Crossroads in Life
by Vanilla Prinzess
Summary: Erst sind die Feinde, dann enge Freunde, und schließlich geht jeder seinen eigenen Weg, mit Problemen und SchuldGefühlen wegen des anderen. Aber man trifft sich ja immer 2x im Leben. MamoUsa...Vollständig!
1. Kapitel Eins

Widmung: meiner Freundin DarcAngel zum Geburtstag.  
  
Konnichwa minna-san !!! Hier bin ich (wieder). Viel Spaß bei dem 1. Kapitel meiner FF.  
Die original ff ist englisch und wurde von Princess Kayla geschrieben.  
Ich hoffe ihr schreibt mir Kommis!!  
  


Usagis P.O.V.  


  
Wenn wir Kinder sind, träumen wir davon Astronauten oder Primaballerina zu werden. Ihr würdet nie glauben, dass euer Leben sich mit einer Entscheidung ändern kann, aber ich sage euch: Eine Wahl kann alles anders machen. Ich hätte nie in eine Millionen Jahren gedacht, dass das Leben mich zu diesem Punkt führen würde. Gerade als ich dachte, ich könnte endlich mein Leben umkrempeln, holte die Vergangenheit mich ein und meine Gedanken waren total verworren. Nun habe ich die Wahl von Neuem anzufangen oder bei dem zu bleiben, was ich schon lange verschwunden glaubte. Ich glaube, dass ich euch wirklich verwirre und die einzige Möglichkeit das zu ändern, ist, in der Vergangenheit anzufangen, wo alles begann.  
  
Ich, Usagi Tsukino, war im Alter von 17 Jahren halb durch das erste Jahr der High School. Der Winter war zu Ende und der Frühling hatte endlich angefangen. Eigentlich war es der erste Tag des Frühlings und an diesem schönen Tag traf ich die eine Person, die mein Leben verändern würde.  
  
Ich rannte durch das Downtown von Tokyo, Japan, den Ort den ich mein ganzes Leben lang Zuhause nannte. Mein langes Haar, das ich im zwei Knoten mit Pferdeschwänzen trug, flog hinter mir her. Yep, ich war wie üblich spät dran. Es ist nicht so, dass Schule hasste, aber sie fing so furchtbar früh an. Ein Mädchen meines Standards braucht ihren Schönheitsschlaf, denkt ihr nicht? Ich meine, mit blonden Haaren und blauen Augen würde ich mich selbst nicht als schön ansehen, aber ich habe gehört, dass Schlaf einen lebendiger aussehen lässt, was immer das heißt.  
  
Ich saß auf meinem Platz im Klassenzimmer gerade als die Glocke schellte. Ich seufzte erleichtert, ich wollte wirklich nicht schon wieder nachsitzen.  
  
„Whoo, zum Glück hast du es geschafft, Usagi, das wäre sonst der dritte Tag in dieser Woche an dem du zuspät wärest." Ich sah das Mädchen neben mir an. Minako Aino, meine beste Freundin auf diesem Planeten! Wir kannten uns seit wir drei waren. Als ich im Park war, hatte ich gerade ein Schloss im Sandkasten vollendet, als so ein großer Muskelprotz es total zerstörte! Ich fing an zu weinen und Minako kam herüber und schrie diesen Idiot an und trat ihm zwischen die Beine, wenn ihr wisst was ich meine. Er lief heulend davon. Minako tröstete mich und zusammen bauten wir ein unglaubliches Schloss. Seit diesem Tag sind wir unzertrennlich, die besten Freunde!  
  
Ich grinste. „Das sagte du. Ich bin es so leid immer wieder ‚Ich werde nicht zuspät zur Schule kommen' zu schreiben." Wir lachten beide.  
  
Minako war so voller Energie! Sie verbraucht sie beim Sport, besonders Volleyball, und dabei, das aufzuspüren, was sie ‚den perfekten Mann' nannte. Sie hatte jedoch nie viel Glück. Sie glaubt, weil ihr Name ‚Göttin der Liebe' bedeutet, dass sie dazu bestimmt ist, die wahre Liebe für sich und andere, eingeschlossen mich, zu finden, aber ich glaubte nicht, dass ich jemals den perfekten Typ für mich finden würde. Einige Leute würden sagen, dass ich und Minako als Schwestern durchgehen können, weil wir uns sehr ähnlich sehen, aber ich dachte, dass sie so viel schöner war als ich. Sie hat hüftlange honigblonde Haare, die sie immer mit ihrem Kennzeichen, einer roten Schleife, die sie schon seit der Kindergarten hat, zurücksteckt. Ihre Augen sind himmelblau und sie hat einen perfekten Körper. Oh, wie sehr wünschte ich auszusehen wie sie!  
  
„Klasse, es ist Zeit zum Anfangen.", kommandierte Frau Haruna, meine Lehrerin. Sie sah durch den Raum und ihre Augen blieben an mir hängen. „Es ist schön zu sehen , dass du tatsächlich pünktlich bist, Usagi." Ich nickte, als kichern den Raum erfüllte. Sie nahm einen Stapel Papier von ihrem Schreibtisch und begann ihn auszuteilen. „Minako, gut gemacht." Sie seufzte und gab mir ein Papier. „Ich wünschte ich könnte das selbe von dir sagen, Usagi."  
  
Meine Augen weiteten sich als ich die roten 30% auf meinem Test sah. „Frau Haruna, das kann nicht stimmen. Ich habe wirklich für diesen Test gelernt."  
  
„Wo hab ich dass nur schon mal gehört?", stöhnte sie. „Usagi, ich werde dir glauben, dass du gelernt hast, wenn deine Noten besser werden. Jetzt lass den Test unterschreiben und gib ihn mir zurück."  
  
Ich ließ meinen Kopf auf die Tischplatte sinken und versank in meiner eigenen Welt des Elends.

* * *

„Oh Usagi, es ist nicht so schlimm.", versuchte mich Minako im Flur auf dem Weg zum Mittagessen zu trösten.   
  
Ich sah auf meinen Test „Aber ist es so, Mina! Ich kann ihn nicht meiner Mutter zeigen. Ich werde auf ewig Hausarrest bekommen."  
  
Unerwartet kollidierte ich mit jemanden und saß im nächsten Moment auf dem Boden. Ich rieb meinen schmerzenden Hintern. „Guck, wo du hingehst.", hörte ich eine tiefe Stimme.  
  
„Mir..." Meine Worte brachen ab, weil ich in die tiefsten blauen Augen starrte, die ich je gesehen hatte. Dieses Augenpaar gehörte zu dem süßesten, nein, nicht süßesten, heißesten Typ, auf den ich je meine Augen gelegt hatte. Er hatte unordentliches rabenschwarzes Haar, das ihm jugendlich über den Augen hing und sein Körper, oh Gott sein Körper, nun, lass uns sagen er war total toll gebaut. Er trug eine besondere Uniform, die mir sagte, dass er ein Senior war, und ein stattlicher dazu.  
  
Er hob meinen vergessenen Test auf, sah ihn an und zog dann eine Augenbraue hoch: „30%? Bist du faul oder einfach nur dumm?"  
  
Ich war verdutzt durch diese unhöfliche Erklärung. Ich nahm das Papier aus seinen Händen und ärgerte mich: „Wenigstens bin ich nicht unhöflich wie einige andere Leute."  
  
„Was auch immer, odango atama." Er ging um mich herum und ging den Gang weiter hinunter.  
  
„Wow, was für ein Typ!", rief Minako aus.  
  
„Typ?! Ja, richtig. Wie kann er es wagen meine Frisur zu kritisieren?", grummelte ich.  
  
„Mach schon, gib es zu. Ich hab gesehen wie du ihn angestarrt hast.", bestimmte sie.  
  
„Komm zurück in die Realität, Mina.", seufzte ich und versuchte zu verbergen, dass ich rot würde. „Lass uns gehen, ich bin am verhungern!"  
  
Sie kicherte: „Wann bist du das nicht?"  
  
Ich begann ebenfalls zu lachen als wir nach draußen gingen um zu essen.

* * *

Die Schule war endlich aus und das hieß, dass Minako zum Volleyballtraining musste und ich konnte meiner Mutter meinen Test zeigen, worauf ich nicht warten konnte, NICHT! Ich entschied mich dazu einen Umweg zu machen, nur einen kleinen...  
  
Dieser Umweg führte mich zu einem meiner Lieblingsplätze in ganz Tokyo: Der Crown Spielhalle! Es gibt drei Gründe warum ich sie so sehr liebe: Erstens, die viele Videospiele; zweitens, das ganze leckere Essen (eine meiner obersten Prioritäten ist essen) und drittens, ....  
  
„Hey, Usagi!", begrüßte mich Motoki Furuhata. Ich hatte versucht für ihn zu schwärmen, aber ich hatte bemerkt, dass er nicht der Richtige für mich war, wenn der Richtige überhaupt existierte. Motoki war immer mehr ein großer Bruder für mich, der auf mich aufpaßt. Er arbeitete Halbtags im Crown, ich denke mal fürs College.  
  
Ich lächelte und setzte mich an die Tresen. „Hi, Motoki!"  
  
„Dein Übliches, nehme ich an?", fragte er.  
  
Ich kicherte. „Yep, ein Schokolanden -, Erdbeer -, Vanillemilchshake sollte mich aufmuntern!"  
  
Er beeilte sich meine Bestellung zu machen und runzelte die Stirn. „Was bedrückt dich?"  
  
„Ich habe einen anderen Test in den Sand gesetzt und Mama wird mich wahrscheinlich umbringen.", seufzte ich und stützte meinen Kopf auf meine Hand.  
  
„Oh, es ist wahrscheinlich nicht so schlimm, wie du sagst." Er lächelte.  
  
„Aber es ist schlimm." Ich setzte mich auf als ich eine bekannte Stimme hinter mir wahrnahm.  
  
Langsam drehte ich mich um und war Auge in Auge mit dem heißen Typ von früher. Warte mal! Was dachte ich? Er ist nicht heiß. Er ist unhöflich und unausstehlich! Ich starrte ihn an. „Denkst du nicht, dass es unhöflich ist in das Gespräch von jemand anderen hineinzuplatzen?"  
  
Er grinste. „Oh sorry, odango atama, ich wusste nicht, dass ich störe."  
  
„Nenn mich nicht odango atama!", schrie ich.  
  
„Was ist daran falsch, odango atama?" Er sah Motoki an. „Hey, Motoki, kann ich einen Kaffee kriegen?"   
  
„Sicher, Kumpel." Er stellte meinen Milchshake vor mich und ging zur Kaffeemaschine.  
  
‚Kumpel'? Motoki stand diesem Idiot so nahe? Doch nicht Motoki! Das musste ich wissen. „Hey, Motoki, kennst du diesen Kerl?"  
  
Er brachte die Tasse voll heißer Flüssigkeit zu dem Mann und antwortete: „Ja, das ist mein Freund, Mamoru Chiba. Mamoru, das ist Usagi Tsukino."  
  
Freund?! Wie konnte Motoki mit jemand so rücksichtslosen befreundet sein?! „Du bist mit ‚ihm' befreundet?"  
  
Mamoru sah mich fragend an. „Ja, stört dich das, odango?"  
  
Ich zog meine Augen zusammen. „Nein, ich denke nur, dass Motoki es so viel besser hätte treffen können.  
  
Motoki sah geschockt aus, während Mamoru grinste. „Ich könnte das Gleiche über dich sagen." Ich wollte das gerade kommentieren, als Mamoru für seinen Kaffee zahlte und aufstand um zu gehen. „Bis bald, Motoki"! Bye, odango atama!" Ich sah ihn an als er wegging und drehte mich dann zu meinem nun geschmolzenen Milchshake um.  
  
Motoki sah zur Tür und dann zu mir. „Worum ging's?"  
  
Ich seufzte. „Ich bin heute morgen in ihn hineingerannt und er hat angefangen mich ‚odango atama' zu nennen."  
  
„Nun, ich denke, es ist irgendwie süß."  
  
„Motoki!", schrie ich ihn an.  
  
„Ich hab nur Spaß gemacht., Usagi" Er fing an die Tresen zu wischen.  
  
„Überhaupt, woher kennst du diesen Mamoru - Typen?"  
  
„Oh, Mamoru? Ich kenn' ihn von der Junior High School. Lass mal sehen. Er war immer ruhig und distanziert, sprach kaum mit jemanden. Er bekam glatte Einsen auf jedem Zeugnis, ich denke, man kann sagen, er war der perfekte Schüler, sogar in Religion. Jeder betrachtete ihn als beliebt, Mädchen wollten ein Date mit ihm, Jungs wollten wie er sein! Er hing jedoch nicht mit den Leuten ab, oh nein. Er war grundsätzlich ein Einzelgänger."; er stoppte und lächelte. „ Er war immer schon ein Individuum, so ähnlich wie du."  
  
Ich würde rot, fuhr aber mit meinen Fragen fort. „Wenn er so ein Einzelgänger ist, wie bist du dann sein Freund geworden?"  
  
Er kratzte sich am Kopf. „Hmm? Oh, jetzt erinnere ich mich. Es war am Anfang der achten Klasse und wir hatten Algebra zusammen. Der Lehrer hat mich neben ihn gesetzt und ich habe mich einfach selbst vorgestellt. Dann haben wir angefangen innerhalb und außerhalb der Schule zusammen rumzuhängen."  
  
„Und seitdem seid ihr Freunde?"  
  
„Yep, wie Brüder. Aber nach all der Zeit die wir uns kennen, kann ich einige Dinge von diesem Mann immer noch nicht rausfinden. Hey, ich glaube, er geht auf deine Schule."  
  
„Kein Wunder, dass ich ihn heute im Flur gesehen habe."  
  
„Er ist ein Senior dort. Du müsstest von ihm gehört haben."  
  
„Tatsächlich habe ich das nicht."  
  
„Es ist enttäuschend, dass wir nicht auf die gleiche Schule gehen, aber wir hängen immer noch viel rum, nach der Schule und der Arbeit."  
  
„Er arbeitet?"  
  
„Ja, er arbeitet Halbtags im Krankenhaus. Er bekommt nicht viel bezahlt, aber er bekommt viel Erfahrung, weil er Arzt werden will."  
  
„Das ist komisch, ich hab ihn nie gesehen."  
  
„Oh, stimmt ja, du bist ein Krankenhausvolontär, richtig?"  
  
„Vielleicht haben wir nicht die selben Stunden." Ich sah auf meine Uhr. „Ich muss zu Mina gehen, großer Test morgen."  
  
„Wie geht es Mina?", fragte er. Sah ich ihn nicht rot werden?  
  
„Sie trainiert Nonstop für die Volleyball Championship am kommenden Wochenende."  
  
„Nun, sag ihr, dass ich ihr die Daumen drücke!"  
  
„O.K., bye!" Ich winkte und verließ meinen erröteten Freund.

* * *

„Hey, hast du deiner Mutter schon deinen Test gezeigt?", fragte mich Minako als wir die Treppe zu ihrem Zimmer hochstiegen.   
  
„Nee." Ich runzelte die Stirn. „Ich versuche immer noch die restliche Zeit meines Lebens zu genießen."  
  
Sie kicherte. „Ich habe vielleicht etwas, das dich aufheitert." Sie öffnete langsam die Tür und sagte mir, dass ich reingucken sollte.  
  
Meine Lippen verzogen sich zu einem Lächeln als eine kleine Katze auf mich zukam. „Oh, Mina, er ist so süß!" Ich nahm ihn hoch und trug ihn zum Bett. „Wann hast du ihn bekommen?"  
  
Minako ließ sich auf ihr Kissen fallen. „Dad hat ihn für mich als einen Glücksbringer für die Championship gekauft. Sein Name ist Artemis"   
  
Ich kraulte sein kleines Ohr und lächelte. „Ich wette, du bringst viel Glück, richtig kleines Kätzchen? Oh, das erinnert mich daran, dass Motoki gesagt hat, dass er dir die Daumen drückt."  
  
„Wirklich?" Ihre Augen wurden groß.  
  
„Ja, was ist daran so besonders?"  
  
„Was daran so besonders ist? Hallo?! Wir reden hier von Motoki! Was hat er sonst noch gesagt?", fragte sie aufgebracht.  
  
„Er hat nur gefragt, wie es dir geht."  
  
„Hat er? Das heißt, dass er ist besorgt um mich. Was hast du gesagt?"  
  
„Ich hab gesagt, dass du total durcheinander bist, weil du ihn so sehr liebst und die Zeit ohne ihn kaum erträgst.", sagte ich sarkastisch.  
  
„DU HAST WAS?"  
  
„Ich spiele nur mit dir herum, ich verspreche es! Gott... alles was ich gesagt habe war, das du wirklich hart für dein großes Spiel trainierst."  
  
Sie entspannte sich ein bisschen. „Oh, nun, erschreck mich nie wieder so."  
  
Ich kicherte. „Warum erzählst du ihm nicht einfach was du fühlst."  
  
„Bist du bescheuert? Was ist, wenn er nicht das Gleiche fühlt?"  
  
„Glaub mir, ich denke, dass er das tut."  
  
„Oh, Usagi, wie ich das wünsche." Sie seufzte. „So, was hast du im Crown gemacht?" Ich stöhnte. „Das hört sich nicht so an als ob du viel Spaß hattest."  
  
„Du erinnerst dich an den Typ, in den ich diesen Morgen im Flur hineingerannt bin?"  
  
„Der, der dich odango atama genannt hat?"  
  
„Das ist er. Nun, er ist im Crown aufgetaucht und ..." Ich erzählte ihr unser Treffen und alles, was ich von Motoki über ihn gelernt hatte.  
  
„Usagi.", sagte sie nachdem ich fertig war. „Du sagst, dieser Typ war Mamoru Chiba?"  
  
„Ist das nicht das, was ich gesagt habe?"  
  
„Wow! Ist er wirklich so traumhaft wie sie sagen?"  
  
„Wer sagt das?"  
  
„Jeder in der Schule. Erzähl mir nicht, du hast noch nie von Mamoru Chiba gehört!"  
  
„Nein, hast du?"  
  
„Gott, Usagi. Jeder in der Schule redet über ihn."   
  
„Wie kommt es dann, dass ich noch nie jemanden über ihn habe reden hören?"  
  
„Vielleicht weil du immer in deiner eigenen kleinen Welt bist." Sie lachte als ich sie anstarrte.  
  
„Nun, was sagen sie über ihn?"  
  
„Sie nennen ihn Mr. Perfekt, weil, nun, weil er perfekt ist. Sie sagen außerdem, dass er ein totaler Gentleman ist."  
  
„Nicht von meinem Standpunkt aus."  
  
Sie zog eine Augenbraue hoch „Was meinst du?"  
  
„Ich habe dir erzählt, wie unhöflich er im Crown war."  
  
„Das ist komisch."  
  
„Was ist komisch?", fragte ich.  
  
„Ich habe noch nie von ihm gehört, dass er sich so jemanden gegenüber verhalten hat."  
  
„Dann warum ich?"  
  
„Ich weiß es nicht?", ein verdächtiges Gesicht verdeckt ihr eigenes. „Vielleicht bist du was Besonderes?"  
  
Ich warf ein Kissen auf sie und sah dann kurz auf die Uhr. Schnell sprang ich auf. „Verdammt, ich komm zuspät zum Abendessen!" Ich rief ‚Auf Wiedersehen' zu einer kichernden Minako und raste aus dem Raum.

* * *

Samstag, der Tag der Woche, auf den ich es oft schwer fand zu warten. Denn, jeden Samstag habe ich mich angeboten im Krankenhaus auszuhelfen. Ich musste nichts Schwieriges machen, wie Leuten Spritzen geben, danke Gott; ich denke nicht, dass ich etwas in eine andere Person stechen könnte. Nein, mein Job war simpel. Ich musste das tun, wovon Mina sagte, dass ich es am besten konnte: Leute aufmuntern.  
  
Und das ist es, warum ich es liebe auszuhelfen. Jemanden fröhlich zu machen, brachte Freude in mein Herz, besonders bei Kindern. Ich liebe Kinder einfach.  
  
Ich betrat das Krankenhaus mit einem Korb voller Blumen, die ich auf meinem Weg für die Patienten gepflückt hatte. Als ich den mir zugeteilten Stock erreicht hatte, meldete ich mich bei der Stationsschwester und erhielt die Liste mit den Personen, die ich besuchen sollte. Die anderen Freiwilligen und ich liebten es Patienten auszutauschen, damit wir jeden treffen konnten. Ich sah auf das Papier; der Erste auf meiner Liste war Tenchi Telachani, ein zwölfjähriger Junge, der sich einen sehr schlimmen Bruch an der Hüfte zuzog, als er von einem Pferd abgeworfen wurde.   
  
Ich klopfte an seiner Tür und wartete bist ich die Erlaubnis bekommen hatte, einzutreten. Als ich eintrat, verschwand mein Lächeln von meinem Gesicht, denn neben Tenchis Bett saß Mamoru.  
  
„Hi, Usagi!"  
  
Ich wandte meinen Blick ab und ging zu Tenchi hinüber. „Guten Morgen, Tenchi!"  
  
„Usagi, das ist Mr. Chiba, er assistiert den Ärzten," Er sah von mir zu ihm. „Und Mr. Chiba, das ist Usagi, die beste Volontärin die es gibt."  
  
Ich lächelte und nickte Mamoru zu.  
  
„Es ist schön dich wiederzusehen, odango atama" Er grinste verschlagen.  
  
„Ich wünschte, ich könnte das Gleiche sagen.", antwortete ich.  
  
„Kennt ihr euch?", fragte Tenchi.  
  
„Alte Freunde.", sagte Mamoru mit einem Hauch von Sarkasmus.  
  
Ich ignorierte ihn und brachte Tenchi meine ganze Aufmerksamkeit dar. „So, Tenchi, ist der Doktor heute schon gekommen?"  
  
„Ja, er hat gesagt, dass ich diesen Kasten in einer Woche verlassen kann, aber..."  
  
„Aber was?", fragte ich.  
  
„Ich muss eine Therapie machen um wieder laufen zu können und es wird wahrscheinlich sehr schwer sein."  
  
Ich lächelte. „Es ist nicht schlimm. Ich kenne die verantwortliche Frau im Therapiecenter und ich habe gehört, dass sie ihren am schwersten arbeitenden Patienten immer besondere Süßigkeiten gibt."  
  
„Wirklich?"  
  
„Ja!" Ich nahm eine Sonnenblume aus meinem Korb. „Hier, für viel Glück."  
  
Er nahm sie und lächelte. „Danke, Usagi."  
  
„Nichts zu danken." Ich lächelte und küsste ihn auf die Stirn. „Ich muss jetzt gehen, bis nächste Woche."  
  
„Ich auch." Mamoru stand auf und ging zur Tür.  
  
„Bye Mr. Chiba! Bye, Usagi!" Er winkte als wir gingen.  
  
Vor Tenchis Raum drehte ich mich um und sah Mamoru an. „O.K., was machst du hier?"  
  
„Ist das nicht offensichtlich? Ich arbeite hier!"  
  
„Ich weiß das, aber du bist noch nie zuvor am Samstag dagewesen."  
  
„Mein Plan wurde geändert."  
  
„Oh!", sagte ich, als er zu mir runter guckte. „So, was genau machst du?"  
  
„Ich vergewissere mich, dass kleine Freiwillige wie du nicht nachlässig sind."  
  
„Ist das alles was du tust?"  
  
„Ich bekomme auch Informationen über die Patienten vom Tresen."  
  
„Okay, ich muss noch andere Räume besuchen, also, Guten Tag!" Ich fing an weiterzugehen, als ich bemerkte, dass er mir folgte. Ich stoppte und sah ihn an. „Hast du keine Arbeit zu machen?"  
  
„Ich arbeite." Er lächelte. „Ich passe auf, das du nicht abhaust."  
  
„Glaub mir, das werde ich nicht.", knurrte ich frustriert. „Du merkst, dass ich nicht gehe."  
  
„Ich weiß, deshalb knurre ich auch." Ich seufzt. „Gut, aber steh mir nicht im Weg."  
  
„Was auch immer du sagst, odango atama."  
  
Wir kamen zu Raum 216 und stoppten an der Tür. Ich sah auf meine Liste. „Mr. Lugoni, Zimmer 216." Ich wollte gerade eintreten, als ich Mamoru stöhnen hörte. „Was ist los mit dir?"  
  
„Hast du den Typ schon mal getroffen?"  
  
Ich schüttelte meinen Kopf „Nein, warum?"  
  
Er fuhr sich mit der Hand durch die Haare. „Lass uns nur sagen, dass er ziemlich Temperament hat."  
  
Plötzlich flog eine Bettpfanne durch die Tür. „Geh raus! Raus! RAUS!"  
  
Eine Krankenschwester kam aus dem Zimmer, bedeckt mit Urin. Sie wischte sich ab. „Nun, nie wieder ich." Sie stürmte den Gang runter.  
  
„Siehst du, was ich meine?", sagte Mamoru.  
  
Ich nahm einen tiefen Atemzug, richtete meine Haltung auf und schlenderte durch den Türrahmen. „Um, Entschuldigen Sie, Sir"  
  
Er sah mich mit kalten Augen an und schrie:„Du gehst besser raus, wenn du weißt, was gut für dich ist!"  
  
„Aber..."  
  
„Raus aus meinem Zimmer!"  
  
„Aber ich..." Ich sah flüchtig runter zu meinem Korb und bekam eine Idee.  
  
„Hör zu, Mädchen, verstehst du den Hinweis nicht? GEH RAUS!"  
  
„Aber ich wollte ihnen diese geben" Ich hielt Blumen hoch.  
  
Er war dabei seine TV – Fernbedienung nach mir zu werfen, als er inne hielt und mich anstarrte. „Warum solltest du mir Blumen geben wollen?", fragte der alte Mann.  
  
Ich sah mich im Raum um. „Wie Sie sehen können, sind Krankenhauszimmer immer leer und langweilig. Ich dachte nur, dass diese Blumen etwas Farbe in das Zimmer bringen würden. Ich kenne sie nicht, aber ich liebe einfach Farbe." Ich stellte die Blumen in eine Vase auf seinem Nachtschränkchen.  
  
„Sie machen das Zimmer heimeliger.", sagte er sanft.  
  
„Da stimme ich zu.", kicherte ich.  
  
Er starrte mich fragend an. „Wie kommt es, dass du dich so viel sorgst und einem alten Narren wie mir Blumen bringst?"  
  
Ich nahm seine faltige Hand in meine und lächelte. „Ich glaube, dass, egal wer sie sind, jeder einen Freund verdient, der sich die Zeit nimmt um sich zu sorgen und Ihnen Blumen bringt während sie im Krankenhaus sind. Für sie, Mr. Lugoni, wäre ich gern dieser Freund. Mein Name ist Usagi."  
  
Er lächelte mich an. „Das würde mich freuen."  
  
Ich verließ Mr. Lugonis Zimmer nach einem langen Gespräch nur um einen gaffenden Mamoru zu finden, der auf mich wartete. „Was?", fragte ich.  
  
„Wie kannst du bloß dahergehen und dich so mit einer Person, die dabei war dich mit einer Fernbedienung zu bewerfen, anfreunden?" Er schien erstaunt zu sein.  
  
Ich zuckte mit den Schultern. „Wie ich sagte, auch die unhöflichste Person verdient einen Freund."  
  
„Ich glaube, das sollte ich mir behalten.", sagte er. „So, wohin als nächstes?"  
  
Ich checkte meine List und zog die Stirn zusammen. „Wir gehen quer über den Flur zu Sakura Retaykos Zimmer."  
  
Er sah mich die Stirn runzeln und fragte: „Was ist mit ihr? Ist sie ein schlechtes Kind?"  
  
„Oh, nein, überhaupt nicht. Sie ist wunderbar. Sie tut mir nur Leid."  
  
„Warum?"  
  
„Sie erholt sich von einem besonders schlimmen Fall der Masern. Ich habe herausgefunden, dass ihre Mutter gestorben ist und ihr Vater ist ein berühmter Rechtsanwalt. Er war nur einmal hier um sie zu sehen. Ich habe Angst, dass sie denkt, dass er sie nicht liebt.", klärte ich ihn auf.  
  
„Oh.", er zog die Stirn kraus.  
  
An meiner Seite fing etwas an zu vibrieren und ich sah meinen Beeper an. „Meine Mutter piept mich an. Ich bin gleich wieder da."  
  
„O.K., ich werde hier warten.", sagte er und ich ging los um ein Telephon zu finden.  
  
Nachdem ich mit meiner Mutter geklärt hatte, dass ich in anderthalb Stunden Zuhause sein würde, ging ich zurück zu Mamoru. Als ich die Stelle erreicht an der ich ihn verlassen hatte, war er nicht mehr da. Ich zuckte mit den Schultern und ging zu Sakuras Zimmer. Ich war kurz davor reinzugehen, als ich von drinnen Stimmen hörte. Ich öffnete die Tür einen Spalt und lugte hinein. Ich konnte sehen, dass Mamoru mit Sakura redete. Ich hörte leise zu.  
  
„So, dein Vater ist ein berühmter Anwalt?", fragte er. Sie nickte still. „Er muss viel arbeiten."  
  
„Das tut er.", sprach sie kaum lauter als ein Wispern.  
  
„Du vermisst ihn, oder?"  
  
„Sehr!"  
  
„Warum sagst du es ihm dann nicht?" Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Warum nicht?"  
  
„Ich will ihm keine Sorgen bereiten."  
  
„Er ist ein Vater, es ist seine Aufgabe sich Sorgen zu machen." Sie blieb still und er seufzte. „Ich wette, dass deine Mummy nicht mag was los ist."  
  
Sie sah zu ihm hoch. „Was meinst du?"  
  
„Ich denke, dass sie will, dass du und dein Daddy glücklich seid."  
  
„Daddy ist glücklich mit seiner Arbeit. Darum arbeitet er so viel."  
  
„Weißt du, warum ich glaube, dass er so viel arbeitet? Ich glaube, dass er so viel arbeitet, weil er glaubt sonst nicht gebraucht zu werden. Ohne deine Mummy hat er Angst, dass kein Nutzen für ihn mehr da ist. Und da kommst du ins Spiel."  
  
„Was kann ich tun?"  
  
„Du kannst ihm sagen, wie sehr du ihn brauchst, und warte nur ab, er wird gleich an deiner Seite sein, wie er es sollte."  
  
„Denken Sie das wirklich?"  
  
„Ich weiß es!"  
  
„Danke, Mr. Chiba!" Sie setzte sich für eine Umarmung auf und sie umarmten einander. Sie ließ ihn los und zeigte auf das Telephon. „Können Sie mir das geben?" Er gab es ihr und sie tippte eine Nummer ein. Sie wartete und sprach dann:„Mr. Retayko, bitte ... Hi, Daddy. Ich bin es, Sakura. ... Mir geht's gut, aber Daddy ... Daddy ... Ich liebe dich so sehr und ich brauche dich, Daddy ... Ich vermisse dich ganz furchtbar ... uh ... hmm ... Jetzt? ... Okay ... Ich liebe dich auch! ... Bye!" Sie legte auf, ein riesiges Lächeln auf dem Gesicht. „Er kommt! Er kommt jetzt!"  
  
„Das ist super!" Mamoru lächelte.  
  
Ich ging von der Tür weg und lächelte, während mir Tränen die Wangen runter liefen. Das hätte ich niemals gedacht. Ich verließ die zwei, die strahlend lächelten und lachten.  
  
Als ich vom Krankenhaus nach Hause spazierte, war ein Lächeln auf meinem Gesicht. „Mamoru, vielleicht ist da etwas hinter deiner unhöflichen Persönlichkeit. Ich weiß, dass du Herz hast, aber warum zeigst du es den Leuten nicht? Warum zeigst du es mir nicht? Es muss einen Grund geben, warum du mich ärgerst." Ich stoppte und schlug eine Faust in die Luft. „ Ich werde es herausfinden, das verspreche ich dir!"

* * *

„So, wie gut, denkst du, warst du bei dem Englischquiz?", fragte mich Minako eine Woche später während des Mittagessens. Es war ein wunderschöner, sonniger Tag und wir genossen ihn im Schatten der riesigen Schuleiche.  
  
Ich seufzte. „Ich denke, ich hab es besser hingekriegt. Ich habe gelernt, aber Mum sagt, wenn ich in noch einem Test durchfalle, darf ich für einen Monat nicht telephonieren."  
  
„Nun, wir können immer noch in der Schule miteinander reden und im Crown, besonders jetzt, wo die Volleyball Saison zu Ende ist und wer hat die Championship gewonnen?", fragte sie, als ob sie die Antwort nicht schon wüßte.  
  
Ich seufzte. „Mina, wir haben das Spiel schon millionenmal gespielt!"  
  
„Es ist nur eine Frage, Usagi."  
  
„Oh, okay. Minako Ainos Nummer Eins Team hat die diesjährige Championship gewonnen.", sagte ich wie ein Sportreporter. Ich lachte als sie aufstand und sich verbeugte. „Komm schon, Mina. Alles was ich will ist diesen perfekten Tag genießen und nicht ‚Wer hat die Championship gewonnen?' spielen."  
  
Ich nehme an, dass ich zu früh gesprochen hatte, denn aus dem Nichts kam plötzlich ein Football und knallte gegen meinen Kopf.  
  
„Owwww!", schrie ich und rieb die Beule, die sich schon zeigte. Ich stand auf, den Ball in meiner Hand. „Okay, wer war das?"  
  
„Sorry, war mein Fehler." Ich sah rüber zum Feld, wo niemand anderer als Mamoru auftauchte. Er seufzte und dann gluckste er. „Oh, du bist es nur, odango atama. Ich dachte du wärst ein Lehrer."  
  
Meine Augen zogen sich zusammen. „Ich habe es dir schon wiederholt gesagt, Mamoru Chiba. Nenn. Mich. Nicht. Odango atama!"  
  
„Whoa! Ist jemand heute Morgen mit dem falschen Bein aufgestanden? Warum die schlechte Laune, odango atama?"  
  
„Hallo? Du hast nur mich mit diesem Football getroffen." Ich zeigte auf das Oval in meiner Hand. Ein verlegenes Rot schlich sich auf meine Wangen, als ich die Menge bemerkte, die uns umgab. Sie starrten alle nur.  
  
Mamorus Stimme brachte mich zu unserer Konversation zurück. „Ich bezweifle, dass dieser Treffer irgendwelchen Schäden angerichtet hat."  
  
Ich sah ihn komisch an. „Was soll das jetzt heißen?"  
  
„Nun, dein IQ kann nicht noch schlimmer werden."  
  
Mein Kinn fiel hinunter. Wie kann er so gemein sein? Nur weil meine Noten schwach waren, hieß das nicht, dass ich es nicht versuchte. Ich fühlte meine Wut überkochen und warf den Ball in sein Gesicht, was ihn zu Fall brachte. „Du bist ein Trottel.! Das ist alles was du gewesen bist seit dem Tag an dem ich dich traf! Ich dachte du hättest etwas Herz, wegen diesem Tag im Krankenhaus, aber ich lag falsch! Du bist nichts außer einem rücksichtslosen, gefühllosen Trottel! Ich bemitleide deine Eltern! Sie müssen sich andauernd mit dir abgeben!"  
  
KLATSCH  
  
Meine Wörter wurden gestoppt, als eine Hand durch mein Gesicht schlug. Die Menge nahm einen tiefen Atemzug, als ich zu Mamoru aufsah, der vor mir stand. In seinem Gesicht standen Ärger und Schmerz geschrieben und ich konnte sehen, dass er gegen Tränen ankämpfte.  
  
„Wie kannst du es wagen so über meine Eltern zu sprechen! Du kennst sie noch nicht mal! Du kennst mich nicht, aber ich kenne dich! Du, Usagi Tsukino, bist nichts außer einem verwöhnten Blag, das nichts von dem was es hat, verdient! Alles, wofür du dich interessierst bist du selbst! Du bist ein dummer Snob, der wahrscheinlich nicht mal weiß, was 2 2 ist!"  
  
„Ich hasse dich, Mamoru! Ich hasse dich so sehr!" Alles was ich konnte war mich umdrehen und rennen! Wegrennen vor den Blicken, vor ihm und vor mir selbst!

* * *

Als ich an diesem Abend nach Hause kam, warf ich mich aufs Bett und ließ die Tränen mein Kissen durchnässen. „Warum muss er so gemein sein?", schluchzte ich laut. ‚ Du bist nichts außer einem rücksichtslosen, gefühllosen Trottel!' Ich schreckte zurück. ‚ Ich hasse dich, Mamoru! Ich hasse dich so sehr!' „Warum muss ich so gemein sein?"  
  
Ich setzte mich auf und sah den Sonnenuntergang durch mein Fenster. „Er hat recht, ich weiß nichts über ihn, weil ich mir selbst nie eine Chance gegeben habe, ihn kennen zu lernen! Alles was ich mache ist schreien! Oh, Usagi! Du und deine große Klappe! Ich weiß, dass ich nichts davon meinte, aber was kann ich jetzt tun?"  
  
„Du kannst dich entschuldigen."  
Ich sah zur Tür, durch die meine zwei besten Freunde gerade eintraten. „Mina, Motoki, was macht ihr hier?"  
  
„Ich habe nach der Schule versucht dich zu finden, also habe ich im Crown nachgeguckt, aber du warst nicht da. Ich habe auf Motoki gewartet bis seine Schicht um war und dann sind wir hier hin gekommen.", erklärte Mina.  
  
Motoki setzte sich neben mich. „Minako hat mir erzählt, was heute während der Mittagspause passiert ist."  
  
„Oh, Leute, ich wollte diese Sachen nicht sagen, ich weiß noch nicht mal, warum ich sie gesagt habe!"  
  
„Manchmal, wenn die Leute wütend werden, sagen sie dumme Dinge. Beide, du und Mamoru, wart sauer und habt einige Dinge gesagt und getan, von denen wir wissen, dass ihr es nicht so gemeint habt." Minako kauerte sich vor mir zusammen.  
  
Ich rieb meine Wange, wo sie immer noch von Mamorus Hand brannte. "Ich muss Mamoru wirklich schlimm verletzt haben!" Eine Träne rollte aus meinem Auge. „Ich wünschte wir könnten von vorne anfangen und nichts hiervon wäre geschehen!"  
  
„Es gibt einen Weg.", sagte Motoki.  
  
„Wie?"  
  
Er legte eine Hand auf meine Schulter. „Einige Dinge sind Mamoru passiert, die ihn dazu brachten kalt und distanziert zu sein, aber... hör mir zu! Ich habe nie jemanden gesehen, der so einen Effekt auf Mamoru hatte wie du." Er stoppte und lächelte. „Um etwas zu reparieren, was zerbrochen ist, musst du dich entschuldigen."  
  
„Und was ist, wenn er meine Entschuldigung nicht annimmt?", fragte ich.  
  
Minako nahm meine Hand. "Usagi, willst du sein Freund sein?" Ich nickte. „Dann zeig ihm das besondere Licht, das du in dir trägst."  
  
„Welches Licht?"  
  
„Das besondere Licht, das allen Freude bringt, die um dich sind. Deine Liebe, Usagi, zeig ihm deine Liebe!" Sie lächelte. „Lern ihn kennen und lass ihn dich kennen lernen. Dein wahres Ich."  
  
„Ich danke euch so sehr!" Ich umarmte beide fest. Dann schoss ich hoch und rannte aus dem Zimmer. „Es gibt keine Zeit zu verlieren! Ich gehe Mamoru suchen!" Ich steckte meinen Kopf noch einmal herein. „Wenn ihr zwei schon mal zusammen seit, jetzt wäre ein guter Zeitpunkt um seine Gefühle zuzugeben!" Ihre Münder fielen auf und ihre Gesichter waren knacke rot. Ich grinste. „Viel Glück!"

* * *

Ich habe niemals bemerkt wie schwer es ist jemanden in Tokyo zu finden, wenn man nicht weiß wo er ist. Zwei Stunden waren seit meiner Diskussion mit Mina und Motoki vergangen und ich hatte immer noch keine Spur von Mamoru.  
  
Während meiner Suche war es langsam dunkel geworden und das machte es schwierig zu sehen. Ich kam an eine Ampel und wartetet ungeduldig auf mein Signal zum Passieren. Das Licht wurde rot und ich schlenderte los, über die Straße.  
  
Plötzlich erstarrte ich. Zwei große Scheinwerfer kamen auf mich zu. Die Autohupe klang wütend. Starr vor Entsetzten war das einzige was ich machen konnte meine Augen schließen und schreien.  
  
Alles schien langsam zu passieren. Ich fühlte, wie ich aus dem Weg geschubst wurde, gerade als das Auto vorbei schoß. Rollend landete ich hart auf dem Bürgersteig, Ich fühlte ein schweres Gewicht auf mir und bemerkte, dass es eine Person war. Ich öffnete langsam die Augen und sah in zwei unglaublich tief Blaue, die zurück starrten.  
  
Es war ... Mamoru.  
  
Und, was denkt ihr?  
Bis zum nächsten Mal,  
eure Lightprinzess  
  



	2. Kapitel Zwei

Hier bin ich mit Kapitel 2. Schreibt bitte viele Kommis!! Viel Spaß!  
  


Mamorus P.O.V.  


  
Es wurde Nacht und die Luft wurde so kalt wie meine Seele. Es gab nirgendwohin zu gehen und niemanden zum Reden. Ich war allein. Allein, als ich ziellos durch die Stadtmitte von Tokyo wanderte. Ich sah zu, wie die Leute mit ihren Familien über die Bürgersteige gingen. Es schien so, als ob jeder jemanden hätte, der zu Hause auf ihn wartete. Jeder, außer mir. Ich würde niemals jemanden über meine Vergangenheit erzählen. Es war immer sicherer seine Distanz zu wahren, würde ich sagen. Wenn ich jemanden davon erzählen würde, was würden sie mir entgegenbringen ... Mitleid? Nun, das will ich nicht, nein! Ich könnte ihrem Mitleid nicht standhalten. Ich komme gut allein zurecht. Ich brauchte niemanden!  
  
Ich stoppte und sah in das Fenster eines geschlossenen Geschäftes. Da, dieses Spiegelbild... das Spiegelbild eines alleinen, alten Trottels. Ich würde oft mein Spiegelbild abstreiten. Ich konnte einfach nicht dieser Mann sein. Der Mann, der alleine ist; der Mann, der ... ein Mädchen geschlagen hatte. Das ist richtig, ich, Mamoru Chiba, habe all meine moralischen Ziele über Bord geworfen und habe ein siebzehnjähriges Mädchen geschlagen. Ich sah runter auf meine Hand; es schien so, als ob die Rötung nicht verschwinden wollen. Ich machte eine Faust. „Sie hat es kommen sehen. Alles was sie über mich gesagt hat, dass ich ein Trottel bin." Ich beruhigte mich, als einige Passanten mich komisch anstarrten, weil ich mit mir selbst redete.  
  
Ich lehnte mich gegen eine Wand und seufzte. Vielleicht hat sie recht. Vielleicht bin ich ein rücksichtsloser, gefühlloser Trottel! Motoki hat gesagt, dass ich ein bisschen hart mit ihr umgehen ... aber was ist mit ihr? Sie hat definitiv die Grenze überschritten, als sie so über meine Eltern redete. Sie hatte keine Recht dazu! Sie hat sie niemals gekannt! Ich fuhr mit meinen Fingern durch meine Haare. Was ist mit all den Malen, als ich auf ihr herumgehackt habe? Ich habe nicht einmal versucht nett zu ihr zu sein! Ich habe sie immer so schlecht behandelt und dann habe ich sie geohrfeigt! Warum kann ich um sie herum mein Temperament nicht zügeln? Warum kann ich keines meiner Gefühle kontrollieren? Nichts macht Sinn, wenn ich bei ihr bin. Was hat es auf sich mit diesem Mädchen?  
  
Oh Mamoru, du weißt, was es ist. Du bist eifersüchtig ... eifersüchtig, weil jedes Mal, wenn sie einen Raum betritt, er durch ihr Licht heller wird ... sie kann jeden mit ihrem lieblichen Lachen aufmuntern ... eifersüchtig, weil dann, wenn sie lächelt alle lächeln ... die Art, wie sie jemanden mögen kann, der so verabscheuungswürdig ist ... eifersüchtig, weil jeder ihr Freund sein will und du hast Angst, weil auch du ihr Freund sein willst.  
  
Ich richtete mich auf. Was war das? Wollte ich nach all den Argumentationen mit ihr wirklich ihr Freund sein? Ich sah noch mal mein Spiegelbild an. Ja, ich wollte ... ich brauchte ihre Freundschaft. ‚Ich hasse dich, Mamoru! Ich hasse dich so sehr!' Ich hörte ihr Worte immer noch. Ich sah auf den Boden, sie hasste mich, das hatte sie 100%ig klargestellt. Gab es irgendeinen Weg neu anzufangen und ein Freund zu sein anstatt eines Feindes? Da war ein Weg. Ich musste mich entschuldigen, und das schnell. Ich konnte nicht in dem Wissen leben, dass sie mich hasste. Ich musste alles aufklären.  
  
Ich ging um die Ecke und meine Augen weiteten sich! Da war sie, Usagi Tsukino, die Straße am Überqueren. Dies war meine Chance, ich musste mit ihr reden, die Dinge klarstellen.   
  
Ich holte tief Luft und begann, zu ihr zu gehen. Plötzlich blieb sie stehen, was mich dazu brachte ihrer Aktion zu folgen. Sie erstarrte, aber sie sah mich nicht an. Dann sah ich es, ein Auto, das genau auf sie zukam. Meine Instinkte übernahmen die Führung. Ich begann zu rennen, ich musste sie erreichen!  
  
Ein Schrei! Die Zeit war stehen geblieben.   
  
Ich hielt ihren Kopf, als ich konzentriert auf sie hinunter sah. Ich hatte es geschafft sie zu fassen und uns auf die andere Seite der Straße zu werfen bevor das Auto uns treffen konnte. Ich hatte keine Ahnung ob sie verletzt war oder nicht, sie lag einfach nur da. Unerwartet gingen ihre wunderschönen blauen Augen zwinkernd auf und ich konnte in ihnen Schmerz, Verwirrung und dann Schock sehen.  
  
Sie sprach sanft. „Bin ich tot?"  
  
Ich lächelte. „Nein, bist du nicht. Kannst du mir sagen, wo es dir weh tut?"  
  
„Ich kann nichts spüren, wenn du auf mir bist!", gab sie zurück.   
  
Mein Gesicht wurde heiß, als ich bemerkte, dass ich auf ihr gelandet war. Ich stand schnell auf und sie fing an sich zu erheben. Ich versuchte sie zu stoppen. „Du kannst nicht aufstehen bis ich weiß, wo du verletzt bist!"  
  
„Oh, mir geht es gut! Du sorgst dich zu viel!" Sie setzte auf und quiekte vor Schmerz, als sie ihren Arm drückte. Sie hielt ihn an sich gedrückt, aber ich konnte etwas Blut herunterfließen sehen.  
  
Ich fasste nach ihm. „Lass mich sehen." Sie zog ihn weg und ich stöhnte. „Wenn du ihn mir jetzt nicht zeigst, muss ich Gewalt anwenden, und das könnte noch mehr schmerzen. Willst du das?" Sie zögerte, schüttelte ihren Kopf und streckte dann langsam ihren Arm aus. Bei dem Strahlen der Laternen konnte ich sehen, dass er schlimm aufgeschrammt war und einige Stücke Beton und Schmutz in der Wund waren. „Wenn wir das jetzt nicht säubern, wird es sich entzünden." Ich stand auf und zeigte auf das Gebäude über uns. „Mein Apartment ist da oben und ich habe einen Erste – Hilfe – Kasten, den ich benutzen kann, um es zu verbinden. Also, komm!"  
  
Sie sah weg. „Es ist O.K. Ich werde es später verbinden."  
  
Ich seufzte. Warum hat sie Angst? Ich wette, sie glaubt ich würde sie wieder verletzen. „Hör zu, ich verspreche ich werde dich nicht noch mal ohrfeigen, ich will nur den Schnitt verbinden bevor er schlimmer wird."  
  
Sie starrte zu mir hoch und ich konnte die Traurigkeit in ihren Augen sehen. „Ich habe keine Angst, dass du mich wieder verletzen wirst." Sie pauste. „Ich will dir nur keine Umstände machen, dass ist alles."  
  
Ich grinste. „Das sind keine Umstände. Außerdem habe ich eine Packung Schokolade – Karamel – Brownies gekauft und ich könnte Hilfe beim Essen gebrauchen." Ich bot ihr meine Hand an um ihr aufzuhelfen.   
  
Sie lächelte bei dem Gedanken an Essen. „Das ist keine Bestechung, oder?", erkundigte sie sich.  
  
Ich zuckte zusammen. „Du hast mich."  
  
„Nun ja, es funktioniert!" Wir beide lachten als ich sie hoch zog. Ich sah ihr zu, als sie vor Schwindel hin und her wankte und fing sie bevor sie fiel. „Ist alles in Ordnung?", fragte ich.  
  
„Mir geht es gut! Ich bin nur zu schnell aufgestanden!" Sie balancierte sich in meinen Armen aus. „So, was ist denn nun mit diesen Brownies?"  
  
„Hier her!" Ich führte sie in das Gebäude.

* * *

„Das wird jetzt brennen!", sagte ich, als ich die Medizin auf ihre Wunde gab. Sie verspannte sich in dem Moment als die Medizin ihre Haut berührte. Ich verband die Wunde und schloss dann den Erste-Hilfe-Kasten. „Nun, alles fertig."  
  
Sie begutachtete ihren Arm und lächelte. „Es war nicht so schlimm. Denk nur daran, was passiert wäre, wenn du nicht gekommen wärest." Sie lachte, aber ich blieb still. Was ist mit ihr los? Sie wäre fast von einem Auto angefahren worden! Wenn ich sie gewesen wäre, würde ich jetzt ausflippen!  
  
„Ich möchte mir wirklich nicht vorstellen, was hätte passieren können.", sagte ich.  
  
Sie nahm das Glas Milch, das ich ihr gegeben hatte, hoch und starrte hinunter in die weiße Flüssigkeit. „Es passiert nicht jeden Tag, dass man jemanden zu danken hat, weil er einem das Leben gerettet hat, also ... Danke!"  
  
„Du hattest Glück, dass ich dahergekommen bin. Du hast einfach nur da gestanden!" Ich fühlte wie meine Ärger die Oberhand bekam. Kontrollier dein Temperament, Mamoru, kontrollier nur dein Temperament.  
  
„Ich wollte es nicht ... ich konnte nur ..."  
  
„Du konntest nur was? Denken, dass sie dich verfehlen würden? Denk mal wie dumm du bist! Du hast noch nicht mal genug Sinn um dich zu bewegen!" Super gemacht mit dem Kontrollieren des Temperaments, Mamoru!  
  
Ihre Blick schoss aus dem Glas empor. „Ich hatte Angst, O.K.? Ich hatte solche Angst! Ich habe versucht mich zu bewegen ... aber mein Körper wollte einfach nicht auf mich hören!" Tränen begannen aus ihren ängstlichen Augen zu rollen.  
  
Ich seufzte und zählte bis Zehn. Toll, ich hatte sie zum Weinen gebracht. Wenn es um dieses Mädchen ging, konnte ich nichts richtig machen. Ich sah ihre zitternde Figur an. „Nun, was hast du so spät draußen überhaupt gemacht?"  
  
„Ich hab nach dir gesucht."  
  
Ihre Erklärung überraschte mich. Sie hatte nach mir gesucht wie ich nach ihr, aber warum? Hatte sie nicht längst alles gesagt, was sie sagen wollte? Ich würgte. „Warum?"  
  
Sie schniefte und setzte sich auf die Coach. „Ich wollte mit dir reden."  
  
„Worüber?", fragte ich, als ich mich neben sie setzte.  
  
Sie wischte sich die Tränen aus dem Gesicht. „Ich wollte mit dir über den Streit, den wir hatten, reden." Sie drehte sich zu mir. „Es tut mir so leid!"  
  
„Warum tut es dir leid?", fragte ich.  
  
„Mir tun all die Sachen leid, die ich zu dir gesagt habe,"  
  
„Wir haben beide einige schlimme Sachen gesagt."  
  
„Nein! Ich entschuldige mich für alle gemeinen Dinge, die ich je zu dir gesagt habe! Ich entschuldige mich dafür, dass ich dich immer nur angeschrien und angebrüllt habe! Ich entschuldige mich dafür, dass ich mir nie die Zeit genommen habe um einfach nur mit dir zu reden und dich kennen zu lernen! Und am meisten entschuldige ich mich dafür, dass ich dich angelogen habe!"  
  
„Angelogen?"  
  
„Ich habe dich angelogen, als ich dir gesagt habe, dass ich dich hasse! Ich hasse nicht dich, ich hasse mich!"  
  
Meine Augen weiteten sich. „Du solltest dich nicht hassen ... nicht wegen mir!"  
  
„... Aber ich habe alles ruiniert!"  
  
„Nein ..."  
  
„Doch habe ich!"  
  
„Bitte!"  
  
„Ich war so schrecklich zu dir!"  
  
„Wirst du mir wohl zuhören?" Sie wurde ruhig und starrte mich an. Nach einem Seufzer fing ich an. „Du bist nicht der einzige Schreckliche."  
  
„Was?"  
  
„Ich bin doppelt so schlimm wie du. Ich habe dich sogar geohrfeigt! Ich konnte nur ... "  
  
„Aber ..."  
  
„Bitte, lass mich ausreden.", fuhr ich fort. „Ich bin noch nie gut mit Leuten klar gekommen. Ich kann mich auf eine besondere Weise in er Öffentlichkeit benehmen ... aber ... wenn ich bei dir bin fühle ich mich so komisch und weiß nicht, wie ich mich benehmen soll, also ... mache ich das Einfachste, das ich kann : Unhöflich und Grausam sein. Ich dachte, dass ich mit einigen gemeinen Kommentaren hier und da durchkommen würde, aber die Dinge liefen aus dem Ruder und ich konnte mein Temperament nicht zügeln. Als du dieses Zeug in der Schule gesagt hast, hat es mich wirklich schwer verletzt und Wut gewann die Oberhand. Ich wollte dich nicht ohrfeigen und ich wollte nicht diese Dinge sagen. Mir tut es wirklich Leid, Usagi. Es tut mir Leid, dass du mich jemals treffen musstest."  
  
„Wow." Ich bemerkte, dass ihre Augen ziemlich vergrößert waren. „Meinst du das ernst?"  
  
„Ja."  
  
„Vielleicht würden wir uns nicht so sehr hassen, wenn wir die Zeit zurückdrehen könnten."  
  
„Das ist unmöglich!"  
  
„Ist es das wirklich?" Ich starrte sie verwirrt an. „Vielleicht können wir einen Neustart machen und die Dinge anders verlaufen lassen."  
  
„Wie?"  
  
Sie räusperte sich und streckte ihre Hand aus. „Hallo, mein Name ist Usagi Tsukino. Und Sie sind?"  
  
Ich lächelte und schüttelte ihre Hand. „Ich bin Mamoru Chiba."  
  
„Schön Sie zu treffen, Mamoru. Ich hoffe, dass wir Freunde werden können.", kicherte sie.   
  
„Das würde ich bevorzugen.", lachte ich mit ihr.

* * *

Die Zeit verging, während wir die Gesellschaft des anderen genossen. Wir hatten bald den letzten Brownie gegessen, oder besser gesagt, Usagi hatte ihn gegessen. Ihr Lachen füllte die Luft, als sie mir von den unglaublich witzigen Streichen erzählte, die sie ihrer Lehrerin, Ms. Haruna, gespielt hatte. Wie konnte die arme Frau es nur mit Usagi und ihren Ablenkungsmanövern aushalten? Warte, das ist eine dumme Fragen. Auch wenn Usagi manchmal eine Plage ist, so kommt man doch nicht drumherum, dieses Mädchen zu mögen.   
  
Sie kicherte, als sie verlautete: „Denk mal daran, was Mina und Motoki sagen werden, wenn sie sehen, das wir miteinander auskommen."  
  
Ich lachte. „Ja, ich kann schon ihre Gesichter sehen. Total geschockt!"  
  
Sie schaute auf ihre Uhr. „Es ist wirklich spät. Wann kommen deine Eltern nach Hause? Ich kann es kaum erwarten, das berühmte Paar kennenzulernen, das den einen und einzigen Mamoru Chiba hervorgebracht hat."  
  
Ich wurde bei diesen Worten ruhig. Nichts. Ich konnte nichts sagen.   
  
Das verwirrte sie und sie starrte mich an. „Mamoru? Hab ich irgendwas Falsches gesagt?"  
  
Kopfschüttelnd antwortete ich: „Nein, Usagi, du hast nichts Falsches gesagt. Du kannst nur ... meine Eltern nicht treffen,"  
  
„Warum? Sind sie auf Geschäftsreise?"  
  
„Nein."  
  
„Wo sind sie dann?"  
  
Ich zögerte. „Sie ... starben ... vor langer Zeit."  
  
Ihre Hand flog vor ihren Mund als sie nach Luft schnappte. „Mamoru ... ich ..."  
  
„Bitte.", schnitt ich ihr das Wort ab. „Ich erzähle es niemanden, weil ich nicht ihr Mitleid will, also lass das." Ich stand auf und ging zum Balkonfenster meines Apartments. „Es ist vor langer Zeit passiert. Es ist vorbei. Es gibt keinen Grund in der Vergangenheit zu wühlen."  
  
Es überraschte mich eine warme Hand auf meiner Schulter zu spüren. Ich sah hinunter zu Usagi und sah Traurigkeit in ihren Augen. Sie sprach sanft: „Mamoru ... ich verstehe jetzt warum ich dich bei unserem Streit so tief verletzt habe. Ich hatte keine Ahnung von deiner Familie. Es tut mir wirklich Leid."  
  
„Usagi ...", begann ich, stoppte aber, als ihre Hand sich auf meinen Mund legte.  
  
„Lass mich ausreden.", fuhr sie fort. „Während der Zeit im Krankenhaus habe ich gelernt mit dem Tod umzugehen, aber nicht mit einem eigenen Verlust. Ich kann nichts anderes als dich bemitleiden, weil ich keine Ahnung von dem Schmerz habe, durch den du gegangen bist, aber ... Ich kann in deinen Augen den Schmerz und das Leid sehen, das du in dir weggeschlossen hast. Das habe ich schon am Tag unseres ersten Treffens bemerkt, aber ich kannte die Bedeutung nicht. Ich kenne nur die Hälfte des Schmerzes, den du ertragen musstest, aber wenn du ihn wegschließt, zerstörst du dich selbst. Ich will nicht sehen wie du nach und nach zu Nichts wirst. Ich bitte dich nicht darum, mir deine Vergangenheit zu erzählen. Ich wollte dich nur wissen lassen, dass ich ein ziemlich guter Zuhörer bin und ... ich bin da für dich, wann immer du mich brauchst."  
  
Ich lächelte sie an, Tränen strömten nun aus meinen Augen. Ich hatte mein Versprechen an mich gebrochen. Ich hatte versprochen, nach dem Tod meiner Eltern nicht mehr zu weinen, und nun stand ich hier, in Tränen ausgebrochen, aber dieses Mal war es anders. Diesmal war jemand da um mich zu trösten. Nicht einfach jemand, sondern das Mädchen, das mir nach meinem ganzen peinigen immer noch Liebe zeigte: Usagi. Usagi, das Mädchen, das mit dem wunderschönen Licht der Liebe, Liebenswürdigkeit und Freude gesegnet war, schien nun, auch wenn ich nie gedacht hatte, das es möglich sein könnte, für mich.  
  
Sie tröstete mich mit einer Umarmung, die ich dankbar annahm. Nachdem wir uns wieder getrennt hatten, wischte ich die Tränen aus meinen Augen und lächelte. „Usagi, wie kannst du mir, nach all dem, was ich getan habe, deine Liebenswürdigkeit und dein Verständnis entgegenbringen?"  
  
„Mamoru, ich glaube, dass jeder eine zweite Chance verdient hat, sogar du." Sie grinste. „Außerdem, wir sind jetzt Kumpel, richtig?"  
  
„Du hast recht" Ich lachte und sah dann auf die Uhr. „Usagi es ist wirklich, wirklich spät. Ich bringe dich nach Hause."  
  
„Yeah, Mama ist höchstwahrscheinlich schon krank vor Sorge.", lachte sie, als wir durch die Tür traten.  
  
Auf dem Weg nach Hause in meinem roten Korvette waren wir still. Es gingen uns zu viele Gedanken durch den Kopf um uns zu unterhalten. Ich sah kurz zu Usagi und bemerkte, dass sie lächelte. „Warum lächelst du?", fragte ich.  
  
Sie kicherte. „Ich frage mich nur, ob Mina und Motoki jetzt endlich ihre Gefühle zugegeben haben."  
  
„Gefühle?"  
  
„Du hast das nicht bemerkt? Kannst du nicht sehen, dass die beiden verrückt nacheinander sind?"  
  
„Whoa, Minako und Motoki, das ist ein Unterschied."  
  
„Nun, ich denke, die beiden passen perfekt zueinander."  
  
„Wie kannst du das behaupten?"  
  
„Ich dachte nur, dass, wenn zwei Personen, die sich so sehr lieben wie die zwei und sich ihr ganzes Herz und all ihre Freude geben, gehören sie zusammen."  
  
Ich erwiderte nichts auf ihre Antwort. Wie konnte sie nur so viel über Liebe wissen ... außer sie ist geliebt worden. „Usagi, bist du jemals verliebt gewesen?"  
  
Ihr Kopf ruckte in meine Richtung. „Was meinst du?"  
  
„Du weißt schon, hast du jemals wie Minako und Motoki geliebt?"  
  
Sie drehte sich um, starrte aus dem Fenster und antwortete nur zögernd. „Warum fragst du?"  
  
„Nun, du scheinst einiges über Liebe zu wissen und ich dachte ..." Vielleicht hatte ich ein schlechtes Thema angesprochen.  
  
„Auch wenn ich viel über Liebe weiß, heißt das nicht, dass ich je geliebt habe."  
  
„Oh!"  
  
„Was ist mit dir?"  
  
„Mir?"  
  
„Ja, warst du jemals verliebt?"  
  
Ich seufzte. „Nein, die Liebe und ich passen einfach nicht zusammen."  
  
„Das macht zwei von uns.", hörte ich sie unter ihrem Atem murmeln. Ich wollte gerade reden als sie mich unterbrach. „Mamoru, du kannst hier halten."  
  
Ich bremste das Auto, sah aber kein Haus. „Warum hier?"  
  
Sie zeigte nach vorne. „Ich wohne da vorne. Es ist sicherer für dich mich hier rauszulassen. Wenn mein Vater dich sieht, wird er wahrscheinlich versuchen dich zu erschießen. Er hat dieses Ding mit mir und Jungs.", seufzte sie. „Er haßt absolut jeden Typen mit dem ich gesehen werde. Er versteht einfach nicht, dass ich Siebzehn bin."  
  
„Er hat einfach Angst, dass du erwachsen wirst und das Nest verlässt. Er will wahrscheinlich sein kleines Mädchen so lange wie möglich behalten.", versuchte ich zu erklären.   
  
„Ich glaube, du hast recht. Hier." Sie nahm ihr Armband von ihrem Handgelenk und übergab es mir.  
  
Ich sah auf es hinunter. Es hatte Kaninchen-, Mond- und Sternperlen überall. Ich sah sie verwirrt an. „Wofür ist das?"  
  
„Es ist ein Zeichen für unsere neu entstandene Freundschaft.", lächelte sie mich an.  
  
„Das kann ich nicht annehmen."  
  
„Bitte, behalte es. Weißt du, solange du es hast, wirst du meine Freundschaft haben." Sie stieg aus dem Fahrzeug. „Danke für die Fahrt, Mamoru. Ich seh dich später."  
  
Sie schloss die Tür und rannte zu ihrem Haus.  
  
Ich sah das Armband an, das sie auf so viele Arten symbolisierte. ‚Es ist ein Zeichen für unsere neu entstandene Freundschaft.' Ich grinste. Ein Geschenk. Ich muss ein Geschenk meiner Freundschaft zu Usagi besorgen, und ich wusste genau, was ich ihr kaufen würde!

* * *

Ich betrat das Crown und fand einen sehr fröhlichen Motoki vor. Der hellbraunhaarige Mann war mein erster wirklicher Freund und ich dachte er würde mein einziger bleiben. Ich lag falsch, denn nun habe ich Usagi und heute werde ich ihr zeigen, wie viel mir ihre Freundschaft bedeutet.   
  
Ich ging rüber zu Motoki und er stellte eine Tasse Kaffee vor mich. Ich dankte ihm und erkundigte mich: „Du scheinst heute sehr fröhlich zu sein, Motoki."  
  
„Was ist mit dir? Ich habe noch nie zuvor so ein großes Lächeln auf deinem Gesicht gesehen.", erwiderte er.  
  
„Es ist nicht so, dass ich noch nie gelächelt habe."   
  
„Aber nie so."  
  
Plötzlich öffnete sich die Tür und ich hörte Gekicher auf uns zukommen. Wir drehten uns um und sahen die zwei Blondinen. Usagi setzte sich neben mich, während Minako sich nah neben Motoki stellte, sehr nah!  
  
„Hey Mamoru, es ist toll dich zu sehen." Usagi gab mir ein Begrüßungslächeln.  
  
„Es ist auch toll dich zu sehen.", antwortete ich.  
  
Wir sahen zu Minako und Motoki rüber und erblickten zwei sehr geschockte Gesichter. „Was?", fragten Usagi und ich zusammen.  
  
„Das wollten wir euch gerade fragen.", gaben sie zur Antwort. „Was ist los? Seit wann kommt ihr miteinander aus?"  
  
„Was meinst du?", fragte ich verschlagen. „Warum sollten wir nicht Miteinander auskommen?"  
  
„Mamoru und ich sind Freunde." Usagi lächelte mich an.  
  
„Wirklich?", wunderte sich Minako.  
  
„Yep.", erwiderte Usagi. „Hey ... was ist das?" Sie zeigte auf Minakos Arm, der um Motoki geschlungen war.   
  
Minako errötete. „Nun ... uh ... weißt du, ... Motoki und ich ... wir sind so was wie ..."  
  
„Ein Paar.", beendete Motoki für sie.  
  
„WAS?", schrien Usagi und ich.  
  
„Yeah, wie haben uns endlich gesagt, was wir füreinander fühlen und bang sind wir zusammen.", erklärte Minako.  
  
„Das ist toll! Ich wusste, ihr würdet zusammen kommen!", gab Usagi zurück.  
  
„Genauso wie wir wußten, dass ihr zwei eines Tages zu Sinnen kommen würdet und einsehen würdet, wie dumm eure Streiterei war.", klärte Motoki uns auf.  
  
„Ihr habt recht. Es war dumm.", sagte ich und sah dann Usagi an. „Hey, was hältst du davon, wenn wir die beiden Verliebten allein lassen und spazieren gehen. Außerdem, ich habe einer Überraschung für dich."  
  
„Eine Überraschung?" Sie rannte zur Tür. „Komm, worauf wartest du noch?"  
  
Ich lachte und sagte den anderen beiden ‚Auf Wiedersehen' während wir auf die Straße traten.   
  
„O.K., was ist die Überraschung?" Usagi hüpfte auf und ab, als wir weiter gingen.  
  
Ich grinste. „Du musst warten."  
  
„Wie lange?"  
  
„Beruhig dich, wir sind fast da."  
  
Sie verschränkte die Arme und ihre Lippen wurden zu einem entzückenden Schmollmund. „Du bist ein Spielverderber!"  
  
„Vertrau mir. Das warten wirdsich lohnen."  
  
Wir gingen um die Ecke und ich hielt ihr mit meinen Händen die Augen zu. „Was machst du, Mamoru?"  
  
„Das wirst du sehen. O.K. Eins, zwei, drei!" Ich nahm meine Hände weg und sie starrte das Geschäft an, zu dem wir gekommen waren.  
  
„Das verstehe ich nicht. Warum stehen wir vor einer Tierhandlung?"  
  
„Das ist deine Überraschung." Sie sah mich verwirrt an. „Du hast mir ein Geschenk für unsere Freundschaft gegeben, also ... wollte ich dir auch eines geben. Ich habe darüber nachgedacht, was ich dir kaufen soll, bis es mich endlich getroffen hat." Ich gestikulierte zur Zoohandlung.  
  
„Ich verstehe es nicht."  
  
„Mein Geschenk für dich ist ein knubbeliger Freund, mit dem du deine Liebe teilen kannst." Ihre Augen leuchteten auf und ich lächelte. „Geh und such dir jemanden aus."  
  
„Du meinst das ernst?"  
  
„Ja."  
  
Plötzlich fühlte ich ihren Druck um mich herum. „Oh, danke Mamoru! Ich wollte schon immer ein Haustier!"  
  
„Da bin ich aber froh!" Ich schob sie hinein und sah fasziniert zu, wie sie sich alle Tiere ansah.  
  
„Oh, die sind alle so süß!", quietschte sie.  
  
Ein Angestellter kam auf uns zu. „Kann ich Ihnen behilflich sein?"  
  
„Wir versuchen ein Tier für meine Freundin hier zu finden.", sagte ich während Usagi neben mir stand.  
  
„Nun, wir haben gerade einen Wurf Kätzchen bekommen. Möchten Sie sie sich ansehen?"  
  
„Ja! Ich liebe Kätzchen!", antwortete Usagi schnell.  
  
Der Verkäufer führte uns zu einem Korb in den hinteren Teil des Geschäftes, in dem ein Dutzend Kätzchen in verschieden Farben waren. Sie schienen ein Nickerchen zu machen, aber als sich Usagi hinkniete um einen besseren Blick zu haben, sprang eine winzige, pur schwarze Eine auf und kam auf sie zu.  
  
Usagi streckte ihr einen Finger entgegen und wisperte: „Hi, Kleines, ich bin Usagi. Du bist sehr süß! Würdest du gerne mit mir nach Hause kommen?" Das Kätzchen sprang an ihr hoch und leckte ihr Kinn. „Ich verstehe das als ein ‚Ja'."  
  
„Wie werden das nehmen.", sagte ich dem Verkäufer mit einem Lächeln.   
  
Nachdem wir die wichtigsten Katzenutensilien gekauft hatten, begannen wir unsere Fahrt zu Usagis Haus. Sie kicherte während sie mit dem kleinen Fellball in ihren Armen spielte. „Mamoru, ich kann nicht glauben, dass du mir ein Haustier gekauft hast!"  
  
„Hey, du hast ihn ausgesucht.", sagte ich.  
  
„Eigentlich denke ich, dass sie mich ausgesucht hat.", gab sie zurück.  
  
„Nun, welchen Namen willst du ihr geben?"  
  
„Wie wäre es mit Luna?" Das Kätzchen miaute eine Antwort und Usagi kicherte. „Sie mag es!"  
  
„Dann ist ihr Name Luna.", erklärte ich. Wir gingen ihre Verandatreppe hinauf und in ihr Haus. „Bist du sicher, dass es für mich sicher ist, hier zu sein?"  
  
„Warum hast du Angst?", fragte sie, als sie ihre Schlüssel auf den Tisch legte.  
  
„Nach all dem, was du über deinen Vater erzählt hast, habe ich ein Recht darauf, Furcht zu haben."  
  
„Oh, keine Angst. Für heute sind alle ausgeflogen." Sie zeigte zum nächsten Raum. „Du kannst dich ins Wohnzimmer setzten während ich uns einen Snack holen. Passt du auf Luna auf? Ich will nicht, dass sie herumrennt, da sie gerade erst hergekommen ist."  
  
„Okay.", sagte ich und nahm das Kätzchen in meine frei Hand, in der anderen alle Katzensachen. Ich stellte die Tasche auf den Kaffeetisch, während Usagi in der Küche verschwand. Ich setzte mich auf das Wohnzimmersofa mit Luna auf meinem Schoß.  
  
Im Zimmer umsehend bemerkte ich, dass es einen gemütlichen Aspekt hatte, den mein Apartment nie besaß. Bei dem Gedanken zog ich die Stirn kraus. Es muss toll sein eine Familie zu haben, die einen liebt. Meine Augen blieben an einem Bild, das in einem Rahmen auf dem Tisch stand, hängen. Ich nahm den Rahmen hoch und sah auf das Foto von Usagi, einem älteren Mann und einer Frau und einem jungen Jungen. Der Mann hatte dunkelbraun getönte Haare und braune Augen. Die Frau besaß dunkelblaues Haar und tiefblaue Augen. Der Junge hatte dunkelblondes Haar und Augen wie der Mann. Sie schienen alle so fröhlich.  
  
„Toll! Mama hat ihren berühmten Zitronenkuchen gebacken! Du wirst ihn lieben, Mamoru!" Usagi betrat den Raum wieder mit einem Tablett, auf dem zwei Gläser, eine Schüssel voll Milch und zwei Portionen des Zitronenkuchens standen. Sie stellte es auf den Tisch, nahm Luna von mir und setzte sie mit der Milchschüssel auf den Boden. Luna begann die weiße, cremige Substanz mit ihrer Zunge aufzulecken. Usagi setzte sich neben mich und gab mir ein Stück Kuchen. „Mama macht den besten Zitronenkuchen den es gibt!"  
  
Ich stellte den Rahmen an seinem Platz zurück und nahm den Teller dankbar an. Ich nahm eine Gabel und trennte einen Bissen ab. Usagi sah zu, als ich die Köstlichkeit probierte. Meine Augen weiteten sich. Usagi hatte Recht, der Kuchen war erstaunlich! Usagis Mutter musste ein Meisterkoch sein! „Es ist köstlich!"  
  
„Siehst du, ich hab es dir gesagt!!"  
  
Nachdem wir unsere Portionen gegessen hatten, nahm Usagi Luna auf den Schoß und streichelte sie, bis sie fest am schlafen war.   
  
Ich sah mit einem Lächeln auf dem Gesicht zu. Ich drehte mich und sah wieder auf das Foto. „Usagi?"  
  
„Hmm?"  
  
„Wie ist deine Familie so?"  
  
Sie schaute zu mir und ich bemerkte eine Traurigkeit in ihren Augen, die ich nicht zu sehen gewünschte hatte. Sie sah weg und zeigte auf das Bild. „Der Mann ist mein Vater, Kenji; er ist Journalist, ein wirklich guter. Er arbeitet oft und ist sehr beschäftigt, aber findet immer Zeit für uns. Er ist sehr beschützerisch über die Leute um die er sich sorgt; deshalb hat der so einen strickten Halt über mir. Mutter auf der anderen Seite will mir etwas Freiheit geben. Das ist sie. Ich habe meine Augen von ihr. Ihr Name ist Ikuko. Mama sorgt sich immer und liebt fast jeden. Sie hat diese Art an sich, die jeden, der sie kennt, bessert."  
  
„Wie du."  
  
Sie lächelte bei dem Kommentar und fuhr fort. „Shingo, mein Bruder, ist der Junge neben mir. Er ist zwölf und so eine Nervensäge. Er steckt seine Nase immer in Dinge die ihn nichts angehen. Er ist so nervig, aber ... Ich kann mir nicht helfen, ich liebe die kleine Bakterie."  
  
Ich lächelte. „Du hast eine wundervolle Familie, Usagi."  
  
„Mamoru" Sie zögerte. „Kann ich dich fragen, wie deine Familie war?"  
  
„Ich wünschte, jemand könnte es mir sagen.", sagte ich und starrte auf meine Hände auf meinen Knien.  
  
„Was meinst du?"  
  
Ich seufzte; es war an der Zeit ihr die Wahrheit zu erzählen. Langsam begann ich: „Als ich sechs Jahre alt war, machten meine Eltern und ich einen Ausflug. Da war ... da war ein Unfall. Ich wachte im Krankenhaus mit einer riesigen Beule am Kopf auf. Die Ärzte sagten mir, dass meine Eltern bei dem Crash gestorben waren. Sie sagten mir, dass mein Name Mamoru Chiba ist." Ich pauste. „Weißt du, ich habe all meine Erinnerungen verloren. Ich weiß nichts über meine Eltern, ich weiß eigentlich nichts von meiner Vergangenheit. Ich weiß ... ich weiß nicht mal, ob Mamoru Chiba mein richtiger Name ist."  
  
Ich atmete tief ein und fuhr fort: „Als ich gesund genug war, wurde ich in ein Waisenhaus gesteckt, in dem ich lebte, bis ich alt genug war auf mich selber aufzupassen. Ich bekam einen Job und meine eigene Wohnung und habe nicht zurück geschaut ... bis jetzt."  
  
Ich sah hoch zu Usagi, deren Augen mit Tränen gefüllt waren. „Oh, Mamoru, das tut mir so Leid." Tränen begannen aus meinen Augen zu rollen und ich fand mich in Usagis Armen geborgen. „Mamoru, du wirst nie wieder alleine sein. Jetzt bin ich da."  
  
Ich schluchzte bei ihren Worten. So freundlich und aufrichtig. „Ich danke dir, Usagi."  
  
„Nein, ich danke dir."  
  
Ich starrte in Verwirrung zu ihr hoch. „Für was?"  
  
„Dass du mir deine Vergangenheit anvertraut hast." Sie lächelte und wir verblieben dann in Ruhe.

* * *

Am nächsten Tag führte ich meine tägliche Routine fort und betrat das Crown. Kaum jemand war da, außer ein paar Jungen, die das neue Sailor V Videospiel ausprobierten. Motoki war wie immer am Tresen und pfiff vor sich hin. Ich erreichte ihn, nahm Platz und er reichte mir meinen täglichen Kaffee. Ich dankte ihm und nach einigen Momenten bemerkte ich, dass er mich anstarrte. „Was?"  
  
„Spuck's aus!"  
  
„Spuck was aus?"  
  
„Du weißt schon!"  
  
„Offensichtlich tu ich das nicht."  
  
„Was ist zwischen dir und Usagi los?"  
  
„Nichts."  
  
„Oh, nichts, sagst du. Warum hast du ihr dann ein Kätzchen gekauft?"  
  
Jetzt starrte ich ihn an. „Woher weißt du das?"  
  
Er grinste. „Hallo, ich date zufällig Usagis beste Freundin."   
  
„Also, ich habe ihr ein Haustier gekauft, wen stört es?"  
  
„Es ist nicht nur die Katze; es ist euere ganzes Einstellung. In der einen Minute seit ihr zwei Feinde und in der nächsten die nahsten Freunde."  
  
„Sie ist anders." Ich lächelte. „Sie ist nicht das nervige Balg für das ich sie gehalten habe. Sie ist süß und freundlich. Sie hat diese Art an sich, die mich am düstersten Tag so super fühlen lässt ... und ... kleine Dinge können von ihr so viel bedeuten. Sie macht ... sie macht, dass ich eine bessere Person werden will."  
  
„Whoa!", rief er aus.  
  
„Was?"  
  
„Dich hat's schwer erwischt."  
  
„Was?"  
  
„Hallo, alles was du gerade gesagt hast, würde ein normaler Freund nicht sagen. Du benimmst dich so als ob du ... sie magst."  
  
„Das mache ich auch ... als ein Freund."  
  
„Nein, du benimmst dich so, als ob du sie so mögen würdest wie ich Minako."  
  
„Worüber redest du?", fragte ich, alles was er sagte misstrauend.  
  
„Man, guck dir nur dein Gesicht an. Es sagt alles. Ich habe dich noch nie so glücklich wie jetzt gesehen, und das ist wegen Usagi. Du liebst sie vielleicht."  
  
„Du irrst dich! Usagi und ich sind nur Freunde. Ich kann sie nicht ... ich liebe sie nicht! Fall abgeschlossen!"  
  
„Was auch immer, Mann. Verletz' sie nur nicht, okay?"  
  
Ich starrte verblüfft bei seinen Worten. Ich würde Usagi niemals verletzen; Sie ist der freundlichste Freund den ich je hatte. Das ist alles, was sie ist, ein Freund, und nichts mehr, richtig? Meine Güte! Ich liebe sie nicht! Ich kann sie nicht lieben! Zum Kuckuck noch mal, Motoki! Warum hast du diese Gedanken in meinen Kopf gepflanzt? Jetzt kann ich nicht mehr direkt denken! Oh, das ist so dumm! Wir sind nur Freunde, Punkt!  
  
„Hi Mamoru!"  
  
Ich sah zu meiner rechten, wo eine lächelnde Usagi stand. „Hallo Usagi!"  
  
„Hey Usagi, wo ist Minako?", fragte Motoki, enttäuscht, dass seine Freundin nicht bei ihr war.  
  
„Ich bin direkt hier!", kam eine Stimme vom Eingang her. Minako rannte zu Motoki und gab ihm einen schnellen Kuss auf die Wange. „Hast du mich vermisst?"  
  
„Darauf kannst du wetten!", rief er aus. „Wo warst du?"  
  
Sie zog eine CD-Hülle aus ihrer Tasche. „Ich musste das holen."  
  
„Was ist das?", fragte Usagi.  
  
„Das ist das brandneue Album meiner Lieblingsband, ‚Die Three Lights'!"  
  
Ich sah Usagi sich versteifen. Motoki fragte: „Wer?"  
  
„Hallo, ‚Die Three Lights', Taiki, Yaten und Seiya Kou!", jubelte Minako.  
  
„Seiya.", hörte ich Usagi wispern.  
  
Minako zog einige Bilder hervor. „Ich habe Fotos von ihnen." Sie breitete sie auf den Tresen aus.  
  
Minako fuhr damit fort zu erzählen, was sie über die Band wusste, aber ich hatte sie ausgeblendet. Ich war zu sehr damit beschäftigt Usagi zu beobachten, die in einer Art Trance zu sein schien. Sie hob langsam eines der Bilder hoch und starrte es tief an. Sie sprach kaum lauter als ein Wispern, als ob zu dem Foto. „Ich bin froh, dass du es geschafft hast." Sie lächelte.  
  
Das verwirrte mich immens. „Froh, dass wer es geschafft hat?"  
  
Ihr Rücken richtete sich auf und ihre Augen erklärten aus der Trance. Sie sah mich komisch an. „Was?"  
  
„Du hast gesagt: ‚Ich bin froh, dass du es geschafft hast.', zu wem hast du geredet?"  
  
„Niemanden ... oh .. sie dir die Zeit an, ich muss los." Sie drehte sich zu Minako. „Mina, kann ich dieses Bild behalten?"  
  
Minako sah auf das Bild. „Klar, ich habe noch drei weitere Kopien von diesem Bild von Seiya."  
  
„Danke, ich muss gehen. Bye!", beeilte sie sich zu sagen und verließ die Spielhalle.  
  
„Worum ging das?", fragte Motoki mich.  
  
„Ich weiß nicht." Ich stand auf und eilte zur Tür. „Ich treff' euch später, Leute."  
  
Auf der Straße suchte ich Usagi, aber sie war schon verschwunden. Was ging hier vor? Warum benahm sie sich wegen einem Bild so komisch? Es schien so, als ob sie etwas belasten würde. Ich muss mit ihr reden. Ich will rausfinden, was los ist.

* * *

In dieser Nacht entschied ich mich für ein spätes Jogging. Ich musste rausgehen und meinen Kopf klar kriegen von dem, was Motoki gesagt hatte und von Usagis Benehmen. Nichts von beidem ließ sich so leicht klären, wie ich gehofft hatte.  
  
Als ich den Park passierte, kam eine schattige Figur in Sicht. Das Licht des Mondes gab ihre Identität preis. Ich konnte einen Fleischkloß – Haarstyle ausmachen und ich wusste, dass es niemand anderes als Usagi war. Ich verlangsamte meinen Lauf und fing an mich ihr zu nähern, aber ich stoppte, als sie eine Kerze entzündete. Ich duckte mich hinter einen Baum, sodass sie mich nicht sehen konnte; ich wollte wissen, was sie machen wollte.   
  
Sie stellte die Kerze auf den Boden und legte eine Decke daneben aus. Sie nahm Platz und holte irgendwas hervor. Ich ging näher rann, um einen besseren Blick zu haben. Es stellte sich heraus, dass es ein Notizbuch war. Sie begann einige Zeilen zu schreiben, während sie eine Melodie summte. Zu meiner Überraschung fing sie an, dazu zu singen. Ich war verblüfft. Ihre Stimme war so erstaunlich, sie hörte sich an, wie die eines Engels. Die Worte berührten meine Seele.  
  
„Look at the sky   
  
Tell me what do you see   
  
Just close your eyes   
  
And describe it to me   
  
The heavens are sparkling   
  
With starlight tonight  
  
That's what I see   
  
Through your eyes   
  
I see the heavens   
  
Each time that you smile   
  
I hear your heartbeat   
  
Just go on for miles   
  
And suddenly I know   
  
My life is worth while   
  
That's what I see   
  
Through your eyes   
  
Here in the night   
  
I see the sun   
  
Here in the dark   
  
Our two hearts are one   
  
It's out of our hands   
  
We can't stop what we have begun   
  
And love just took me by surprise   
  
I look at myself   
  
And instead ..and instead   
  
Zum Kuckuck!"  
  
Sie stoppte und quackelte einige Wörter auf das Papier. „Ich brauche was, das passt!" Sie warf das Buch hin. „Es ist hoffnungslos. Es ist ein Reinfall! Ich werde es niemals richtig hinbekommen!"  
  
„Es ist kein Reinfall."  
  
Sie schnappte nach Luft und schoss herum um mich anzustarren. „Mamoru! Was tust du hier?"  
  
Ich fand die einzigen Worte, die ich sagen konnte: „Usagi ... das war wunderschön ... deine Stimme ... es ist erstaunlich ... hast du das Lied geschrieben?"  
  
Sie nickte und drehte sich weg. „Du solltest es nicht hören! Niemand soll es!"  
  
„Warum?"  
  
Sie schaute mich an. „Deshalb! Meine Lieder sind privat! Ich will nicht, dass jemand es weiß! Darum komme ich nachts hier her!"  
  
„Entschuldige, dass ich dir Ärger gemacht habe." Ich fing an wegzugehen, aber sie hielt mich an.   
  
„Warte Mamoru. Es tut mir Leid. Ich war so unhöflich ... es ist nur ... meine Lieder sind wirklich privat. Mein Schreiben ist der einzige Ort, an den ich flüchten kann, um Abstand zu gewinnen. Es ist mein Heiligtum.", erklärte sie.   
  
Ich setzte mich neben sie. „Ich verstehe."  
  
„Danke.", sagte sie, als sie ihr Notizbuch aufrichtete.   
  
„Usagi, warum singst du nicht vor jemanden? Du bist wirklich gut."  
  
„Ich habe es gemacht, aber ich hatte einen Partner."  
  
„Was ist passiert?"  
  
„Nun, als er wegzog, ging meine Freude vor jemanden zu singen irgendwie mit ihm."  
  
„Oh." Ich sah zu wie sie den großen Mond anstarrte. Sein Licht schien hernieder, streichelte sie mit einem sanften Glühen. Sie sah so ätherisch aus, wie ein Engel. „Du siehst so wunderschön aus."  
  
Sie schaute mich an und Röte erklomm meine Wangen. Sie lächelte hoch zum Mond. „Meine Mutter hat mir erzählt, dass ich in einer Vollmondnacht geboren bin. Meine Augen funkeln so, weil das Mondlicht, als ich sie das erste Mal öffnete, in sie hineinschien. Der Vollmond kam dieses Jahr früh."  
  
„Was meinst du?"  
  
„Mein Geburtstag ist am nächsten Wochenende."  
  
„Ist er?"  
  
„Yepp, ich werde 18, ein Erwachsener!"  
  
„Dann sollte ich dir besser ein extra speziales Geschenk besorgen!"  
  
„Nein, du hast mir schon Luna gegeben. Sie ist mehr, als ich je von dir erbitten könnte."  
  
„Aber sie ist nicht dein Geburtstagsgeschenk. Ich will dich überraschen."  
  
„Nichts zu großes:"  
  
„Das verspreche ich!"  
  
„Danke sehr, Mamo-chan."  
  
„Mamo-chan?", fragte ich. Sie bedeckte ihren Mund und errötete. „Warum nennst du mich Mamo-chan?"  
  
Sie schluckte. „Nun .. uh ... weißt du, wir sind jetzt Freunde und ich .. uh ... dachte wir könnten Spitznamen für einander haben und ... Mamo-chan kam mir einfach so in den Sinn."  
  
Ich lachte. „Ich mag es! Aber wenn du mich Mamo-chan nennst, nenne ich dich ..." Ich sah mich um, sah dann den Mond an und der perfekte Name kam mir in den Sinn. „Usako."  
  
„Usako?"  
  
„Es heißt ‚mein Mondhase', das ist genau das, was du bist."  
  
Sie lächelte. „Du bist komisch Mamo-chan, aber Usako ist wesentlich besser als odango atama!"  
  
Ich lachte und stand auf. „Komm, es ist spät. Ich bring dich nach Hause Usako."  
  
Sie stand auf, bließ die Kerze aus, suchte ihre Sachen zusammen und wir gingen in die Ferne, der Mond auf uns niederscheinend.

* * *

Heute war die Nacht, Usagis Geburtstag, und ich hatte das perfekte Geschenk. Es hat mich ewig gekostet, es zu finden, aber es war es wert. Ich wusste, dass sie es lieben würde, kein Zweifel ... ja, richtig. Ich war in meinem ganzen Leben noch nie so nervös gewesen. Und das nur darüber nach, ob sie mein Geschenk mögen würde oder nicht. Das war so dumm!  
  
Motoki, Minako und ich hatten einen Plan geschmiedet. Wir wollten, dass dieser Geburtstag einer wird, den Usagi nie vergisst. Jeder von uns hatte eine Rolle im Plan. Als erstes war Minako dran. Als ihr Geschenk würde sie mit Usagi nach einem Abendkleid shoppen gehen, welches sie bei einem Auftritt von einer ihrer Lieblingssänger, Miharu Akiko, tragen würde, aber sie würde denken, es wäre ein vornehmes Abendessen. Motokis Geschenk waren die vier Eintrittskarten, die er schon Monate vorher gekauft haben musste um diesen Sänger zu sehen. Mein Geschenk würde am Ende der Party sein, eine Überraschung, und ich hoffte, dass sie es lieben würde.   
  
Es war 19.02 Uhr Motoki und ich warteten auf die zwei Blondinen vor dem Moonlight Night Club, passte das nicht total zu Usagi? Wir trugen beide einen Anzug, nur das meiner schwarz und seiner marineblau war.  
  
Ich wippte vor und zurück bis Motoki sagte: „Wirst du dich wohl beruhigen?"  
  
Ich stand neben mir. „Was ist, wenn sie es jetzt schon herausgefunden hat?"  
  
„Hallo? Das ist Usagi. Sie wird es nicht rausfinden, außer Minako sagt es ihr, was ich bezweifle. Sie möchte Usagi genauso überraschen wie wir. Hör auf, dir Sorgen zu machen.", versicherte mir Motoki. Dann zeigte er auf das kommende Taxi. „Ich denke, das sind sie."  
  
Das gelbe Auto stoppte vor uns und Minako stieg aus. Sie sah phantastisch in ihrer Farbe, Rot, aus, in dem knielangen Kleid, ihrer roten Schleife und den zwei roten High Heels an den Füßen. Ich schwöre, ich sah Motoki sabbern. Sie nahm seine Hand und stellte sich neben ihn.  
  
Ich drehte mich wieder zum Taxi und reichte Usagi meine Hand. Als sie sie nahm, fiel mir bei ihrem Anblick die Kinnlade runter. Sie trug ein knielanges, hellrosa Spagetti-Träger-Kleid und High Heels. Eine Perlenkette umspielte ihren Hals. Sie hatte immer noch ihren „Odango"-Haarstyle, allerdings mit Perlen um die Knoten gesteckt. Sie sah heiß aus. Pinker Rouge und Lidschatten waren delikat auf ihrem Gesicht verteilt und glitzerndes Lipgloss schien auf ihren verführerischen Lippen. Mein Herz schlug einen Purzelbaum.  
  
„Mamo-chan? Geht es dir gut?", fragte sie mich.   
  
Ich räusperte mich. „Mir geht's prima. Du siehst hinreißend aus."  
  
Sie wurde rot. „Danke, Mamo-chan." Dann sah sie Motoki und Minako an. „O.K., was machen wir hier?, Mina, ich dachte, du hast gesagt, wir würden Abendessen gehen."  
  
„Das tun wir ... aber da ist auch ein Auftritt."  
  
„Ja!" Motoki holte die vier Eintrittskarten hervor. „Ich halte hier in meinen Händen vier Ticket um Miharu Akiko hier zu sehen."  
  
„Was!?", rief Usagi aus.  
  
„Überraschung!", lachte Motoki.  
  
Sie zog ihn in eine Umarmung. „Oh, Danke schön, Motoki! Wie hast du die bekommen?"  
  
Motoki rieb seine Nägel über seine Brust. „Ich hab' da meine Wege."  
  
„Nun, warum gegen wir nicht rein, damit Usagi einen guten Platz bekommt?", schlug ich vor. Sie stimmten zu und wir betraten das Gebäude.  
  
„O.K. alle zusammen! Danke, dass ihr heute Nacht hier seid!" Miharu kam auf die Bühne und die Zuschauer jubelten. "„Jetzt werden wir es erst mal langsam angehen, also Jungs, schnappt euch das Mädchen neben euch und tanzt." Die Musik begann sanft und langsam. Sie war sehr beruhigend.  
  
Motoki führte Minako auf die Tanzfläche. Sie waren für einander gemacht. Ich fragte mich, ob ich jemals jemanden wie das finden würde. Unerwartet nahm Usagi meine Hand. „Mamo-chan, tanz mit mir." Meine Kehle zog sich zusammen und ich schluckte das Verlangen wegzulaufen hinunter und stand mit ihr auf.  
  
Wir gingen auf die Tanzfläche in der Nähe von Minako und Motoki. Ich konnte fühlen, dass sie uns beobachteten. Mein Herz sprang, als sie ihre Arme um meinen Nacken legte. Irgendwie fanden meine Hände den Weg um ihren Hüfte. Ich sah hinunter in ihre glitzernden blauen Augen, die mir das Gefühl gaben, von ihr gefangen zu sein. Diese Augen sind immer so wahrheitstreu und lieblich, aber schienen sie für mich? Sei nicht dumm! Wir sind nur Freunde. Sie lächelte mich an. „Entspann dich.", wisperte sie.  
  
Ich zog die Luft ein. „Ich habe noch nie so getanzt."  
  
Sie grinste. „Es gibt für alles ein erstes Mal."  
  
Wir begannen uns zur Musik zu bewegen. Sie hatte ihren Kopf an meine Brust gelehnt und ich bemerkte, dass wir uns noch nie so nahe waren. Ich schloss meine Augen, blendete die Musik aus und hörte auf ihren Herzschlag. Dann wusste ich, dass mein Kopf auf ihrem ruhte. Ihr Haar roch nach Rosen, es war so, als ob sie dafür gemacht worden war, genau in meine Arme zu passen, aber etwas fühlte sich dabei so falsch an. Was war das für ein Gefühl? Es war, als ob ich meinen Körper nicht mehr kontrollieren konnte. Ich zog sie näher an mich rann und fühlte mein Herz mit ihrem zusammen schlagen. Ich lächelte bei dem Gedanken.   
  
Der Song war zu Ende und ich schob sie von mir weg, aber als ich das tat, merkte ich etwas mit ihr gehen, eine Wärme. Ich klärte meine Kehle, ich musste die Dinge richtig stellen. „Danke für den Tanz, Usagi. Du bist ein toller, äh, Freund."  
  
Sie sah mich verwirrt an und ich wusste nicht, was ich sagen sollte. Sie schüttelte ihren Kopf und lächelte mich an. „Nein, dank dir, du bist ein toller Partner."  
  
Wir gingen schweigend zu unseren Sitzen zurück.  
  
Miharu kam zurück. „Bevor wir diesen Abend beenden, habe ich eine einzigartige Bitte erhalten. Heute hat eine besondere junge Dame Geburtstag und ich möchte, dass wir ihr alle ein Ständchen bringen. Usagi Tsukino, bitte steh auf!"  
  
Ihre Kinnlade klappte auf. Sie starrte uns nacheinander an und Motoki und Minako zeigten einfach auf mich, aber ich zuckte lediglich mit den Schultern. Sie starrte mich böse an, als sie aufstand. Ich sah sie schnell ihr Hundert – Dollar – Lächeln aufsetzen und sie winkte dem Publikum. Miharu begann mit den Leuten die berühmte Geburtstagsmelodie zu singen und ein tiefes Rot erschien auf ihren Wangen, was sie süß aussehen ließ. Als das Lied zu Ende war, setzte sie sich wieder und sah mich an.   
  
Ich grinste. „Happy Birthday, Usako."

* * *

Als ich sie nach Hause fuhr, redeten wir die meiste Zeit über den Abend, aber sie musste meine Überraschung noch erhalten.  
  
„Ich kann immer noch nicht glauben, dass du sie dazu gebracht hast, für mich ‚Happy Birthday' zu singen!", rief sie.  
  
„Ich hoffe, das hat dich nicht zu sehr erschreckt.", grinste ich.   
  
Sie boxte mich spielerisch an die Schulter. „Nicht zu schlimm!"  
  
Ich brachte das Auto zum Stehen und sie war kurz vorm Aussteigen, als ich sie zurückhielt. „Warte, du hast mein Geschenk noch nicht bekommen."  
  
Sie hielt inne und sah mich an. „Aber ich dachte..."  
  
Ich reichte ihr eine rechteckige Box, die mit roten Bändern geschmückt war. „Hier, öffne es."   
  
Sie nahm es und las zuerst die Karte laut vor. „Liebe Usagi, Ich hoffe dein Geburtstag ist mit so viel Freude gefüllt wie du! In Liebe, dein Mamo-chan." Sie lächelt mich an und ging dazu über, die Box zu öffnen. Innendrin entdeckte sie eine einzelne rote Rose. „Mamo-chan, das ist lieb. Woher weißt du, dass Rosen meine Lieblingsblumen sind?"  
  
„Sie haben mich an dich erinnert.", erklärte ich. „Guck in der Blüte."  
  
Sie zog eine Augenbraue hoch und tat, was ich ihr gesagt hatte. Sie schnappte nach Luft und zog eine goldene Kette mit einem Rosenanhänger aus Rubin hervor. „Oh, Mamo-chan, ich weiß nicht, was ich sagen soll!" Sie nahm die Kette und legte sie sich um den Hals. „Es ist so wunderschön!"  
  
„Dann steht es dir."  
  
Sie errötete. „Du bist so nett zu mir. Danke schön, Mamo-chan." Ich erstarrte, als sie mich auf die Wange küsste. „Gute Nacht."  
  
„Gute Nacht, Geburtstagskind."  
  
Sie stieg aus und ging zum Haus. Als sie aus meiner Sicht verschwunden war, stieß ich mir meinen Kopf ans Lenkrad. Was hatte ich getan?  
  



	3. Kapitel Drei

Sieg auf ganzer Linie! Endlich bekomm ich das auf FF.net hin (früher fehlten mir immer zig Worte)  
ganz sprachlos ist vor Glück  
Ich lade jetzt die alten Kaps, neu und in voller Pracht hoch und ihr schreibt mir ein Kommi, ja?  
Kiss, Prinzess  
  


Usagi's P.O.V  


  
Es ist irgendwie lustig, dass, je älter man wird, umso schneller die Zeit zu fliegen scheint. Es schien so, als hätte der Sommer gerade erst begonnen und nun war er vorbei. Morgen war der erste Tag in meinem Seniorjahr (das rührt von amerikanischen Schulsystem her). Bald schon würde ich die Schule beendet haben und ich musste entscheiden, was ich den mit dem Rest meines Lebens machen würde. Was könnte ich tun? Meine Eltern drängten mich zu einer Entscheidung, aber das war nicht so einfach! Ich meine, was, wenn ich etwas auswählte, das ich den Rest meines Lebens bereuen würde? Es war so schwer!  
  
Es war nicht so, dass ich es nicht etwa schon schlecht genug zu Hause hätte, nein; aber es war noch schlimmer, alle meine Freunde zu sehen, die auf dem Weg waren ihre Träume zu verwirklichen. Motoki: der schlaue, geniale Motoki hatte sein Talent in der Technik entdeckt. Er hatte einfach den Dreh raus. Mamoru, der immer schon die Kranken kurieren wollte, hatte sich zu einer medizinische Karriere entschlossen. Beide bereiteten sich auf mehr Unterricht im College vor. Minako träumte seit ihrer Kindheit von einem Leben auf der Bühne. Sie sagte mir, dass ich bereit sein sollte, ihren Namen in hellen Lichtern zu sehen, weil sie eine der besten Schauspielerinnen, die die Welt jemals gesehen hat, werden würde. Ich bezweifle das nicht! Mit ihrer bezaubernden Singstimme, tollen Schauspielkünsten und wunderschönen Aussehen wette ich, dass jede Agentur sie aufnehmen würde.   
  
Und dann war da ich. Die meiste Zeit meines Lebens hatte ich in einer Scheinwelt verbracht. Als ich klein war, dachte ich, ich könnte alles machen, aber jetzt war ich mir nicht mehr so sicher. Mamoru sagte, dass ich nicht nach meinem wahren Talent suchen müsse, es würde mich finden, aber wann? Mir lief die Zeit davon. Ich musste herausfinden, wo mein Potential lag, und das schnell, also nahm ich Mamorus Rat an und schrieb mich für verschiedene Fächer ein, die mit meinen Lieblingshobby zusammenhingen. Eines davon war Kreatives Schreiben.  
  
Ich hatte gar nicht vorgesehen Kreatives Schreiben zu wählen, ich wurde einfach hineingesteckt. Es ist irre, da Mamoru gesagt hatte, dass mein wahres Talent mich finden würde. Vielleicht war es ein Zeichen. Was, wenn meine Zukunft etwas mit Schreiben zu tun hatte? Ich hatte kaum jemand von meinem Verlangen zu schreiben erzählt, noch nicht mal Minako. Konnte ich dieses Geheimnis wirklich preisgeben?  
  
Ich guckte hinunter auf das schwarze in meinem Schoß schnurrende Fellknäul. Ich streichelte es. „Luna, vielleicht wird dieser Schreibunterricht gar nicht so schlecht. Ich werde es vielleicht sogar mögen." Ich lachte über mich selbst. „Ja, genau! Ich und Schule mögen! Wen versuche ich da rein zu legen?" Ich legte Luna auf den Rand meines Bettes, schaltete das Licht aus und kuschelte mich unter die Decke. „Nun, gute Nacht, Luna. Bis morgen früh." Ein Gähnen war zu hören, bevor der Schlaf mich übermannte.

* * *

„Oh nein! Nicht an meinem ersten Tag!" Ich rannte die Treppe zu meiner ersten Stunde hinauf. Seit meinem Schulstart habe ich diese schreckliche Angewohnheit immer zu spät zu kommen. Meine Eltern hofften, dass ich eines Tages aus ihr herauswachsen würde, aber das schien nicht so schnell in Aussicht zu kommen. Ich hatte schon 6 Leute an diesem Morgen gerammt, was nicht so schlimm war, wenn man bedenkt, dass mein Rekord bei 14 liegt.  
Ich schaute auf meinen Stundenplan und machte stopp bei Raum 424, meiner ersten Stunde.  
  
Ich trat ein und nahm schnell Platz. Japsend wischte ich mir den Schweiß von meiner Augenbraue, als die Glocke schellte.   
  
„Hast du einen schönen Lauf gehabt?"  
  
Ich guckte zum Platz neben mir, auf dem ein Fremder saß. Er war recht attraktiv mit seinen dunkelbraunen Harren und erdnussbutterfarbenen Augen. Ich lächelte. „Yeah, das war meine normale Routine. Ich habe dich noch nie hier gesehen. Bist du neu?"   
  
Er lächelte. „Yepp, ich bin im Sommer hierhin gezogen. Ich bin Zeshin Tobiuo." Er streckte mir seine Hand entgegen.   
  
Ich schüttelte sie fröhlich. „Hi Zeshin! Ich bin Usagi, Usagi Tsukino!"  
  
„Schön dich kennen zu lernen." Zeshin lächelte. „Also, welche Fächer hast du?"  
  
Ich sah hinunter auf meinen Stundenplan. „Lass mich mal sehen. Ich habe Klassische Literatur, Kunst und Kreatives Schreiben."  
  
„Hey, wann hast du Kreatives Schreiben?", fragte er mich, während er seinen Stundenplan begutachtete.  
  
„Ich hab es in der vierten, warum?"  
  
„Ich auch!" Er gab mir das Papier. „Guck!"  
  
Ich las es und grinste. „Wir haben viele Stunden zusammen. Ich kann dich herumführen, wenn du willst."  
  
„Sicher! Ich könnte wirklich einen Führer gebrauchen ... und einen Freund."  
  
„Dann würde ich mich geehrt fühlen, wenn ich diesen Job übernehmen könnte!" Ich grinste.  
  
„Toll. Lass mich deinen Stundenplan sehen. Ich will sehen, welche Stunden wir zusammen haben." Ich gab ihm das Stück Papier und sah zu, wie er die beide Pläne verglich. Wow! Mein erster Tag und ich hatte schon einen neuen Freund! Ich lächelte, vielleicht würde das Jahr doch nicht so schlecht werden.   
  
Während der Mittagspause saß ich unter meinem Lieblingsbaum mit einem Teller leckerem Hühnchencurry. Es war so anders, ohne Mamoru zu essen. Wir hatten unser Mittagessen immer zusammen unter dem gleichen Baum gegessen. Seit er auf das örtliche Gemeinschaftscollege ging, hatte ich ihn nicht oft gesehen. Wenn ich so darüber nachdachte, ich hatte schon ewig nicht mehr mit ihm geredet. Er hatte sich so komisch benommen. Ich erinnere mich an unsere ‚Back-To-School-Party'.

* * *

Flashback  


  
„Mina, ich kann nicht glauben, dass die Schule in zwei Wochen anfängt!", seufzte ich als Minako und ich auf dem Weg zum Crown waren.  
  
„Das sagst du jedes Jahr und jedes Jahr antworte ich das gleiche." Minako kicherte. „Wenigstens sehen wir all die heißen Typen wieder!"  
  
„Weißt du, du solltest besser aufpassen, was du sagst! Was ist wenn Motoki dich solches Zeug sagen hört?", gab ich zurück.  
  
„Ich weiß, ich weiß ... aber es ist wahr!"  
  
Ich lachte, öffnete die Tür zur Spielhalle und enthüllte so die lächelnden Gesichter von Mamoru und Motoki.  
  
Minako rannte zu Motoki und begrüßte ihn mit einem Kuss, den er, wie ich sah, sehr genoss. Ich folgte ihr und setzte mich auf den Platz neben Mamoru.  
  
„Hi Mamo-chan!", sagte ich fröhlich.  
  
„Hey, Usako!" Er lächelte schwach und wandte sich mir ab. Ich bemerkte seine Charakterveränderung und wollte ihn gerade darauf ansprechen, als Minako mich unterbrach.  
  
„Motoki, wie kommt es, dass wir keine so knuffige Spitznamen wie Usako und Mamo-chan haben?"  
  
Motoki grinste zu ihr herunter. „Wir können welche haben, wenn du willst. Wie wäre es, wenn ich dich Minnie nenne?"  
  
Sie würde rot. „Das ist soooo süß, Puu Bär!"  
  
„Puu Bär!" Er zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Ich hatte etwas Männlicheres erwartet, nicht Puu Bär!"  
  
„Aber ich mag es!" Sie zeigte ihm einen ihrer berühmten Dackelblicke. (ihr wisst schon, so treuherzig und hilflos)  
  
Er seufzte und küsste sie auf die Stirn. „Von mir aus, Minnie!" Sie kicherte vor Freude.  
  
Ich seufzte, all dieses Liebeszeugs machte mich ganz krank. Ich sah zurück zu Mamoru, der seine Soda sehr interessant fand. Ich wusste, dass ihn irgendwas belastete, der schwierige Teil war allerdings, ihn dazu zu bringen, mir seine Sorgen zu erzählen.   
  
„Mamo-chan? Stimmt was nicht?", fragte ich.  
  
„Nein!", antwortete er ohne mich überhaupt anzusehen.  
  
„Was ist dann los?"  
  
„Nichts."  
  
„Mamo-chan!"  
  
Er drehte sich und gab mir ein Lächeln, dass ich unter der Bedeutung lass-das-Thema-fallen-ich-will-nämlich-nicht-darüber-reden kannte. „Komm, lass uns einfach nur eine gute Zeit haben." Er gab Motoki ein Zeichen. „Mach die Musik an! Hier ist es so öde!"  
  
Motoki gab ihm das Daumen-hoch-Zeichen zurück und stellte den CD-Player an. Er drehte den Volumenregler hoch und schrie zu jedem in der Spielhalle: „OK, lasst uns die ‚Back-To-School-Party' starten! Los, tanzt alle!"  
  
Wir begannen alle zur Musik zu grooven und Gelächter und Anfeuerungen füllten das Crown. Der Tanz schien ewig so weiterzugehen und meine Füße wußten das. Ich seufzte vor Erleichterung, als ein langsamer Tanz begann. Ich ging zu Bar und nahm Platz. Von da, wo ich saß, konnte ich Minako und Motoki zur Musik tanzen sehen. Minako hatte ein großes Lächeln auf dem Gesicht, nur für ihn. Als ich sie beobachtete, wusste ich, jetzt und hier, das Motoki der einzige Mann für Minako war; sie waren füreinander gemacht.  
  
Ich zog die Stirn kraus. Wie sehr wünschte ich mir jemanden zu finden und wirklich glücklich zu sein.   
  
„Warum so niedergeschlagen?"  
  
Ich guckte über meine Schulter und sah Mamoru. „Wovon redest du?"  
  
Er setzte sich neben mich und zeigte auf Minako und Motoki. „Ich hab gesehen wie du wegen ihnen die Stirn verzogen hast. Was hast du gedacht?"  
  
„Ich wollte nur jemanden haben, der mit mir tanzt." Er stand plötzlich auf und reichte mir seine Hand. „Was machst du?"   
  
„Ich glaube, ich frage dich, ob du mit mir tanzen willst.", grinste er.  
  
Ich lächelte, nahm seine Hand und wir fanden eine Stelle auf der Tanzfläche.   
  
Wir legten unsere Arme umeinander und bewegten uns zur Musik. Es erinnerte mich an unseren ersten Tanz in dem Club, aber irgendwas war anders. Ich fühlte mich, als würde ich fallen und Mamoru wäre der einzige, der mich fangen könnte. Ich hatte das Gefühl, dass das alles nur für mich gemacht war , so wie ich nur für seine Arme zum Halten geschaffen worden war. Ich lächelte und legte meinen Kopf an seine Brust um seine Wärme in mir aufzunehmen.   
  
Plötzlich lies er los und starrte mich mit Augen an, die ich noch nie zuvor gesehen hatte. Sie erschreckten mich. Was war das? Er ließ seinen Kopf hängen und stürmte schnell davon. Ich sah ihm nach und stand wie belämmert da.   
  
Als ich aus meinem Schock erwacht war, rannte ich ihm nach, durch die Tür auf die Straße. Ich sah mich um und schlang meine Arme um mich, als der kühle Nachtwind meine Haut berührte.  
  
Er war gegangen, aber warum? Was war passiert?  
  


Flashback End  


* * *

Das war der Anfang von Mamorus komischem Benehmen. Es war so, als ob er sich in eine ganz neue Person verwandelt hätte und nicht mehr der Mamoru war, den ich kannte. Immer wenn ich im Crown auftauchte, ging er mit der Ausrede, er habe etwas wichtiges zu erledigen. Und das passierte oft. Mamoru ignorierte mich! Was hatte ich getan? Oh, Mamoru, ich würde es hassen, die Freundschaft, um die wir so hart gekämpft haben, zu verlieren.   
  
„Mamo-chan.", seufzte ich.   
  
„Usagi?" Minako setzte sich neben mich. „Du siehst nicht sehr glücklich aus. Was ist passiert?"  
  
„Mamo-chan.", antwortete ich.  
  
Jetzt seufzte Minako. „Was hat er jetzt getan?"  
  
„Ich glaube, ich bin diejenige, die was getan hat."  
  
„Worüber redest du?"  
  
„Mamo-chan will nie in meiner Nähe sein. Ich muss was getan haben."  
  
„Usagi, du und Mamoru seid die besten Freunde, niemand kann das ändern. Motoki sagt, Mamoru hat sich in letzter Zeit komisch benommen, aber das liegt wahrscheinlich an seinen neuen Erfahrungen am College. Ich bin sicher, dass du nichts gemacht hast. Ich werde Motoki bitten, mit ihm zu reden!"  
  
„Bist du sicher?"  
  
„Natürlich! Keine Angst, das Problem wird sicher bald gelöst sein, das weiß ich!" Sie zwinkerte mir zu.   
  
„Danke, Mina."  
  
„Hey, Usagi!" Wir beide guckten zum Soccerfeld und bemerkten Zeshin, der direkt auf uns zu kam.   
  
„Hi!" Ich lächelte ihn an und zeigte auf Mina. „Zeshin, das ist meine Freundin, Minako Aino. Mina, das ist Zeshin Tobiuo.  
  
„Schön, dich kennen zu lernen." Minako lächelte.   
  
„Ebenfalls." Er wandte sich an mich. „Ich seh dich dann in der nächsten Stunde, okay?"  
  
„Darauf kannst du wetten!"  
  
„Nun, wir sehen uns später! Schön dich kennengelernt zu haben, Minako." Mit diesen Worten rannte er zurück auf das Feld und spielte mit den anderen Jungs eine Runde Soccer.  
  
Als ich zu Mina zurücksah, hatte sie ihren Mund offen hängen. „Du arbeitest schnell, Usagi!"  
  
„Was soll das heißen?"  
  
„Das ist unser erster Tag und du hast schon einen Jungen bei dir Schlange stehen."  
  
„Mina! Das ist Unsinn! Ich habe ihn gerade erst kennengelernt! Er ist nur ein Freund, mit dem ich viele Stunden zusammen habe!"  
  
„Was du auch sagst, Usa.", sagte sie in einer ich-glaub-dir-nicht-Stimme.

* * *

„Wie glaubst du, wird die Stunde werden?", fragte mich Zeshin, als wir in ‚Kreatives Schreiben' unsere Plätze einnahmen.  
  
„Weiß nicht. Aber ich hoffe es ist nicht so wie Englisch.", würgte ich hervor.  
  
„Ich auch. Ich hasse Englisch!"  
  
„Was du mir nicht sagst."  
  
Plötzlich trat der Lehrer ein und die Klasse wurde ruhig. Er war ein großer Mann mit grauen Haaren und Augen, die von einer Brille verdeckt wurden. Er trug einen dunkelblauen Anzug, darunter ein marmorfarbenes Hemd und eine rote Fliege. Er räusperte sich und fing an: „Wenn ihr schreiben nicht liebt oder gar sehr schlecht darin seid, möchte ich euch auffordern euren Stundenplan so schnell wie möglich ändern zu lassen. Wenn nicht, dann herzlich willkommen beim Kreativen Schreiben. Ich bin Mr. Mosejenko. Ich weiß, dass einige von euch glauben, sie wären wunderbare Autoren, aber ich werde darüber richten."  
  
Er ging an die Tafel und kritzelte einige Worte mit gelber Kreide darauf. Er schrieb: ‚Lass das Herz die Tür zu Phantasie und Versuchen sein.' Er wischte sich die Hände an seiner Hose ab. „Jedes Jahr starte ich den Kurs mit der gleichen Aufgabe. Ihr werdet alle einen Aufsatz darüber schreiben, worüber euer Herz zu schreiben verlangt. Keine Regeln, keine Richtlinien. Ihr seid der Autor, also versucht, erfindet, erschafft! Der Aufsatz muss in 2 Wochen von jetzt an fertig sein. Ich würde euch raten diese Aufgabe zu machen, denn ich bin bekannt dafür, mir irgendwelche Schüler auszusuchen, die ihre Stück laut vorlesen müssen. Ihr könnt jetzt mit dem Brainstorming anfangen."  
  
Man hörte Papier rascheln und wir holten alle unsere Füller und Notebooks hervor. Ich starrte auf meine leere Seite. Alles, ich konnte über alles schreiben, aber was?

* * *

Die nächste Woche verging wie im Flug. Die Lehrer hatten angefangen, auf Hausaufgaben und Tests hinzuarbeiten. Man sollte meinen, sie würden den Schülern etwas Zeit geben um sich einzugewöhnen, aber nein!  
  
Neben meinem langweiligen Leben war Minako ihr Schuljahr total am Genießen. Sie liebte ihre Schauspielklasse und hatte sich schon für die Schulproduktion eingeschrieben, die nächsten Monat Premiere hatte. Motoki war super in seinen Ingenieurklassen. Er wurde sogar für sein großes Wissen auf dem Gebiet gelobt. Zeshin und ich hatten eine neutrale Freundschaft geschaffen. Er war so lustig und fürsorglich. Es war toll, dass wir uns jetzt so nah waren, denn wir hatten schnell angefangen zusammen zu lernen, - er half mir die meiste Zeit.  
  
Und dann war da Mamoru, den ich seit einer Ewigkeit nicht mehr gesehen hatte. Minako hatte Motoki dazu gebracht mit Mamoru zu reden, aber alles, was er herausgefunden hatte, war, dass Mamoru mit Arbeit zugeschüttet war. Er hatte Vorlesungen und seinen Job im Krankenhaus. Ich hatte meine normale Hilfsarbeit aufgegeben, was ein weiterer Grund war, warum ich Mamoru nicht gesehen hatte, aber das war O.K. für mich. Ich war lieber nicht mit ihm zusammen, als von ihm verstoßen zu werden. Das war ich Leid.  
  
Ich traft die Entscheidung, mein letztes Jahr auf der Highschool zu genießen, anstatt mich immer nur zu fragen , warum Mamoru nicht mit mir reden würde. So entschied ich mich dazu, Zeshin Tokyo zu zeigen. Jeder musste die angesagtesten Plätze der Stadt wissen, und ich war diejenige, die sie ihm zeigen würde. Und welcher Platz eignete sich besser zu Anfangen als das Crown?  
  
„Du wirst das Crown lieben." Ich lächelte Zeshin an. Wir hatten grade die Schule verlassen und waren kurz davor mit unserer Lernstunde anzufangen. Wir mussten für einen großen Test in Englisch büffeln und ich hatte darauf bestanden, dass wir in der Spielhalle lernten.  
  
„So wie du es beschreibst, ist es ein Wunder, dass ich noch nie da war.", antwortete er.  
  
„Es ist ein toller Platz zum Lernen und das Essen ist köstlich!"  
  
„Aha!"  
  
„Was?"  
  
„Ich weiß, warum du dort unbedingt Lernen willst. Du willst nur das Essen!"  
  
„Wie ich gesagt habe, die Snacks sind unbeschreiblich!"  
  
„Darüber werde ich mir noch ein Urteil bilden!", lachte er.  
  
Ich öffnete die Tür und erstarrte. Mamoru saß an der Bar. Ich hatte ihn so lange nicht gesehen, und er sah gut aus! Hey! Was denke ich? Ich bin sauer auf ihn! Er war so unhöflich zu mir!  
  
„Usagi?"  
  
Ich erwachte aus meiner Trance und sah einen besorgten Zeshin an. „Oh, sorry!" Ich lachte. „Ich glaub ich hab ein bisschen getagträumt! Uhh, komm, wir setzten uns."  
  
Wir gingen zu einem Tisch und ich setzte mich auf die eine Seite, Zeshin auf die andere. Wir holten unsere Bücher hervor und verteilten sie auf dem Tisch.  
  
Motoki kam zu uns herüber. „Hi, Usa, wer ist das?"  
  
„Motoki, dass ist Zeshin, wir kennen uns aus der Schule. Er ist im Sommer hier hin gezogen. Er ist zum ersten Mal im Crown!"  
  
Motoki lächelte. „Na dann bringe ich dir einen unserer berühmten Milchshakes aufs Haus, und Usagi bringe ich das Übliche, richtig?"  
  
„Das ist richtig!", grinste ich.  
  
„Ich bin gleich wieder da." Motoki ging um die Milchshakes fertig zu machen. Ich schlug meine Englischnotizen auf.  
  
„Zeshin, denkst du, der Test wird sehr schwer?"  
  
„Er wird höchstwahrscheinlich ein Schwerer sein, aber wenn wir Lernen, werden wir gut sein.", gab er seine Meinung kund.  
  
Ich stöhnte. „Ich hasse das Wort."  
  
Zeshin lachte, während Motoki mit zwei Milchshakes zurückkam. Er stellte sie vor uns und bediente dann andere Kunden.  
  
Ich wartete als Zeshin langsam einen Schluck der cremigen Flüssigkeit nahm. Seine Augen leuchteten auf. „Und?"  
  
Er leckte sich die Lippen. „Usagi, das ist unbeschreiblich! Du hast keine Scherze gemacht. Wir sollten öfter hierher kommen!"  
  
Ich kicherte und hörte sofort auf, als ich einen heißen Blick auf mir spürte. Ich sah zur Bar hinüber und bemerkte, dass Mamoru mich mit einem wütenden und mürrischen Gesicht anstarrten. Ich schluckte, was tat er?  
  
„Usagi, belästigt dich dieser Typ?", fragte Zeshin  
  
Ich schüttelte meinen Kopf. „Nein, ich weiß nicht, was sein Problem ist."  
  
„Kennst du ihn?"  
  
„Ja, er ist mein Freund, oder wenigstens dachte ich das. Er benimmt sich in letzter Zeit komisch. Wir waren uns wirklich nahe ... aber irgendwie hat sich das verändert. Ich verstehe es nicht.", ich seufzte und schüttelte meinen Kopf. „Komm, wir müssen anfangen zu arbeiten."  
  
„Okay. Sag mal, hast du den Aufsatz fürs Schreiben schon fertig?"  
  
„Ähh ... ich ... äh hab noch nicht richtig angefangen.", sagte ich mit einem unschuldigen Blick.  
  
„Was? Warum?", sagte Zeshin schockiert.  
  
„Ich weiß nicht, worüber ich schreiben soll."  
  
„Aber du kannst über alles schreiben, was dir in den Sinn kommt."  
  
„Ich weiß, aber ich hab noch keine Idee gehabt."  
  
„Das kommt noch.", lächelte er.  
  
„Bist du fertig?"  
  
„Yeah, ich hab einfach darüber geschrieben, wie ich hierher gezogen bin und so."  
  
„Ich will es lesen!"  
  
„Nicht bis du deins fertig hast!"  
  
„Ah, das ist nicht fair!" Ich zog eine Schnute.  
  
Nachdem wir unsere Wiederholung in Englisch gemacht hatten und der letzte Rest Milchshake getrunken war, waren wir ausgepowert. Ich hatte mich daran gewöhnt, dass Mamoru uns mit diesem Blick anstarrte. Was war sein Problem?  
  
„Usagi?"  
  
„Hmm?", antwortete ich Zeshin.  
  
„Wir sind Freunde, richtig?", fragte er.  
  
„Natürlich, warum?"  
  
„Nun, ich hab mich gefragt, ob ... wir in unserer Beziehung etwas weiter gehen würden. Ich mag dich wirklich, Usagi."  
  
Ich saß still im Schock. Ich mochte Zeshin, aber nicht so. Ich wollte nur mit ihm befreundet sein. Ich seufzte. „Zeshin, ich mag dich auch, aber ich kann mir uns nicht als Pärchen vorstellen. Bitte versuch das zu verstehen, du bist mir so ein toller Freund, aber das ist das einzige, was wir meinen Gefühlen nach sein können."  
  
Er lächelte schwach. „Ich verstehe, ich hoffe, dass das nichts zwischen uns ändert. Ich würde es hassen, deine Freundschaft zu verlieren."  
  
Ich fasste über den Tisch, nahm seine Hand in meine und lächelte. „Wir werden immer Freunde sein, Zeshin. Danke für das Verständnis."  
  
Unerwarteter Weise wurde ich hochgezogen und in das Hinterzimmer der Spielhalle gezerrte. Ich hörte, wie die Tür hinter mir geschlossen wurde und drehte mich zu Mamoru um, der mich wütend anblitzte.   
  
„Mamo-chan! Was hast du für ein Problem?!", schrie ich.  
  
„Ich?! Was ist mit dir?!", schrie er zurück.  
  
„Wovon redest du?! Du bist derjenige, der mich die ganze Zeit wütend anstarrt und nichts tut!"  
  
„Was ist zwischen dir und diesem Kerl?"  
  
„Wer? Zeshin? Er ist nur ein Freund!"  
  
„Warum hast du dann seine Hand gehalten?"   
  
„Das geht dich nicht an!"  
  
„Ich bin dein Freund, es geht mich was an!"  
  
Wut überkam mich. „Mamo-chan, du hast vielleicht Nerven! Du warst unhöflich zu mir und hast mich jetzt einen ganzen Monat ignoriert! Du hast kein Recht, mich so zu behandeln. Du nennst dich meinen Freund, nachdem du mich Nacht für Nacht hast überlegen lassen, was ich dir getan hab und warum du nicht mit mir sprichst! Ich hab genug! Ich bin kein Spielzeug, dass du einen Freund nennen kannst, wann immer du willst! So funktioniert keine Freundschaft. Warum erzählst du mir nicht, was los ist? Früher warst du nicht so! Bitte, sag es mir!" Eine Träne floss aus meinem Auge und ich beugte den Kopf. Ich wisperte leise ein „Bitte."  
  
Ich wartete darauf, dass Mamoru zurückschrie, aber er tat es nicht. Er begann sanft zu reden. „Usako, ich wollte dich nie verletzten. Du hast nichts getan .. ich war es. Ich kann es nicht erklären, aber ich denke es ist besser, wenn wir uns eine Weile nicht sehen."  
  
„Was?" Ich schnappte nach Luft, ich konnte den Worten, die seinen Mund verlassen hatten, keinen Glauben schenken.   
  
„Es tut mir Leid, Usako. Ich will nicht, dass du dich wegen mir quälst." Mit diesen Worten lief er aus dem Raum und verschwand aus meiner Sicht.   
  
Ich fiel weinend auf den Boden, als Zeshin und Motoki hereinkamen. „Usagi?" Zeshin schlang seine Arme um mich und ich heulte mich an seiner Schulter aus. Mamo-chan? Bitte, ich versteh das nicht.

* * *

An diesem Abend brachte mich Zeshin, nachdem ich aufgehört hatte zu weinen, nach Hause. Ich ging sofort ins Bett, ohne zu Essen, was mir die Besorgnis meiner Eltern einbrachte, aber ich benutzte einfach die Ausrede, dass ich zuviel in der Spielhalle gegessen hätte.  
  
Nach einer heißen Dusche und nachdem ich ein sauberes Nachthemd angezogen hatte, setzte ich mich gegen die Kopfstütze meines Bettes. Luna lag zu einem Ball gerollt neben mir und schnurrte im Schlaf. Ich streichelte sie während ich aus dem offenen Fenster den wunderschönen Halbmond ansah, der mir nur Erinnerungen an Mamoru brachte. Ich verstand nicht, warum er das tat. Wenn es zu ihm kam, machte nichts Sinn. Wenn er ging, fühlte ich mich, als ob ich sterben würde. Warum?  
  
„Ich vermisse dich Mamo-chan.", flüsterte ich zu den Sternen.  
  
Ich schaute auf das Fußende meines Bettes, wo mein Notebook lag. Ich hob es auf, öffnete eine leere Seite und nahm einen Füller. Ich schloss meine Augen für einen Moment und dann flossen Worte in meine Gedanken. Ich schrieb die Sätze auf die Seite und die Idee für meinen Aufsatz wurde immer klarer in meinem Kopf.

* * *

Ich kam bei ‚Kreatives Schreiben' an und bereitete mich auf die Stunde vor. Die 2 Wochen für das Projekt waren um und die Aufsätze mussten fertig sein. Ich holte mein Notebook hervor und legte es vor mich auf den Tisch. Ich hatte den Aufsatz zwar fertig geschrieben, aber ich hoffte, dass Mr. Mosejenko mich nicht wählen würde.   
  
„Bist du fertig geworden?", fragte Zeshin, als er sich neben mich setzte.   
  
„Jaa.", antwortete ich mit einem Seufzer.  
  
„Seit dem Tag, an dem wir im Crown waren, hast du ein Tief. Was ist zwischen dir und dem Typ passiert?", fragte er besorgt.  
  
„Wie hatten einen ... wirklich schlimmen Streit."  
  
„Kann ich helfen?"  
  
„Danke, Zeshin, aber ich glaube, da kann keiner helfen."  
  
„Oh ... nun ... ich bin für dich da."  
  
„Ich weiß.", ich lächelte schwach.  
  
„Hey, ich hab gute Nachrichten.", er fasste in seine Tasche und holte ein Blatt Papier heraus. „Guck dir das mal an!"  
  
Ich nahm die Seite und las sie durch, wurde aber verwirrt. „Was ist das?"  
  
Er grinste „Das ist ein Zustimmungsschreiben von einem College in London."  
  
„Also?"  
  
„Ich bin angenommen ... Ich werde in Übersee studieren."   
  
„Wirklich?", fragte ich fassungslos. „Das ist alles, was du jemals wolltest!"  
  
„Ich weiß!", sprach er fröhlich. „Nächsten Sommer gehe ich."  
  
„Das ist toll, Zeshin!" Ich umarmte ihn schnell.  
  
„Ich werde dich vermissen, Usagi.", sagte er sanft.  
  
„Ich werde dich auch vermissen, Zeshin.", sagte ich zärtlich.   
  
„Klasse, setzt euch." Mr. Mosejenko betrat den Raum und stellte seine Tasche auf das Pult. „Wie ihr wisst, müssen eure Aufsätze heute fertig sein. Also, wer wird es sein?" Seine Augen wanderten durch den Raum, bis sie bei mir stehen blieben. „Miss. Tsukino, würden Sie bitte nach Vorne kommen und ihr Stück mit uns teilen?"  
  
Ich schluckte den Kloß in meinem Hals und stand langsam auf. Zeshin flüsterte ‚Viel Glück', als ich auf das Podium zuschritt. Ich öffnete mein Notebook und schluckte. Jetzt oder nie.  
  
„Umm ... Der Wind.", fuhr ich fort und versuchte meine Nervosität zu vergessen. „Am Anfang waren wir zwei Feinde auf diesem unbekannten Weg. Streitereien, Schmerz, Leid, all diese Worte standen für uns. Dann änderte der Wind die Richtung, und wir fanden mehr als Hass. Wir fanden diese unbestreitbare Wahrheit, die man nur als Freundschaft bezeichnen kann. Symbole der Freundschaft wurden ausgetauscht, um unsere Kameradschaft zu zeigen, und ein Versprechen wurde gegeben. Das Versprechen der Loyalität, aber wenn man recht überlegt, alle Versprechen können gebrochen werden. Eine Veränderung, eine Läuterung, ein anderes Auftreten von dir ... aber auch von mir. Du gingst, brachst unseren Eid und betrogst mich. So viele Fragen schwirren in meinem Kopf herum, aber sie scheinen alle auf die eine unbeantwortete Frage hinauszulaufen: Warum? Obwohl du meine Seele verletzt hast, kann ich nicht wütend auf dich sein. Da ist etwas in mir, diese Hoffnung, dieses verwirrende Gefühl. Ich bete, dass mir jemand mir antwortet und mir dieses erstaunliche Gefühl, dass in den Tiefen meiner Seele wohnt, erklärt. Ein Zeichen, irgendwas, ich bitte dich! Bitte verlass mich nicht mit diesem verblüfften Zustand meines Geistes. Ich brauche dich, ich brauche uns. Du bist der Wind, immer die Richtung ändernd. Auch wenn ich dich nicht sehen kann, spüre ich dich. Bitte antworte auf mein Gebet."  
  
Ich verbeugte mich und zu meiner Überraschung erntete ich Applaus von meiner ganzen Klasse. „Danke sehr." Ich schloss mein Buch und ging zurück zu meinem Platz.  
  
Als der Applaus abebbte, ging Mr. Mosejenko zum Podium und setzte seine Brille auf. „Mein ... Miss. Tsukino, sie haben ein unglaubliches Talent. Ich konnte merken, dass dieser Aufsatz aus den Tiefen ihrer Seele geschrieben wurde. Ich glaube, dass Schreiben ein exzellenter Beruf für sie ist, den sie annehmen sollten." Er gab mir ein Stück Papier. „Bitte schauen Sie sich diesen Wettbewerb für junge, erfahrene Autoren an. Sie wären ein perfekter Kandidat um mitzumachen. Falls sie irgendwelche Fragen haben, zögern sie nicht zu fragen."  
  
„Danke sehr.", sagte ich geschockt wegen seines Lobes.  
  
„Nichts zu danken." Mr. Mosejenko wendete sich wieder der Klasse zu indem er einen anderen Schüler aussuchte, der seinen Aufsatz präsentieren sollte, aber ich fand es schwer aufzupassen. Meine Gedanken waren bei dem Wettbewerb. Um teilzunehmen, musste man eine kurze Novelle schreiben, und wenn man gewann, wurde die Story herausgebracht und man würde mit einer großen Summe Geld belohnt. Ich seufzte, was konnte es schaden?  
  
Als die Stunde zu Ende war, ging ich den Hauptgang entlang, bis ich von Zeshin gestoppt wurde. Er zog mich in einen kleinen, leeren Gang.  
  
„Zeshin, was machst du?", rief ich aus.  
  
„Ich wollte dich nicht erschrecken ... aber ich muss einfach mit dir reden.", erklärte er.  
  
„Okay ... worüber?"  
  
„Der Aufsatz war über diesen Freund von dir ... uh ... wie war sein Name ... Mamoru?"  
  
Ich zog scharf die Luft ein und nickte.  
  
„Ich wusste es! Jetzt macht alles Sinn!"  
  
„Was macht Sinn?", fragte ich von seinen Worten verwirrt.  
  
„Warum du nicht mit mir ausgehen wolltest."  
  
„Was hat das hiermit zu tun?"  
  
„Siehst du es nicht? Du bist verliebt." Meine Augen weiteten sich. „Du bist in Mamoru verliebt."  
  
„Was? Das kann nicht dein Ernst sein! Ich liebe Mamoru nicht!", schrie ich.  
  
Er lachte. „Tust du doch. Lies' deinen Aufsatz noch mal, der Beweis ist da."  
  
„Meinen Aufsatz? Ich hab nur darüber geschrieben wie sehr ich ihn vermisse."  
  
„Genau! Du vermisst ihn so sehr, weil du ihn liebst!"  
  
„Zeshin, dass ist Unsinn! Mamo-chan ist nur mein Freund, nicht mehr!"  
  
„Bist du sicher?" Seine Stimme wurde weich. „Usagi, wie lange wirst du dir deine Gefühle für ihn noch abstreiten? Du liebst ihn, ich weiß das und du weißt das auch. Wenn du die Wahrheit nicht annimmst, wirst du es bereuen."  
  
Damit verließ er den Korridor. Ich stand still da. ‚Liebe ich Mamo-chan wirklich? Nichts macht Sinn! Vielleicht liebe ich ihn ... aber wie soll ich das wissen?'  
  
Auf meinem Weg nach Hause ließ ich meine Gedanken zurück zu Zeshin und seinen Worten schweifen. „Du liebst ihn!", hatte er gesagt. Ich schüttelte den Kopf. ‚Nein! Nein, ich liebe ihn nicht! Bei Mamo-chan und mir passt nichts zusammen! Eigentlich ... passt nichts wenn es um Mamo-chan geht. Mom hat mir mal erzählt, dass, als sie sich in Pa verliebt hat, nichts Sinn machte, also vielleicht ... bin ich verliebt.'  
  
Ich blieb abrupt stehen. War das die Antwort auf meine Fragen? Ich liebe Mamo-chan? Ich stöhnte laut „Gib mir ein Zeichen! Irgendwas!"  
  
„Usagi!"  
  
Ich drehte mich um und sah Minako mit Höchstgeschwindigkeit auf direkt mich zurennen.  
  
„Hi, Mina, warum hast du's so eilig?" Ich lachte als sie schnaufte und nach Luft schnappte.  
  
„Usagi! Ich komme grade aus dem Crown.", brachte sie zwischen Atemzügen hervor.  
  
„Und?"  
  
„Motoki sagt, dass er mit Mamoru geredet hat und Mamoru hat gesagt..", sie machte Halt um mehr Luft zu holen.  
  
„Was? Was hat Mamoru gesagt?", fragte ich drängend.  
  
Sie sah mich mit traurigen Augen an. „Er zieht weg."  
  
Schock stand auf meinem Gesicht zu lesen. Mein Körper schien alles zu übernehmen, weil ich meine Bücher fallen ließ und in die entgegengesetzte Richtung, in die ich eigentlich wollte, rannte. Das letzte, was ich hörte, war wie Minako mir hinterherschrie.  
  
Als ich durch die Straßen von Tokyo rannte, begann es stark zu regnen. Mir war das egal; der Regen verdeckte nur die Tränen, die meine Wangen runterflossen. ‚Mamo-chan kann nicht gehen! Warum hatte er mir das nicht erzählt? Ich muss mit ihm reden. Mamo-chan, bitte, du kannst nicht gehen!'  
  
Ich lief die Stufen zu Mamorus Apartment hoch. Mein Herz begann wie wild zu schlagen als ich vor seiner Tür in meiner klatschnassen Schuluniform stand. ‚Mamo-chan, bitte sei zuhause.' Ich klopfte an seine Tür und wartete.  
  
Langsam öffnete sich die Tür und machte den Blick auf einen überraschten Mamoru frei. „Usako?", sagte er sanft.  
  
Ich schluckte. „Hallo, Mamo-chan."  
  
„Was machst du hier? Du bist ja ganz durchgeweicht."  
  
„Ich weiß ... der Regen .. ich .. uhm .. ich musste dich sehen."  
  
Er fing an die Tür zu schließen. „Usako, ich dachte, ich hätte das klar gemacht."  
  
Ich hielt ihn auf, bevor er sie ganz schließen konnte. „Mamo-chan, bitte. Bitte, schließ mich nicht aus deinem Leben aus!"  
  
Er starrte auf mich herunter, Trauer in den Augen. „Komm rein."  
  
Ich trat ein und schloss die Tür hinter mir. Wir standen da in vollkommener Ruhe bis auf sein Atmen und mein Schniefen.  
  
„Was brauchst du?", fragte er mit seiner tiefen Stimme.  
  
„Ziehst du wirklich weg?", fragte ich. Ich sah ihn nicken und fuhr fort. „Oh ... und wohin?"  
  
„Amerika.", erwiderte er.  
  
„Amerika?", sagte ich verblüfft. „Warum so weit weg?"  
  
„Ich bin an der Harvard Medical School angenommen worden."   
  
„Oh ... das ist wunderbar." Ich schluckte. „Warum hast du mir das nicht erzählt?"  
  
„Ich dachte, dass es so besser wäre." Er fuhr sich mit der Hand durch die Haare. „Also, ich bin zur Zeit sehr beschäftigt, ist sonst noch was?"  
  
Er wollte mich loswerden, ich konnte es nicht glauben. „Ja, ich muss was wissen."  
  
„Was?"  
  
„Warum?", antwortete ich.  
  
„Was?", fragte er.  
  
Meine Gefühle kochten über, meine ganze Wut, die Trauer, explodierten einfach. „Warum?! Warum?! Warum versuchst du so hartnäckig von mir weg zu bleiben?! Ich hasse das! Du reißt mich auseinander! Sag mir einfach warum!" Meine Tränen flossen schneller. Er fing an zu gehen, aber ich fasste ihn am Arm. „Bitte, Mamo-chan! Ich hasse es, von dir getrennt zu sein!"  
  
„Ich hasse es auch.", erwiderte er und versuchte dir Tränen zurückzuhalten.   
  
„Warum tust du das dann? Wovor hast du Angst?" Ich bettelte für eine Antwort.   
  
„Ich habe Angst davor, was ich vielleicht tun werde." Er entzog sich mir.  
  
„Was?" Ich war verwirrt.  
  
Er drehte sich um und starrte mich an. „Usako, ich habe dieses Gefühl in mir und wenn ich in deiner Nähe bin, kann ich es nicht kontrollieren."  
  
„Was meinst du?"  
  
„Usako ... du bist so wunderschön und du schaffst es, dass ich komische Dinge mache. Immer wenn ich dich sehe, muss ich so hart kämpfen um meine Kontrolle zu behalten. Ich möchte nicht, dass es damit endet, dass ich etwas mache, was ich bereuen werde. Darum musste ich von dir weg bleiben. Ich kann es nicht mehr bekämpfen."  
  
Jetzt machte es Sinn, warum er auf Zeshin wütend gewesen war. Er war eifersüchtig gewesen. Er hatte seine Gefühle für mich bekämpft, aber wollte ich, das er das tat? Nein. „Dann mach es nicht.", antwortete ich sanft. Die versteckte Empfindung in mir übernahm mich und ich ging zu Mamoru, stellte mich auf meine Zehenspitzen und ließ meine Lippen seine berühren. Ein Feuerwerk explodierte in meinem Kopf. Ich legte meine Arme um seinen Nacken, ängstlich, dass dieses kolossale Gefühl verschwinden würde. Erst versteifte er sich, aber einen Moment später entspannte er sich und zog mich enger an sich.  
  
Er nahm seine Lippen von meinen und sah hinunter in meine Augen. So ein tiefes blau ... atemberaubend. Er flüsterte in mein Ohr, sein Atem kitzelte meine Haut. „Ich will dich, Usako."  
  
Ich lächelte und holte tief Luft. „Ich will dich auch."  
  
Plötzlich drückte er seine Lippen auf mein und küsste er mich so viel mehr Leidenschaft als vorher. Ich fühlte, wie ich hochgehoben wurde, und er verschwand mit mir in seinen Armen im Schlafzimmer.

* * *

Einige Stunden später ging der Mond auf und mein loses Haar wurde in seinem Licht gebadet. Mamoru und ich lagen unbekleidet unter seiner Bettdecke. Ich hörte seinem gleichmäßigen Atem, während er schlief. Ich drehte mich auf meine Seite und schaute in sein ansehnliches Gesicht. Zeshin hatte Recht. Dieser Mann, Mamoru, mein Mamo-chan, ich liebe ihn ... ich liebe ihn .. ich liebe ihn . ich liebe ihn!!  
  
Ich lächelte und streichelte seine weiche Wange. Von der Berührung wachte er auf und lächelte. Mein Mund öffnete sich und die Worte kamen einfach so heraus: „Ich liebe dich, Mamo-chan."  
  
Sein Lächeln verschwand und er starrte mich einfach an. Eine Wolke bedeckte seine Augen und versteckte seine Gefühle, oh, wie ich diese Maske hasste. Ich hätte nie in meinem Leben diese Reaktion erwartet, schon allein wegen all diesen Filmen und Soaps, die ich gesehn hab. Er antwortete nicht, er drehte sich einfach um.  
  
„Mamo-chan?", fragte ich, bekam aber keine Antwort. Ich drehte mich auf meine andere Seite und sah zum Mond hoch, während ohne dass ich es verhindern konnte, leise Tränen aus meinen Augen rannen.  
  
Als ich sicher war, dass Mamo-chan eingeschlafen war, stieg ich aus dem Bett und sog meine zerknitterten Klamotten an. Ich schlich aus seinem Zimmer und aus dem Apartment.  
  
Als ich die Straße erreichte, sah ich hoch zu Mamorus Fenster. Die Tränen fielen immer noch und ich weinte in die Nachtluft. ‚Warum, Mamo-chan? Ich verstehe nicht ... ich ... dachte, dass nach all dem, was wir geteilt haben ... du das selbe fühlen würdest. Ich liebe dich, Mamo-chan ... Gott ... Ich liebe dich!'  
  
Ich seufzte. Vielleicht war es zu plötzlich ... vielleicht war ich zu schnell für ihn ... vielleicht brauchte er nur etwas Zeit ... vielleicht ... vielleicht ...  
  



	4. Kapitel Vier

Mamorus P.O.V.  


  
Als ich erwachte, fühlte mich benommen und am falschen Ort. Nichts fühlte sich richtig an. Ich sah neben mich, wo noch ein Abdruck im Kissen zusehen war und erinnerte mich. Wir hatten miteinander geschlafen, aber es war falsch gewesen. Es hätte nicht passieren sollen. Ich hatte sie ausgenutzt. Wir waren in dem Moment unfreiwillig verwickelt gewesen... und da... sagte sie, dass sie mich liebt. Sie hat mir tatsächlich genau in die Augen geguckt und ‚Ich liebe dich' gesagt. Was hatte ich dann getan? Ich hatte mich weggedreht.  
  
Sie nahm wahrscheinlich an, dass sie nach dem, was wir getan hatten, mich lieben musste, aber ich erwartete das nicht. Dumm! Sie ist so naiv ... natürlich würde sie das denken. Ich habe sie dazu gezwungen. Sie dachte, dass ich sie liebe und gab mir, was sie nie zurückbekommen kann. Ich habe ihre Jungfräulichkeit genommen und meine gegeben. Dumm! So dumm! Sie hat zugegeben, dass sie mich liebt und was fühlte ich...? Oh! Ich weiß es nicht.  
  
Ich kletterte aus dem Bett und zog meine Boxershorts an. Ich brauchte Luft, deshalb trat ich auf den Balkon und ließ den Nachtwind über mein Gesicht wehen. Ich atmete tief ein und fuhr mir mit meiner Hand durch die Haare. Ich liebe sie nicht ... Ich kann nicht ... es würde niemals funktionieren ... wir konnten nicht ineinander verliebt sein. Sie sollte mich nicht lieben. Ich könnte mich nicht mal selbst kontrollieren. Ich wollte sie nie verletzten. Warum habe ich sie dann verletzt? Ich seufzte; vielleicht wäre es besser, wenn ich sie im Guten allein ließe. Das war, was ich machen musste; sie im Guten allein lassen. Ich war kurz davor in Tränen auszubrechen, aber ich sagte mir, dass es das Beste für uns war ... für mich war.  
  
Während des nächsten Monats mied ich alle, besonders Usagi. Ich hätte es nicht geschafft, ihr ins Gesicht zu sehen. Das hätte ich einfach nicht gekonnt. Sie hatte versucht mich anzurufen, ungefähr eine Millionen mal, aber ich überließ das Klingeln meinem Anrufbeantworter. Ich spielte die Nachrichten nicht ab, das war einfach zu hart. Jedes Mal, wenn ich die Trauer in ihrer Stimme hörte, riss es mich auseinander. Nun, das sollte es! Ich verdiente diese Tortur ... aber ich konnte nicht mit ihr reden. Manchmal kam sie zu meinem Apartment und flehte mich an, dass ich mit ihr reden sollte, aber ich tat immer so, als wäre ich nicht da. Ich weiß, das war feige.  
  
Ich hatte noch nicht mal mit Motoki gesprochen. Jedes Mal, wenn ich mit ihm sprach, würde er Usagi ansprechen und ... fragen, was denn passiert war. Ich würde jedes Mal sagen, dass wir einen Streit hatten. Ich könnte ihm nie sagen, was wirklich geschehen war.  
  
Ich sah meine Post durch ... Rechnung, Rechnung, Rechnung, Werbung, Werbung, Rechnung, Harvard. Ich stoppte und sah den Umschlag an, der mit einer Harvard-Rück-Adresse versehen war. In den Wochen, die ich mit mir selbst verbracht hatte, hatte ich Harvard kontaktiert und hatte sogar den Campus besucht, um ein Zimmer für mich zu finden, damit ich eines hatte, wenn ich dieses Wochenende ging. Yepp, in 2 Tagen würde ich im Flugzeug nach Amerika sitzen, wo ich ein neues Leben anfangen würde, wo mich keiner kennen würde. Ich wollte Tokyo nicht wirklich verlassen, immerhin ist es das einzige Zuhause, das ich je gekannt habe, aber hier gab es nichts mehr, das es wert war zu bleiben. Nichts mehr, das mich halten konnte. Ich hatte keine Familie und kaum Freunde ... natürlich, hatte ich Motoki, aber der hatte jetzt Minako. Ich hatte noch nicht mal mehr Usagi. Ich seufzte, sie war der wahre Grund, warum ich ging. Ich konnte es nicht mehr ertragen, sie verletzt zu sehen. Also ... ich würde die Chance haben, ein neues Leben anzufangen, und sie ebenso.  
  
Ich öffnete den Brief und las ihn:   
Sehr geehrter Herr Mamoru Chiba,  
Wir freuen uns ihnen mitteilen zu können, dass Sie in ihren Schlafsaal einziehen können. Wir warten darauf, Sie nächste Woche im neuen Semester begrüßen zu dürfen.  
Mit freundlichen Grüßen,  
Harvard, Verwaltungsbüro  
  
Ich sah aus dem Fenster als ein Vogel vorbeiflog. Meine Zukunft als Doktor war kurz davor Flügel zu bekommen

* * *

Heute war der Tag. Meine Koffer waren gepackt und ich hatte bereits die meisten meiner Sachen nach Amerika verschifft, mittlerweile sollten sie angekommen sein. Alles, was ich jetzt noch hatte, waren 2 Koffer und eine Tragetasche fürs Flugzeug.  
  
Ich war zum Gehen bereit, aber ich wusste, dass ich Motoki ‚Auf Wiedersehen' sagen musste. Er wusste, dass ich gehen würde, er wusste nur nicht wann. Das würde heute eine Überraschung für meinen alten Freund werden.  
  
Ich betrat das Crown und setzte mich zum letzten Mal an meinen Stammplatz am Tresen. Motoki drehte sich um und ich bemerkte einen überraschten Gesichtsausdruck. „Mamoru, ich hab dich schon lange nicht mehr gesehen!"  
  
„Ich weiß, und das tut mir Leid.", sagte ich.  
  
„Kein Problem ... was steht in nächster Zeit an?", fragte er, als er sich neben mich setzte.  
  
„Nun, eigentlich bin ich gekommen um ‚Tschüss' zu sagen."  
  
„Wovon redest du?" Seine Augen weiteten sich.  
  
„Ich hab dir gesagt, dass ich nach Harvard gehen werde." Er nickte. „Nun, mein Flug geht heute Nachmittag."  
  
„Verdammt ... Mann. Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass du so früh gehst." Er seufzte, dann lächelte er. „Wir bleiben trotzdem in Kontakt. Nichts kann unsere Freundschaft zerstören!"  
  
Ich lachte. „Richtig! Ich ruf dich sofort an, wenn ich angekommen bin, und erzähl dir über die USA."  
  
„Das tust du besser auch!", er machte eine Pause. „Hast du das Usagi erzählt?"  
  
Ich schüttelte meinen Kopf.  
  
Motoki zog die Stirn kraus. „Hör zu ... ich weiß nicht was zwischen euch zweien passiert ist, aber sie ist in letzter Zeit wirklich durcheinander gewesen. Sie schläft nicht, lächelt oder lacht nicht und sie isst kaum was." Mein Herz verknotete sich. „Jeden Tag kommt sie in die Spielhalle und fragt mich, ob ich dich gesehen habe. Es bringt mich um, wenn ich ‚Nein' sagen muss, weil die Hoffnung in ihren Augen bei meiner Antwort erlischt. Du solltest mit ihr reden ... sie sagt, dass sie dir etwas sehr wichtiges sagen muss."  
  
„Ich kann nicht mit ihr reden." Ich starrte auf den Boden.  
  
„Warum?"  
  
„Das würdest du nicht verstehen." Ich stand auf und lief in Richtung Tür. „Ich ruf dich an, Motoki."  
  
Seine Stirn runzelte sich noch mehr. „Okay ... und, Mamoru?"  
  
„Hmmm?"  
  
„Viel Glück in Amerika."  
  
Ich lächelte schwach und sagte nochmals ‚Auf Wiedersehen' als ich aus dem Crown trat. Ich drehte mich um und wollte gerade gehen, als...  
  
„Mamo-chan?"  
  
Ich zog überrascht die Luft en, drehte mich langsam um und legte meine Augen auf eine traurig aussehende Usagi. Schuld überkam mich, als sie zurückstarrte. Sie sah so fertig und müde aus. Ich hatte sie verletzt ... aber ich konnte sie nicht trösten. Ich musste weg! Ich sah weg. „Oh, Usagi", seufzte ich. Aus meinem Augenwinkel heraus konnte ich Usagi zusammenzucken sehen, weil ich nicht ihren Spitznamen benutzte. „Weißt du ... ich muss gehen."  
  
Ich begann weg zu spazieren, aber sie fasste mich an meinem Arm. „Warte!"  
  
„Was ist los?" Ich versuchte in dem heftigen Tonfall zu bleiben.  
  
„Ich muss mit dir reden. Es ist wirklich wichtig.", sagte sie sanft.  
  
Ich konnte nicht länger da bleiben. „Nein, lass mich das zuerst etwas sagen ... es tut mir Leid, dass ich dich verletzt habe, aber du musst es in deinen Kopf bekommen, dass das, was in dieser Nacht passiert ist, ein Fehler war. Ein dummer, dummer Fehler! Es hätte nie passieren sollen! Wir haben uns einfach überwältigen lassen! Es ist mein Fehler, dass ich mich nicht kontrollieren konnte! Ich weiß, ich hätte es sollen, aber es ist passiert! Es ist vorbei! Es bedeutet mir nichts! Nichts! Du solltest mich nicht lieben, weil ich dich nicht liebe! Hier!" Ich nahm ruckartig ihre Hand und legte das Armband, dass sie mir gegeben hatte hinein. Das Armband unserer Freundschaft.   
  
Sie starrte auf es hinunter und sah dann wieder zu mir. Tränen schossen aus ihren Augen und sie rannte weg. Fort von mir.   
  
Als ich ihr hinterher sah, war ein Teil von mir am Jubeln, während der andere zerbrach ... mein Herz zerbrach. Ich hatte die wichtigste Beziehung in meinem Leben zerstört, aber es war das Beste, das einzig Richtige. Oder?

* * *

Als das Flugzeug sich in die Lüfte erhob, sagte ich ‚Ciao' zu Tokyo und zu meinem alten Leben. Ich war nun in einem neuen Leben, ein neuer Mamoru Chiba. Eine großartige Zukunft erwartete mich, aber warum hatte ich das Gefühl, dass ich sie bereuen würde?  
  



	5. Kapitel Fünf Teil I

HI!   
Hier ist Teil A vom fünften Kapitel! Viel Spaß beim Lesen  
Dislaimer: Mir gehören nur die Rechtschreibfehler  
  
Usagis P.O.V.  


  
Lunas rotbraune Augen sahen sorgenvoll zu mir hoch. Wie lang saß ich schon hier auf meinem Bett ... nur weinend? Ich seufzte, es war egal wie lange, alles war egal. Mein Herz war gebrochen. Ich fühlte mich, als ob ich in Millionen Stücke zerbrechen würde, wenn mich jemand anfassen würde. Ich öffnete meine Faust, die so fest zusammengepresst hatte, dass die Knöchel weiß geworden waren. Da lag ein Armband, das Armband. Ich hatte es Mamoru gegeben, als Beweis der Freundschaft, von der ich dachte, dass sie nie enden würde. Wie dumm war ich doch? Ich hatte sogar geglaubt, dass er mich so lieben könnte wie ich ihn. Ich bin so ein Idiot.  
  
Ich wusste, dass er sich wegen dieser Nacht Vorwürfe machte, aber das sollte er nicht. Ich wollte, dass es passiert. Ich wollte unbedingt bei ihm sein. Nicht nur wegen brodelnden Hormonen ... Ich habe ihn wirklich geliebt. Ich wusste, dass er der einzige Mann sein würde, den ich je lieben würde, aber er liebt mich nicht. Es hat so verdammt weh getan, als er diese Dinge gesagt hat. Wie kann die Tatsache, dass wir miteinander geschlafen haben, ihm nichts bedeuten, wenn es meine Seele tief berührt hat? Ich umfasste das Armband wieder. „Ich fühl mich so allein.", wisperte ich und eine stille Träne rann meine Wange runter. Plötzlich hörte ich ein ‚Miau' und sah hinunter zu Luna. Ich nahm sie hoch und schenkte ihr ein schwaches Grinsen. „Wenigstens hab ich noch dich." Sie schmiegte sich an mein Kinn.  
  
Ich linste zum Telefon. Ich musste ihn anrufen und es ihm sagen, er verdiente es, es zu wissen. Ich nahm das Telefon und tippte seine Nummer. Ich zählte die Klingeltöne bis der Anrufbeantworter mit einer sehr überraschenden Nachricht dranging: „Hi, hier spricht Mamoru Chiba. In zwei Tagen wird diese Nummer gelöscht, weil ich nach Amerika gezogen bin um mit meinem Studium an Harvard zu beginnen. Es ist also nicht nötig eine Nachricht zu hinterlassen."  
  
Tränen liefen aus meinen Augen als ich das Telefon auf die Gabel zurückfallen ließ. Was sollte ich jetzt tun? ‚Ich brauche Hilfe! Ich bin so ängstlich ... nein, angsterfüllt! Ich hab es niemanden erzählt! Ich brauche Mamo-chan! Ich liebe ihn!' Ich fiel gebrochen auf mein Bett und neue Tränen tränkten mein Kissen.  
  
„Usagi?" Ich hörte die Tür quietschen, als sie geöffnet wurde, und schaute auf.  
  
Ich wischte mir schnell die Tränen aus den Augen und setzte mich hin. „Shingo, was willst du?"  
  
Sein Gesicht war so erhaben ... so ernst. „Ich weiß von dem Schwangerschaftstest."  
  
Meine Augen flogen zu ihm zurück und weiteten sich. „Was ... wie?"  
  
„Ich hab ihn gefunden als ich den Müll rausgebracht habe ... weinst du deshalb?"  
  
Wieder flossen die Tränen und ich fragte mich, ob sie je aufhören würden. Ich vergrub das Gesicht in meinen Hände. Plötzlich merkte ich, wie das Bett neben mir einsank und ein Paar Arme sich um mich schlangen. Ich starrte Shingo an. „Was soll ich tun?"  
  
Er seufzte und fragte sanft: „Hast du es irgendwem erzählt?" Ich schüttelte den Kopf. „Was ist mit dem Vater?"  
  
„Er ist weg.", flüsterte ich.  
  
„Was meinst du?"  
  
„Er liebt mich nicht ... er ist weg gezogen."  
  
„Er hat dir das angetan und ist dann einfach gegangen. Oh, ich sollte ihn..." Er schlug mit der Faust in die Luft und setzte sich wieder. „Du musst es Mom und Dad sagen."  
  
„Ich kann nicht!", rief ich aus. „Sie werden mich hassen! Wie kann ich ihnen denn noch gegenübertreten?!"  
  
„Du weißt, dass sie dich nie hassen werden ... sie werden nur enttäuscht sein, aber was kannst du sonst tun?", sagte er mit einem Tonfall, der über sein Alter hinausging.  
  
„Ich.." Ich versuchte zu sprechen, aber keine Worte wollte kommen.  
  
Er nahm sanft meine Hand. „Ich komm mit und wenn Dad anfängt zu brüllen, stoppe ich ihn."  
  
Ich legte meinen Kopf auf seine Schulter. „Danke Shingo, aber warum machst du das?"  
  
Er lächelte. „Jemand muss ja auf dich aufpassen ... außerdem ist das da drin mein Neffe oder meine Nichte." Er piekste mich in den Bauch und ich kicherte. Wer hätte gedacht, dass mein rotznäsiger Bruder so nett sein konnte. Er war wirklich am erwachsen werden ... und das hieß, dass ich das auch musste.

* * *

Die Stille war nicht zu ertragen. Sie saßen einfach nur da und sahen mich mit leerem Blick an, als ob sie nicht verstanden hätten, was ich ihnen grade erzählt hatte. Auch wenn ich nichts sagte, mein Herz schrie danach, dass sie etwas sagten, irgendwas. Nun, ich bekam worum ich gebeten hatte.  
  
„Wie konnte das passieren?", mein Vater stand abrupt auf. „Meine achtzehnjährige Tochter ist schwanger! Und wo ist der Vater? Amerika! Ich war in meinem ganzen Leben noch nie so enttäuscht. Ich dachte, du hättest etwas Verstand, Usagi, aber offensichtlich hast du den nicht."  
  
„Dad, hör auf!", erwiderte Shingo, der neben mir gesessen hatte. „Du solltest sie nicht anschreien, sie ist deine Tochter!"  
  
„Im Moment wünsche ich mir, dass sie das nicht ist!" Ich sah beschämt auf meinen Schoß.   
  
„Das meinst du nicht so!", rief Shingo aus.  
  
„Shh! Du hast kein Recht deine Schwester zu verteidigen. Sie hat unsere Familie entehrt, eingeschlossen dich!"  
  
„Kenji, bitte, beruhig dich, wir müssen das bereden.", hörte ich meine Mutter sanft sagen.   
  
„Nein!", brüllte er. „Da gibt es nichts zu bereden! Morgen wird Usagi für eine Abtreibung zum Arzt gehen!"  
  
Ich schnappte nach Luft und sah zu ihm hoch- Wie konnte er mir so was befehlen?! Ich könnte das nie! „Nein.", schrie ich. „Ich werde nicht abtreiben!"  
  
„Oh doch, wirst du, junge Lady!"  
  
Und stand auf und funkelte ihn wütend an. „Nein, werde ich nicht! Ich weiß nicht, was ich machen werde, aber ich werde nicht abtreiben! Das ist undenkbar!"  
  
„Was undenkbar ist, ist, dass meine Tochter so dumm ist, dass sie durch die Betten hüpft wie eine... eine .. Hure!"  
  
Mir fiel der Mund auf und Tränen schossen mir in die Augen. Ich hörte einen Schluchzer von meiner Mutter, als ich den Raum verließ und in mein Zimmer rannte.  
  
Ich schlug die Tür hinter mir zu und sank zu Boden. Nie hatte ich mich mehr gehasst, oder meinen Vater. Ich legte eine Hand auf meinen Bauch und konnte beinahe die Wärme von tief drinnen spüren. Ein Baby ... ein neues Leben wuchs in mir. Das könnte ich nie zerstören. Mein Herz sagte mir, dass es nur eine Sache gab, die ich machen konnte, aber Zweifel verunsicherten mich. Luna kam zu mir herüber und ich zog sie an mich. „Oh Luna, es muss einen Weg geben; da muss einer sein."  
  
An diesem Abend aß Shingo alleine zu Abend, Mom und Dad stritten sich wegen mir hinter verschlossenen Türen und ich saß in meiner Höhle und surfte im Internet. Mein Körper schmerzte wegen all dem Leid, das ich meiner Familie an einem Tag gebracht hatte, aber ich würde einen Weg daraus finden, auch wenn das bedeutete, dass ich etwas tun musste, was ich nie machen wollte.  
  
Als ich alle Informationen, die ich bekommen konnte, ausgedruckt hatte, ging ich leise zum Zimmer meiner Eltern. Ich konnte sie schreien hören ... nun, es war hauptsächlich mein Vater. Ich klopfte zwei mal, aber sie antworteten nicht, deshalb öffnete ich die Tür und trat ein. Mein Vater wurde still und sah mich sauer an. „Es ist unhöflich einen Raum ohne Erlaubnis zu betreten!"  
  
„Ich hab zwei mal geklopft.", antwortete ich.   
  
„Schätzchen, vielleicht solltest du später wiederkommen." Meine Mutter versuchte mich zum Gehen zu bewegen bevor Dad wieder anfing zu schreien, aber ich konnte das nicht so weiter gehen lassen.  
  
„Ich hab was zu sagen.", sprach ich, versuchend meine zitternde Stimme in den Griff zu bekommen. „Ich habe eine Entscheidung getroffen."  
  
„Das kann nichts Gutes sein.", motzte mein Vater.   
  
„Lass sie ausreden,", kommandierte meine Mutter.   
  
Ich lächelte sie dankbar an und fuhr fort: „Ich habe ein paar Forschungen angestellt und eine Schule mit einem Krankenhaus für schwangere Schülerinnen in Sapporo, Japan gefunden. Ich würde dahin ziehen und da leben. Ich könnte die High School abschließen und gleichzeitig auf mich selber Acht geben. Jede Schülerin bekommt ihr eigenes Zimmer also würde ich meine eigene private Wohnung haben. Ich würde auch einem eigenem Arzt zugeteilt werden, der das Baby auf die Welt bringen würde, wenn es Zeit ist. Der Unterricht ist an jede Schülerin einzeln angepasst, damit sie nicht gestresst werden, was Probleme in der Schwangerschaft hervorrufen kann. Deshalb... werde ich mich da einschreiben."  
  
„Süße, bist du sicher, das du das schaffst?", fragte meine Mutter.  
  
„Ja.", antwortete ich kaum hörbar.  
  
„Nun, ich denke das wird funktionieren. Und sobald das Baby geboren ist, kannst du es für eine Adoption freigeben.", stellte mein Vater fest.  
  
Adoption? Nein ... keine Adoption. „Nein, Dad, ich werde das Baby behalten."  
  
„Was?! Bist du von Sinnen?! Du kannst dich ja kaum um dich selbst kümmern und du planst, das Baby zu behalten?!", schrie er schockiert.  
  
„Ich werde das schon hinbekommen. Du brauchst dir keine Sorgen machen.", sagte ich und glaubte selbst nicht an meine Worte.  
  
„Schätzchen, du kannst das nicht alleine schaffen.", stimmte meine Mutter meinem Dad zu.   
  
„Mom, alles, was ich mir von euch erbitte, ist ein bisschen Vertrauen."  
  
Sie stand auf und umarmte mich. „Es ist dein Baby und man sagt, dass eine Mutter es am Besten weiß ... also stehe ich hinter dir."  
  
„Vielen Dank, Mom.", wisperte ich.  
  
Mein Vater brüllte: „Das ist genug! Wenn es so sein soll, dann fang an zu packen! Du gehst so schnell wie möglich!"  
  
Ich nickte und verließ den Raum. Im Flur stand Shingo mit einem aufmunternden Lächeln. „Was?", fragte ich.  
  
„Ich wusste nicht wie viel Courage meine große Schwester hat. Ich bin stolz auf dich, Usagi. Das war ein starker Auftritt.  
  
Ich lächelte ihn an und ging in mein Zimmer. Ich wünschte, ich wäre so stolz auf mich wie du, Shingo.

* * *

„Usagi, ich weiß nicht, was ich sagen soll.", gab Minako verblüfft von sich und starrte mich an.   
  
„Es ist okay, Mina. Es war für mich auch eine große Überraschung."  
  
„Und du wirst einfach wegziehen?", fragte sie. Die Traurigkeit in ihrer Stimme war nicht zu überhören.  
  
„Das ist das Beste ... außerdem werden es nur neun Monate sein."  
  
„Ich weiß, ich kann nur nicht glauben, dass das passiert. Was ist mit Mamoru?"  
  
„Ich weiß nicht ... bitte, erzähl niemandem, dass du weiß, wer der Vater ist, oder die Tatsache, dass ich schwanger bin. Du bist die einzige, die es wissen soll, okay?"  
  
„Was ist mit Motoki?"  
  
„Er darf es nicht wissen. Wenn er es herausfindet, wird er wahrscheinlich einen Weg finden, es Mamo-chan zu sagen."  
  
„Willst du nicht, dass Mamoru es weiß?"  
  
„Nein ... es wäre egal, wenn er es wüsste. Ich will nicht, dass er nur wegen einem Baby zurückkommt."  
  
Sie legte mir eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Ich verstehe, Usagi. Ich verspreche dir, dass ich es niemandem erzählen werde."  
  
„Danke Mina. Hey ... denkst du, du könntest mich besuchen kommen?"  
  
„Darauf kannst du wetten. Ich will da sein, wenn das Baby geboren wird!"  
  
„Oh, und ich muss dich um einen kleinen Gefallen bitten."  
  
„Ich mach alles."  
  
Ich lächelte. „Glaubst du, du könntest auf Luna aufpassen, wenn ich weg bin? Ich weiß nicht, ob Haustiere erlaubt sind, und ich will, dass sie glücklich ist."  
  
„Natürlich! Sie wird es lieben, bei Artemis zu sein!"  
  
„Das hab ich auch gedacht! Danke schön, Mina."  
  
Sie drückte mir die Hand und grinste. „Ich bin immer für dich da, Usagi."

* * *

Ich saß im Flughafen und wartete das meine Maschine kam. Meine Familie hatte mir ‚Auf Wiedersehen' gesagt und mich am Flughafen allein gelassen, wie es mein Vater angeordnet hatte. Die Traurigkeit, die ich in den Augen meiner Mutter gesehen hatte, brachte Tränen in meine eigenen. Sie war noch nicht bereit dazu, mich aus dem Nest fliegen zu lassen und ich glaubte auch nicht, dass ich bereit war zu gehen. Ich wollte für immer ihr kleines Mädchen bleiben; die Dinge änderten sich sicher, aber ich hatte nicht erwartet, dass das so schnell passieren würde. Ich umarmte Shingo; wir waren grade dabei, enger zusammen zu wachsen und jetzt das. Ich bemerkte, dass er gar nicht so schlimm war, auch wenn er immer noch nervig sein konnte. Sie versprachen mich so schnell wie möglich zu besuchen, alle außer Dad. „Ich liebe dich, Dad.", sagte ich, bekam aber keine Antwort. Er ging einfach von mir weg.  
  
Ich seufzte und drückte meine Tragetasche enger an mich. Ich wusste, dass ich nicht an ihn denken sollte, aber ich tat es. Ich fragte mich, was Mamoru wohl in diesem Moment machen würde. Dachte er an mich? War ihm das überhaupt wichtig? Wahrscheinlich nicht. Es war aus mit uns beiden bevor es wirklich begonnen hatte. Aber warum konnte ich ihn dann nicht aus meinen Gedanken verbannen? Ich wusste die Antwort. Ich liebte ihn, wahrscheinlich würde ich das immer tun.  
  
„Flug Nummer 212 nach Sapporo, Japan. Passagiere bitte zur Boarding-Control", informierte die Stimme aus den Lautsprechern.   
  
Ich stand auf und ging Richtung Ticket Kontrolleur. „Usagi!" Ich stoppte, drehte mich um und sah Zeshin in einem schnellen Tempo auf mich zukommen. Er hielt an und versuchte seine Atmung zu beruhigen.   
  
„Zeshin, was machst du hier?", fragte ich.  
  
„Ich hab – deine – deine Nachricht bekommen.", brachte er zwischen Atemzügen hervor.  
  
„Ich hab dich angerufen und deinen Anrufbeantworter erwischt."   
  
„Ich weiß ... als du gesagt hast, das du gehst um die Schule wegen eines Schüleraustauschprogrammes zu wechseln, konnte ich es nicht glauben."  
  
„Es ist einfach nur passiert.", log ich. Ich konnte ihm den wahren Grund für mein Verschwinden nicht sagen. Ja, er war ein guter Freund, aber ich konnte es nicht ertragen, dass es irgendwer wusste. Ich wollte nicht, das die Dinge sich ändern, auch wenn ich sie daran nicht hindern konnte.  
  
„Es ist lustig, weißt du. Ich hatte erwartet, dass du mich verabschiedest, nicht andersherum."  
  
„Ich weiß, was du meinst. Du wirst weg sein, wenn ich wiederkomme."  
  
„Deshalb musste ich dich sehen." Er sah zu mir herunter. „Usagi, du warst die erste, die sich mit mir anfreundete als ich nach Tokyo gezogen bin, und du bist wahrscheinlich der beste Freund, den ich je hatte."  
  
„Ich werde dich vermissen, Zeshin."  
  
„Ich werde dich auch vermissen, Usagi." Er umarmte mich kurz. „Ich freue mich darauf irgendwann ein Buch von Usagi Tsukino zu kaufen."  
  
Ich lächelte. „Vielleicht eines Tages mal."  
  
„Veränder dich nicht, Usagi."

* * *

‚Veränder dich nicht, Usagi' Veränderung... sie schien so oft zu passieren. Gab es eine Möglichkeit für mich, mich nicht zu ändern, wenn sich alles um mich herum änderte?  
  
Ich sah aus dem Fenster auf die Wolken, die an uns vorbeizogen. Was lag vor mir?  
  
Ich öffnete meine Tasche und holte mein Notebook hervor; es war so lange her, seit ich es zuletzt geöffnet hatte. Ich drehte das Cover um und war überrascht, als ich ein Stück Papier auf der Vorderseite liegen sah. Es war das Informationsblatt von dem Schreibwettbewerb, das Mr. Mosejenko mir gegeben hatte. Vielleicht sollte ich versuchen, dieses sogenannte Talent von mir zu benutzen. Ich blätterte zu einer leeren Seite, setze meinen pinken, fluffigen Füller an uns schrieb ein einziges Wort: ‚Allein'

* * *

So, seht ihr diesen kleinen Button unten links, auf dem Go steht? Wenn ihr da jetzt einfach draufklickt, dann konnt ihr mir schreiben, was ihr von der FF haltet. Und darüber würde ich mich echt freuen.  
  
Kiss, Prinzess  


  
  



	6. Kapitel Fünf Teil II

Hi! Hier ist endlich der zweite Teil von Kapitel Fünf!!!! Viel Spaß beim Lesen!  
Vielen Dank an Vegeta20, Bea!!, und Blacktears3 für die lieben Kommis!  
Kiss, Prinzess  


* * *

  
Usagis P.O.V.  
  
Ich trat an die Rezeption und drückte auf die kleine Glocke, womit ich ein fröhliches Klingeln erzeugte. Aus der Tür zu einem Hinterzimmer kam eine mollige Frau, die einen gelben, mit Gänseblümchen bedruckten Arbeitskittel trug. Sie lächelte mich an. „Willkommen, kann ich dir helfen?"  
  
Ich räusperte mich. „Uhm ... ja. Ich hab mich vor ein paar Wochen hier eingeschrieben, ich bin Usagi Tsukino."  
  
Die Frau guckte in ihre Liste und lächelte dann wieder. „Ah ... Usagi Tsukino, ja, wir haben dich schon erwartet." Sie drehte sich zu der Wand hinter sich und nahm einen Schlüssel vom Haken. Sie gab ihn mir. „ Das ist der Schlüssel zu deinem Zimmer, B12. Du nimmst den Aufzug nach oben. Ich werde der dir zugeteilten Ärztin Bescheid sagen und sie wird wahrscheinlich bald bei dir vorbei kommen. Also, geh hoch und sieh dich um. Falls du irgendwelche Fragen hast, zögere nicht zu fragen."  
  
„Danke sehr." Ich nickte und ging in Richtung Aufzug. Als ich darauf wartete, dass er kam, sah ich um mich herum auf all die Frauen und ihre dicken Bäuche. Sie waren alle so jung. Und dann bemerkte ich ... ich war es auch.   


* * *

  
Ich stoppte vor einer dunklen Tür. „B12, das ist es." Ich schloss die Tür auf und trat ein. Ich ließ meine Taschen auf den Boden fallen und schloss die Tür hinter mir. Der Raum war nicht zu klein und nicht zu groß. In einer Ecke stand ein kleiner, hölzerner Schreibtisch und in einer anderen ein doppelbreites Bett. Auf dem Bett lagen zwei gefaltete Laken, eine Decke, ein Kissen und ein zusätzlicher Bezug. Neben dem Bett war ein kleines weißes Nachtschränkchen mit einer pfirsichfarbenen Lampe und einem Wecker. Ich bemerkte, dass der Schrank offen und ganz leer war. Rechts neben dem Schrank war eine offene Tür, die den Blick in ein kleines Badezimmer freigab. Und schließlich war da noch ein mit Blümchenstoff gepolsterter Fenstersitz. Ich ging herüber, öffnete die passenden Vorhänge und sah auf einen lieblichen Garten mit vielen schwangeren Teenagern darin hinunter.   
  
Eine Träne rann mir die Wange herunter. Dies war mein Zuhause; so sehr ich es auch versuchte zu leugnen, ich war eine von ihnen ... nur eine weiter werdende Mutter, die noch zur High School ging. Ein Gedanke traf mich ... wie sollte ich für mein Baby sorgen? Ich hatte nie gute Noten ... ich war einfach nicht schlau. Ich bin allein ... was soll ich tun?  
  
Ich schreckte auf, als ein Klopfen an der Tür zu hören war. Ich rieb meine Augen. „Herein."  
  
Die Tür ging auf und eine junge Frau kam herein. Sie war ungefähr so groß wie ich und hatte dunkles, bläuliches Haar. Sie war mit einem weißen Kittel gekleidet und hatte ein Klemmbrett in ihrer Hand. Sie grinste und streckte mir ihre Hand entgegen. „Hallo, ich bin Dr. Ami Mizuno."  
  
Ich schüttelte ihre Hand und erwiderte: „Ich bin Usagi Tsukino."   
  
„Schön dich kennen zu lernen." Sie sah auf ihr Brett und blätterte durch einige Seiten. „Du bist aus Tokyo und ... du bist ein Senior, korrekt?" Ich nickte und sie fuhr fort. „Nun gut, ich werde ab jetzt deine Ärztin sein, ist das O.K.?"  
  
„Ja, Dr. Mizuno."  
  
Sie kicherte. „Bitte, ich hasse Formalitäten. Nenn mich Ami."  
  
„Aber ...", wollte ich protestieren.  
  
„Kein aber; ich möchte, dass wir eine freundschaftliche Beziehung haben, keine Doktor – Patient – Beziehung. Also, was sagst du?"  
  
Ich lächelte. „O.K., aber nur, wenn du mich Usagi nennst."  
  
Sie lachte. „Kein Problem." Sie sah sich im Zimmer um. „Oh ... Ich glaube, ich war so in Eile dich endlich zu treffen, dass ich dir nicht genug Zeit zum Auspacken gegeben habe; ich sollte später noch mal wieder kommen."  
  
„Wofür?", fragte ich.   
  
„Weißt du ... ich würde immer gerne als Erste meinen Patienten eine Tour durch das Gebäude geben, aber du hast dich noch nicht mal hier ausgebreitet."  
  
„Das Auspacken kann warten. Ich würde gerne die Tour machen, damit ich mich nicht verlaufe."  
  
„Bist du sicher?"  
  
„Yep. Außerdem bin ich irgendwie hungrig."  
  
„Nun, wenn das so ist. Unser erster Halt wird in der Cafeteria sein!"  
  
Ich lächelte, als wir den Raum verließen.  


* * *

  
Nach unserem Trip in die Cafeteria, wo ich mir einen Fruchtsalat schnappte, zeigte mir Ami das Gelände. Es erschien, wenn man draußen war klein, aber in Wirklichkeit war es recht groß. Das Krankenhaus, die Schule und die Wohnungen – das brauchte einiges an Platz. Unsere letzte Anlaufstelle war der Garten, wo wir auf einer Bank unter einer großen Trauerweide Platz nahmen. Der Wind rauschte durch die Zweige und erzeugte ein friedvolles Flüstern in der Luft. Ich schloss meine Augen und horchte der Musik der Natur.  
  
„Ich sehe, dass du es hier draußen magst."   
  
Ich öffnete meine Augen und nickte zustimmend zu Ami. „Ja, es ist sehr friedlich."  
  
„Ja, ist es." Sie atmete tief ein. „So, hast du dich schon für deine Fächer eingeschrieben?"  
  
„Yep.", antwortete ich.  
  
„Das ist gut. Du willst voranschreiten und hier anfangen."  
  
„Ami, wie funktioniert das ... ich eine, wie machen sie das?", fragte ich.  
  
„Was meinst du?"  
  
Ich zeigte auf die Mädchen mit ihren dicken Bäuchen. „Wie machen sie das? Wie können sie so bereit aussehen? Manche von ihnen sind jünger als ich und sie scheinen so sicher ... so glücklich."   
  
Sie seufzte. „Die äußere Erscheinung von Leuten zeigt nicht immer die wahre Person im Inneren.. Keines dieser Mädchen ist bereit, eine zukünftige Mutter ist das, aber das heißt nicht, dass sie nicht glücklich sein können und ihr Leben so leben können, wie sie wollen."  
  
Ich schüttelte meinen Kopf. „So ist es nicht immer. Nicht alle von uns können glücklich sein; ich kann nicht glücklich sein Ich will nur ein normaler Teenager sein. Ich will mich nur um mich selbst Sorgen müssen. Ich war mir so sicher, dass ich dieses Baby will. Ich wollte es behalten, aber jetzt glaube ich nicht, dass ich für es sorgen kann. Warum kann ich mir nicht auch so sicher sein?"   
  
„Ich glaube, dass das Einzige, was dich daran hindert, bist du selbst, Usagi. Ich weiß, dass wir uns grade erst getroffen haben, aber ich kann spüren, dass du dir bei vielen Dingen nicht sicher bist. Aber da ist eine Sache, über die du dir schon sicher sein solltest."  
  
„Was?"  
  
„Du weißt schon, dass du dieses Baby liebst. Deshalb hast du dich nicht für eine Abtreibung entschieden, oder dafür, es zur Adoption frei zu geben. Du willst ihn oder sie behalten. Du glaubst vielleicht nicht, dass du das Zeug zu einer Mutter hast, aber ich merke, dass du es hast." Sie sah zu den anderen. „Sie haben alle solche Zweifel wie du, aber sie wissen alle, dass nun das Wichtigste in ihrem Leben ihr Baby ist. Sie lieben sie und wissen, dass sich alle Dinge in ihrem Leben ändern werden, aber sie wissen auch, dass alles okay sein wird, weil sie sie lieben.", erklärte sie.   
  
„Ich wünschte, ich könnte dir glauben."  
  
Sie klopfte mir auf die Schulter. „Du wirst sehen, du bist bereiter als du glaubst."  
  
Ich starrte sie an, meine neue Freundin.  


* * *

  
Nachdem ich ausgepackt und alles organisiert hatte, fing mein Zimmer an wirklich wie ‚mein' Zimmer auszusehen. Das Bett war gemacht, darauf lag meine kuschelige, pinke Decke von zuhause und mein liebster Stoffhase, den ich schon als Baby bekommen habe. Auf dem Nachtschränkchen standen Bilder von meiner Familie und von Minako. Ich hatte auch eins von Mamoru, aber es tat zu weh , ihn anzusehen, deshalb hatte ich alle Sachen, die mich an ihn erinnern in einen Schuhkarton gepackt und in die hinterste Ecke meines Schrankes gestellt, eingeschlossen das Freundschaftsarmband, das ich ihm gegeben hatte, aber trauriger Weise zurückerhalten hatte. Meine Stofftiersammlung bevölkerte schön arrangiert den Fenstersitz. Ich lachte, meine Kollektion könnte nie mit Minakos konkurrieren, sie hatte beinahe eine Zillionen Stofftiere. Ich seufzte. Wie ich sie vermisste, und ich war erst einen Tag weg.  
  
Ich setzte mich auf mein Bett und drückte meinen Hasen an mich, als mir dir Tränen aus den Augen rollten. Alles war so durcheinander ... nichts war richtig. Meine Familie schämte sich für mich, ich kann Minako nicht sehen, ich belüge alle meine anderen Freunde nur, und dem einzige Mann, den ich je geliebt habe, der Vater meines Babys, bin ich ganz egal. Ich bin so ein Loser ... nichts außer einer großen, dicken Heulsuse.  
  
„Nein!", ich wischte mir grob die Tränen aus den Augen. „Keine Tränen mehr! Ami hat recht." Ich legte eine Hand auf meinen Bauch. „Dieses Baby ist das Wichtigste in meinem Leben und es verdient eine gute, nein, eine tolle Mutter, nicht irgendeine Heulsuse."  
  
Ich stand auf und warf meinen Hasen auf das Kissen. Ich ging zum Fenster und riss es auf. „Das werde ich sein." Ich werde sehr hart arbeiten und eine perfekte Mutter sein! Alles um mich herum verändert sich; nun, es ist Zeit, dass ich mich auch verändere! ‚Auf Wiedersehen' zu dem schwachen, dummen Schweinchen und ‚Hallo' zu der neuen, kultivierten, klugen, mütterlichen Usagi!"  
  
Ich ging zu meinem Schreibtisch und öffnete das Buch mit meiner Geschichte. „Die erste Punkt auf der Ordnung ist, diese Geschichte zu beenden und sie zu dem Wettbewerb einzusenden. Ich begann zu schreiben und merkte später, dass ich bis tief in die Nacht gearbeitet hatte, ohne auch nur ein bisschen müde zu werden. Ich musste beenden, was ich angefangen hatte.  


* * *

  
Ein Monat meines neuen Lebens war verstrichen. Ich hatte meine Geschichte vervollständigt und schickte sie zu dem mir ans Herz gelegten Wettbewerb ein. „Hier kann man nur hoffen.", sagte ich, als ich sie in den Postschlitz in der Lobby schob.  
  
Nun, da die Story auf dem Weg war, begann ich zu lernen, und im Gegensatz zu früher arbeitete ich extrem hart für all meine Fächer bis ich überraschender Weise eine Einser – Schülerin wurde. Als ich Minako anrief und es ihr erzählte, sagte sie, sie würde die Neuigkeit an meine Familie weiterleiten; Shingo kippte um, er konnte es nicht glauben. Ich bemerkte auch, dass, je mehr ich es versuchte und aufpasste, mir die Schule mehr Spaß machte. Ich machte sogar meine Hausaufgaben direkt nach der Schule; ich hasste es zu warten. Wie in Tokyo nahm ich auch hier ‚Kreatives Schreiben' und meine Erfahrungen wurden sehr erweitert. Das war definitiv mein Lieblingsfach.  
  
Ich arbeitete wirklich hart daran, meine kindischen Gewohnheiten abzulegen um endlich die Charakterzüge eines Erwachsenen anzunehmen. Zur Unterstützung dieses Prozesses schrieb ich mich in Fächern ein, die Etikette und Geschäftsqualitäten (also Klassen, wo man alles übers Geschäft lernt) lehrten. Diese Fächer waren für mich schwerer zu schaffen, aber es machte sich bezahlt, was ich dadurch merkte, dass ich höflicher sprach und sich meine Manieren stärker verbesserten, als ich es erwartet hätte. Ich aß noch nicht mal so, wie ich es gewohnt gewesen war. Ich nahm mir Zeit und aß nur so viel, dass es mich und das Baby füllte. Ich schlug nicht so über die Strenge, wie ich es früher gemacht hatte,  
  
Außerhalb der Schule besuchte ich viele Mutter – Seminare und Präsentationen. Ich mietete mir ein Übungsbaby (so ne Puppe) zum Üben und bemerkte, dass ich viel Übung brauchte, aber ich hatte immer noch Zeit und würde nicht aufgeben. Ich redete mit anderen Teenagern und verglich die Erziehungsmethoden. Ich fand heraus, dass ich mehr Gemeinsamkeiten mit ihnen hatte, als ich dachte.  
  
Während mein Bauch wuchs, kamen viele Vorsorgeuntersuchungen und Diskussionen mit Ami zustande, aber ich mochte alle. Eines Tages, als Ami mich für einen kleinen Plausch besuchte, bat ich sie um einen Gefallen.  
  
„Ami, wenn die Zeit kommt, um das Geschlecht meines Babys herauszufinden, würdest du es mir dann nicht sagen?", fragte ich.  
  
„Sicher." Sie lächelte. „Du willst dich überraschen lassen, richtig?"  
  
Ich nickte mit einem Grinsen. „Ich glaube, dass es auf diese Weise mehr Spaß machen wird."  
  
„Da bist du nicht die Einzige. Viele Mutter bitten mich, es geheim zu halten. Ich fühle mich wie ein Kätzchen, das nicht sagt, wo es die goldenen Ohrringe seines Frauchens versteckt hat ."   
  
Ich kicherte. „Das hört sich nach meiner Katze, Luna, an."  
  
„Luna, dass ist ein schöner Name."  
  
„Yeah, sie war ein Geschenk von...", ich stoppte.   
  
„Von dem Mann, den du liebst.", beendete sie und ich starrte sie geschockt an.  
  
„Liebtest.", korrigierte ich sie.  
  
„Weiß er von dem Baby?", fragte sie mich.  
  
Meine Augen weiteten sich. „Weißt du alles?"  
  
„Es ist wahr, oder? Der, den du liebst ... er ist der Vater?!"  
  
„Liebtest.", sagte ich streng. „Nein und was macht das schon aus? Es ist ihm egal."  
  
„Wir müssen nicht darüber reden, wenn du nicht willst. Ich dachte nur ...", sie wurde ruhig.  
  
„Oh, Ami, es liegt nicht an dir. Es ist nur so schwer daran zu denken."  
  
„Das ist O.K.. Ich verstehe es, aber du solltest wenigstens aufhören, dich selbst anzulügen."  
  
„Worüber redest du?"  
  
„Ich weiß, dass du den Typ immer noch liebst.", sie stand auf und ließ mich zum Nachdenken alleine.  
  
Ich musste was tun, ausgelastet werden. Ich holte mein Notebook hervor und begann ein Lied zu schreiben, in dem ich alle meine Gedanken verband.  
  
Ich belog mich selbst, das wusste ich. Ich liebte Mamoru immer noch. Jeden Tag würde mein Kopf mich anschreien, dass ich ihn vergessen sollte und weiter ziehen müsse, aber der schwere Teil daran war, mein Herz dazu zu bekommen, auf meinen Kopf zu hören.   


* * *

  
Wie sonst auch, würde ich mich whansinnig freuen, wenn auch ihr mal ein bisschen auf der Tastatur rumhämmert - für mich natürlich!  
Bis zum nächsten Kap!  
  



	7. Kapitel Sechs

Das Kapitel ist sehr kurz (was der Grund ist, warum ich es so schnell übersetzt hab, bzw. vor dem nächsten Kap. von ObG geschrieben hab). Das nächste Kapitel ist zwar auch nicht sehr viel länger, aber danach steigen die Wörterzahlen wieder ordentlich.  
Also dann, viel Spaß beim Lesen  
**Disclaimer**: Die Story gehört Princess Kayla und Sailor Moon Naoko Takeuchi.  
**Widmung**: aqualight, weil sie dieses Kap. im Rekordtempo gebetat hat.  
kiss, Prinzess  
  
Mamorus P.O.V.  
  
Fünf Monate meines Lebens waren an Harvard vergangen. In Amerika zu sein hatte Vor- und Nachteile. Der Unterricht hier war perfekt, aber meine Kommunikations- Künste waren es nicht. Neben den Medizinvorlesungen musste ich Englischstunden nehmen um meine Sprache zu verbessern. Davon abgesehen, war mein Medizinwissen sich sehr gut am Erweitern.   
  
Meine Professoren schienen recht beeindruckt von meinen klaren Ziel, Einsen zu bekommen, zu sein, aber um dieses Ziel auch erreichen zu können, verbrachte ich meine Zeit meistens mit lernen. Dadurch, dass ich extrem hart arbeitete, blieb ich meistens allein, ich mochte es so. Ich glaube, ich hab nicht nur gelernt um gute Noten zu bekommen, ich machte es auch um von allen Leuten fern zu bleiben, aber aus irgendeinem Grund schien das Outsiderleben attraktiv zu machen.  
  
Sie wollten immer was von mir wissen; wo ich herkam, wie ich war. Es nervte mich, wie all diese Mädchen an mir hingen und mich anbettelten, ihr Lernpartner zu sein. Ich versuchte sie wegzuschieben, aber sie verstanden den Wink nicht. Und das brachte etwas Spannung zwischen mich und die männliche Population. Ich hörte die Mädchen reden und fand heraus, dass ich den Ruf ,Mysteriöses, intellektuelles Prachtstück von einem Mann' erhalten hatte, während die Jungs mich ,Überheblicher Weiberklauer' nannten. Man sollte denken, dass im College jeder erwachsen sein würde. Könnten sie sich nicht denken, dass es mir ganz egal war, was sie von mir dachten? Ich wollte nur allein gelassen werden.  
  
Eines Tages, als ich nichts zu tun hatte, entschied ich mich, Motoki anzurufen. Ich fühlte mich schlecht, weil ich seit meinem Umzug nicht mehr mit ihm gesprochen habe. Ich brauchte Zeit, um mich an mein neues Leben zu gewöhnen.   
  
Ich nahm den Hörer in die Hand und wählte die Nummer vom Crown; ich wusste, dass er zu dieser Stunde arbeiten würde.  
  
Ich wartete bis ich endlich hörte: "Hallo, Crown Spielhalle."  
  
"Uh ... Motoki?", fragte ich.  
  
"Ja, der ist am Apparat, darf ich fragen, wer anruft?"  
  
"Ich bin's, Mamoru."  
  
"Mamoru? Ich hab seit Ewigkeiten nichts von dir gehört! Wie geht's dir?", fragte er fröhlich.  
  
"Mir geht's gut, tut mir Leid, dass ich nicht angerufen habe. Ich war sehr beschäftigt damit, mich einzuleben.", erklärte ich.  
  
"Das versteh ich. Es ist toll von dir zu hören! Wie ist es so in Harvard? Ich wette, du hast tonnenweise heiße Weiber an dir kleben!"  
  
"Du würdest das wahrscheinlich mehr genießen als ich ... aber ... Hey, wie ist es dir ergangen?"  
  
"Gut! In meinen Technik - Klassen bin ich gut, und ich bereite mich darauf vor, ein Praktikum zu machen."  
  
"Das ist cool.", kommentierte ich. "Wie geht's Minako?"  
  
"Ihr geht's gut ... sie ist immer noch so wild wie früher. Nach der High School wird sie auf eine Schauspielschule gehen ... sie würde sterben um eine Schauspielerin zu werden!"  
  
"Die gute alte Minako." Mein Lächeln schmolz zu einem Stirnrunzeln. "Uh ... Motoki, wie geht's Usagi?"  
  
Es wurde still und dann sprach er wieder, nicht mehr so fröhlich wie vorher. " Da weißt du genau so viel wie ich."  
  
"Was meinst du?", fragte ich, weil ich das nicht verstand.  
  
"Kurz nachdem du gegangen bist, ist es passiert, dass Usagi ... verschwunden ist. Ihre Familie spricht kaum von ihr und, irgendwie, will mir niemand etwas sagen. Ich hab Minako gefragt und sie hat gesagt, dass Usagi bei einem Schüleraustausch teilnimmt, aber ich weiß, dass sie mir irgendwas verheimlicht. Ich bin wirklich besorgt. Es ist wirklich komisch, dass Usagi einfach geht ohne mir auch nur eben zu sagen, dass sie gehen würde."  
  
Er stoppte, als ob er erwartete, dass ich etwas sagte, aber ich war sprachlos. Meine Gedanken waren verwundert ... Usagi war einfach auf und davon? Das passte definitiv nicht zu ihr. Sie hatte noch nicht mal ,Auf Wiedersehen' zu Motoki gesagt. Irgendwas stimmte da nicht.  
  
"Mamoru?"  
  
Ich schreckte aus meiner Apathie auf. "Uh ... tut mir Leid, was?"  
  
"Ich hab gesagt ... was denkst du?"  
  
"Oh ... ich weiß nicht, was daran so schlimm ist. Wenn Minako gesagt hat, dass Usagi an einem Schüleraustausch teilnimmt, dann weiß ich nicht, warum du ihr nicht glauben solltest ... sie ist deine Freundin.", gab ich von mir, konnte es aber selbst kaum glauben.  
  
Ich hörte ihn einen Seufzer ausstoßen. "Ich denke du hast recht ... nun, hier fängt es an voll zu werden, also muss ich wohl auflegen."  
  
"Oh, okay. Ich ruf dich bald wieder an."  
  
"Bye."  
  
"Bye."  
  
Ich legte den Hörer wieder aufs Telefon und starrte auf den Boden. Ich fühlte Besorgnis. Wo war Usagi? War sie okay? Was verbarg Minako in Wirklichkeit? Hatte ich etwas damit zu tun?  
  
Ich schlug mir vor die Stirn ... Warum machte ich mir überhaupt Sorgen? Ich war so verwirrt. Warum machte ich mir überhaupt Gedanken und Sorgen wegen jemanden, der Hunderte Meilen entfernt war? Das machte keinen Sinn. 


	8. Kapitel Sieben Teil I

Hier ist auch schon Teil 7a. Mal wieder ganz schnell, weil er kurz ist. Den nächsten wieder längeren Teil werde ich aber erst nach ObG schreiben (glaub ich g). Das dürfte allerdings auch nicht mehr lange dauern, da ich auch dort schon mitten drin bin.   
Wünsche euch jetzt viel Spaß beim Lesen (muss jetzt unter die Dusche (hab Kur in den Haaren) und muss dananch _endlich_ mal kunst fertig machen sollte (hab schon 2 stunden gemalt und hab jetzt die Hälfte) und Physi lernen (wie ich andauernd erwähne)  
**Disclaimer**: Mir gehört mal wieder nix.  
**Widmung**: Prinzessin, als Dank für ihren Tipp. Achja, mein Bruder ist 4 1/2 Jahre jünger als ich.  
Kiss, Prinzess  
  
Usagis P.O.V  
  
Ich sah mich im Spiegel an; die kaiserblaue Kappe und das Kleid harmonisierten mit meinen Augen. Ich drehte mich zur Seite und zog eine Grimasse, man hätte mich mit einem großen Heißluftballon vergleichen können. Mein Bauch wurde einfach immer Dicker; ich konnte noch nicht mal mehr meine Füße sehen. Zusammen mit meiner riesigen Erscheinung war ich mit einem überhitzten, schmerzenden Körper gesegnet. Ich starrte nach unten. "Weißt du, du bescherst mir wirklich eine Menge Unannehmlichkeiten. Wie wird das erst werden, wenn du da raus kommst?" Ich legte meine Hand auf den Ball und bekam als Antwort einen leichten Tritt, wobei ich mir nicht helfen konnte und lächeln musste.  
  
Ich sah zurück in den Spiegel; in weniger als einem Monat von jetzt an wurde mein Baby auf diese Welt kommen und es waren nur noch zwei Tage bis zum Schulabschluss. Ich seufzte, ich hatte immer gedacht, dass das eine große Feier sein würde, aber da hatte ich mich geirrt. Vater hatte Mutter und Shingo verboten mich zu besuchen, deshalb war das Einzige, was ich von ihnen bekommen hatte, ein oder zwei Briefe. Ich glaube, andere wären wütend auf ihren Vater, wenn er so was machen würde, aber ich konnte ihn nicht beschuldigen. Er hatte mir vertraut und ich hatte dieses Vertrauen gebrochen. "Ich bin ganz allein."  
  
"Oh, wirklich, was mache ich dann hier? "  
  
Ich wirbelte herum und mein Kiefer viel herunter. "Mina?"  
  
Im Türrahmen stand eine grinsende Blondine, die lachte, als sie meinen Gesichtsausdruck sah. "Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass du so überrascht bist, mich zu sehen!"  
  
So schnell wie ich konnte, rannte ich zu Minako und schlang meine Arme um sie. "Ich hab dich so sehr vermisst!"  
  
Sie trat einen Schritt zurück, ihre Hände lagen auf meinem Bauch; sie guckte erstaunt. "Du bist so BREIT!"  
  
Ich stöhnte. "Erinnere mich nicht daran ... hey, komm rein und setz dich."  
  
Sie tat, was ich gesagt hatte und wir zwei ruhten uns auf dem Fenstersitz aus. "Was machst du hier?", fragte ich.  
  
"Wir haben uns versprochen, dass wir uns gegenseitig bei dem Abgang von der Schule zusehen würden. (AN: In Amerika ist das eine große Schulfeier. Alle sehen zu und die Schüler werden einzeln nach vorne geholt, um ihre Zeugnisse zu bekommen, vielleicht habt ihr schon mal diesen schwarze Mantel mit dieser eckigen Kappe gesehen) Also, hier bin ich!" Sie streckte ihre Arme weit aus.   
  
Ich runzelte die Stirn. "Aber ... ich bin nicht zu deinem Abschluss gegangen."  
  
Sie grinste und zog eine Videokassette aus ihrer Handtasche. "Deshalb hab ich Motoki meinen aufnehmen lassen."  
  
Ich lächelte. "Du denkst an alles, oder?  
  
Sie zuckte mit den Schultern, ein wissendes Lächeln auf dem Gesicht. "So, erzähl mir, wie es dir ergangen ist."  
  
Ich seufzte. Außer, dass ich Rückenschmerzen habe, Krämpfe bekomme, mich nicht bücken kann, aussehe wie eine Wassermelone und mir alle Sekunde jedes Tages heiß ist ... geht es mir gut."  
  
"Du siehst nicht wie eine Wassermelone aus! Warte ... in ein paar Wochen ist es soweit, richtig?"  
  
"In weniger als einem Monat.", gab ich zu.   
  
"Nun ... bis dann ... ich hab eine kleine Überraschung für dich!" Sie ging raus auf den Flur und trat dann mit einem Picknickkorb in ihrem Besitz wieder ein. Sie sprach fröhlich. "Jemand hier konnte es kaum abwarten, dich wiederzusehen." Sie öffnete den Korb und zwei pelzige Köpfe kamen zum Vorschein.   
  
"Luna!", jubelte ich. Bei dem Laut meiner Stimme schoss sie hoch und hüpfte mit einem lauten Miau auf mich. Ich umarmte sie fest als sie glücklich mein Kinn leckte. "Oh Luna, es tut so gut dich zu sehen." Ich sah Mina an, die Artemis in ihren Armen hielt. Ich grinste. "Danke sehr, Mina ... sie ist so ... so dick geworden."  
  
Luna starrte mich komisch an, als ob sie sagen wollte: "Guck dich doch mal an."  
  
"Nun, sie ist jetzt eine Katze, kein Kätzchen ... und du hättest wissen müssen, dass ich sie verwöhnen würde."  
  
"Gute, alte Mina!", ich lachte. "Hey, warum ziehe ich mich nicht um und dann zeig ich dir alles hier und wir mieten dir zum Schlafen ein Bett."  
  
"Okay, aber,", sie sah hinunter auf die zwei Fellknäule mit weit aufgerissenen Augen, die darum bettelten, mitkommen zu dürfen. "es sieht so aus, als ob wir Gesellschaft bekommen würden."  
  
Ich kicherte. "Oh, ihr könnt auch kommen. Ich weiß, wo sie den eingedosten Thunfisch aufbewahren!"  
  
Wir lachten, als die zwei erfreut miauten, während wir uns auf den Weg machten, die Tour zu beginnen. Erster Halt: Thunfisch City!  


* * *

  
Ich war in meine Kappe und mein Kleid gekleidet und war bereit mich in der Linie für den Abschluss - Lauf einzureihen. Ich richtete den Hut und kontrollierte meine Zähne im Spiegel; Für diesen Moment wollte ich gut aussehen. All die anderen Mädchen waren am Lächeln, aber ich wusste, dass sie genauso nervös waren wie ich. Ich linste durch den Vorhang der Bühne. Ich sah eine Menge Leute und kicherte, als ich Minako in der ersten Reihe erblickte, die Kamera in der Hand. Sie hatte den Korb neben sich stehen, aus dem Luna und Artemis hervorlugten.   
  
"Usagi." Ich drehte mich um und lächelte Ami an. Sie umarmte mich. "Herzlichen Glückwunsch, Usagi, du hast es verdient." Sie streichelte über meinen Bauch. "Du solltest Stolz auf deine Mama sein, sie hat hierfür wirklich hart gearbeitet."  
  
"Dankeschön, Ami." Ich lächelte und horchte auf, als sie anfingen die Schulabgänger aufzurufen. "Ich muss gehen."  
  
"Ich werde dich bejubeln!" Sie lächelte und ging dann wieder in den Zuschauersaal.  
  
Das war es: Ich war als nächste dran. Ich hielt meinen Atem an und versuchte meine Nervosität zu unterdrücken. "Usagi Tsukino.", wurde mein Name ausgerufen. Ich keuchte. Nicht wegen dem Moment, sondern wegen dem scharfen Schmerz, der mich grade durchzuckt hatte. Ich kniff meine Augen zusammen und umklammerte meinen Bauch fest.  
  
"Usagi!", konnte ich Minako schreien hören.  
  
Plötzlich fühlte ich zwei Arme, die mich zu stützen versuchten. Eine Stimme sprach und ich erkannte sie als Amis. Sie sprach sanft: "Usagi, was ist los? Kannst du mir sagen, wo es wehtut?"  
  
Ich weiß nicht, ob es nur wegen dem Schmerz war, oder wegen meinen neu gefundenen Mutterinstinkten, aber ich wusste, dass etwas verkehrt war.  
  
"Mein Bauch ... das Baby ... etwas stimmt nicht.", versuchte ich zwischen den Schmerzwellen hervorzubringen.  
  
Irgendwas stimmte nicht ... irgendwas stimmte ganz und gar nicht. 


	9. Kapitel Sieben Teil II

Tata!!! Hier ist der nächste Teil!  
Wie schon im letzten Kap angemerkt wieder länger. Das nächste Kap wir auch schneller kommen, da ich grade so gut in der Story bin! Und er wir noch mal länger als dieser.  
Schreibt doch ein Kommi und sagt mir, was ihr hiervon haltet.  
**Disclaimer**: Mir gehören weder Figuren noch Story. Das Original ist von Princess Kayla geschrieben und man kann es in Englisch auf FF . net lesen.  
**Widmung**: DarcAngel, einfach nur, weil sie immer da für mich da ist. Hab dich lieb knuddeldrück  
Noch ein ganz dickes **Danke** an aqua, die dieses Kap zu einer beinahe unmöglichen Zeit gebetat und zurückgeschickt hat!  
Viel Spaß beim Lesen!!  
Kiss, Prinzess  
  


* * *

  
  
Usagis P.O.V.  
  
Ich krallte mich an meine Decke, als eine weitere Flutwelle des Schmerzes durch mich schoss. Ich war in ein Krankenhausbett gelegt worden und um mich herum waren einige Maschinen. Meine Augen waren fest zusammengepresst ... ich versuchte mir einen andern Ort vorzustellen.  
  
"Usagi, ich bin jetzt hier." Ich sah hoch zu Minako und sie zeigte mir ein schwaches Lächeln.  
  
"Bitte ... lass mich nicht allein.", brachte ich in hastigen Atemzügen zwischen den Schmerzen hervor.  
  
Sie nahm meine Hand in ihre und lächelte. "Ich gehe nirgendwohin, Usagi. Ich werde immer hier sein."  
  
Ich nickte und biss meine Zähne in dem Moment zusammen als Ami, die ihren Operationsanzug anhatte, eintrat. Der Anblick ihres Gesichtes konnte alle Geister vertreiben. Sie kam zu mir herüber und nahm meine freie Hand. "Was ist los, Ami?", fragte ich.  
  
"Den Tests nach, die wir gemacht haben, scheint es so..." Sie machte eine Pause. "Usagi, dein Baby hat große Probleme. Wir wollten sehen, ob die Dinge besser würden, aber sie sind nur schlimmer geworden. Wenn wir jetzt keinen Kaiserschnitt machen ... werden wir das Baby verlieren."  
  
Eine Träne rollte meine Wange herunter. "Mach es, Ami. Was immer passiert; nur rette mein Baby."  
  
Sie nickte und begann Anweisungen zu geben, um mich auf ein Rollbett zu verlegen. Sie hoben mich hoch und ich fühlte, wie Minakos Hand meine losließ. "Fräulein, bitte, Sie müssen gehen."  
  
"Minako, nein! Bitte! Laßt sie hierbleiben!", bettelte ich.  
  
"Es tut mir Leid, aber ..."  
  
"Nein, laßt das Mädchen bleiben.", orderte Ami an.  
  
"Danke.", sagten Minako und ich gleichzeitig.  
  
Leute in Ärztekitteln umgaben mich ... erschreckten mich unglaublich, aber die größte Angst hatte ich um mein Baby. Was, wenn es mich auch allein ließ? Ich hasste es, allein zu sein, ich hasste es einfach. Ich sah hinüber zu Minako, die genauso angezogen war. Tränen der Angst bildeten sich in meinen schon schmerzenden Augen. "Ich hab solche Angst, Mina. Ich hab solche Angst."  
  
Sie drückte meine Hand fest und schüttelte ihren Kopf. "Du und Angst haben? Werd realistisch. Du bist die mutigste Person, die ich kenne." Sie begann leise zu weinen.  
  
"Wovon redest du? Du bist viel mutiger als ich. Du hast keine Angst, dich vor irgendwen hinzustellen und zu sprechen.", stellte ich fest.  
  
"Schauspielern? Das ist nur ein Hobby. Es gibt wichtigere Dinge. Usagi ... du bist immer schon mutig gewesen; besonders als dieses Baby sich ankündigte. Du hast dich von keinem zu etwas zwingen lassen, von dem du wusstest, dass es nicht richtig war. Du hast dein Zuhause verlassen und hast gelernt, dich um dich selbst zu kümmern. Solcher Mut existiert nicht in jedem."  
  
"Aber ...", begann ich.   
  
"Kein aber, Usagi; du bist alles, was ich sein will ... du bist die Schwester, die ich nie hatte ... du bist die Schwester, zu der ich aufblicke ... meine Heldin." Sie lächelte.  
  
Ich erwiderte ihr Lächeln. "Ich liebe dich, Mina."  
  
"Ich liebe dich auch, Usagi."  
  
Meine Aufmerksamkeit wendete sich wieder Ami zu, die hinter dem Vorhang stand, der über mir hing. "Wie sind so weit, Usagi."  
  
"Dann los."  


* * *

  
"Oh, Usagi, sie ist so wunderschön!"  
  
Ich starrte hinunter auf das wertvolle Bündel, dass sicher in meinen Armen lag. Mein kleiner Engel war endlich auf die Welt gekommen und sie war noch entzückender als ich es mir je ausmalen hätte können. Sie war einfach einzigartig ... wörtlich sogar, sie hatte gewelltes pinkes Haar und wann immer sie ihre Augen öffnete, bemerkte ich, dass sie einen scharlachroten Ton hatten. Sie war wie eine kleine Puppe, nur für mich gemacht.  
  
"Ich kann nicht glauben, dass sie echt ist." Ich lächelte.  
  
"Zuerst mal kannst du sie nicht einfach ,sie' nennen. Die Süße braucht einen Namen.", wies mich Minako hin.  
  
"Minako hat Recht.", Ami betrat mein Krankenzimmer, wieder in ihren normalen Sachen gekleidet.  
  
"Was meint ihr, wie soll ich sie nennen?", fragte ich, als ich mit ihren kleinen Fingern spielte.   
  
Ami sah auf sie hinunter und grinste. "Sie sieht dir sehr ähnlich."  
  
"Yeah ... wie eine Miniatur von dir.", sagte Minako.  
  
Eine Miniatur von mir ... eine kleine Usagi. "Chibiusa." Das Wort floss einfach aus meinem Mund.  
  
"Das ist wirklich süß." Minako strahlte.  
  
"Ich mag es.", gab Ami bekannt.  
  
"Dann wird sie Chibiusa genannt.", bestätigte ich und kicherte, als ich ein kleines Grinsen auf den Lippen meiner Tochter entdeckte.   
  
Als ich in mein eigenes Zimmer zurückziehen konnte, mietete ich ein Wiege für Chibiusa. Sie lag ruhig auf ihrem Kissen; sie schlief tatsächlich zum ersten Mal, seit wir das Krankenhaus verlassen hatten.  
  
Ich lächelte, als ich zu ihr herüber blickte und Luna aufmerksam das Bettchen bewachen sah. Ich hatte Angst gehabt, dass Luna Chibiusa nicht mögen würde, wenn sie sich trafen, aber irgendwie war Luna eine zweite Mutter geworden, immer am Aufpassen. Sie schien fast voraus zu sehen, wenn Chibiusa kurz vorm Weinen war und warnte mich. Sie war Chibiusas Patentante.   
  
"Klopf, klopf, Post für Usagi.", flüsterte Minako, während sie mit Artemis auf der Schulter eintrat. Er sprang herunter, eilte zu Luna und leckte sie zum ,Hallo'. Sie gab mir ein paar Umschläge und wendete sich dann zu Chibiusa. "Ich hab eine kleine Überraschung für Chibiusa."  
  
"Was ist es?", fragte ich.  
  
Sie zog meinen alten Hasen hinter ihrem Rücken hervor, jetzt war er sauber und fleckenlos mit einer schönen pinken Schleife um den Hals.  
  
"Ich hab gedacht, ich hätte ihn verloren.", sagte ich.  
  
Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. "Ich weiß, ich hätte fragen sollen, bevor ich ihn genommen hab, aber ich wollte, dass es eine Überraschung wird. Bist du böse?"  
  
Ich lächelte und schüttelte meinen Kopf. "Nie. Ich wollte ihn für Chibiusa sowieso waschen lassen."  
  
Sie grinste. "Dann ist es okay, dass ich ihn ihr gebe?"  
  
"Natürlich.", sagte ich, setzte mich auf meinen Fenstersitz und begann, meine Briefe zu öffnen.   
  
Ich blätterte durch die Post ... das Meiste waren Rechnungen, die von meinem Sparkonto, das fast leer war, abgebucht werden würden. Ich seufzte ... wie sollte ich jemals auf Chibiusa aufpassen und gleichzeitig einen Job bekommen? Ich legte die Rechnungen zusammen mit der Werbung beiseite, als ein besonderer Umschlag meine Aufmerksamkeit weckte.  
  
Traumschreiber ... das hörte sich bekannt an. Ich öffnete den Brief und faltete das Papier auseinander. Ich überflog den Brief bis meine Augen sich weiteten und ein Keuchen meinen Lippen entwich. Ich fiel zu Boden. "Ich glaub es nicht!"!  
  
"Usagi! Bist du OK?" Minako und die Katzen rannten an meine Seite, als Freudentränen meine Sicht trübten.   
  
"Ich hab gewonnen." Ich gab ihr den Brief.  
  
Ich sah zu wir ihr Kinn aufklappte und sie einen Schrei unterdrückte. "Oh du meine Güte! Du hast Fünfhunderttausend Dollar gewonnen, den ersten Platz! Usagi, ich wusste noch nicht mal, dass du bei diesem Wettbewerb mitgemacht hast, verdammt! Ich wusste noch nicht mal, dass du schreiben kannst."  
  
"Ich habe mich einfach entschlossen teilzunehmen, als ich hierher gezogen bin, aber ich habe nie erwartet, dass ich gewinnen würde!", erklärte ich.   
  
"Hast du weiter gelesen?" Ich schüttelte meinen Kopf und sie fuhr fort. "Sie wollen deine Story veröffentlichen und sie wollen, dass du einen Vertrag mit ihnen unterzeichnest; da du grade die High School beendet hast, werden sie dir die Literaturkurse am College bezahlen. Usagi, du wirst berühmt werden!"  
  
Ich nahm den Brief wieder an mich und grinste zu ihr hoch. "Mina, weißt du, was das heißt?" Sie antwortete ,nein'. "Ich kann Chibiusa finanzieren! Ich werde mich um sie kümmern können!"  
  
Sie schlang ihre Arme um mich und wir standen auf und fingen an herum zu tanzen, wurden aber von Luna, welche zu zischen begann, unterbrochen. Wir starrten sie an und wussten, dass sie versuchte uns leiser zu bekommen, bevor wir Chibiusa weckten. Wir lachten und schraubten unser Kichern auf ein Minimum zurück.   
  
Ich nahm Kontakt mit dem Traumschreiber-Verlag auf und akzeptierte ihren Vertrag. Ich erklärte ihnen den Lebensstil, den ich jetzt leben würde, dass Chibiusa jetzt da war, und dass ich die meiste Zeit mit ihr verbringen wollte. Die Präsidentin des Verlages war sehr nett und stimmte mir zu, dass Mütter es verdienten, die meiste Zeit mit ihren Kindern zu verbringen, deshalb machte sie Arrangements, sodass ich zuhause lernen konnte und entwickelte einen veränderbaren Plan für meine Schreibkarierre. Wer hätte gedacht, dass ein Verlag so viel machen würde um mich zu behalten?  
  
Minako half mir, die perfekte Eigentumswohnung für mich und Chibiusa auszusuchen, die ich von dem Preisgeld bezahlte. Ich hatte schon eine Menge Möbel gekauft und den Rest des Geldes legte ich fest an. Minako war mit Luna und Artemis nach Tokyo zurückgegangen um alles für mich einzurichten; was hätte ich nur ohne sie gemacht?  
  
Hier war ich also, Chibiusa war einen Monat alt und brabbelte schon die ganze Zeit vor sich hin, und ich packte die letzten Dinge meines Lebens in Sapporo. Ich sah mich in dem nun wieder nackten Raum, in dem ich das letzte Jahr meines Lebens verbracht hatte, um. Dieses Kapitel war abgeschlossen und ein neues war kurz davor zu beginnen.  
  
Ich sah in den Spiegel, der an der Wand hing, meine Figur war fast wieder da; ich schaute auf meine Zwei Haarknoten. ,Odango atama', erinnerte ich mich und verzog das Gesicht; es war Zeit für eine Veränderung. Ich löste die Knoten und ließ die blonden Locken zu Boden fallen. Ich nahm aus meiner Tasche ein Band und band meine Haare zu einem tiefen Pferdeschwanz, der teilweise über meine Schulter fiel, zusammen. "Da, das ist besser."  
  
Bevor ich meinen Koffer schloß, sah ich über meine Kleidung. Pink, pink und noch mehr pink. "Mommy braucht eine Veränderung." Ich ging hinüber zu Chibiusa, die in ihrem Maxi Cosi saß und mich anstarrte. "Wie wärs, wenn wir shoppen gehen, bevor wir nach Hause aufbrechen?" Sie gluckerte leise und ich kitzelte sie am Kinn.  


* * *

  
"Komm rein!" Ich öffnete die Tür zu Amis Büro mit Chibiusa in meinen Armen. Ami sah von ihrem Schreibtisch auf und lächelte mit einem Seufzer. "Ich hatte gehofft, dass das hier nur ein Traum wäre, aber es scheint so, als ob ihr zwei wirklich geht ... aber es musste eines Tages passieren, richtig?"  
  
Ich lächelte und näherte mich ihr mit einem Geschenk, das in meiner Hand lag. "Das ist für dich."  
  
Sie nahm das Geschenk und packte es langsam aus. Zuerst machte sie einen geschockten Eindruck, dann standen Tränen in ihren Augen. Sie lächelte das Bild von ihr, Chibiusa und mir an; Chibiusas aller erstes Bild. Ich plazierte meine freie Hand auf der Schulter meiner Freundin und lächelte. "Ich danke dir so sehr, mehr als du es dir vorstellen kannst. Du hast meine Tochter gerettet ... und mich. Ich weiß nicht, wie ich das ohne dich überlebt hätte. Ich werde dich nie vergessen."  
  
Sie umarmte mich fest und sprach sanft: "Danke schön, Usagi, dass du in den letzten Monaten das Licht in mein Leben und meine Arbeit gebracht hast. Ich kann nicht glauben, dass es vorbei ist. Sie sagen den Ärzten, dass sie nicht mit ihren Patienten anfreunden sollen, aber ich kann mir niemanden vorstellen, der sich nicht mit dir anfreunden würde.  
  
Ich lachte und gab ihr ein Stück Papier. "Das ist meine neue Adresse und Telefonnummer. Chibiusa und ich würden uns freuen, wenn du uns besuchen kommen würdest."  
  
"Ich werde das vielleicht einfach mal machen." Sie gab Chibiusa einen kleinen Kuss auf den Kopf. "Ich werde dich vermissen, kleine Usagi; sei lieb zu deiner Mommy."  
  
"Tschüss, Ami." Ich umarmte sie ein letztes mal und ging zur Tür.  
  
"Auf Wiedersehen, Usagi."  


* * *

  
Nach einem kurzen Einkauftrip, bei dem ich mich mit neuen Klamotten für mich und bezaubernden Outfits für Chibiusa zufriedenstellte, machten wir uns auf und nahmen den Flug nach Tokyo. Ich konnte schon die überraschten Ausdrücke auf allen Gesichtern sehen. Ich hatte noch nicht mal meiner Familie von Chibiusa erzählt oder davon, dass ich zurück kam. Ich wollte, dass jeder meinen wertvollen Engel in Person traf, besonders Dad. Vielleicht war das es, was seinen seine Mauer durchbrechen würde. Auch wenn er mir nie vergeben könnte, ich wollte wenigstens, dass Chibiusa ihren Großvater kennenlernte. Ich lächelte zu ihr herunter und wackelte ihrem kleinen Fuß. "So, Chibiusa, denkst du, du kannst dir deinen Weg in das steinerne Herz deines Opas zaubern?"  
  


* * *

  
  
Bis zum nächsten Teil, der möglichst schnell kommen sollte!  
luv ya all,  
Prinzess 


	10. Kapitel Sieben Teil III

Hi!!!  
Hier ist endlich das nächste Kapitel!!! Wie versprochen wieder länger (allerdings wird das nächste wieder kürzer)  
Ich bin fürchtbar froh, dass ich das Kap. fertig bekommen hab, denn trotz den Ferien komm ich mir vor wie dieses weiße Kaninchen aus 'Alice im Wunderland', das die ganze Zeit ruft: "Keine Zeit! Keine Zeit! Ich habe keine Zeit!"  
Jetzt werde ich mich wieder an ObG setzen, aber es ist SEHR unwahrscheinlich, dass das Kap. noch diese Woche rauskommt. Wir fahren nämlich von Freitag bis Sonntag nach Paris (Disneyland! AN: Haben die da viele Achterbahnen?) und da mein Vater nicht mit kann (nierensteine), darf jetzt meine Freundin DarcAngel mit (wenn sie denn darf). Das löst allerdings gemischte Gefühle aus. Trauer, weil Papa nicht mit kann, Freude, dass meine Freundin mit kann, und Schuld, eben weil ich mich so sehr freue. drop  
Herrje hab ich wieder viel geschrieben. Also dann.  
**Disclaimer**: Das Übliche  
**Widmung**: Astreia zum Geburtstag (ich hab doch gesagt, das Geschenk kommt später)  
**Bitte**: ..ö.. KOMMIS!  
Viel Spaß beim Lesen!  
Kiss, Prinzess  
  


* * *

  
  
Usagis P.O.V.  
  
Als Chibiusa und ich in Tokyo ankamen, wartete am Flughafen Minako in dem gelben Fahrzeug, das sie von ihren Eltern zum Abschluss bekommen hatte, auf uns. Ihre Augen weiteten sich, als sie meinen neuen Haarstyle erblickte. "Du hast deine Frisur geändert."  
  
"Du magst es nicht?", fragte ich.  
  
Sie schüttelte ihren Kopf. "Nein, das ist es nicht. Ich hab dich nur noch nie mit einer anderen Frisur gesehen."  
  
"Nun, ich hatte entschieden, dass ich eine Veränderung brauchte", stellte ich fest.   
  
Zusammen holten wir das Gepäck, und schnallten Chibiusa auf dem Rücksitz an. Unser erster Halt war bei der neuen Eigentumswohnung, Chibiusas und mein neues Zuhause.  
  
Als wir uns auf den Weg zu D8 machten, vier Treppen nach oben, konnte ich mir nicht anders als Minas Dauerlächeln zu bemerken. "Würdest du mir bitte sagen, was so amüsierend ist?", fragte ich.  
  
Sie grinste verdächtig. "Huh? Wovon redest du? Ich kann es nur nicht erwarten, dass du den Ort siehst."  
  
Ich fing an es zu bereuen, dass ich nicht früher nach Tokyo gekommen war und die Wohnung selber eingerichtet hatte. Mina hatte schon immer diese wilde Seite besessen und ich konnte nicht anders, als mir strahlende Neonfarben vorzustellen, welche ich hasste. "Ich werde es mögen, richtig, Mina?"  
  
"Natürlich! Ich würde es nie so herrichten, dass du es hassen würdest!" Wir stoppten vor der Tür und sie gab mir den Schüssel. "Ich glaube, du solltest die Ehre haben."  
  
Ich nahm den Schlüssel und ließ einen großen Seufzer hören. "Wenn's denn sein muss." Ich schloss die Tür auf und ließ sie aufschwingen. Ich betrat den Eingangsflur. Als ich das Wohnzimmer erreicht hatte, setzte ich Chibiusas Maxi Cosi auf den Boden und Luna kam herüber zum Wachestehen, wie immer. Ich drehte mich zum Umsehen im Kreis. Das Wohnzimmer war sehr fröhlich in Pastellfarben gehalten. Es war eingerichtet mit einer Couch (3 Personen), einem Sofa (2 Personen(wird im Englischen loveseat genannt)), einem Kaffeetisch, einer gut ausgerüsteten Spaßecke (Fernseher, Videorecorder, Stereoanlage...), und vielen dekorativen Kleinigkeiten wie Topfpflanzen und Bildern. Auch ein Schreibtisch mit Ablagen für Papier und Stifte war da, der mich zum Schreiben rief.  
  
Ich ging in die Küche und begutachtete die Eichenschränke und den passenden Tisch. Auch sah ich die Standartgeräte und die anderen Küchenutensilien durch.  
  
Als nächstes eilte ich über den Flur zu dem Raum, von dem ich annahm, dass er mir gehörte. Die Hauptfarbe des Zimmers war ein cremiger Muschelton mit ein Paar silbernen Dingen als Blickfang, wie Lampen, ein Wandspiegel, eine alte Uhr und andere Möbelstücke. Das Bett hatte Queen Size und viele Kissen. Auf der einer Seite des Raumes standen ein Tischchen und ein Hocker an der Wand. Ich bemerkte einen Balkon mit ein paar Hängepflanzen, und einen anderen Durchgang, der zu einem Marmorbadezimmer führte.   
  
Der letzte Raum, nicht eingeschlossen das zweite Badezimmer, war Chibiusas Zimmer. Ich öffnete die Tür mit einem kleinen Hasenschild dran und grinste wegen der Süße des Zimmers, das war definitiv der Raum, den Minako am liebsten dekoriert hatte. Die Wände waren Pink gestrichen und eine Borte mit weißen Rosen lief an ihnen entlang. Eine hölzerne Wiege stand in der Ecke, dekoriert mit pinken Decken, Kissen und entzückenden Stofftieren. Ein passender hölzerner Wickeltisch mit den nötigen Babyzubehör stand neben einem Nachtschränkchen, auf dem ein Nachtlicht in Hasenform stand. In der vierten Ecke stand ein pinkgepolsterter Schaukelstuhl, in dem ein mit Häschen bestickter Quilt lag. Das Licht, das durch die Fenster schien, war leicht gedämpft durch die passenden Vorhänge. Chibiusa würde es lieben!  
  
Ich ging zurück in das Wohnzimmer, indem eine nervöse Minako mit Chibiusa auf dem Arm hin und her lief. Sie starrte mich mit einem hoffnungsvollen Blick an.   
  
Ich lächelte. "Es ist perfekt." Ich lachte, als sie den lange angehaltenen Atem geräuschvoll ausstieß.   


* * *

  
Nach einer schnellen Dusche, zog ich ein graues Rollkragen Tank Top, eine schwarze Hose und Stiefel an; ich tauschte das Band in meinen Haaren mit einem passenden grauen aus. Ich badete Chibiusa im Waschbecken und zog ihr einen weißen Strampler und eine weiße Mütze an. Nachdem ich sie in ihren Kinderwagen gelegt hatte, deckte ich sie zu. Ich schnappte mir meine Geldbörse und befahl Luna auf die Wohnung aufzupassen, als Mina und ich mit der kleinen Maus im Wagen gingen.  
  
Auf dem Weg zur Crown Spielhalle, schwammen in meinem Kopf all die Sachen, die ich Motoki sagen würde. Ich war vor fast einem Jahr wegen einem sogenannten Schüleraustauschprogramm gegangen, ohne ihm auch nur ein Wort zu sagen. Jetzt war ich wieder in der Stadt ... mit einem Baby. Es gab viel zu erzählen, aber wo sollte ich anfangen?  
  
"Wie wär's mit der Wahrheit?"  
  
Ich sah zu Minako, die ein sanftes Lächeln auf den Lippen hatte. "Woher wusstest du, dass ich überlegt habe, was ich sagen würde?"  
  
Sie lachte. "Ich würde sagen, ich kenne dich einfach besser, als du dich selbst!"  
  
"Ist das so?" Ich schubste sie leicht und blieb dann wie angewurzelt stehen. Ich sah durch die Glasscheibe und sah Motoki lesend hinterm Tresen stehen. Es war so, als ob ich nie weg gewesen wäre, er sah immer noch so aus wie früher.   
  
"Komm schon." Minako gab mir einen kleinen Schubser. "Er hat dich wirklich vermisst. Er hat es verdient, die Wahrheit zu erfahren."  
  
Ich nickte und schob den Kinderwagen durch die Doppeltür.   
  
Wie als ob er es riechen könnte, sah Motoki auf und lächelte Minako an, aber als er mich sah, verschwand sein Lächeln und seine Augen wurden groß. Ich atmete tief ein und ging zum Tresen. Ich starrte ihn eine Sekunde an und lächelte dann sanft. "Hallo, Motoki."  
  
Er starrte mich einfach nur geschockt an, bis Minako ihm den Ellbogen in die Seite stieß. Er hustete. "Usagi. Bist du das wirklich?"  
  
Ich nickte langsam. "Ja ... ich bin's."  
  
Plötzlich verließ er seinen Platz hinterm Tresen und stand vor mir. Ich sah zu ihm hoch und erwartete, dass er mich anbrüllen würde, weil ich unerwarteterweise verschwunden war, aber überraschenderweise schloss er mich in seine Arme für eine feste Umarmung. "Ich kann es nicht glauben."  
  
Er ließ mich los und lächelte zu mir hinunter. Plötzlich fühlte ich mich von Worten überwältigt. "Motoki, es tut mir so leid! Ich hab dich angelogen! Ich bin gegangen und hab dir noch nicht mal gesagt warum oder wenigstens ,Tschüss'! Du bist so ein guter Freund und ich hab dir noch nicht mal die Wahrheit gesagt!"  
  
Er lachte. "Usagi, sprich langsamer! Mein Gehirn arbeitet nicht so schnell!"  
  
Ich seufzte. "Ich bin gekommen um dir die Wahrheit zu erzählen, warum ich gegangen bin."  
  
"Okay ... warum bist du gegangen?"  
  
Ich seufzte und hob Chibiusa aus ihrem Wagen. "Motoki, darf ich dich mit meiner Tochter, Chibiusa, bekanntmachen?" Seine Augen weiteten sich zum zweiten Mal, als er auf das kleine Mädchen in meinen Armen guckte. Ich fuhr mit der Erklärung fort. "Ich hab nie einen Austausch gemacht, ich bin gegangen um eine Schule für schwangere Teenager zu besuchen, auf der ich meinen Abschluss machte und Chibiusa war etwas über einem Monat geboren habe. Ich konnte es dir nicht erzählen, weil .. weil ich nicht wollte, dass du denkst, ich bin eine Nutte."  
  
Er schüttelte seinen Kopf. "Usagi, du weißt, ich könnte das nie denken. Du bist eine meiner besten Freunde."  
  
Ich lächelte und sah dann hinunter auf Chibiusa, dann zurück zu ihm. "Uh... würdest du sie gerne halten?"  
  
Er hob seine Hände um mich davon abzuhalten, sie ihm zu übergeben. "Ich weiß nicht, ob das eine gute Idee ist."  
  
Minako kam und klopfte ihm vorsichtig auf den Rücken. "Erzähl mir nicht, dass du Angst vor einem kleinen Baby hast!"  
  
"Oh, in Ordnung." Ich gab sie ihm und sah zu wie in ihren Scharlach Augen sich Tränen zu bilden anfingen. "Oh, nein! Sie ist kurz vorm weinen! Wie stoppe ich sie?!"  
  
Aber es war zu spät. Sie fing an laut zu weinen und er gab sie mir schnell zurück. Ich streichelte auf beruhigende Weise ihren Rücken.   
  
"Guck, was du getan hast!" Minako haute ihn scherzhaft an den Kopf.  
  
"Hey! Du warst diejenige, die mich dazu überredet hat, sie zu halten!"  
  
Ich lachte. "Ihr zwei verhaltet euch so, als wäret ihr verheiratet, und habt keine Sorge; sie ist nur müde." Ich nahm an einem der Tische Platz und schaukelte sie vor und zurück. Minako setzte sich mir gegenüber.  
  
"Kann ich euch zwei irgendwas bringen?", fragte Motoki.  
  
Minako lächelte. "Ein Schokoladen - Milchshake, Puu Bär!"  
  
"Natürlich, Minnie." Er lächelte sie an und wandte sich dann an mich "Wie wäre es mit einem deiner berühmten Lieblings - Usagi - Milchshakes (AN: wir erinnern uns an den Schokolanden -, Erdbeer -, Vanillemilchshake aus Kap. 1)?"  
  
Ich schüttete meinen Kopf. "Nein, danke, nur ein Wasser."  
  
"Wasser? Bist du sicher?" Ich nickte, als ich den Unglauben in seiner Stimme bemerkte.  
  
Er kam mit dem Bestellten zurück und setzte sich neben Minako. "Weil es noch früh ist, hab ich Zeit zum Labern. Also, erzähl mir, was dir in den letzten Monaten zugestoßen ist, außer, dass du Chibiusa bekommen hast."  
  
Ich seufzte und erzählte ihm über meine Schulzeit, über Ami, als ich Chibiusa hatte, wie ich den Wettbewerb gewonnen und einen Job bekommen hatte, und darüber, wie ich meine Wohnung hier in Tokyo bekommen hatte.   
  
"Wow!", ließ er hören. "Ich kann nicht glauben, dass du gewonnen hast. Ich wette Mamoru wäre stolz. Ich werde es ihm sagen, wenn er anruft."  
  
Ich zuckte zusammen, als ich seinen Namen hörte und starrte hoch zu Motoki. "Uhm ... denkst du, du könntest mich vor Mamoru nicht erwähnen?"  
  
"Aber..." Minako hinderte ihn am Weitersprechen, als sie meine Verzweiflung bemerkte.  
  
Ich sah auf meine Uhr und legte eine jetzt schlafende Chibiusa in ihren Kinderwagen. Ich stand vom Tisch auf. "Ich muss wirklich gehen. Ich muss noch meine Familie besuchen."  
  
"Willst du, dass ich mitkomme?", fragte Minako.  
  
"Nein ... ich muss das selber machen. Ich rede später mit dir. Tschüss, Leute. Danke, Motoki, fürs Verstehen." Er nickte und sie winkten als ich in die Richtung verschwand, wo das Zuhause, dass ich einst kannte, lag.  


* * *

  
Ich stand still auf der Schwelle und starrte widerwillig auf die Klingel. Schließlich schluckte ich meine Nervosität hinunter und drückte den weißen Knopf. Als die Glocke erklang, wartete ich ängstlich darauf, dass die Tür geöffnet wurde.   
  
Plötzlich schwang sie auf und enthüllte einen Teenager mit dem selben erkennbaren sandfarbenen Haar. Sein Kiefer fiel herunter, als er mich betrachtete. "Usagi?"  
  
Ich zog die Luft ein; das war Shingo, aber eine andere Vision. Er war größer und breiter mit einer tieferen Stimme. Er war so viel gewachsen! "Shingo?"  
  
Sein Atem stockte. "Du bist es, oder, Usagi?"  
  
Ich lächelte und drückte ihn in einer engen Umarmung. "Natürlich bin ich es, du kleine Nervensäge." Ich ließ ihn los und grinste zu ihm hoch. "Aber ich glaube, ich kann nicht mehr klein sagen, oder?"  
  
"Ich kann nicht glauben, dass du hier bist! Du solltest in Sapporo sein und ...schwanger." Er sah auf meinen Bauch. Ich lachte und zeigte in den Kinderwagen. Er schaute hinunter auf Chibiusa und grinste. "Ich hab eine Nichte? Wie ist ihr Name?"  
  
"Chibiusa."  
  
Er grinste scherzhaft. "Armes Kind. Wie konntest du nur dahergehen und sie nach dir benennen?"  
  
Ich gab ihm einen kleinen Schlag und schaute an ihm vorbei ins Haus. "Sind Mom und Dad da?"  
  
Er nickte. "Komm rein. Ich weiß, dass Mom dich gerne sehen würde."  
  
Ich schob den Kinderwagen hinter ihm her und wir blieben im Wohnzimmer stehen. Ich sah mich um; alles war genau so, wie es war bevor ich gegangen war. Shingo rief zur Küche hin. "Mom, kommst du mal für 'ne Sekunde?"  
  
"Was ist los Shingo? Ich war ...", sie stoppte, als sie mich sah. "Oh mein ..! Usagi!" Sie rannte zu mir und zog mich in eine Umarmung. "Das ist so eine wundervolle Überraschung! Ich hab dich so sehr vermisst!"  
  
"Ich hab dich auch vermisst, Mom." Ich umarmte sie zurück.  
  
Sie trat zurück und sah mich an. "Du siehst so anders aus, so erwachsen!" Dann bekam sie den Kinderwagen in ihr Blickfeld und schaute mit einem riesigen Grinsen im Gesicht hinein. "Oh, Usagi! Sie ist so ein Engel!" Sie nahm Chibiusa hoch und setzte sich auf die Couch. "Wie heißt sie?"  
  
Ich setzte mich neben sie und lächelte. "Chibiusa."  
  
"Das ist der perfekte Name für sie." Sie machte ein Pause. "Ich wünschte, ich hätte es früher gewusst."  
  
"Es tut mir Leid, Mom.", sagte ich. "Du erhältst meine Briefe oder Anrufe nie."  
  
"Ich weiß, Liebes, mir tut es auch Leid."  
  
"Ikuko, hast du ..." Dad trat in das Wohnzimmer mit großen Augen, die sich in dem Moment zusammenzogen, als sie mich sahen. "Was machst du hier?"  
  
"Kenji!", schrie Mutter.  
  
Ich legte eine Hand auf ihre Schulter. "Es ist in Ordnung, Mom."  
  
"Du hast keinen Grund hier zu sein!", rief mein Vater.  
  
Ich sah wie Chibiusa anfing sich zu winden und nahm sie von meiner Mutter. "Ich bin nicht für mich hergekommen." Ich ging zu ihm hinüber und startete so meinen Plan. Ich gab ihm Chibiusa in die Arme und sie begann zu schreien. "Chibiusa verdient das." Mit diesen Worten eilte ich in die Küche.  
  
Meine Mutter konnte sich denken, was ich vorhatte, folgte mir mit Shingo in ihrer Gewalt und ließ meinen protestierenden Vater allein.   
  
Als seine Schreie verebbt waren und nur Chibiusas Weinen zu hören war, spickte ich um die Ecke und sah zu, wie mein Vater anfing, sie hin und her zu schaukeln. Ein Wiegenlied entsprang seinen Lippen und er fing an zu singen. Er lächelte, als sie wieder einschlief.   
  
Ich kam in den Raum zurück. "Das ist es, was Chibiusa verdient. Ich werde deinen Hass auf mich nicht die Beziehung zerstören lassen, die sie mit ihrem Großvater hat. Ich möchte, dass sie den Mann kennt, der mich in den Schlaf gesungen hat, als ich klein war."  
  
Ich hätte nie erwartet, was als nächstes passiert ist: Eine Träne floss die Wange meines Vaters herunter. "Usagi, ich hab dich nie gehasst. Ich hasste ihn ... den Mann, der das gemacht hat, wie er dich verletzt hat ... aber mehr hab ich mich gehasst, dafür, dass ich dich nicht vor ihm beschützt habe. Ich wusste nicht, wie ich der Wut in mir Einhalt gebieten sollte, also habe ich sie an dir ausgelassen ... ich habe dich weggeschubst, als du mich am meisten gebraucht hast."  
  
"Daddy." Ich flüsterte fast. "Es tut mir Leid, dass ich der Familie Schande gemacht habe."  
  
"Nein, du hast der Familie keine Schande bereitet. Der Beweis dafür ist dieser kleine Engel und du, die du grade dastehst, genau vor mir. Du hast nicht aufgegeben. Ich bin sehr stolz auf dich."  
  
Ich hüpfte zu ihm rüber und er nahm mich in eine vorsichtige Umarmung, damit Chibiusa nicht gequetscht wurde. "Ich liebe dich, Dad."  
  
"Ich liebe dich auch, Sweetheart." Er setzte sich auf die Couch und klopfte für mich auf das Polster. Ich kuschelte mich an ihn und schaute hinunter auf Chibiusa. "Wie hast du sie genannt?"  
  
"Chibiusa.", erwiderte ich.   
  
"Das passt perfekt." Er lächelte als Mom und Shingo das Zimmer wieder betraten. "Erzähl uns, wie es dir ergangen ist."  
  
"Das ist eine lange Geschichte.", gab ich bekannt.   
  
"Wir haben alle Zeit der Welt." Er grinste.  


* * *

  
Die nächsten Monate gingen schnell vorbei und Chibiusa wurde mit jedem Tag größer. Ich hatte meine Schulung begonnen und arbeitete an meinem Schreibtisch während Chibiusa auf einer Decke auf dem Boden lag. Sie machte lustige Geräusche als sie eine CD von Haruka Tenor, einem Pianisten, und Michiru Kairo, einer Violonistin, hörte. Ich fand ihre Melodien sehr beruhigend und ich konnte erkennen, dass Chibiusa meiner Meinung war.  
  
Ich arbeitete grade an meinem ersten richtigen Buch, dass aus der Story eines kleinen Engels bestand, der sich seine Flügel verdienen musste. Aber sie hatte nur noch eine Chance übrig und die Aufgabe war sehr schwierig. Chibiusa war meine Inspiration, sie war mein kleiner Engel.  
  
Eines Tages, als ich grade am Schreiben war, hörte ich ein Klopfen an der Tür, was Luna veranlasste, in die Nähe von Chibiusa zu rasen. Ich öffnete die Tür und da stand eine große Frau, lächelnd. Sie hatte sehr langes fast grün pigmentiertes Haar, die eine Hälfte wurde von einem hohen Haarknoten gehalten, und tiefe Augen, die mich an Lunas erinnerten.  
  
"Kann ich Ihnen helfen?", fragte ich.  
  
"Nun, ich bin grade nebenan eingezogen und dachte, ich komme mal vorbei und sage ,Hallo'. Ich bin Setsuna Meioh und das ist meine Tochter, Hotaru." Sie deutete auf das kleines Mädchen, das still an ihrer Seite stand. Das Mädchen hatte strahlend violette Augen und schockierend schwarze Haare.  
  
"Oh, hallo. Ich bin Usagi Tsukino. Kommen Sie doch bitte rein." Ich hielt für sie die Tür offen und sie traten ein. Ich eilte zu Chibiusa und nahm sie vom Boden hoch, dann stellte ich die Musik leiser.   
  
Setsuna lächelte wegen dem Radio. "Ich sehe, Sie mögen Haruka Tenohs und Michiru Kaiohs Musik. Ich finde sie sehr angenehm."  
  
"Ich auch. Ich könnte ihnen den ganzen Tag zuhören." Ich sah hinunter zu Chibiusa, die unsere neuen Nachbarn anstarrte. "Lassen Sie mich meine Tochter vorstellen, Chibiusa."  
  
"Sie ist entzückend." Setsuna grinste.   
  
Hotaru zog an ihrem Rock und zeigte mit einem Lächeln auf Luna. "Mama, guck! Kätzchen!"  
  
Sie lächelte zu ihr herunter. "Ja, das stimmt. Hotaru liebt Tiere."  
  
"Nun, Hotaru, du kannst Luna streicheln, wenn du möchtest. Sie liebt Aufmerksamkeit." Hotaru sah von mir zu ihrer Mutter und lief dann hinüber zu Luna. Luna begann laut zu schnurren, als sie gestreichelt wurde, was Hotaru zum Kichern brachte.  
  
Ich legte Chibiusa neben sie und Hotaru lächelte. "Baby."  
  
"Kann ich Ihnen was zu trinken anbieten?", fragte ich.   
  
"Nein, Danke sehr, wir brauchen nichts."  
  
"Setzen sie sich doch.", sagte ich und ich setzte mich auf das Sofa, Setsuna nahm auf der Couch Platz. "Es ist schön einen weiteren Nachbarn auf dieser Etage zu haben. Hier sind nur Mr. Rein und Mrs. Junani und dann noch Chibiusa und ich."  
  
"Wenigstens ist es nicht überfüllt. Ich hasse Menschenmassen.", gab sie bekannt und ich nickte. "Also, in welcher Branche arbeiten Sie?"  
  
"Ich bin Autorin.", antwortete ich. "Und Sie?"  
  
"Ich bin als Krankenschwester in der örtlichen Grundschule angestellt. Ich liebe Kinder.", erklärte sie.  
  
Ich sah hinüber zu Hotaru und Chibiusa. Hotaru spielte mit Chibiusas kleinen Händen. "Chibiusa ist etwa fünf Monate alt. Wie alt ist Hotaru?"   
  
"Sie ist zweieinhalb."  
  
"Ich hoffe sie werden Freunde. Es sieht so aus, als ob sich wirklich mögen. Ich habe Chibiusa noch nie jemanden so schnell mögen gesehen."  
  
"Nun, Hotaru wollte immer schon ein kleines Geschwisterchen. Ich denke, es wäre nett wenn Chibiusa und sie eine enge Freundschaft haben könnten. Hotaru ist einsam, weil sie ein Einzelkind ist. Ich würde ein weiteres bekommen, aber ich bin eine alleinerziehende Mutter." Sie holte erschrocken Luft. "Oh, hör mir mal einer zu, ich erzähl hier mein ganzes Leben."   
  
"Das ist in Ordnung, ich bin auch alleinerziehend.", gab ich bekannt.   
  
"Sind Sie?" Ich nickte. "Ich denke, wir haben viel gemeinsam."  
  
"Das glaube ich auch." Ich lächelte.  
  
Wir redeten noch einige Stunden mehr und ich lernte noch vieles über diese neuen Nachbarn von uns. Ich sah noch mal zu den Kindern hinüber und bemerkte, dass sie beide eingeschlafen waren. Ich tippte Setsuna auf die Schulter und zeigte auf sie, wir kicherten beide. Hotaru hatte Chibiusa in die Arme geschlossen und Luna hatte sich an sie gekuschelt.  
  
Ich lächelte warm und sah von ihnen zu Setsuna. Nicht nur ich hatte mir einen Freund bekommen, Chibiusa ebenfalls.  
  
  
  
  
Jetzt klickt ihr noch auf den Button unten links und schreibt ein paar schöne Zeilen und ich bin glücklich!!  
  
Cu, Prinzess  



	11. Kapitel Acht Teil I

HI!  
Hier ist endlich der erste Teil von Kapitel 8!  
Sorry, dass das ganze so lange gedauert hat, aber erst hab ich das siebte Kap. geschrieben, das natürlich maö wieder länger geworden ist als es sollte, und dann hab ich das erste Kapitel der FF von DarcANgel und mir geschrieben ('Hochzeit, und dann?' Ist ne HP, Lily James, Alternative Rumtreiberzeit, vielleicht liest es ja der ein oder andere HP Fan von euch schleichwerbung).  
Naja, dass Wochenende über hab ich dann schreibpause gemacht, da mir meine Handgelenke ziemlich wehtaten und ich keine Sehnenscheidenentzündung wollte, montag hat papa dann gemeint, wir sollten uns doch mal um unsere hecken kümmern, Dienstag ... war auch was und gestern waren wir in Elspe bei den Karl-May-Festspielen.  
Jetzt ist das Kap auf alle fälle fertig, also viel Spaß beim Lesen!  
Disclaimer: das übliche  
Widmung: aqualight, die das ganze superschnell gebetat hat, damit ich es noch hochladen kann, bevor ich mich morgen früh in den Zug setzte!  
Bitte: Was wohl, Kommis!?  
  
Kiss, Prinzess  
  
Mamorus P.O.V.  
  
Zwei Jahre an Harvard vergingen langsam; die anderen Schüler hatten endlich angefangen mich einfach in Ruhe zu lassen, aber jetzt fühlte ich mich allein. Ich hatte bemerkt, dass, wenn die Mädchen an mir wie Kletten hingen und die Jungs sich mit mir stritten, sich tatsächlich ein paar Leute dafür interessierten, ich am Leben war,  
  
Ich hatte vor kurzen einen Anruf getätigt und Motoki sagte, dass er immer noch nicht wüsste, wo Usagi sei, aber da war etwas in seiner Stimme, etwas, das ich nicht einordnen konnte. Ich kann mich nicht daran erinnern, dass Motoki in der ganzen Zeit, in der ich ihn kenne, jemals absichtlich mich angelogen hat, aber ich wusste in dem Moment, dass er es tat. Ich hatte das Gefühl, dass ich den einzigen Freund, den ich noch übrig hatte, durch eine Lüge verlor.  
  
Noch nie hatte ich mich so allein gefühlt. Allerdings ahnte ich nicht, dass ich nicht lange allein sein würde.  
  
Ich nahm meinen Platz, sehr weit vorne, in meiner ersten Lesung ein. Ich öffnete meine Medizin Bücher und wartete darauf, dass der Professor kam. Ich sah auf als er eintrat, er schien nicht wie sonst auf die Klasse vorbereitet zu sein. Er nahm seinen Platz am Podium ein und fing an zu sprechen: „Harvard hat sich dazu entschieden, ein neues Programm ins Leben zu rufen, dass sie alle mit einschließt. Ihr könnt nicht austreten, es sei denn, ihr wollt keinen Abschluss machen.", fuhr er fort. „Da ihr alle Juniors seid, wird jedem einzelnen von euch ein Neuling zugeteilt, dessen Mentor ihr werdet. (AN: Im College/Universität in Amerika ist das so: 1. Jahr – Neuling (freshman); 2. Jahr – Junior, 3. Jahr – Senior) Ihr werdet mit eurem Student zusammen lernen und ihm eure Hilfe anbieten. Ihr hole sie jetzt rein und ihr alle habt diese Stunde Zeit, euch besser kennen zu lernen."  
  
Er ging hinüber zur Tür und öffnete sie. Eine ganze Reihe Leute trat ein und stellte sich in der Front des Raumes auf. Der Professor kehrte zu seinem Podium zurück und hob ein Stück Papier auf. Er las es durch. „Wenn ich euren Namen sage und dann den Namen eines Studenten, hebt eure Hand, damit er oder sie einen Platz in eurer Nähe oder neben euch einnehmen kann. Also dann, Jonathan Roberts, Lindsey Fisher." Er ging die Reihe durch und als nur noch vier übrig waren, rief er meinen Namen. „Mamoru Chiba, wir haben Sie mit Rei Hino gepaart, sie ist auch Japaner."  
  
Das überraschte mich und als ich meine Hand hob, kam eine liebliche Lady mit rabenschwarzen Haaren auf mich zu. Sie setzte sich auf den leeren Stuhl neben mich und schüttelte meine Hand. Sie hatte tiefe dunkle Augen, die ein stumpfer wurden, als wir uns berührten. „Ich bin froh, dass ich mit jemanden zusammen gekommen bin, der auch Japanisch spricht. Ich bin immer noch nicht sehr gut in Englisch."  
  
„Das versteh ich.", sagte ich. „Als ich nach Amerika gezogen bin, konnte ich kaum verstehen, was gesagt wurde."  
  
„Ich weiß. Als ich gestern gefragt habe, wo die Damentoilette ist, bin ich im Abstellraum des Hausmeisters gelandet."  
  
„Das ist nicht soo schlimm. Wir machen alle solche komischen Fehler.", erinnerte ich sie. „Also, du willst Ärztin werden."  
  
„Nicht wirklich.", gab sie bekannt.  
  
„Was meinst du?", fragte ich.  
  
„Nun ja, mein echter Traum ist es eine Priesterin im Tempel meines Großvaters zu werden, dem Hikawa Schrein in Tokyo."  
  
„Der auf Cherry Hill?", wolle ich wissen.  
  
„Ja.", antwortete sie. „Kommst du aus Tokyo?"  
  
„Yeah, aber ich verstehe nicht, was Arzt zu werden mit Priesterin sein zu tun hat."  
  
„Schau ... mein Großvater denkt nicht, dass es für mich klug ist, einfach nur Priesterin zu werden. Er wollte mich immer schon eine medizinische Karriere machen sehen, und ich will ihn Stolz machen, indem ich erst seinen Traum für mich in Angriff nehme und dann meinen."  
  
„Whoa, ich hab noch nie jemanden getroffen, der erst den Traum eines anderen vor seinem erfüllen würde."  
  
„Nur weil ich zwei Träume wahr machen will, heißt nicht, dass ich nicht glücklich sein werde. Ich will das hier für meinen Großvater machen; er hat so viel für mich getan. Ich glaube, dass, wenn du jemanden wirklich liebst, dich nicht nur um deinen Traum kümmerst, sondern auch um seinen."  
  
Ich sah sie mit offenen Mund an. Sie schien so weise und ehrenhaft, aber war es wirklich möglich, dass dieser Neuling mehr wusste als ich?!  
  
Während dem Mittagessen nahm ich in der Cafeteria meinen normalen Platz am Fenster ein. Den Platz, an dem ich immer allein saß, aber jetzt war ich nicht für lange allein.  
  
Plötzlich hörte ich, wie sich der Stuhl neben mir bewegen und wie ein Tablett auf dem Tisch abgestellt wurde. Ich sah hinüber zu Rei, die sich neben mich setzte. Sie lächelte. „ Was tust du hier drüben so in deiner Einsamkeit?"  
  
Ich öffnete eines meiner Bücher und starrte auf die Seiten. „Ich bin gerne allein."  
  
„Das sagen auch alle anderen." Ich sah zu ihr auf. „Sie sagen, dass du gerne allein bist und wenn irgendwer in deine Privatsphäre eindringt, wenn du nur für dich sein willst (was immer der Fall ist) wirst du sehr sauer."  
  
„Und du hörst nicht auf sie?", fragte ich.  
  
„Warum sollte ich? Ich weiß mehr von dir als du denkst.", verriet sie mir.  
  
„Ist das so? Und was genau weißt du über mich?" Ich grinste.  
  
Sie stand auf und packte ihre Sachen zusammen. Sie fing an weg zu gehen, drehte sich aber mit einem Lächeln noch mal zu mir um. „Zu aller erst weiß ich, dass du es hasst allein zu sein."  
  
Mit diesen Worten drehte sie sich weg und ließ mich geschockt allein. Wie konnte sie wissen, dass ich Einsamkeit hasste? Ich sammelte schnell meine Klamotten zusammen und jagte ihr hinterher. Als ich die Cafeteria verlassen hatte, war es, als ob sie verschwunden wäre. Jeder Flur und jeder Korridor waren leer.  
  
Nach einer zwanzig minütigen Suche gab ich auf und schmiss mich auf eine Bank im Gewächshaus. Wo war das Mädchen hin verschwunden? Sie war so mysteriös.  
  
„Du hast also nach mir gesucht?!"  
  
Mein Kopf schoss zum Eingang des Gewächshauses und da stand Rei, teuflisch grinsend. „Wo bist du hingegangen?", fragte ich.  
  
Sie kam langsam auf mich zu. „Das ist nicht wirklich die Frage, die du mir stellen willst, oder?"  
  
„Wie...", fragte ich schockiert, sie hatte es schon wieder getan. „Wie weißt du, was ich denke?"  
  
Rei setzte sich neben mich und schaute hoch, aus dem Dach des Gebäudes zu den Wolken. „Ich hab dir erzählt, dass meinem Großvater der Hikawa Schrein gehört. Er ist ein mächtiger Shinto Priester und hat viele Fähigkeiten oder Gaben; wie du sie nennen möchtest. Diese Gaben werden von Generation zu Generation weitervererbt, also besitze auch ich sie. Eins davon ist die Macht, zu sehen, was andere nicht können."  
  
In meinem Kopf schwamm alles, zu sehen, was andere nicht können? „Ich versteh nicht..."  
  
Sie seufzte und starrte auf den Boden. „Als du heute morgen meine Hand geschüttelt hast, war es so, als ob ein Teil von dir in mich geflossen ist. Ich konnte deine Hoffnungen sehen ... Träume ... Ängste ... in die Tiefen deiner Seele. Das passiert nicht sehr oft, nur bei denen die ..."  
  
„Die was?", drängte ich sie fortzufahren.  
  
Sie sah mir direkt in die Augen „Verloren sind."  
  
„Verloren? Ich bin nicht verloren!", sagte ich verblüfft.  
  
Sie seufzte wieder und rieb sich die Schläfen. „Ich bekomme Kopfschmerzen ... Mamoru, ich hoffe, du findest mich nicht komisch. Ich möchte, dass wir Freunde werden." Sie stand auf um zu gehen, aber ich fasste sie am Arm. Sie wurde steif und ich sah zu wie ihre Augen leer wurden.  
  
„Rei? Rei, geht es dir gut?", fragte ich sie, als ich sie schüttelte.  
  
Sie fiel zu Boden und ich kniete mich neben sie. Sie fing an zu zittern. „Ich bin das nicht gewohnt .. ich habe diese Kraft erst vor einer Woche bekommen, aber es ist so anstrengend gewesen."  
  
„Welche Kraft? Wovon redest du?"  
  
„Ich habe ebenfalls die Fähigkeit, die Zukunft voraus zu sagen, aber es macht keinen Sinn .."; Sie hielt sich den Kopf. „.. was ich gesehen habe."  
  
„Was hast du gesehen?"  
  
„Aus einem Treffen lang vermisster Freunde wird mehr .. ein Mann nimmt den Platz ein, den du haben solltest." Mit diesen Worten verlor sie das Bewusstsein und fiel ohnmächtig in meine Arme. Dieses Mädchen ... was sie gesehen hatte ... etwas Verborgenes.  
  



	12. Kapitel Acht Teil II

HI!  
ENdlich mal wieder ein neuer Teil von mir!!! Sorry, dass das ganze so lange gedauert hat, aber a) konnte ich mich überhaupt nicht aufraffen zu schreiben (Was daran lag, dass ich mir zu viele tolle neue Bücher gekauft habe, die ich unbedingt lesen musste, und von denen ich mich nicht losreißen, konnte) und b) hat meine betaleserin, wie einige von euch vielleicht wissen, ziemlich viel um die Ohren. Der Teil hier ist zwar relativ kurz, aber immerhin ein Teil und der nächste wird wesentlich länger promise.  
Also dann, viel Spaß beim Lesen.  
Disclaimer: Mir gehören nur die Rechtschreibfehler.  
Widmung: Allen meinen lieben Kommischreibern, ohne die ich die FF bestimmt schon lange abgebrochen hätte.  
lots of love, Prinzess

* * *

Mamorus P.O.V.  
  
Ich hatte mich in den Sessel neben die schlafende Rei im Krankenzimmer gesetzt. Sie schlief tief und fest in dem Bett, in das ich sie auf Anweisung der Krankenschwester gelegt hatte. Diese hatte auch gesagt, dass ihr nichts passiert war, sie brauchte sich nur ausruhen.  
  
Es wäre OK gewesen, wenn ich gegangen wäre, aber ich konnte mich nicht dazu aufraffen. Rei musste das seltsamste Mädchen sein, dass ich je getroffen hatte, aber in welchem Zusammenhang stand sie mit mir? Wie konnte sie mich so gut kennen? Es machte keinen Sinn ... Warum sollte dieses Mädchen diese Visionen von mir und auch von anderen Leuten bekommen? Warum spürte sie unsere Auren? Ich versuchte zu verstehen, was sie mir über das Treffen lang vermisster Freunde, das mehr wird.. ein Mann, der den Platz einnimmt, den ich haben sollte, gesagt hatte. Ich seufzte und starrte auf den Boden, ich verstand es nicht.  
  
„Du bist da geblieben."  
  
Ich sah zu Rei, deren Augen gefüllt mit Unglauben zu mir hoch sahen. „Du scheinst überrascht zu sein."  
  
Sie setzte sich auf und schaute in ihren Schoß. „Es tut mir Leid, dass ich sagen muss, dass ich das bin."  
  
„Warum?", fragte ich.  
  
„Ich habe geglaubt, dass du denken würdest, ich wäre irgendein Freak und dass du versuchen würdest so schnell wie möglich von mir weg zu kommen ... das haben alle anderen getan." Sie lächelte zu mir hoch. „Aber du bist anders ... du bist genau so wie ich."  
  
„Wie das?", wollte ich wissen.  
  
Sie grinste wissend. „Ich denke, du könntest sagen, das wir beide verloren sind."  
  
„Was?"  
  
„Ich habe dir von meinen Gaben erzählt ... von der Art, wie wir uns berührt haben ... wie ich sehen kann." Sie seufzte. „Ich kenne dich, Mamoru, ich weiß, was das Einzige ist, vor dem du Angst hast und was du für so lange Zeit versucht hast zu umgehen."  
  
Ich starrte sie vollkommen still an.  
  
„Warum belügst du dich selbst?", fragte sie. „Du denkst dir so viele Ausreden aus, aber du weißt, dass es nur einen Grund gibt, warum du gegangen bist ... warum du sie verlassen hast."  
  
Meine Augen weiteten sich. Ich schoß hoch und trat zurück. „Sei still! Du weißt nichts von mir! Lass mich einfach ... einfach in Ruhe!" Ich rannte aus dem Raum, sie schrie meinen Namen als ich ging.

* * *

„Wie kann sie es wagen!?", schrie ich als ich meine Schlüssel auf den Tisch in meinem Zimmer (AN: Er lebt in Harvard so ähnlich wie in einem Internat, nur dass er sich sein Zimmer nicht teilen muss) warf. Ich stampfte zum Fenster und riss es auf. Eine Briese wehte durch mein Haar und ich atmete tief ein.  
  
Was wusste Rei schon? Ich war überhaupt nicht wie sie! Ich hatte mich noch nie belogen! Warum sollte ich auch? Da war nichts, worüber ich lügen könnte! Wie konnte sie meine Angst wissen? Wovor hatte ich Angst? Wusste ich das überhaupt?

* * *

Die nächsten zwei Wochen vergingen langsam. Eigentlich hätte ich Rei helfen sollen, aber ich wollte nicht in ihrer Nähe sein. Meine Noten verschlechterten sich deshalb und mir fielen allmählich keine Entschuldigungen mehr ein, die ich meinem Professor sagen konnte. Auch wenn das schlimm war, so war der schlimmste Teil Rei ... sie versuchte weiterhin mit mir zu sprechen. Ich bemerkte auch, dass sie mir überallhin folgte. Eines Tages reichte es mir.  
  
Ich war auf dem Weg in die Bücherei, als ich ihr Spiegelbild in meiner Sonnenbrille, während ich diese säuberte, erkennen könnte. Ich wirbelte herum, was sie überraschte, und fragte sie ärgerlich: „Was willst du? Du bist mir überall hin gefolgt!"  
  
Sie schluckte. „Ich weiß, dass ich dich belästigt habe, aber ich möchte mich entschuldigen."  
  
Ich stand da und starrte auf die kleine Person vor mir. Mein Kiefer klappte auf ... das kam mir so bekannt vor, aber warum? Dann erinnerte ich mich und ein Schatten überzog mein Gesicht. „Usako.", wisperte ich.  
  
„Was?"  
  
Ich drehte mich weg von ihr, ging hinüber zu einer großen Eiche und lehnte mich gegen ihren Stamm. Ich rieb meine Schläfen und zwang mich zu atmen. Ich fühlte, wie sich eine Hand auf meinen Arm legte und erschrak. Ich sah hinunter zu Rei, deren Augen voller Sorge waren.  
  
„Geht es dir gut?" Ich nickte und wusste sofort, dass sie mir nicht glaubte. „Nein, geht es dir nicht ... dich schmerzt etwas. Genau hier." Sie zeigte auf mein Herz.  
  
„Warum sorgt dich das?" Ich ging weg von ihr.  
  
„Ich ... ich weiß nicht." Sie machte eine Pause. „Wenn ich dich ansehe, ist es so, als ob ich in einen Spiegel gucke. Du fürchtest dich vor demselben wie ich ... vielleicht ist die Verbindung die ich zu dir habe deshalb so stark."  
  
„Wie kannst du das glauben? Ich weiß noch nicht mal, worüber du sprichst. Du sagst, dass ich Angst habe, aber ich fühle nichts.", erklärte ich.  
  
„Du hast Angst zu lieben."  
  
Ich schaute zu ihr.  
  
„Dein ganzes Leben lang hat jeder, den du je geliebt hast, dich verlassen.", erklärte sie. „Darum hast du Angst, jemanden zu nah zu kommen ... jemanden zu lieben. Du willst nicht verletzt werden ... nicht noch mal."  
  
Mein Atem wurde abgehakt. „Du fühlst genauso?"  
  
Sie nickte. „Mamoru, ich weiß, wie es sich anfühlt allein zu sein ... meine Mutter ist gestorben, als ich noch klein war und mein Vater verbringt nie Zeit mit mir. Ich weiß, wie das ist."  
  
„Warum?"  
  
„Warum was?"  
  
„Warum glaube ich dir?"  
  
Ihre Augen weiteten sich und dann lächelte sie. „Weil wir gleich sind."  
  
„Gleich.", wiederholte ich.  
  
Sie nickte.  
  
„Ich glaube ... jetzt weiß ich wovor ich Angst hatte." Ich lächelte. „Trotzdem ... ich verstehe nicht, warum ich deine Hilfe gebraucht habe, um es raus zu finden."  
  
Sie kam herüber. „Manchmal braucht man einen Freund, der einem den Weg weist."  
  
„Freund?", fragte ich.  
  
„So ist es ... dass heißt, wenn du mich als solchen willst."  
  
„Du würdest der erste Freund sein, den ich mir in Harvard gemacht habe", stellte ich fest.  
  
„Und du meiner." Sie lächelte.  
  
Ich erwiderte ihr Lächeln. "Warum arbeiten wir nicht an diesem Betreuungsprojekt?"  
  
„Wirklich?", fragte sie zweifelnd.  
  
„Yeah ... wirklich."

* * *

PS: Für alle die, die ObG lesen: Das nächste Kapitel wird leider noch etwas auf sich warten lassen. Ich weiß zwar, was passieren soll, aber es fehlt mir noch das gewisse Etwas, was dem Kap. die Würze gibt, ansonsten würde Usagi nur doof durch die Straßen von Ecke nach Ort rennen. Also, habt noch etwas Geduld mit mir, während ich an meiner 'Würze' überlege, werde ich das Kap. 9 A von dieser FF tippen! 


	13. Kapitel Neun Teil I

HI!!!!  
Endlich ist dieses Kap fertig!!!  
Ich habe die letzten drei Wochen intensiv an diesem Kap. gearbeitet und davor in den 2 Wochen hab ich auch schon ne Seite gemacht.  
Aber ich hab im Moment echt wenig Zeit. Es ist nämlich ein verdammt kurzes Halbjahr, was viel stoff in wenigen Stunden, viele aufeinander folgene Arbeiten und viel lernen heißt. Außerdem hab ich auch noch anderweitige Verpflichtungen, wie Theater Ag und Tanzschule. Und dann kommen jetzt auch noch die auswahlgespräche von den verschiedenen Organisationen, bei denen ich mich für 1 Jahr Amerikaaustasch beworben habe.  
Aber nach dieser Woche hab ich es ja erstmal überstanden, dann sind ferien und da stehen bis jetzt nur zwei feste Termine - 1x Kieferorthopäde und 1x DVDabend mit meinen Freunden.  
Aber jetzt viel spaß beim Lesen!!  
Disclaimer: Nix mir!  
Widmung: allen, weil ihr soo lange warten musstet  
Bitte: jetzt kann ich mir doch nichts wünschen...  
  
heagdl, Prinzess  
  
Anmerkung wichtig!: Falls bei Chibiusas sätzen mal ein wort zu fehlen scheint ist das so ok. mit drei ist man noch kein sprachkünstler!

* * *

Usagis P.O.V.  
  
Ich lächelte, als ich auf die Postkarte blickte, die ich grade von Minako erhalten hatte. Sie hatte die Schauspielschule abgeschlossen und war grade dabei, ihren Namen durch Neonlichter bekannt zu machen. Nun war sie schon seit drei Monaten fort. Minako hatte an einem Talent-Search-Wettbewerb teilgenommen und gewonnen. Jetzt tourte sie durch ganz Japan für Foto Shootings und andere Agenturen, die ihr ein Casting angeboten hatten.  
  
Motoki war ein erfolgreicher Mechaniker geworden, der jetzt in einem örtlichen Betrieb arbeitete. Er war vor zwei Wochen in Urlaub gefahren, um Minako überraschend zu besuchen. Der Arme war so einsam ohne sie; er war die ganze Zeit am Rumjammern.  
  
Minako hatte in der Postkarte geschrieben, dass sie und Motoki in ein paar Tagen nach Hause kommen würden. Sie hatte eine große Überraschung für mich, aber das war nichts Neues für mich; sie war immer voller Überraschungen.  
  
Ich legte die Postkarte auf den Kaffeetisch und schlenderte zur Küche, als ich die Haustür aufgehen und Kichern im Foyer hörte. Ich ging zum Eingang, wo ich durch eine feste Umarmung meiner süßen Kleinen begrüßt wurde. „Mommy!"  
  
„Hi, Pumkin." Ich kicherte mit meiner jetzt dreijährigen, pinkhaarigen Tochter; sie trug ihr Haar in zwei Knoten, die wie Hasenohren geformt waren. „Hattest du Spaß mit Setsuna und Hotaru im Park?"  
  
Sie nickte mit einem riesigen Lächeln. „Wir sind auf einem Pony geritten!"  
  
„Wirklich?" Ich grinste wegen ihrem Enthusiasmus.  
  
„Uh huh.", sprach die fünf Jahre alte Hotaru. „Es war ganz weiß!"  
  
„Wow! Ihr müsst unglaublich viel Spaß gehabt haben!"  
  
„Du hättest sie sehen sollen. Sie konnten nicht aufhören zu lachen.", stellte Setsuna fest.  
  
„Das kann ich mir denken!"  
  
„Um ... sind irgendwelche neuen Nachbarn eingezogen, während wir weg waren?", fragte Setsuna.  
  
„Nein, ich glaube nicht, warum?"  
  
„Oh, zwei meiner Freunde ziehen heute in dieses Haus. Ich weiß allerdings nicht wann.", erklärte sie.  
  
„Nun, ich werde die Augen nach Neuankömmlingen aufhalten.", sagte ich.  
  
„Miss Usagi ... kann Chibiusa ein bisschen rüber kommen?", fragte Hotaru höflich.  
  
„Bitte, Mommy! Bitte!", bettelte Chibiusa.  
  
Ich sah Setsuna an. „Ist dir das Recht?"  
  
„Klar. Wir wollten Kekse backen." Sie lächelte.  
  
„Dann ist es okay." Die Kinder jubelten als sie das hörten. „Ich muss sowieso einkaufen gehen. Ich bin um 15.00 Uhr zurück. Geht das in Ordnung?"  
  
„Klar." Setsuna fing an Richtung Tür zu gehen. „Dann lasst uns ein paar Kekse backen!"

* * *

Ich konnte kaum über meine Einkaufstüte gucken, als ich mich auf den Weg zur Eingangstür des Gebäudes machte. Ich machte eine scharfe Kurve um die Ecke und landete schmackes in jemandem. Bevor ich die Tüte fallen ließ, fing die Person sie automatisch. Ich sah hinauf zu der großen Frau mit jungenhaften blonden Haaren, die einen Männeranzug trug. Sie erinnerte an einen Jungen, einen Wildfang.  
  
„Oh, es tut mir Leid. Ich hab nicht darauf geachtet, wo ich hingehe.", entschuldigte ich mich.  
  
„Kein Problem.", antwortete sie und gab mir meine Tasche zurück.  
  
Plötzlich näherte sich eine umwerfend schöne Frau mit schulterlangen wasserblauen Haaren und passend Augen. „Um, leben Sie in diesem Haus?" Ich nickte stumm. „Nun, Sie kennen nicht zufällig Setsuna Meiou?"  
  
„Setsuna?", wiederholte ich. „Ja, ich kenne sie." Ich sah an ihnen vorbei und bemerkte einige Kisten und Möbel. „Sie müssen die Zwei sein, über die sie geredet hat."  
  
„Vielleicht sind wir das.", bestätigte die wasserblau-haarige Frau.  
  
Ich streckte meine frei Hand aus. „Ich bin Usagi Tsukino, eine Freundin von Setsuna ... wir sind Nachbarn."  
  
„Wirklich?" Sie lächelte. „Hätten Sie etwas dagegen, uns zu sagen, in welchem Stockwerk sie lebt?"  
  
„Ganz und gar nicht ... ich bin grade auf dem Weg nach oben, falls Sie möchten, dass ich Sie zu ihr bringen."  
  
Sie nickten als Zustimmung.  
  
Ich stellte schnell meine Tüte zu Hause ab und eilte hinüber zu Setsunas Tür. Ich klopfte, Setsuna öffnete und als sie die zwei hinter mir erblickte, erschien ein Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht.  
  
„Michiru! Haruka! Ihr seit endlich da!" Sie umarmte die Neuankömmlinge und wandte sich dann an mich. „Wie ich sehe habt ihr Miss Usagi Tsukino getroffen. Usagi, dass sind Michiru Kaioh und Haruka Tenoh. Ich glaube du hast schon von ihnen gehört."  
  
Mein Mund viel auf. „Ich glaub's nicht! Ich höre andauernd eure Musik!"  
  
Haruka sah einen Moment lang aus als würde sie überlegen und zeigte dann zu mir. „Ich hab von Ihnen gehört oder besser gelesen. Wir haben ihr Buch ‚Allein' gelesen."  
  
„Deshalb hörte sich ihr Name so bekannt an. Ich liebe ihr Buch!" Michiru lächelte als ich rot wurde.  
  
„Kommt schon rein: Ich habe grade ein frisches Blech Kekse aus dem Backofen gezogen." Setsuna hielt uns die Tür offen, als wir eintraten.  
  
Hotaru und Chibiusa kamen in den Raum, bedeckt mit Mehlflecken. Hotarus Gesicht hellte sich auf, als ihr Blick auf Michiru und Haruka fiel. Sie rannte zu ihnen und umarmte beide.  
  
Chibiusa kam zu mir herüber und gab mir einen Keks. „Mommy, probier! Ich hab ihn gemacht!"  
  
Ich biss ein kleines Stück ab und machte Genussgeräusche. „Sweety, der ist soo gut! Vielleicht solltest du anfangen abends das Essen zu kochen." Sie kicherte, als ich sie kitzelte.  
  
„Wer ist deine Freundin, Hotaru?", fragte Michiru.  
  
Hotaru nahm Chibiusas Hand und zog sie zu sich hinüber. „Das ist meine beste Freundin Chibiusa. Sie wohnt neben an."  
  
Michiru bückte sich und lächelte. „Hallo, Chibiusa, ich bin Michiru und das ist Haruka."  
  
Chibiusa lächelte schüchtern als Haruka ihr die Hand schüttelte. „Du musst ein wirklich tolles Mädchen sein, wenn du Hotarus Freundin bist. Ich wette du bist sehr kreativ."  
  
Sie errötete und bot den beiden Plätzchen an. „Setsuna hat es mir und Hotaru beigebracht. Sie sind wirklich gut."  
  
Sie probierten beide die Kekse und grinsten. „Ja, sind sie! Ihr zwei seit Meisterbäcker."  
  
Die Mädchen kicherten und eilten zum Spielen in Hotarus Zimmer, wodurch sie die Erwachsenen zum Reden allein ließen.  
  
„Also, in welchem Stockwerk wohnt ihr?", fragte Setsuna.  
  
„Einen höher.", erwiderte Haruka.  
  
„Darf ich fragen, warum Sie hierhin gezogen sind?", wollte ich wissen.  
  
„Nun, sehen Sie, wir haben uns entschlossenen eine Pause von der Öffentlichkeit und den Auftritten zu nehmen.", antwortete Michiru.  
  
„Soll das heißen, dass Sie nicht mehr spielen werden?"  
  
„Oh, wir spielen immer noch; ich könnte nie meine Musik aufgeben. Wir wollen uns nur entspannen und andere Dinge ausprobieren, ich zum Beispiel möchte Malen.", erklärte Michiru.  
  
„Und ich möchte ein bisschen Autorennen ausprobieren.", gab Haruka bekannt.  
  
„Was ist mit Ihnen? Warum leben Sie hier?", fragte Michiru.  
  
Ich überlegte einige Sekunden und antwortete dann: „Nun, Tokyo ist mein Zuhause seit ich geboren wurde, und ich schreibe Bücher für meinen Lebensunterhalt. Ich habe vor Kurzem meine Literaturstunden beende, aber das Wichtigste in meinem Leben ist Chibiusa."  
  
„Was machen Sie sonst gerne?", erkundigte sich Haruka.  
  
Ich wusste nicht, was ich sagen sollte. Was machte ich sonst noch gerne? Alles, was ich getan hatte war Schreiben und auf Chibiusa Acht geben. Was war da sonst?

* * *

Chibiusa saß am Kaffeetisch und zeichnete Luna und Artemis, die für sie Model saßen. Artemis war bei uns gewesen seit Minako gegangen war, und Luna und er wuchsen mehr und mehr zusammen. Ich trank eine Flasche Wasser beim Zeitung lesen als es plötzlich an der Tür klopfte.  
  
Ich stellte meine Sachen auf dem Tisch ab und ging die Tür öffnen. Meine Augen weiteten sich, als ich eine braungebrannte Minako und Motoki vor der Schwelle stehen sah. „Leute! Ihr seit zurück!" Ich umarmte sie und lud sie ein, rein zu kommen.  
  
„Mina! Mina! Moto! Moto!" Chibiusa rannte auf sie zu und umarmte sie fest.  
  
Wir setzten uns alle ins Wohnzimmer, Chibiusa auf Motokis Schoß. Artemis hüpfte auf Mina und leckte sie wie verrückt ab. Sie lachte. „Ich hab dich auch vermisst, Artemis!"  
  
„Wann seit ihr zwei zurück gekommen?", fragte ich.  
  
„Ganz früh, heute Morgen.", gab Motoki bekannt.  
  
„Also, wie war das Leben eines Stars?"  
  
Minako lächelte. „Wunderbar ... aber trotzdem Nerven aufreibend! Ich hab so viele Foto Shoots und Castings gemacht, aber ich weiß nicht ob irgendwas daraus geworden ist bis zum Ende des Monats!"  
  
„Wo Überraschung?", wollte Chibiusa wissen.  
  
Motoki lachte. „Warum sagst du den Beiden nicht die Überraschung, Minnie?"  
  
Sie kicherte und streckte ihre Hand aus, an der zwei Ringe steckten; einer mit einem Diamanten, der andere ein einfacher Ring; beides Gold. Ich schnappte nach Luft und schnappte mir ihre Hand um die Zeichen besser untersuchen/deuten zu können. „Heißt das das, was ich denke, dass es heißt?"  
  
„Du guckst grade Frau Motoki Furuhata an!" Sie lächelte stolz.  
  
Ich quietschte vor Freude und umarmte sie. „Ich kann es nicht glauben! Wann ist das passiert?"  
  
„Nun, Motoki ist einfach im Hotel aufgetaucht und mir einen Heiratsantrag gemacht und ich hab ja gesagt!" Sie kicherte glücklich.  
  
Wir wollten nicht warten, deshalb sind wir irgendwie ... durchgebrannt.", erklärte Motoki.  
  
„Oh, meine Güte! Das ist wundervoll!", ließ ich vernehmen.  
  
„Es tut mir Leid, dass wir es dir nicht gesagt haben. Es war alles so plötzlich.", sagte Minako.  
  
„Das ist okay! Ich wusste, dass es früher oder später passieren musste." Ich grinste. „Warum feiern wir das nicht?"  
  
„Yeah ... wie wäre es mit Eiscreme, Chibiusa?" Motoki ließ sie auf seinen Knien auf und ab hüpfen.  
  
„Eiscreme! Ich liebe Überraschungen!" Sie klatschte in die Hände, was uns alle zum Lachen brachte.

* * *

„Arme Luna!", sagte ich als ich die einsame Katze auf der Fensterbank sitzen sah. Sie war so aufgewühlt gewesen seit Artemis gegangen war; alles was sie wollte, war allein zu sein.  
  
„Mommy ... warum Luna so traurig?" Chibiusa sah besorgt zu mir hoch.  
  
Ich strich ihr über den Kopf. „Sie hat Liebeskummer." Ich konnte sehen, dass sie nicht wusste, was ich meinte.  
  
Wir sahen zur Tür als sie sich plötzlich öffnete und Minako eintrat, Artemis auf ihrem Arm. Artemis fing laut an zu miauen und sprang von Minako zu Luna. Luna fing vor Freude förmlich an zu strahlen und rieb sich an ihm.  
  
„Mina, das ist aber eine Überraschung.", sagte ich.  
  
„Ich weiß, ich hätte anrufen sollen, aber Artemis war einfach so traurig, es hat mir das Herz gebrochen ihn zu sehen. Es scheint so, als wären diese zwei füreinander bestimmt.", erklärte sie.  
  
„Ich weiß, was du meinst."  
  
„Artemis bleibt jetzt bei uns?", fragte Chibiusa.  
  
„Ich denke schon", antwortete ich.  
  
Sie jubelte und rannte zu der weißen Katze, um sie fest in den Arm zu nehmen. „Du kannst jetzt bei uns bleiben!"  
  
„Ist das okay für dich, Mina!"  
  
Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich möchte nur, dass er glücklich ist."  
  
„Also, wie ist dein neues Leben mit Motoki?", fragte ich.  
  
Sie kicherte. „Super, meine Eltern waren irgendwie geschockt, aber da sie Motoki so sehr lieben, war es ihnen im Grunde recht."  
  
„Ihr zwei seit auch für einander geschaffen.", stellte ich fest.  
  
„Und für wen bist du gemacht, Usagi?"  
  
Ich starrte sie an, überrascht von ihrer Frage. Bevor ich antworten konnte, klopfte es an der Tür.  
  
Ich öffnete und ein Laufbursche lächelte mich an. „Eine Lieferung für Miss Usagi Tsukino.", sagte er.  
  
„Das bin ich.", bestätigte ich und er überreichte mir einen Strauß Rosen. Dann verschwand er und ich schloss die Tür. Zu verblüfft um zu sprechen, sah ich auf die wunderschönen Rosen in meinen Armen.  
  
„Wer war ... Blumen?" Minakos Augen weiteten sich. „Du hast Blumen bekommen?"  
  
Ich nickte. „Wer würde mir Blumen schicken?"  
  
„Ist da eine Karte?"  
  
Ich zog den kleinen Umschlag hervor und öffnete ihn. Die Karte war mit einer ausgefallen Kalligraphie geschrieben. „Es sieht wie eine Einladung aus."  
  
„Was steht drauf?"  
  
„Miss Usagi Tsukino, Sie und ein Gast sind herzlich zu dem Maskenball morgen Abend um 21.00 Uhr im Starlit Mirage Hotel eingeladen. Bitte kommen Sie. Ein formelles Kleid und eine Maske sind erforderlich.", las ich vor.  
  
„Wow! Das ist ein Fünf - Sterne – Hotel! Berühmte Leute wohnen dort immer! Wer hat das geschickt?", rief Minako aus.  
  
„Es steht nicht drauf." Ich machte eine Pause. „Warum sollte jemand mich einladen?"  
  
„Vielleicht haben sie von deinen Büchern gehört, sie sind wirklich gut! Also, wirst du gehen?" fragte sie eifrig.  
  
Ich ging in die Küche und stellte die Blumen ins Wasser. „Ich glaube nicht."  
  
„Warum?!"  
  
„Weil ... ich nicht zu so was passe; ich hab noch nicht mal was zum Anziehen!", gab ich meine Erklärung ab.  
  
„Dann kannst du ja mal wieder shoppen gehen!" bot sie eine Lösung an.  
  
„Und lass mich raten, du möchtest gehen." Sie nickte heftig. Ich lachte. „Und was würde Motoki sagen?"  
  
„Er würde sagen: Hab eine schöne Zeit; außerdem muss er morgen arbeiten. Also, wirst du gehen?"  
  
„Ich weiß nicht ..." Ich stellte die Vase voller Rosen auf den Tisch.  
  
„Komm schon! Du gehst nie aus! Es wird Spaß machen! Bitte, für mich!" Sie setzte ihren Dackelblick auf. „Bitte, bitte, bitte!"

* * *

„Ich kann nicht glauben, dass ich mich von dir hierzu hab überreden lassen!", schrie ich zu Minako durch die Badezimmertür als ich den Rückenteil meines Kleides schloss.  
  
„Du wirst froh sein, dass ich dich dazu überredet habe, sobald wir da sind und du wirst so viel Spaß haben!", sagte sie in meinem Schlafzimmer. Sie war schon seit zwei Stunden fertig und war kurz davor mich umzubringen, wenn ich mich nicht allmählich beeilte. Wir hatten immer noch anderthalb Stunden Zeit; ich wusste gar nicht, warum sie es so eilig hatte. Ich öffnete die Tür und ihre Augen weiteten sich. „Wow, Usagi, das Kleid siegt toll aus!"  
  
Ich wirbelte herum und sah mich im Spiegel an. Das Kleid war ganz weiß mit goldenen Verzierungen. Es schmiegte sich eng an meinen Körper; keine Ärmel, es endete in vielen Schichten Seide. Es war eine Veränderung gegenüber den dunklen Farben, die ich die letzten Jahren getragen hatte. „Ich denke nicht, dass ich so gut aussehe."  
  
„Bist du verrückt? Du siehst atemberaubend aus! Die Männer werden sterben, wenn sie dich erblicken!", rief sie aus als sie sich neben mich stellte.  
  
„Guck dich an ... ich kann nicht glauben, dass Motoki dich aus dem Haus gelassen hat!" Sie trug ein enges gelbes Kleid mit einem Schlitz an der Seite. Sie sah wie ein professionelles Model aus.  
  
„Du musst grade reden! Ich würde alles geben, um so auszusehen wie du!" Ich glaubte ihr nicht. Sie befreite mein Haar von dem grauen Band und fing an, alle Knoten auszukämmen. „Lass uns mal überlegen ... was sollen wir mit deinem Haar machen? Wie wäre es mit deiner alten Frisur?"  
  
Ich bewegte mich von ihr weg. „Nein ... ich .. nein."  
  
„Warum? Es würde perfekt passen.", sagte sie.  
  
„Mina .. ich .."  
  
„Bitte, nur dieses eine Mal?!" Ich seufzte und gab nach. Sie frisierte mein Haar in der Art, von der ich nie geträumt hätte, dass ich sie je wieder tragen würde. „Da bitte, alles fertig ... du sieht wunderschön aus." Ich zog eine Grimasse im Spiegel und Erinnerungen flossen zu mir zurück; ‚Odango atama!'. Ich schloss fest meine Augen und schüttelte den Kopf. Ich würde ihn nicht an mich rann lassen, nicht heute Nacht. Ich atmete tief ein, öffnete meine Augen und trug mein Make-up auf. Als ich fertig war, gingen wir ins Wohnzimmer, wo mein 16 Jahre alter Bruder und Mika Kayama, seine Freundin, saßen und mit Chibiusa ein Brettspiel spielten.  
  
Chibiusa drehte sich um und erblickte mich. „Mommy ... du siehst aus wie eine Prinzessin!"  
  
„Ich wusste gar nicht, dass in dir auch etwas Schönes ist, Usagi!", sagte Shingo sarkastisch.  
  
Mika stieß ihm den Ellbogen in die Rippen. „Du siehst super aus, Usagi."  
  
„Danke sehr.", erwiderte ich. „Denkt dran, ihr habt meine Nummer, wenn ihr mich braucht und ..."  
  
„Und wenn wir dich nicht erreichen können, rufen wir Minako an; wissen wir, wissen wir!", beschwerte sich Shingo.  
  
„In der Küche sind Häppchen, falls ihr hungrig werden solltet und Chibiusa muss spätestens um 10 Uhr im Bett sein, verstanden?", erklärte ich, als ich meinen Mantel anzog.  
  
„Verstanden."  
  
Ich küsste Chibiusa zum Abschied und eilte zu Minako, die an der Tür auf mich wartete, aber Shingo hielt mich auf bevor ich endgültig gehen konnte. „Versuch heute Abend eine schöne Zeit zu verbringen, Usagi."  
  
Ich lächelte und gab ihm einen schnellen Kuss auf die Wange. Danach setzten Minako und ich unsere Masken auf und gingen, um diese Einladung eines Unbekannten anzunehmen.

* * *

Als wir am Hotel ankamen, erwartete ich, keine Erlaubnis zum Eintreten zu bekommen, aber der Türsteher grüßte uns nur und sagte, dass sie uns erwartet hätten. Ich war kurz davor auszuflippen; wer hatte mich eingeladen?  
  
Die Party fand in einem großen Kristall – Ballsaal statt, in dem Kerzen die Atmosphäre auflockerten. Rosen umgaben die vielen Tänzer, die auf der Marmor – Tanzfläche einen Walzer tanzten. Es war komisch an einem Ort zu sein, an dem jedermanns Identität hinter einer Maske versteckt war; es war fast entnervend.  
  
Minako war von überglücklich bei dem Anblick des Saals. Sie hatte mich verlassen um sich unter die anderen Gästen zu mischen, was mich noch mehr ängstigte. Ich fühlte mich fehl am Platz und allein, trotz dass all diese Leute um mich herum waren. Ich konnte Mina nicht verstehen; wie konnte sie einfach auf jemanden zugehen, den sie nicht kannte, und ein Gespräch anfangen? Ich hatte nicht die Nerven, das zu tun. Nach den ersten paar Stunden war ich bereit zu gehen, aber ich konnte Minako nicht finden.  
  
Müde vom herumgehen, nahm ich an einem der Tische Platz und beschloss darauf zu warten, dass Minako zu mir kam. Plötzlich hatte ich das Gefühl beobachtet zu werden. Ich sah mich im Raum um bis meine Augen einen Mann erblickten den mich genau anstarrte. Ich wandte mich schnell von seinem Blick ab und tat so, als ob ich ihn nicht gesehen hätte. Aus meinem Augenwinkel heraus sah ich zurück zu dem Mann mit strahlend schwarzem Haar und er starrte mich immer noch an.  
  
Nervös und genervt stand ich auf und entschied, dass ich nicht länger bleiben wollte. Ich konnte Minako anrufen, sobald ich aus dem Hotel getreten war.  
  
Ich ging Richtung Eingang des Ballsaals, als jemand unerwarteter Weise mich am Arm fasste. Ich drehte mich um und befand mich Angesicht zu Angesicht mit dem Mann, der mich angestarrt hatte. Er lächelte warm, ein bekanntes Lächeln, und küsste sanft meine Hand, was mich erröten ließ. „Liebliches Fräulein, Sie gehen doch noch nicht, oder? Es ist noch nicht mal Mitternacht." Ich starrte ihn geschockt an. Ich fand meine Stimme nicht um irgendwas zu sagen. „Darf ich um diesen Tanz bitten?", fragte er höflich und alles was ich machen konnte war nicken.  
  
Er führte mich auf die Tanzfläche und verbeugte sich vor mir, bevor er eine meiner Hände in seine nahm und seine andere auf meinem Rücken platzierte. Ich legte meine freie Hand auf seine Schulter und er begann uns zu er Musik zu bewegen.  
  
Durch seine Maske konnte ich einen dunklen Blauton erkennen, seine Augen waren auch (wieder)erkennbar. Kurz darauf schwamm ich in einem Meer aus Fragen. Wer war dieser Mann? Warum schien er in meinem Gedächtnis zu sein? Kannte er mich? Er erinnerte mich an wen.  
  
„Ich nehme an, du hast meine Rosen bekommen."  
  
Das brachte meine Aufmerksamkeit in die Gegenwart zurück. „Sie haben die Rosen geschickt?"  
  
Er lächelte wieder und stoppte unseren Tanz. Er sah hinunter zu mir, fast wie direkt durch die Maske in meine Augen. Er nahm wieder meine Hand uns streichelte sie mit seinem Daumen. „Ich habe ein Versprechen gegeben und ich habe vor, es einzuhalten, Usa."  
  
Meine Augen weiteten sich ... woher kannte er den Namen? Hinter mir hörte ich eine große Uhr Zwölf schlagen und die Leute um mich herum nahmen ihre Masken ab. Ich bewegte meine Hände hinauf zu seiner Maske. „Nur eine Person hat mich je Usa genannt ..." Ich nahm langsam die Barriere weg, die seine Identität verbarg.  
  
Ich ließ die Maske fallen, während ein Japsen meinen Lippen entfuhr ...  
  
„ ... Seiya ..."

* * *

Gedenkanmerkung: Heute, am 11.10.2004 ist eine meiner beiden weiblichen Rennmäuse, eine schwarze Schönheit, gestorben. Aber sie wird nie vergessen werden.  
  
Ich hatte eine schöne Zeit mit dir, Helia.  
  



	14. Kapitel Neun Teil II

_Hi!  
Hier ist schon das nächste Kapitel!!!  
Ich persönlich mag dieses Kapitel sehr (hast recht gehabt, süße), ich weiß noch nicht mal warum, es ist einfach nur süß.  
  
Für alle, die sich fragen, wie es mit meinen anderen FFs steht (DarcAngel,Herzgirl008):  
Im neuen Kap. von 'Osterhasen bringen Glück' bin ich mittendrin - der Teil wird in den Ferien 100 noch fertiggestellt und zum Betan geschickt. Den Rest der Ferien werde ich aber mit Handwerken (Mobile aus Sperrholz für meine Mom) und Auswendiglernen (Theater AG) verbringen. Außerdem muss ich für das Gespräch zum PPP viel Deutsch/Amerikanisch Geschichte/Politik lernen, da der Test sehr schwer sein wird, deswegen wird es das neue HP kap. erst noch später geben.... dropz  
  
Das nächste Cil kap. könnte allerdings noch vor dem HP kap kommen sich wegen DarcAngels faulen Eiern und Tomaten duckt , da ich zur Entspannung übersetzte - da muss ich mir keine Handlung aus den Fingern ziehen, sondern die Handlung nur noch mal in Deutsch aufschreiben muss, das ist echt gut zum Relaxen.  
  
Naja, also viel Spaß beim Lesen!  
Disclaimer: Standard  
Widmung: **DarcAngel** als Friedenspfeife und **aqualight**, wegen dem ganzen Stress, den sie hat, **buffy8000** und **Prinzessin**, weil sie sich mal wieder gemeldet haben, **serena-chan**, weil sie ein neues Kap. für mich zum Lesen hatte und **Astreia**, weil sie noch nicht gemeckert hat.  
  
heagdmgdl  
Prinzess_  
  
Usagis P.O.V.  
  
Flashback

* * *

Liebe Mina,  
Ich kann nicht glauben, dass du für ein Jahr nach Hong Kong gezogen bist. Warum musste dein Vater diese Stelle bekommen? Ich komme in einer Woche in die sechste Klasse und das ohne dich. Es ist eine neue Schule, Mina! Wie werde ich das Jahr ganz alleine überleben?! Es ist so langweilig hier ... ich wünschte, ich wäre bei dir. Ich zähle die Tage rückwärts bis du wiederkommst ... nächsten Sommer, richtig? Ich vermisse dich so sehr! Schreib bald zurück!  
  
In Liebe,  
deine beste Freundin  
Usagi  
  
Ich verschloss den Umschlag und ging zum Ende der Straße. Ich ließ den Brief mit einem Seufzer in den leeren Postkasten gleiten. Es war so eintönig ... so monoton, dass ich sogar mit meinem Bruder spielen würde, nur um irgendetwas zu erleben!!  
  
Ich sah hinunter zu meinem geheimen Buch, dass ich fest unter meinen Arm geklemmt hatte. Es war der Ort, an dem ich immer meine Gedanken festhielt, wenn ich einmal alleine war und mich zurückgezogen hatte, aber in letzter Zeit hatte ich einfach keine Lust zu schreiben. Ich hatte alle meine Lieblingsstile ausprobiert; Geschichten, Gedichte, und Lieder ... aber nichts funktionierte. Ich vermisste Minako.  
  
Ich wollte grade wieder weitergehen, als eine Melodie an meine Ohren drang. Irgendjemand sang ... auf der anderen Straßenseite.  
  
Wegen meiner Neugierde, die mich trieb, lief ich auf die andere Seite und folgte der Musik, die mich zu dem Sänger führen sollte. Schnell stand ich neben einem hohen hölzernen Zaun, der Ursprung des Liedes war auf der anderen Seite. Weil die Barriere so hoch war, konnte ich den Säger nicht sehen. Frustriert schaute ich mich um und lächelte schon wieder, als ich einen großen Baum mit einem dicken Ast, der über die Mauer hing, entdeckte.  
  
In meinem Jeans - Minirock und einem pinken T-Shirt kletterte ich so leise wie möglich den majestätischen Baum hinauf, mein Tagebuch zwischen den Zähnen. Als ich sicher auf dem Ast angekommen war, versuchte ich mich versteckt zu halten, während ich hinunter in den Hinterhof des gut gesicherten Hauses schaute.  
  
Meine Augen weiteten sich bei dem Anblick eines fast gleichaltrigen Jungens, der sang, während er ein paar Akkorde auf seiner Gitarre spielte. Er hatte sehr lange schwarze Haare, die durch einen tiefen Pferdeschwanz zurückgehalten wurden. Die unbekannte Melodie klang durch seine Stimme einfach atemberaubend.  
  
Ich lehnte mich gegen den Stamm und schloss meine Augen um besser zuhören zu können. Meine Augen öffneten sich jedoch schnell wieder, als mein Notizbuche von meinem Schoß rutschte und zu Boden fiel, was den Jungen dazu brachte, aufzuhören.  
  
Er stellte seine Gitarre ab und ging zu dem Platz hinüber, wohin den mein Buch gefallen war. Er hob es langsam hoch und wischte den Dreck ab, Verwirrung stand in seinen Zügen geschrieben. Zu meiner Bestürzung sah er hoch in den Baum, in dem ich saß. Sein Unterkiefer klappte auf und alles was ich tun konnte war winken. "Hi ...", brachte ich schwach hervor.  
  
"Hi.", wiederholte er. "Darf ich fragen, warum du in dem Baum sitzt?"  
  
Ich schluckte hart. "Umm ... nun ... weißt du ..." Plötzlich verlor ich das Gleichgewicht und stürzte hinab. Ich bereitete mich auf den Aufprall auf den Boden vor und war überrascht, als ich weich landete. Ich blinzelte vorsichtig und sah auf den Boden. Na ja, ich versuchte es, denn ... ich war auf ihm gelandet! Schockiert stand ich schnell auf und half ihm beim Aufsetzen. "Es tut mir Leid, es tut mir Leid, es tut mir so Leid. Bitte vergib mir. Es tut mir so Leid."  
  
Unerwarteter Weise hörte ich ihn lachen und hob meinen gebeugten Kopf, nur um einen sich schon windenden Jungen zu sehen. Er beendete sein Gelächter und grinste mich an. "Es ist okay ... ich bin nicht verletzt. Du tust geradezu so, als ob du mich umgebracht hättest." Er lachte wieder. "Wie ist dein Name?"  
  
"Usagi ... Usagi Tsukino.", antwortete ich, während ich seine blauen Augen bewunderte.  
  
"Ich bin Seiya Kou. Du hast mir immer noch nicht gesagt, was du da oben wolltest." Er zeigte in den Baum.  
  
Ich kicherte. "Ich hab jemanden singen gehört und ich wollte wissen, wer es ist ... als bin ich in den Baum geklettert." Wir standen auf, doch ich war immer noch besorgt. "Bist du sicher, dass ich dir nicht wehgetan habe?"  
  
Er lachte. "Ich bin mir sicher." Er gab mir mein Buch zurück. "Ich nehme an, das ist deins."  
  
Ich nickte, dann errötete ich. "Du bist ein wundervoller Sänger."  
  
Er schien auch rot zu werden. "Danke ... ich singe schon, seit ich ganz klein war."  
  
"Wirklich?!", fragte ich erstaunt.  
  
"Yeah, meine zwei Brüder und ich haben eine Band, wenn du so willst. Singst du?", fragte er.  
  
"Ich?! Nein, ich kann nicht.", stellte ich fest.  
  
Er schüttelte seinen Kopf. "Jeder kann singen."  
  
"Ich bin die Ausnahme." Ich sah zurück zu dem Baum. "Ich hab dich schon zu lang aufgehalten ... ich denke, ich sollte gehen."  
  
"Geh nicht! Du bist die erste Person, die ich getroffen hab, seit wir hierhin gezogen sind." Er grinste schief. "Außerdem kannst du mir bei was helfen."  
  
"Ich?!", sagte ich verblüfft. "Du willst, dass ich dir helfe?"  
  
"Yep." Er ging hinüber zu dem Picknicktisch und holte ein Stück Papier, sowie seine Gitarre. Er klopfte auffordernd auf den Platz neben sich, ich sollte mich neben ihn setzen. Ich setzte mich also und er gab mir das Stück Papier. "Ich brauche jemanden, der diesen Teil für mich singt ... es muss ein Mädchen sein, und ich möchte, dass du das machst", erklärte er, während er sein Instrument stimmte. "Sing einfach die blauen Stellen und ich werde singen, wenn ich einsetzten muss."  
  
"Bist du dir wirklich sicher? Ich sag's dir noch mal, ich kann nicht singen!"  
  
Er beschwichtigte mich. "Das werde ich für mich entscheiden. Jetzt mach dich bereit zu singen. Auf mein Zeichen fängst du an, okay?"  
  
Ich nickte, auch wenn ich von den Schmetterlingen in meinem Bauch überwältigt war. Er begann langsam zu spielen, ich atmete tief ein und er nickte mir zu - ich sollte beginnen.  
_  
_ _ We were strangers_  
_ Starting out in a journey_  
_ Never dreaming_  
_ What we'd to go through_  
_ Now here we are_  
_ And I'm suddenly standing_  
_ At the beginning with you_  
  
Er stimmte langsam ein und ich war hingerissen von seiner Stimme. Sie war für sein Alter recht tief.  
_  
_ _ No one told me_  
_ I was going to find you_  
_ Unexpected_  
_ What you did to my heart_  
_ When I lost hope_  
_ You were there to remind me_  
_ This is the start_  
  
Ich sang wieder mit als wir zum Refrain kamen, irgendwie klangen unsere Stimmen zusammen ... gut.  
_  
_ _ Life is a road_  
_ And I want to keep going_  
_ Love is a river_  
_ I wanna keep flowing_  
_ Now and forever_  
_ Wonderful journey_  
_ I'll be there_  
_ When the world stops turning_  
_ I'll be there_  
_ When the storm is through_  
_ In the end I wanna be standing_  
_ At the beginning with you_  
  
Wir sangen, als ob wir es schon viele Male gemacht hatten ... wir hatten das gleiche Timing.  
_  
_ _ We were strangers_  
_ On a crazy adventure_  
_ Never dreaming_  
_ How our dreams would come true_  
_Now here we stand_  
_ Unafraid of the future_  
_ At the beginning with you_  
_ Life is a road_  
_ And I want to keep going_  
_ Love is a river_  
_ I wanna keep flowing_  
_ Now and forever_  
_ Wonderful journey_  
_ I'll be there_  
_ When the world stops turning_  
_ I'll be there_  
_ When the storm is through_  
_ In the end I wanna be standing_  
_ At the beginning with you_  
_ I knew there was somebody somewhere_  
_ Like me alone in the dark_  
_ Now I know my dream will live on_  
_ I've been waiting so long_  
_ Nothing's gonna tear us apart_  
_ Life is a road_  
_ And I want to keep going_  
_ Love is a river_  
_ I wanna keep flowing_  
_ Live is a road_  
_ Now and forever_  
_ Wonderful journey_  
_ I'll be there_  
_ When the world stops turning_  
_ I'll be there_  
_ When the storm is through_  
_ In the end I wanna be standing_  
_ At the beginning with you_  
_ Live is a road and I wanna keep going_  
_ Love is a river I wanna keep going on ..._  
_ Starting out on a journey_  
_ Live is a road and i wanna keep going_  
_ Love is a river I wanna keep flowing_  
_ In the end I wanna be standing_  
_ At the beginning with you_  
  
Ich starrte ihn an und er starrte im Gegenzug mich an; Schock stand auf seinem Gesicht geschrieben. "War ich so schlecht?", fragte ich leise.  
  
"Schlecht? Usagi, ich hab vorher noch nie jemanden so singen gehört ... es war, als ob du die Worte nicht einfach nur singst, sondern sie auch fühlst.", gab er irgendwie atemlos bekannt.  
  
Ich wurde rot. "Niemand hat mir das bisher mal gesagt ... ich weiß nicht, was ich sagen soll."  
  
"Lass meine Brüder dich hören." Er nahm meine Hand. "Bitte lass sie dich hören."  
  
Alles was ich konnte war zustimmen und er führte mich ins Haus. Er brachte mich in ein Zimmer, das wohl das Musikzimmer war, verschiedene Instrumente langen überall herum. Zwei Jungs mit der selben Haarlänge wie Seiya, nur mit dem Unterschied, dass der größere braune und der kleiner gräuliche Haare hatten, hörten mit ihrem Klavierspiel, beziehungsweise Schlagzeugspiel, auf, als sie mich erblickten.  
  
Der Braunhaarige kam auf mich zu, verbeugte sich, nahm meine Hand und küsste sie zärtlich, was meine Augen groß und meine Wangen heiß machte. "Hallo, kleine Lady. Ich bin Taiki Kou.", sagte er mit wohlerzogener Stimme.  
  
"Taiki, du bist so komisch." Der andere Junge schubste Taiki zur Seite. "Ich bin Yaten und wer bist du?"  
  
"Um, ich bin Usagi Tsukino." Ich verbeugte mich zur Begrüßung. "Es ist schön, euch kennen zu lernen."  
  
"Ich möchte, dass ihr euch sie singen anhört. Sie ist unglaublich!", rief Seiya aus und ich guckte vor Schüchternheit beiseite.  
  
"Nun, dann lass mal hören, Beulenkopf." Yaten ließ sich auf die Couch fallen.  
  
Mein Kopf zuckte in seine Richtung vor Ärger. "Weißt du, dass es extrem unhöflich ist, jemanden wegen seines Aussehens zu kritisieren, besonders wenn du ihn grade erst getroffen hast? Ich werde nichts für jemanden machen, der sich über meine Haare lustig macht. Wenn ich es mag, brauchst du dich gar nicht kaputtlachen!", schrie ich zur Verteidigung meiner einzigartigen knotenförmigen Frisur.  
  
Ich reckte meine Nase hoch angesichts seines schockierten Gesichts und wollte grade gehen, als die drei Jungs anfingen zu applaudieren. Ich sah mich verwirrt um. Yaten lächelte mich an. "Usagi, meiner Meinung nach tickst du goldrichtig."  
  
"Das versteh ich nicht.", gab ich bekannt.  
  
Seiya legte eine Hand auf meine Schulter. "Das war ein kleiner Test, den Yaten immer macht. Er mag leidenschaftliche Mädchen, deshalb versucht er immer etwas zu finden, dass sie wirklich wütend macht."  
  
"Und du hast Feuer." Yaten lachte.  
  
Auch wenn ich es nicht wirklich verstand, beschloss ich mit einzustimmen. Seiya spielte seine Gitarre und wir sangen das Lied noch mal. Als wir fertig waren, stimmten Yaten und Taiki Seiya wegen meinem Talent zu.  
  
"Sie ist genau das, was wir gesucht haben.", sagte Yaten.  
  
"Ja. Usagi, willst du in unserer Band mitmachen?", fragte mich Taiki.  
  
"Ihr wollt mich?!"  
  
"Bitte, Usagi ... wir brauchen dich.", bettelte Seiya beinahe schon.  
  
Ich schluckte und lächelte dann. "Von Herzen gern."  
  
Sie erzählten mir mehr von der Band und wir lernten uns besser kennen, aber als ich auf die Uhr schaute, sprang ich auf. "Oh, nein! Mama wird mich umbringen!" Ich raste zur Tür "Sorry, aber ich muss gehen."  
  
"Ich bring dich noch zur Tür", sagte Seiya als er mir den Weg zur Haustür zurücklegte. Er öffnete die Tür. "Hör zu, komm morgen rüber und wir reden noch ein bisschen und üben dann. Bis später, Usa."  
  
Überrascht von dem neuen Spitznamen, lächelte ich nur, nickte und rannte schnell nach Hause.

* * *

Die nächsten Wochen vergingen wie im Flug. Ich lernte viel über die Geschwister Kou und ihre Musikband. Sie wurden die ,Three Lights" genannt, aber seit ich der Gruppe beigetreten war, bestand Seiya darauf, dass der Name geändert werden sollte. Ich hatte ihm gesagt, dass mir das egal war, aber er blieb dabei ... deshalb hieß die Band jetzt ,Guardian Lights' ( Schutzlichter)  
  
Wir probten viele Lieder ein, alles Originale von Seiya. Es erstaunte mich immer wieder, dass jeder eine Vielzahl verschiedener Instrumente spielen konnte. Sie tauschten sie während der Probe immer wieder aus um zu sehen, welches Instrument zu welchem Lied am besten passte. Manchmal schaute ich ihnen einfach nur beim Spielen zu ... ich konnte nicht glauben, wie sehr sie sich wie Profis benahmen! Die andere Sache, die ich nicht glauben konnte, war, dass ich ein Teil ihrer Band war; sie hatten mich über die anderen Mädchen gestellt. Ich wurde bei dem Gedanken rot.  
  
An dem Tag, an dem die Schule anfing, fürchtete ich sie nicht mehr so sehr wie vorher. Minako war meine beste Freundin, aber Seiya war mein neuer bester Freund. Natürlich mochte ich auch Yaten und Taiki, aber Seiya war anders. Auch wenn ich mit allen sang, dachte ich, dass ich mich am besten mit Seiya anhörte. Er war mein Partner.  
  
Wie erwartet wurden die drei sofort die beliebtesten Jungs in der ganzen Schule. Wenn nicht grade Jungs versuchten sich mit ihnen zu befreunden, scharwenzelten Mädchen um sie rum. Ich freute mich für sie, aber ich hasste es, dass jedes mal, wenn ich in ihrer Nähe war, die Mädchen mich bei Seite schubsten und sagten: "Du bist nur eine Langweilerin! Warum glaubst du, dass sie dich mögen?" Ein oder zwei mal weinte ich, aber bald schon hatte ich mich daran gewöhnt. In der Schule hielt ich mich von den Jungs fern und begann mich zu fragen, ob sie es überhaupt bemerkten, dass ich nicht da war.  
  
Eines Tages, als wir auf dem Heimweg waren, kam zu meinem Missfallen eine Horde nervender Mädchen auf uns zugerannt und umstellten uns. Wie immer wurde ich zur Seite gestoßen und landete hart auf dem Bürgersteig. Ich rieb meinen Hintern als sich die Menschentraube um die Ecke bewegte. Ich seufzt; es schien so, als hätten sie mich vergessen.  
  
Ich stand auf und holte mein Notizbuch aus meinem Rucksack. Ich wollte es grade öffnen, als eine fremde Hand es mir entriss. Ich wirbelte herum und blickte im nächsten Moment einem älteren Jungen ins Gesicht, der fies zu mir hinunter grinste. "Was ist das, Kleine?", fragte er mit einer nervigen Stimme.  
  
"Das geht dich nichts an! Jetzt gib es bitte zurück!" Ich versuchte es zu fasse, aber der Junge, der einen guten Fuß (Ca. 33 cm) größer war als ich hielt es hoch in die Luft, sodass ich es nicht erreichen konnte. "Gib es zurück!"  
  
Er schubste mich fest und ich landete zum zweiten Mal auf dem Boden. Er schüttelte den Zeigefinger vor meinem Gesicht. "Ich höre auf keine Befehle, Kleine, und so ein Würmchen wie du hat nicht das Recht, auch nur zu versuchen mich herum zu schubsen. Ich mag das nicht." Er nahm das Deckblatt meines Tagebuchs und begann langsam es abzureißen.  
  
Ich schrie in Horror auf und Tränen sammelten sich in meinen Augen. "Bitte ... bitte ... nicht!"  
  
Er lachte noch mehr als ich versuchte es zu schnappen, aber er riss immer weiter. Ich vergrub mein Gesicht in meinen Händen, als ich seinem grausamen Lachen lauschen musste. Plötzlich hörte das Lachen auf und ich hörte ein lautes ,Rums'. Ich linste durch meine Finger und zog scharf Luft ein, als ich Seiya über dem größeren Jungen stehen sah, der jetzt vor Schmerzen stöhnte und sich wand.  
  
"Lass sie in Ruhe, Idiot!", kommandierte Seiya, während er mein zu Boden gefallenes Notizbuch aufhob. Dann drehte er sich zu mir. Er gab mir mein Buch, nahm meine Hand und wir gingen um den nächsten Block. "Bist du okay?", fragte er.  
  
Ich wischte mir die Tränen vom Gesicht und nickte. "Danke, Seiya."  
  
"Niemand wird dich verletzten, Usa. Dafür sorge ich. Ich passe immer auf dich auf."  
  
Ich sah überrascht zu ihm und bedankte mich noch mal. Dann sah ich auf meine Schuhe, während wir weiter gingen. "Woher wusstest du, wo ich war?"  
  
"Ich hab bemerkt, dass du nicht bei uns warst und hab mich durch diese Schar durchgekämpft; die sind so nervig!"  
  
"Ich dachte, du magst sie.", sagte ich.  
  
Er lachte. "Es ist schön, bemerkt zu werden, aber genug ist genug." Er fuhr fort. "Ich bin die Straße zurückgegangen, bis ich dich gefunden hab. Es hat mich so wütend gemacht, als ich gesehen hab, was er mit deinem Buch gemacht hat ... ich hab ihn einfach in die Eingeweide geboxt."  
  
Ich lächelte. "Ich bin froh, dass du da warst."  
  
Er grinste. "Ich auch." Er sah hinunter zu dem Buch in meiner Hand. "Was hast du da eigentlich alles drin?"  
  
Ich errötete. "Verschiedene Dinge ... Ich schreibe gerne Geschichten, Gedichte, Lieder ..."  
  
"Du schreibst Lieder?"  
  
"Yeah ... aber sie sind nicht so gut wie deine", stellte ich fest.  
  
"Kann ich sie sehen?", fragte er mich. Ich sah ihn an um festzustellen, ob er es ernst meinte, zuckte dann mit den Schultern und gab ihm das Buch. "Toll, kann ich es dir morgen zurückgeben?"  
  
Ich nickte als sich unsere Wege trennten und wir auf unseren unterschiedlichen Häusern zuhielten.  
  
"Probe um zwei!", rief er, als er mir zum Abschied winkte.

* * *

Nachdem wir unsere Sachen im Musikzimmer aufgebaut hatten, warteten Yaten, Taiki und ich auf Seiya, der grade einen neuen Song zum Proben ausdruckte. Er kam in den Raum und gab jedem von uns eine Kopie.  
  
"Wann hattest du die Zeit einen neuen Song zu schreiben, Seiya?", fragte Taiki, als er sein Papier in Empfang nahm.  
  
"Ich hatte keine.", sagte Seiya geheimnisvoll.  
  
Ich schnappte nach Luft als ich die Worte las. "Das ist mein Song!"  
  
Seiya grinste. "Ich weiß, ich mag ihn." Er übergab mir mein Notizbuch und setzte sich dann auf das Sofa.  
  
"Aber das ist ein Solo!", bemerkte ich.  
  
Er nickte. "Darum wird Yaten spielen, während du singst."  
  
"Aber ich hab noch nie alleine gesungen", erinnerte ich ihn.  
  
"Für alles gibt es ein erstes Mal." Er lächelte und nickte dann Yaten zu. Yaten nickte zurück und fing an auf dem Klavier zu spielen.  
  
Ich schluckte und begann zu singen ...  
_  
_ _ There's a song that's inside of my soul_  
_ It's the one I've tried to write over, and over again_  
_ I'm awake in the infinite cold_  
_ But you sing to me over, and over, and over again_  
_  
_ _ So I lay my head back down_  
_ And I lift my hands and pray_  
_ To be only yours I pray_  
_ To be only yours_  
_ I know now, you're my only hope_  
  
_ Sing to me the song of the stars_  
_ Of our galaxy dancing and laughing, and laughing again_  
_ When it feels that my dreams are so far_  
_ Sing to me of the plans you have for me over again_  
  
_ So I lay my head back down_  
_ And I lift my hands and pray_  
_ To be only yours I pray_  
_ To be only yours_  
_ I know now, you're my only hope_  
  
_ I give you my destiny_  
_ I'm giving you all of me_  
_ I want your symphony, singing in all that I am_  
_ At the top of my lungs, I'm giving' it back_  
  
_ So I lay my head back down_  
_ And I lift my hands and pray_  
_ To be only yours I pray_  
_ To be only yours I pray_  
_ To be only yours_  
_ I know now, you're my only hope_  
  
_ Hmm. Mmmm. Ooooo_  
  
"Das war wunderschön, Usa", sagte Seiya und Yaten und Taiki stimmten ihm zu.  
  
Erst wurde ich rot, dann verschränkte ich ärgerlich die Arme vor der Brust. "Ich kann nicht glauben, dass du mich gezwungen hast, das zu tun. Ich war so nervös."  
  
"Aber du warst sehr gut, meine Liebe." Meine Augen flogen schnell zur Tür, wo ein älterer Mann lächelnd stand. "Ihr Jungs hattet Recht. Sie hat die Stimme eines Engels."  
  
Er kam zu mir herüber und küsste meine Hand, genauso wie es Taiki gemacht hatte. "Erlaube mir mich selbst vorzustellen; Ich bin Eisuke Kou, ihr Vater."  
  
Ich atmete tief ein und verbeugte mich zu ehren. "Es ist eine Freude Sie kennen zu lernen, Sir. Ich bin Usagi Tsukino, Tochter von Kenji und Ikuko Tsukino."  
  
Er lachte, was mich an Seiya erinnerte. "Du bist sehr höflich, oder? Kann ich Sie um einen Gefallen bitten, Miss Tsukino?"  
  
Ich sah zu ihm hoch. "Alles, Mr. Kou."  
  
"Meine Söhne scheinen dich sehr lieb gewonnen zu haben und deine Stimme ist so berührend. Würdest du bitte nächste Woche mit meinen Söhnen vor Publikum spielen? Eine Agentur veranstaltet eine Talentsuche hier in Tokyo und meine Söhne haben von so einem Tag geträumt. Ich würde mich geehrt fühlen, wenn du mit ihnen singen würdest."  
  
Noch nie hatte ich mich so privilegiert und nervös auf einmal gefühlt. Ich lächelte und umarmte den Mann. "Liebend gern!"  
  
Er lachte, während er mich zurück umarmte. Wir trennten uns wieder und er lächelte. "Ihr vier fangt am besten an zu üben." Wir nickten und er verließ uns zum Proben.  
  
"Hat schon wer einen Song ausgesucht?", fragte Yaten.  
  
"Ich denke, ich hab einen. Usa hat ihn geschrieben." Seiya zog einen zweiten Stapel Zettel hervor und teilte sie aus.  
  
"Du denkst wirklich, wir sollen einen von meinen Songs spielen?", fragte ich, als ich den Zettel nahm.  
  
Er nickte. "Das Lied ist perfekt, Usa. Außerdem musst du nicht alleine singen." Ich seufzte erleichtert und wir fingen an, das neue Lied zu proben.

* * *

Wir waren als nächstes dran, ich konnte kaum noch atmen. Alle vor uns waren atemberaubend gewesen und ich konnte mich nicht daran erinnern, dass jemand einen Fehler gemacht hatte ... aber was, wenn ich einen Fehler machte? Was, wenn ich alles durcheinander brachte und es für Seiya, Taiki und Yaten ruinieren würde? Ich würde mit mir selbst nicht mehr leben können. Meine Familie und Mr. Kou saßen im Publikum und wenn ich es kaputt machen würde, würden sie so enttäuscht sein.  
  
Ich zog die Stirn kraus. "Ich kann das nicht."  
  
"Doch, du kannst."  
  
Ich drehte mich zu Seiya, der mich anlächelte. "Was wenn ich schrecklich bin, Seiya! Du wirst mich hassen, wenn ich das hier ruiniere."  
  
"Ich würde dich nie hassen, Usa. Du wirst das schaffen." Er lächelte warm. "Ich glaube an dich."  
  
Ich lächelte schwach. "Danke, Seiya."  
  
"Guardian Lights, ihr seit dran!"  
  
"Es ist Zeit.", sagte er, während er mich hinter Yaten und Taiki auf die Bühne führte. Alle applaudierten, als wir unsere Plätze einnahmen. Die Lichter blendeten mich und ich hatte das Gefühl, als ob ich gleich in Ohnmacht fallen würde, aber als ich zu Seiya hinüber sah, sah ich ihn lächeln und meine Angst verschwand. Ich würde mein Bestes für meine Freunde geben ...und für mich.  
_  
_ _ We should be right here_  
_ Get through all this fear_  
_ One of these days_  
_ 'Couse when it comes around_  
_ We should be right here_  
_ One of these day-ee-ay-ee-ays_  
_ This could be heaven_  
_ This could be heaven_  
_ Living for the part_  
_ Giving from the heart_  
_ Now and forever_  
_ But if we let it wait too long_  
_ What we have is gone_  
_ Memory only_  
_ This could be heaven_  
_ Maybe we can start a life today_  
_ This could be heaven_  
_ Love instead of throwing it all away_  
_ This could be heaven_  
_ Whoever thought we would get this far_  
_ Trying for all these years_  
_ The thought that we would fade away_  
_ Is more then I could bear_  
_ I would do anything if you would stay_  
_ If you'd stay_  
_ Say_  
_ We should be right here_  
_ Get through all this fear_  
_ One of these days_  
_ This could be heaven_  
_ Turning it all for human kind_  
_ With you by my side, say_  
_ This could be heaven_  
_ Sure we can decide to run away_  
_ But we run away from all this here, when_  
_ This could be heaven_  
_ All_  
_ This could be heaven_  
_ Hey ayee ay heaven baby_  
_ This could be heaven_  
_ Hea....ven_  
_ (heaven baby heaven baby)_  
_ this could be heaven_  
_ (hey yes aaaaah yea yeah)_  
_ 'Cus I know you'll call, I know you'll call_  
_ this could be heaven_  
_ Heaven this could be_  
_ Naaah na na naah naaaah_  
_ this could be heaven_  
_ This could be heaven_  
_ this could be heaven_  
_ This could be heaven_  
_ One of these days_  
_ One of these days_  


* * *

Flashback End  
  
Helft mir bitte:  
Geht jeden Tag einmal auf http:www.winterschur.de/?Vena  
Ich hab zwar kaum eine Chance zu gewinnen (der erste hat 3723, ich 42 (im Moment), aber ich lass mich nicht klein kriegen!  
  



	15. Kapitel Neun Teil III

Waii!

_ Wie doch die Zeit vergeht, ich hätte schwören können das noch lange kein monat seit meinem letzten Update her ist! Naja, ist es aber.  
Jetzt ist das neue Kap. Ja fertig und das nächste ist wesentlich kürzer, sodass das ganze nicht so lange dauern dürfte.  
Aber was soll ich machen? Schule, HAs, Teste, Arbeiten... jetzt wahrscheinlich auch noch nachhilfe... wo soll ich die Zeit hernehmen?_

_Seufz Naja, auf alle Fälle wünsche ich euch viel spaß mit dem Kapitel.  
Disclaimer: Nix meins.  
Widmung: Allen meinen Kommischreiber(inne)n!_

_Ocean Fairy: Die Originalautorin hat die FF ganz aus dem I-net geholt. und ich lösche nach jedem übersetzten Kap. das englische, damit ich weiß, was ich schon hab, deswegen hab ich dir nichts geschickt. Es kann zwar sein, dass ich die ganze alte Version noch irgendwo auf meinem Kompi habe, aber die müsste ich erstmal finden und dass ist bei dem relativ großen Chaos ziemlich schwierig(ich hab den alten Kompi meines Dads und ich blick durch sein system immer noch nicht durch).  
Aber ich geb mein bestes!_

* * *

Usagis P.O.V. 

"... Seiya ..."

Ich starrte den Mann vor mir leicht geschockt an ... erst war er ein Fremder gewesen, jetzt war er ein lange nicht mehr gesehener Freund; es war schwer zu glauben.

Er lachte in sich hinein und nahm mir meine Maske ab. "Es ist auch schön, dich wieder zu sehen, Usa."

Bei diesen Worten verschwand meine Benommenheit. "Es tut mir Leid ... Ich hab nur immer gedacht, ich würde dich niemals wieder sehen", bemerkte ich kleinlaut.

"Und warum nicht? Ich habe dir versprochen, dass ich zurückkomme, oder?" Er lächelte mich sanft an.

"Es ist einfach schon so lange Zeit her ..."

"Zu lange.", korrigierte er mich. "Aber du scheinst dich nicht verändert zu haben. Du bist immer noch so schön wie damals."

Ich wurde rot und wendete meinen Blick von ihm ab. "Ich habe mich mehr verändert als du denkst, Seiya."

Das schien ihn zu verdutzen und er wollte grade etwas sagen, als wir bemerkten, dass sich Mina uns mit Höchstgeschwindigkeit näherte. Sie machte eine Vollbremsung und streckte mir ihr Handy ins Gesicht. "Es ist Shingo. Er sagt, es ist dringend."

Ich nahm das Telefon und versuchte Minas Quietschen zu überhören, als sie bemerkte, dass Seiya, ein ,Light', weniger als einen halben Meter von uns entfernt stand. Ich sprach ins Handy. "Shingo?"

Der Teenager begann zu reden. "Usagi, so sehr ich es auch hasse, dir deinen Abend ruinieren zu müssen, ich hab schlechte Nachrichten."

"Was ist passiert?", fragte ich.

"Chibiusa ist krank geworden. Sie hat sich zweimal übergeben und hat hohes Fieber. Mika hat ihr Medizin gegeben und sie ist jetzt im Bett, aber sie möchte unbedingt, dass du nach Hause kommst. Ich hätte Mom angerufen, aber sie will dich und nur dich allein."

"Okay, ich komme sofort. Sag ihr, sie soll versuchen, sich auszuruhen.", wies ich ihn an und legte dann auf. Ich drehte mich wieder zu den zwei um und bekam Minako zu Gesicht, die Seiya schamlos anglotzte. Nach drei vergeblichen Versuchen, erlangte ich endlich ihre Aufmerksamkeit. "Mina, ich muss nach Hause, jetzt. Also müssen wir uns ein Taxi rufen."

"Ist alles in Ordnung?", fragte sie. Ich schüttelte meinen Kopf und wollte grade die Nummer des Taxiservices anrufen, als Seiya mich stoppte.

"Ich kann dich nach Hause fahren.", bot er an.

"Ich möchten dir keine Umstände machen, Seiya."

Minako schaute mit offenem Mund von Seiya zu mir und wieder zurück.

"Das sind keine Umstände, das weißt du. Außerdem hört es sich so an, als ob du schnell nach Hause kommen müsstest, und ich bin schneller als ein Taxi.", erklärte er.

Nach kurzem Zögern stimmte ich zu und wir drei quetschten uns in seinen roten Porsche. Er setzte schnell Minako ab, wobei ich sie beinahe aus dem Auto schubsten musste. Nachdem ich ihr mein Wort gegeben hatte, das ich sie morgen anrief und ihr erklärte, woher ich Seiya kannte, fuhren wir wieder los. Als wir mein Haus erreichten, raste ich nahezu die Treppen zu meinem Apartment hoch, Seiya dicht auf meinen Fersen.

anrief und ihr erklärte, woher ich Seiya kannte, fuhren wir wieder los. Als wir mein Haus erreichten, Ich öffnete die Tür und wir traten ein, als Shingo und Mika in den Flur kamen; Mika blieb stehen, als sie Seiya sah und ihr Mund formte ein tonloses "Oh mein ..."

"Sie schläft ... endlich.", sagte Shingo.

Ich gab ihnen ihr Geld. "Es tut mir Leid, dass sie krank geworden ist ... hier ist euer Geld."

Shingo nahm seinen Teil, aber Mika war zu geschockt, um auf meine Bezahlung zu reagieren. Shingo sah hinüber zu Seiya, dann zu mir. "Wer ist das?"

Seiya grinste. "Du erinnerst dich nicht mehr an mich, Shingo? Ich bin verletzt!"

Shingo schüttelte seinen Kopf. "Nein, sollte ich?"

Jetzt sprach Mika endlich. "Das ist Seiya Kou, der Sänger."

Shingos Kiefer klappte auf und dann seufzte er. "Nicht du schon wieder."

Seiya lachte. "Du hast die kleinen Streiche, die Usa und ich dir gespielt haben, wohl echt gehasst."

Shingo verzog bei der Erinnerung die Nase und fasste Mikas Hand. "Bis später, Usagi."

"Okay.", sagte ich und die beiden gingen. Ich wandte mich an Seiya und führte ihn zu einen Sessel im Wohnzimmer, nachdem ich ihm seinen Mantel abgenommen hatte und ihn zusammen mit meinem in der Garderobe untergebracht hatte. "Kann ich dir ..."

"Mami!"

Ich sagte ihm, ich würde in einer Sekunde wieder da sein und ging zu Chibiusas Zimmer. Ich öffnete die Tür und sah zu meinem kleinen Mädchen, das in ihrem schlossähnlichen Bett lag. Ich ging zu ihr, hinüber wischte ihr die Schweißperlen von der Stirn, wobei ich bemerkte, dass das Fieber zurückging. Sie begann sich hin und her zu werfen und zu stöhnen. Ich flüsterte ihr ins Ohr. "Es ist okay, Sweetie, ich bin jetzt da."

Ihre Augen flatterten kurz, dann schlug sie die Augen auf und sah zu mir hoch. "Mami .. ich fühle mich nicht gut."

"Ich weiß, Sweetie. Du hast dir eine lästige kleine Erkältung eingefangen. Hier, trink einen Schluck Wasser." Ich nahm das Wasserglas von ihrem Nachttisch und hielt ihren Kopf hoch, sodass das Wasser ihre Kehle herunterrinnen würde. Dann nahm ich dass Tuch, das neben ihr lag, und wischte ihr den übrigen Schweiß aus dem Gesicht.

Ich zog die Stirn kraus als sie wieder anfing, sich hin und her zu werfen. Um sie zu beruhigen, begann ich das Lied zu singen, dass mein Vater mir vorgesungen hatte, wann immer ich krank war.

_  
Lay your head,  
down to bed,  
and let your slumber sweep your cares away.  
In your dreams  
chase moonbeams  
all the way across the Milky Way.  
And as your rest  
in the Nest  
that we made for you,  
we'll Caress and keep your blessed  
Never alone for the whole night through.  
Go to sleep,  
don't you weep  
Tomorrow's gonna be,  
tomorrow's gonna be,  
tomorrow's gonna be a brand new day.  
And as you rest in the nest  
That we've made for you,  
we'll caress And keep you blessed,  
never alone for the whole night through.  
Go to sleep, don't you weep  
tomorrow's gonna be,  
tomorrow's gonna be  
tomorrow's gonna be a brand new day.  
_

Ich küsste sie auf die Wange, als sie endlich friedlich mit einem Lächeln auf dem Gesicht schlummerte. Ich drehte mich zur Tür und zog erschrocken die Luft ein, als ich Seiya im Türrahmen stehen sah. Ich ignorierte seinen Blick und machte das Licht aus. Ich ließ die Tür einen Spalt offen als ich das Zimmer verließ.

Ich ging zurück ins Wohnzimmer und Seiya folgte mir. Ich schluckte. "Würdest du gerne etwas Essen oder Trinken?" Ich sah ihn nicht an ... ich konnte es nicht erklären ... ich schämte mich.

"Du hast eine Tochter?"

Ich zuckte zusammen und antworte dann so ruhig wie möglich. "Ja ..."

Er stellte sich vor mich und schaute zu mir herunter, aber er sagte nichts. Meine Augen weiteten sich, als er von mir wegtrat und ein Foto von Chibiusa vom Kaffeetisch nahm. Ich sah zu, als er es begutachtete und war überrascht, als er lächelte. "Sie sieht dir sehr ähnlich. Ihr habt die gleichen Gesichtszüge, besonders das Lächeln." Er sah zu mir. "Wie heißt sie?"

"Chibiusa.", antwortete ich.

Er grinste. "Das ist perfekt." Dann sah er zu ihrer Tür. "Wird sie wieder gesund?"

Ich nickte. "Ihr Fieber geht runter."

Für einen Moment herrschte Stille und dann fragte er mich eine Frage, von der ich gehofft hatte, dass er sie nicht gestellt hätte. "Wo ist der Vater?"

"Ich wünschte, ich wüsste es."

Er sah verwirrt drein und ich wollte nicht darüber reden, also änderte ich das Thema. "Was machst du wieder hier?"

Er atmete tief ein und stellte das Bild ab. "Nun, die Tour ist beendet und die Jungs und ich brauchten eine Pause." Er zögerte kurz. "Ich wollte eigentlich anrufen und schreiben, aber die Zeit schien zu fliegen. Es tut mir wirklich Leid"

"Das ist okay.", sagte ich. "Wie geht es den Jungs?"

"Super. Sie waren auch auf der Party. Sie wollten dich sehen, aber sie müssen wohl noch ein bisschen warten."

"Woher wusstest du, wo ich wohne?"

Er lachte leise. "Das war nicht so schwer. Du bist die einzige Usagi Tsukino im Telefonbuch."

Ich kicherte. "Yeah, dumme Frage ... Was ist mit der Party? Woher wusstest du, dass ich es war?"

Er grinste. "Das war auch nicht so schwer. Ich hab einfach die Person, mit den Knoten auf dem Kopf gesucht."

Ich stöhnte auf. "Ich hätte es wissen müssen. Weißt du, du hast Glück, dass ich mich dazu entschlossen habe, mein Haar heute Nacht so zu tragen."

Wieder flog ein verwirrter Ausdruck auf sein Gesicht. "Warum?"

Ich deutete selbst auf mich. "Das bin nicht ich ... das ist alles Mina. Das ist das erste mal nach einer langen Zeit, dass ich mich so angezogen habe ... ich hasse weiß und ich hasse ganz eindeutig diese dämlichen Knoten." Ich zog die Nadeln aus meinem Haar und es fiel frei meinen Rücken hinunter. Ich atmete schwer und ließ mich auf die Couch fallen, mein Gesicht in meinen Händen.

Ich bemerkte, wie die Couch neben mir nachgab und er sprach: "Usa, ... ich wollte dich nicht kränken ... ich ..."

Ich sah zu ihm hoch. "Ich weiß ... es ist nicht wegen dir, es tut mir Leid."

"Usagi, ich weiß nicht, was dir passiert ist und ich hasse es, dass wir so lange nicht miteinander geredet haben ... ich möchte immer noch dein Freund sein.", sagte er ernsthaft

"Das würde ich auch gerne, Seiya."

* * *

"Es ist soo schön, euch wieder zu sehen!" Ich lächelte Taiki und Yaten an, als ich sie in mein Heim bat. Es war ein Tag vergangen, seit ich Seiya wieder getroffen hatte, und Chibiusa hatte sich erholt. Ich war glücklich, als ich wieder meine dunkleren Klamotten anziehen und meinen Pferdeschwanz tragen konnte, ich war wieder ich. 

Alle saßen verteilt im Zimmer, als ich sowohl ein Tablett mit Limonade als auch eine Schale Kekse, die Chibiusa liebend gern backen half, auf den Tisch stellte. Ich hörte, wie sich eine Tür hinter mir öffnete und erblickte einen Moment später Chibiusa, die aus ihrem Zimmer hervorspähte. Ich musste grinsen; Chibiusa hatte bisher noch keinen der Jungs getroffen und ich wusste, dass sie schüchtern sein würde.

"Ist das das kleine Häschen, von dem Seiya uns erzählt hat?", fragte Taiki, während er mir über die Schulter schaute.

Ich nickte und ging dann zu ihr. Ich öffnete die Tür weiter und nahm ihre Hand. Ich führte sie in den Raum und stupste sie in ihrem Versteck hinter meinem Bein sanft an, aber sie wollte nicht loslassen. Ich lächelte. "Chibiusa, das sind ein paar alte Freunde von mir." Ich stellte ihr alle vor und zeigte gleichzeitig mit der Hand auf jeden einzelnen.

Seiya ging vor ihr in die Knie und lächelte sie sanft an. "Es ist schön, Sie gesund anzutreffen, Miss Chibiusa. Wussten Sie, dass ich ihre Mutter gekannt habe, als wir Kinder waren? Sie sehen genauso aus wie sie ... ihr seid beide wunderschön."

Sie wurde rot und ließ mein Bein los. "Du hast wirklich meine Mami gekannt?"

"Mh-hmm" Seiya lächelte, als Chibiusas Schüchternheit sich auflöste. "Sie war meine allerbeste Freundin! Ich fände es toll, wenn wir auch Freunde werden könnten. Was meinst du?"

Chibiusa sah hinauf zu mir und dann wieder zurück zu ihm. Mit einem Lächeln nickte sie. "Werden sie auch meine Freunde sein?", fragte sie und zeigte auf Taiki und Yaten. Alle beide nickten lächelnd. Sie grinste strahlend. "Wow, ich habe drei neue Freunde an einem Tag bekommen!"

Wir lachten und Chibiusa rannte zum Kaffeetisch, wo sie die Keksschale in die Hände nahm. Dann verteilte sie an jeden einen Keks. "Ich hab Mami beigebracht, wie man sie macht.", sagte sie.

"Sie sind köstlich!", lobten Yaten und Taiki.

Chibiusas Lächeln wurde noch breiter und sie sah mich an. "Siehst du, Mami, ich wusste, sie würden perfekt sein!"

* * *

Es war so, als ob die Jungs nie weg gewesen wären, sie schienen immer noch genauso zu sein, wie die Sechstklässler, die ich vor Jahren getroffen hatte. In den vergangenen Monaten hatte ich sie sogar noch besser kennen gelernt. Ich freute mich, dass Chibiusa sich so gut mit ihnen verstand, besonders mit Seiya. Ich hatte mir Sorgen gemacht, dass er nicht mehr viel von mir halten würde, weil ich alleinerziehend war, aber überraschender Weise dachte er nichts dergleichen. Er war so nett zu Chibiusa und mir. In letzter Zeit machten wir kaum etwas ohne ihn. Er war immer da, und ich fühlte mich gut dabei. 

Ich hatte herausgefunden, dass die Jungs meine Bücher gelesen hatten und Taiki und Yaten konnten nicht glauben, dass ich nun offiziell eine Autorin war, aber Seiya sagte, dass er nie an mir gezweifelt habe.

Als ich Mina erzählte, woher ich die Three Light kannte, war sie total schockiert. Sie konnte nicht glauben, dass ich sie persönlich kannte, aber noch weniger konnte sie glauben, dass ich ihr das nie erzählt hatte. Als ich ihr sagte, dass mir der Gedanke nie in den Sinn gekommen ist, erhielt ich als Antwort ein Kissen ins Gesicht, was der Anfang einer ausgedehnten Kissenschlacht war.

Setsuna, Hotaru, Michiru und Haruka wurden ihnen vorgestellt und zu meiner Überraschung kannten Haruka und Michiru sie bereits. Sie waren vor einiger Zeit in einem Sonderkonzert zusammen aufgetreten.

Wann immer Taiki und Yaten Sachen machen gingen, auf die sie Lust hatten, hing Seiya mit mir und Chibiusa herum. Es war schön meinen Freund zurück zu haben, aber etwas Verrücktes passierte. Je mehr Zeit ich mit ihm verbrachte, um so öfter ich ihm zusammen mit Chibiusa zusah, desto mehr schmerzte es, wenn er am Ende des Tages ging, aber ich erwähnte es nie. Ich wollte diese Freundschaft nicht zerstören.

Ich hatte das Gefühl, als ob ich endlich über Mamoru hinweg war ... bis Chibiusa etwas fand, von dem ich wünschte, dass sie es nicht getan hätte.

* * *

Ich war kurz vorm Beenden meines nächsten Romans ,So Young At Heart', als Chibiusa eilends zu meinem Schreibtisch gelaufen kam. "Mami! Mami! Guck mal, was ich gefunden habe!" Sie streckte mir ihr Handgelenk entgegen und mein Herz setzte aus. Um ihr kleines Handgelenk war das Hasen, Mond und Sterne - Armband geschlungen, dass ich Mamoru gegeben hatte und so unhöflich zurückerhalten hatte. "Mami? Geht es dir gut?" 

Ich versuchte zu atmen. "Woher hast du das?"

Ich wusste, dass sie glaubte in Schwierigkeiten zu sein. "Aus der Box unter deinem Bett. Ich hab Luna und Artemis gesucht, als ich sie gefunden habe ... ich wollte dich nicht böse machen."

"Ich bin dir nicht böse, Sweetie." Ich versuchte meine Stimme ruhig zu halten, aber ich war nicht auf die nächste Frage vorbereitet.

"Mami, warum war es in der Kiste mit diesen Fotos und so? Ich finde, es ist schön." Sie spielte an einer der Perlen herum.

Ich seufzte. "Wenn du es magst, darfst du es behalten."

"Wirklich?" Ich nickte und sie umarmte mich fest. "Danke schön, Mami! Ich werde richtig gut auf es aufpassen!"

Ich stand auf und ging zur Tür. "Und jetzt hol deine Sachen. Du schläfst heute bei Hotaru, erinnerst du dich?"

"Oh, ja! Ich kann es gar nicht abwarten, ihr mein neues Armband zu zeigen!" Sie rannte in ihr Zimmer und kam mit einem kleinen hasenfärmigen Rucksack zurück.

Ich wartete bis sie in Setsunas Wohnung verschwunden war und machte mich dann auf den Weg in mein Zimmer. Dort fand ich den vergessenen Schuhkarton offen auf meinem Bett liegen, etwas von seinem Inhalt war auf der Decke verteilt. Ich ging hinüber zu der Kiste und starrte auf die Dinge darin. Als ich die Sachen so ansah, die Fotos und kleinen Dinge, kamen die Erinnerungen zurück ... Erinnerungen an ihn. Ich sah sein Gesicht, seine Augen. Ich sah mich, wie ich wegen ihm und um ihn weinte. Ich fühlte, wie mein Herz erneut brach.

Mit aller Wut, die ich in mir aufgestaut hatte, pfefferte ich den Karton mit so großer Kraft an die Wand, dass er kaputt ging und der ganze Inhalt sich im Raum verteilte. Ich ließ mich an der Wand in eine dunklen Ecke fallen. Langsam rutschte ich an ihr herunter, zog die Knie an die Brust und wippte vor und zurück, bis die Tränen, gegen die ich so lange angekämpft hatte, meine Augen fluteten. Luna tauchte neben mir auf, zusammen mit Artemis, aber ich ignorierte ihren Versuch, mich zu trösten. Ich begann zu weinen. Alles, was zu hören war ... waren meine unkontrollierbaren Schluchzer.

* * *

Ich weiß nicht, wie lange ich so dasaß, aber als ich endlich aus dem Fenster sah, war der Himmel rabenschwarz. Immer noch rannen Tränen meine Wangen runter, aber jetzt waren sie kontrollierter. Ich sah vom Boden hoch, als ich die Tür aufgehen hörte. Ich starrte hoch zu der Person, die eingetreten war, aber wegen der Dunkelheit konnte ich nur seine dunkelblauen Augen erkennen. Ein einziges Wort kam mir in den Sinn: "Mamo-chan..." 

"Usa?!", die Person eilte an meine Seite und nur wegen des Spitznamen wusste ich, dass es Seiya war. "Usa, was ist passiert? Was ist los? Du hast deine Haustür aufgelassen!"

Ich antwortete nicht sondern sah lediglich zu der zerbeulten Kiste auf dem Boden, Fotos lagen überall drumrum. Seiya bemerkte, wohin ich sah und ging hinüber um eines der Fotos aufzuheben. Er schaltete das Licht ein, was mich für einen Moment blendete und begutachtete das Bild. Dann schaute er zu mir. "Das ist er, oder? Das ist Chibiusas Vater."

Ich nickte, sah ihn aber nicht an. Er näherte sich mir wieder und setzte sich immer noch das Foto anschauend neben mich. Er blieb still und ich bemerkte, welches Foto er sich ansah. Es war eines von Mamoru und mir im Park, aufgenommen in dem Sommer, in dem wir Freunde wurden. Plötzlich sprach er: "Du sahst wirklich glücklich aus." Er machte eine Pause. "Was ist passiert, Usa? Was ist zwischen euch vorgefallen?"

Als ich nicht antwortete, hörte ich ihn seufzten. "Bitte sprich mit mir, Usa."

Seiya war mein Freund ... er verdiente es, es zu wissen. Ich wischte die Tränen aus meinem Gesicht und begann zu erzählen, meine Stimme war rau von den Tränen. "Wir mussten lernen, Freunde zu werden ... es ist nicht einfach passiert. Am Anfang haben wir uns gehasst als alles andere. Wir haben alles Mögliche getan, um uns gegenseitig zu ärgern. Ich gluckste ein bisschen. "Schließlich haben wir gemerkt, wie dumm das war und bauten eine Freundschaft auf. Ich dachte, unsere Freundschaft würde sich nie ändern, aber ich begann, Gefühle für ihn zu entwickeln. Ich verstand sie nicht ... aber ich fühlte sie. Irgendwann währenddessen fing er an, sich komisch zu benehmen, wenn ich in der Nähe war und ich dachte, er wollte nicht mehr mein Freund sein.

Ich wusste nicht, was ich machen sollte. Ich hatte Angst, dass er mich wieder hassen würde, also ging ich, um ihn zu konfrontierten. Ich hatte schon so viele Dinge über ihn herausgefunden und eine Menge von mir preisgegeben .. ich dachte, ich könnte ihm vertrauen, aber da lag ich falsch. Dann, gefangen in dem Moment, haben wir ... haben wir ..... und ich habe ihm gesagt, dass ich ihn liebe, aber er hat sich einfach nur umgedreht und ist gegangen."

Ich machte eine Pause. "Ich habe ihn verlassen und ein paar Wochen später fand ich heraus, dass ich schwanger war. Ich hab versucht, ihn zu erreichen, aber er wollte nicht mit mir reden ... ich versuchte wirklich alles. Ich war kurz davor aufzugeben, als ich ihn auf der Straße traf. Ich wollte ihm von dem Baby erzählen, aber er kam mir zuvor, wies mich ab und sagte mir, dass er mich nie wieder sehen wolle ... Er hat Tokyo verlassen und ich habe ihn seitdem nicht mehr gesehen."

Ich hörte auf und Seiya schlug seine Faust gegen die Wand, was mich zusammenzucken ließ. "Wie kann er es wagen?! Wie konnte er dich so verletzten?! Wenn ich ihn in meine Finger bekommen würde, würde ich..."

"Was stimmt nicht mit mir, Seiya?, fragte ich leise.

"Was meinst du?"

"Irgendwas muss nicht mit mir stimmen ... etwas so schlimmes, dass er mich verachtet hat und nicht mehr in meiner Nähe sein wollte. Sag es mir, Seiya, ich halte es nicht mehr aus."

Ich starrte mich geschockt von meinen Worten an. "Usa, mit dir ist alles in Ordnung! Wie kannst das Gegenteil glauben?! Er ist derjenige, der ein Problem hat!"

Ich schüttelte meinen Kopf. "Nein ... da liegst du falsch ... ich war nicht gut genug." Ich sah hoch zu ihm; neue Tränen rollten aus meinen Augen. "Warum bin ich nicht gut genug?! Was hab ich getan?! Warum lebe ich überhaupt, wenn ich so schrecklich bin?!"

Unerwartet packte er fest meine Oberarme und ich sah Wut in seinen Augen. "Sag das nie wieder! Ich hasse, was er dir angetan hat! Du glaubst, dass mit dir etwas nicht stimmt, aber da gibt es nichts! Du bist perfekt! Du sagst, dass du nicht gut genug bist, aber das bist du! Du bist gut genug für mich!"

Mein Blick flog zu ihm. "Was?"

Sein Gesichtsausdruck wurde weicher. "Ich liebe dich, Usa. Von dem Tag an, an dem ich dich kennen gelernt habe, liebe ich dich."

Ich starrte ihn erstaunt an. Ich konnte nichts sagen. Ich wusste nicht, was ich machen sollte. Er liebte mich ... aber erwiderte ich seine Gefühle? Konnte ich das? Was war mit Mamoru? Wollte ich es riskieren, wieder verletzt zu werden?

Ich sah auf den Boden; Ich war nicht mehr das kleine Mädchen. Mamoru war weg ... ihm war es egal gewesen ... Seiya nicht. Aber was war mit der Möglichkeit, wieder verletzt zu werden ... war es das wert?

Ich dachte eine Sekunde nach und hob sah dann mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen zu ihm auf. Ich schloss meine Arme um ihn und er erwiderte die Geste.

Geliebt zu werden ... war es wert.

* * *

Ein Jahr verging und Chibiusa war in die Vorschule gekommen. Sie liebte es und es war schwer, sie zu überzeugen, nach Hause zu kommen. Ihre Lehrer mochten sie und sagten, dass es eine Freude war, sie in der Klasse zu haben und dass sie sehr beliebt bei ihren Mitschülern wäre. Ich war froh, dass sie Freunde fand. 

Ich beendete einen weiteren Roman und begeistert zu hören, dass es auf Platz 2 der Bestsellerliste war. Meine Verleger waren genauso fröhlich wie ich und gaben mir Urlaub vom Schreiben bis nach den Feiertagen. Das ist richtig, Weihnachten stand vor der Tür und ich genoss meine Freizeit.

Minako erhielt ein frühes Weihnachtsgeschenk. Sie bekam eine Rolle in einem Film angeboten. Was daran besonders aufregend war, ist, dass sie nicht eine kleine Nebenrolle spielen musste, sondern die Hauptdarstellerin war. Sie sagte mir, dass sie den Filmtitel und die Handlung für sich behalten würde, bis der Film herauskam. Sie wollte, dass es eine Überraschung wird. Ich wusste, dass sie es mir heimzahlen wollte, dass ich ihr nichts von den Three Lights erzählt hatte.

Wo ich grade bei ihnen bin: Sie durchlebten eine schwere Zeit, weil sie vor kurzem ihren Agenten Mr. Juanbi gefeuert hatten, der davon nicht sehr begeistert war. Seiya erzählte, dass er ihnen Geld gestohlen hatte, und ich würde das nicht bezweifeln. Ich habe ihn nie gemocht. Er hat mir immer eine Gänsehaut über den Rücken gejagt.

Seiya und ich waren nun schon eine ganze Zeit zusammen, und alle schienen diese Zusammenstellung zu mögen, ganz besonders Chibiusa. Zu meiner Freude akzeptierte sie meinen Partner ohne Probleme. Alle waren gut drauf, teilweise auch wegen Weihnachten. (AN: Weihnachsgeschenke gibt es in Amerika erst am 25. morgens Chistmas Eve, also Heilig Abend, verbringt man mit der Familie!)

* * *

Seiya, Chibiusa und ich verließen das Haus meiner Eltern, nachdem wir uns beim Weihnachtsessen gemütlich gemacht hatten. Meine Eltern mochten Seiya, eingeschlossen meinen Vater. Seiya war so höflich, er behandelte sie mit dem größten Respekt überhaupt möglich, was mich zum lächeln brachte. Shingo überwand seinen Groll und akzeptierte ihn ebenfalls. Das machte die Feiertage noch besser, aber eine Sache trübte die Freude. 

Als wir grade in Seiyas Auto einstiegen, hielt ein Truck neben uns und Mr. Juanbi stieg aus. Er kam auf Seiya mit einer Zigarette im Mundwinkel zu. Er nahm sie aus dem Mund und blies den Rauch Seiya genau ins Gesicht. Seiya trat noch nicht mal zur Seite, er knurrte den eingebildeten Mann nur an.

Mr. Juanbi verzog die Lippen. "So, Seiya, haben du und deine Brüder schon entschieden, ob ihr mich wieder zurücknehmt?"

"Nein, und das werden wir auch nie.", sagte Seiya fest.

"Oh, ist das so?"

"Wir haben sie gefeuert und wir werden sie nicht wieder einstellen. Sie haben uns zum letzten Mal reingelegt."

"Ich glaube, ich würde nicht so hastig entscheiden, Seiya.", gab er bekannt.

"Und warum nicht? Was können Sie schon tun?"

Mr. Juanbi wandte sich mit einem Lächeln zu mir, das meine Nackenhärchen sich aufstellen ließ. Ich zog Chibiusa an mich, er lachte böse auf und stieg wieder in seinen Truck ein. Dann rollte er das Fenster runter. "Gib Obacht, Seiya ... du hast dich mit dem falschen Agenten angelegt. Die, die du liebt werden wegen deiner dummen Ignoranz leiden." Mit diesen Worten fuhr er davon.

"Was denkst du, wird er machen, Seiya?", fragte ich.

Seiya seufzte. "Sorg dich nicht, alles was der macht, ist bluffen. Er ist ein echter Feigling."

Ich nickte unsicher, wir stiegen in den Wagen ein und fuhren zurück zu meiner Wohnung.

* * *

"Da, der Baum ist endlich perfekt.", sagte Seiya, als er den Stern auf dem wunderbaren, beleuchteten Weihnachtsbaum befestigte. 

"Er ist so schön, Seiya!", verlautete Chibiusa, die in ihrem rosa Schlafanzug und den Häschenpantoffeln den Baum von oben bis unten in Augenschein nahm.

"Nun, ich hatte einen tollen Helfer." Er lächelte zu ihr herunter.

Ich stellte einen Teller mit Keksen in die Nähe des Baumes und ein Glas Milch daneben. "Ich hoffe Santa Claus mag diese Kekse. Chibiusa, hast du deinen Brief an Santa fertig? Es ist fast schon Schlafenszeit."

"Yepp, ich geh ihn holen." Sie rannte in ihr Zimmer und kam zurück wie der Blitz. Dann gab sie mir ein Stück Papier. "Dieses Jahr hab ich ein Bild gemalt, mit dem, was ich möchte.", erklärte sie.

Ich sah das Bild an. Darauf waren Chibiusa und ich zu sehen, aber da war eine dritte Person, ein Mann ohne Gesicht. "Das versteh ich nicht, Süße. Warum hat er kein Gesicht?"

Sie lächelte. "Weil ich meinen Wunsch noch nicht erfüllt bekommen habe."

"Und der wäre?", wollte ich wissen.

"Ich möchte einen Daddy.", erwiderte sie. Dann umarmte sie mich kurz. "Ich kann es gar nicht erwarten, dass der Weihnachtsmann kommt! Ich gehe jetzt ins Bett, damit Weihnachten schneller da ist!"

Obwohl ich von ihrem Wunsch geschockt war, kniete ich mich hin, gab ihr einen Gute-Nacht-Kuss und sagte ihr, dass ich in einer Minute bei ihr wäre, um sie zuzudecken. Seiya gab ihr einen Kuss, wünschte ihr ,Fröhliche Weihnachten' und sah zu, wie sie ins Bett verschwand.

Nachdem ich sie zugedeckt und die Tür geschlossen hatte, ließ ich mich mit ihrem Bild in er Hand auf die Couch fallen. "Oh Seiya, was soll ich nur machen?"

"Wobei?", fragte er, während er sich neben mir niederließ.

"Sie möchte einen Daddy, Seiya. Wie soll ich ihr den geben?", fragte ich. "Sie wird morgen früh aufwachen und sie wird nicht das bekommen, was sie möchte und ich kann es einfach nicht ertragen, sie traurig zu sehen."

"Vielleicht muss das gar nicht passieren.", sagte er, worauf ich ihn verwirrt ansah.

"Wovon redest du?"

Er drehte sich zu mir und sah mir ins Gesicht. Langsam nahm er meine Hand. "Usa, du weißt, wie sehr ich dich und Chibiusa liebe. Ich möchte mich um euch kümmern ... für immer. Ich möchte an deiner Seite sein. Ich möchte, dass mein Gesicht das leere in Chibiusas Bild ersetzt ... Usa ..." Meine Augen weiteten sich, als er vor mir auf die Knie ging und ein kleines dunkelblaues Kästchen aus seiner Tasche holte. Er öffnete es und enthüllte so einen wunderschönen, sternförmigen Diamantenring. Er atmete lang ein und schaute mir tief in die Augen:

"Usa, ... willst du mich heiraten?"

* * *

_  
Hoffentlich habt ihr jetzt keinen Herzanfall bekommen! Lest am besten mal die Kurzbeschreibung in meinem Steckbrief  
_

_Also, was sagt ihr?_


	16. Kapitel Zehn

_Hallo!!!  
Wie schon angekündigt ein neuer Teil und wie ebenfalls angekündigt, kürzer als sonst. (Aber keine Angst, der nächste bekommt wieder 'Normallänge')  
Trotz der Kürze war der Teil gar nicht soo einfach zu übersetzten, was mir von meiner lieben Betaleserin mal wieder einen alten gutgemeinten Tipp eingebracht hat.  
Zu meiner Verteidigung muss ich aber sagen, dass ich die Sätze von der Grammatik nicht extra im Englischen lasse - mir fällt nur keine sinngemäße und deutsch-grammatikalisch-richtige Übersetztung ein. Aber ich habe ja ein sprachtechnisches Genie als Betarin gg!_

_Dislaimer: mir gehört nichts: weder Figuren, noch Storyverlauf noch Tipp-fehler (gefundene dürft ihr behalten)_

_Widmung: BunnyT, nachträglich (sehr nachträglich) zum Geburtstag, aqualight, wegen meiner vielen Grammatik-fehlern, und DarcAngel, dafür, dass sie den letzten Teil unserer FF in für die Wörterzahl sehr kurzer Zeit zusammengeschrieben hat._

_Have a good read )  
knuddelkiss, Prinzess _

* * *

Mamorus P.O.V. 

"Au!" Schnell presste ich meine Hand an meine Brust, als ein scharfer Schmerz, wie von einem Messer, das mein Herz durchbohrte, aufblitzte. Ich zischte und rieb die Stelle, damit der Schmerz abebbte.

Rei sah besorgt von ihrem Buch auf. "Geht es dir gut?", fragte sie.

"Ja ... da war nur ein scharfer Stich, genau hier..." Mit diesen Worten zeigte ich auf die Stelle. Dann sah ich, wie sich ihr Gesichtsausdruck änderte, er war vollkommen emotionslos.

Sie wandte sich wieder ihrem Buch zu und seufzte. "Die Zeit läuft dir davon."

"Was?", wollte ich wissen.

Sie seufzte erneut und schloss ihr Buch. Danach begann sie zu sprechen, aber sie sah mich dabei nicht an. "Mamoru, ich habe wirklich, wirklich versucht, alles, was ich gesehen habe für mich zu behalten, aber ich kann gegen das Gefühl, das ich habe, nicht länger ankämpfen. Wenn ich das tun würde, befürchte ich, dass deine und Usagis Seelen verloren gehen ... für immer."

"Was?! Was hast du gesagt?" Schock fuhr mir durch die Glieder, als ich sie Usagis Namen sagen hörte.

"Usagi ... das ist ihr Name ..." Während sie das sagte, schaute sie immer noch auf ihr geschlossenes Buch.

"Woher kennst du ihren Namen? Ich habe ihn dir nie gesagt.", fragte ich nervös.

"Ich hab sie in den Visionen gesehen, die ich hatte, wenn ich dich berührt habe." Sie öffnete das Cover ihres Buches, wo das Bild des Autors abgedruckt war. "Das ist das selbe Mädchen."

Ich nahm das Buch und starrte das Bild an. Ich seufzte erleichtert; das war nicht Usagi. Usagi hatte ihre Haare immer in Knoten, und sie trug nie so dunkle Farben! Die Augen allerdings waren ihren so ähnlich, aber sie waren nicht so strahlend, sie waren stumpf. Diese blonde Frau war nicht Usagi ... aber, Moment ... das Lächeln ... das selbe Lächeln ... exakt das selbe Lächeln .... Usako? Ich schnappte nach Luft ... der Name, wie dumm war ich, dass ich noch nicht den Namen gelesen hatte ... ,Autor: Miss Usagi Tsukino'.

"Usagi, aber ..." Ich schaute hinüber zu Rei, die mich geradeheraus anstarrte; in ihren Augen standen so viele Geheimnisse, meine Geheimnisse. "... du wusstest es die ganze Zeit?"

Sie nickte. "Ja. Ich lese ihre Bücher schon seit einiger Zeit. Es überrascht mich, dass du nicht weißt, dass sie eine erfolgreiche Autorin ist."

"Warum sollte ich das wissen? Ich hab nichts mehr mit ihr zu tun.", gab ich bekannt.

"Du glaubst das wirklich, oder?" In ihren Augen flackerte Ärger auf.

"Das ist die Wahrheit. Usagi bedeutet mir nichts mehr.", erwiderte ich, aber ich konnte fast Unglauben in meiner Stimme erkennen.

Plötzlich schlug Rei mit ihrer Faust auf den Tisch und sprang vom Stuhl auf, womit sie die Blicke vieler Außenstehender auf sich zog. Sie drehte sich um und dann wieder zurück, Wut hatte sie ergriffen. "Mamoru, manchmal verstehe ich dich nicht! Ich weiß, ich sollte dich nicht anschreien, aber mein Hirn und mein Herz fließen sozusagen über mit den ganzen Visionen, die ich von dir erhalte! Ich kann sie nicht bekämpfen! Jedes Mal, wenn ich dich berühre, höre ich deine und ihre Seele nach Hilfe rufen!

Der Grund, warum du sie so sehr liebst, der Grund, warum ich sie sehe, wenn ich dich berühre, ist ... dass du dazu bestimmt bist mit ihr zusammen zu sein! Seit den Tagen, an denen ihr geboren wurdet, war da ein Band, das euch verbunden hat. Es war nur eine Frage der Zeit bis ihr zwei euch getroffen hättet und euch ineinander verliebt hättet ... aber warum müssen die Dinge so kompliziert sein?! Du erinnerst dich nicht daran, wie es ist jemanden zu lieben und zurück geliebt zu werden! Warum du diesen Schmerz ertragen musstest ... weiß ich nicht ... aber ich weiß ... dieses Mädchen, Usagi, ist deine Seelenverwandte."

Überrascht von diesen Worten war das einzige, was ich tun konnte, eine einzige, einfache Frage stellen: "Warum erzählst du mir das jetzt?"

Sie ließ sich wieder auf den Stuhl fallen, Tränen standen ihr in den Augen. "Du willst es wissen? Mamoru, du bist mein bester Freund, und ich denke, ich liebe dich mehr als ich einen Freund lieben sollte ... ich wollte nie, dass du gehst, aber ... du hast allmählich keine Zeit mehr."

"Was meinst du damit?"

"Erinnerst du dich an den ersten Tag, an dem wir uns getroffen haben und ich dir gesagt habe, dass ein anderer Mann deinen Platz einnehmen würde?" Nachdem ich genickt hatte, fuhr sie fort. "Nun, diese Vision war ein Vorwarnung der Dinge, die passieren werden, und sie finden jetzt statt! Den Schmerz, den du grade gespürt kam von deinem Herzen, tief aus deiner Seele. Jeden Tag wird das Band, das dich mit ihr verbindet dünner und bald wird es ganz verschwinden."

Sie lachte einen Moment leise vor Unglauben. "Ich kann nicht verstehen, dass sie nach alle dem, was sie durchmachen musste, daran festgehalten hat. Sie hat das Band nie zerbrechen lassen ... aber sie wird müde ... und die Uhr tickt." Sie nahm meine Hand in ihre und ihre Tränen flossen nun offen ihre Wangen hinunter. "Das ist so schwer ... aber du musst gehen. Du musst zurück gehen. Du liebst sie, streite es nicht länger ab ... du gehörst zu ihr, aber wenn du jetzt nicht zurückkehrst, wirst du sie verlieren ... du wirst sie für immer verlieren."

"Was möchtest du, dass ich mache?"

"Du hast vor zwei Tagen dein Studium beendet ... nichts hält dich mehr hier. Geh .. verlass Harvard und kehr nach Tokyo zurück. Finde sie, Mamoru, und sag ihr, wie dumm du warst ... und wie leid es dir tut. Keine Lügen mehr, sag ihr die Wahrheit ... sag ihr, dass du sie liebst."

Ich schüttelte meinen Kopf. "Es ist so lange her ... woher weiß ich überhaupt, dass sie noch Wert darauf legen würde?"

"Erinner dich daran, was ich gesagt habe ... sie klammert sich immer noch daran ... sie legt noch Wert darauf ... aber manchmal passieren Dinge und ... ,Das alte fliegt raus und das Neue zieht ein'. Du musst dich beeilen .. die Zeit ist fast abgelaufen." Meine Augen weiteten sich, als sie ihre Arme um mich schlang und mich leidenschaftlich küsste. Dann zog sie sich langsam zurück, eine einzelne Träne rann ihre Wange hinunter. Ich starrte sie geschockt an bis sie mir einen kleinen Schubser verpasste. "Jetzt geh ... geh und lebe mit der Frau, die du liebst."

Ich wollte aufstehen, aber sie fasste mich am Arm, in ihrem Gesicht stand der Ernst geschrieben. "Ich warne dich Mamoru, es wird nicht einfach sein. Das wird eine Prüfung sein, bei der dir niemand helfen kann, aber wenn du jemanden liebst, musst du bereit sein, Risiken einzugehen." Dann schenkte sie mir ein aufmunterndes Lächeln. "Viel Glück, mein Freund."

* * *

Ich stand vor dem Campus und wartete auf das Taxi, das mich zum Flughafen bringen sollte. Der Mond stand hoch am Himmel und die Nacht war sternenklar. Als ich so zu dem Mond hochsah, schien er die Stirn zu runzeln, was mein Herz schmerzen ließ ... aber warum war er die Stirn am runzeln? Machte ich einen Fehler? War das alles hier ein riesiger Fehler? Vielleicht sollte ich nicht zurückgehen ... aber was war mit den Dingen, die Rei gesagt hatte? Sie würde sich nicht irren, oder? 

Ich schrie zum Himmel: "Ich brauche ein Zeichen! Irgendwas! Bitte! Sag mir, was ich machen soll!"

Ich wartete, aber nichts passierte. Dann plötzlich hörte ich, wie es in einem Busch raschelte. Ich drehte mich um ihn besser betrachten zu können und in dem Moment hoppelte ein kleines weißes Häschen aus seinem Schatten. Während die Mondstrahlen auf es hernieder schienen, sah das kleine Tier so unwirklich aus, geisterähnlich.

Ich bückte mich und streckte ihm meine Hand entgegen. Für einen Moment schaute es mich ängstlich an, aber dann kam es langsam zu mir herüber. Als es meine Hand erreicht hatte, schnüffelte es an ihr und leckte dann kurz mit seiner kleinen Zunge darüber. Ich lächelte und kraulte es hinter den Ohren. Schließlich sah es wieder zu mir hoch und das Mondlicht erlaubte mir, die Farbe seiner Augen zu erkennen. "Die gleiche Farbe wie Usakos ...", wisperte ich.

Es schien beinahe zu grinsen, als es den gleichen Weg, auf dem es gekommen war, wieder zurückhoppelte. Ich blieb lächelnd zurück. "Danke!", flüsterte ich in die Nacht hinein und der Wind trug meine Wort fort, während ich zum Mond hinaufsah.

* * *

Während das Taxi Richtung Flughafen fuhr, holte ich das Bild von Usako, dass ich die ganze Zeit heimlich in meinem Portemonnaie versteckt hatte, hervor. Ich schaute auf ihr wunderschönes Gesicht und erinnerte mich an den kleinen Hasen, der mein Zeichen für sie war... ich wusste, dass ich meine Gefühle nicht länger abstreiten oder ignorieren konnte, und ich wollte es auch nicht mehr. Ich drückte das Bild an mein Herz und sah hinauf zu den glitzernden Sternen; mein Herz brachte ihnen die Botschaft, die bis nach Japan gelangen sollte: ,Warte auf mich, Usako. Ich komme nach Hause.'

* * *

_ In der Kürze liegt die Würze, oder? Oder Knapp, aber aussagekräftig!  
Was meint ihr?_

_AN: Da ich von serena-chan innerhalb keiner zwei Wochen 2x den obligatorischen Tritt in den Hintern bekommen habe, werde ich jetzt das nächste Kap. von ObG anfangen.  
(Zufrieden, cherena-chan?)_


	17. Kapitel Elf : Usagis Version

_Yeah! Ich bin wieder on!_

_Zumindenst zeitweise, denn Papa hat das neue DsL Ding kommt, das alte Modem wieder ausgegraben, aber das ist auch nicht das Wahre..Naja, wenigstens kann ich jetzt nach meinen Mails gucken und dieses Kap. posten.(serena-chan: es tut mir echt soo leid! Ich bin mittlerweile bei anfang version 6... das gefällt mir so halbwegs, vielleicht bastle ich morgen aus V1 und 6 den entgültigen Anfang)Ich hab jetzt auch endlich wieder Zeit zum Schreiben, denn diese Woch ist in der Schule Flaute (Freitag gibts giftblätter) und montag und dienstag sind frei. Vielleicht schaffe ich endlich nen gewissen Brief und ein gewisses Kap. _

Disclaimer: Nix mir!  
Widmung: Allen, schließlich hats einige Zeit gedauert  
Sonderwidmung: aqua-chan und seri-maus, weil sie soo lange warten müssen.

heagsmgdl,  
Dark Coyote

* * *

Usagis P.O.V

„Was?", schrien die Personengruppe, die um den Esstisch im Restaurant versammelt war. Seiya und ich hatten Minako, Motoki, Haruka, Michiru, Setsuna, Taiki und Yaten zum Abendessen eingeladen, um unsere Verlobung bekannt zu geben. Als Seiya die gute Nachricht verkündete schienen alle geschockt zu sein. Alle, außer Taiki und Yaten, die anscheinend gewusst hatten, dass Seiya mich fragen würde.

„Herzlichen Glückwunsch!" Setsuna, Michiru und Haruka lächelten.

Minako schnappte sich meine Hand und starrte den Diamantring an, der an meinem Finger steckte. Ihre Augen weiteten sich und dann zog sie mich in eine feste Umarmung. „Ich freue mich so sehr für dich, Usagi! Jetzt werden wir beide Ehefrauen!"

„Ja, scheint so." Ich umarmte sie zurück.

„Habt ihr euch schon einen Termin ausgesucht?", fragte Motoki.

Seiya nickte. „Weil die Jungs und ich in ein paar Monaten einen Vertrag mit einer neuen Agentur unterschreiben werden, haben wir uns dazu entschieden, die Hochzeit vorzuziehen und für Ende nächsten Monats zu arrangieren."

Abermals klappten die Münder der anderen auf und Haruka redete: „Warum die Eile? Warum könnt ihr nicht bis nach dem Zusammenschluss mit der neuen Agentur warten?"

„Nun, ich werde dann sehr beschäftigt sein und es wird nicht mehr in meinen Zeitplan passen, eine Hochzeit zu planen. Ich habe das mit Usagi diskutiert und sie hat zugestimmt die Hochzeit vorzuziehen."

„Wirklich?", wollte Setsuna von mir wissen.

Ich lächelte. „Es gibt sowieso keinen Grund zum Warten, oder?" Niemand sagte etwas darauf und ich wandte mich an Seiya. „Wir sollten besser mal zu Mom gehen und die Nachricht dort kundgeben. Wir müssen sowieso Chibiusa abholen."

Seiya schaute auf die Uhr an der Wand und stimmte mir zu. Wir sagten den anderen ‚Auf Wiedersehen' und machten uns auf den Weg zum Haus meiner Eltern, um, abermals, die Details unserer baldigen Eheschließung zu erklären.

* * *

Meine Eltern waren von der Nachricht begeistert und Shingo sagte, dass er froh war, mich glücklich zu sehen ... aber war ich glücklich? Irgendetwas beunruhigte mich immens seit dem Moment, in dem ich ‚ja' gesagt hatte ... aber was war es? Ich liebte Seiya, oder?

* * *

Wer hätte wissen können, dass es so hart war eine Hochzeit in so kurzer Zeit zu arrangieren? Ich seufzte, als ich auf die lange Liste, auf der alles, was ich vor nächsten Monat erledigen musste, stand, hinunter starrte. Ich hatte so viele Dinge auszusuchen und zu organisieren, und dafür so wenig Zeit.

Ich stoppte vor einem Schaufenster. Es musste ein neues Geschäft sein, denn ich konnte mich nicht daran erinnern, dass es schon vorher da war. Es sah aus wie ein Blumenladen, aber gleichzeitig auch wie eine Bäckerei. Der Duft, der heraus wehte, war lecker, es roch nach Tulpen und Honig. Ich atmete das Aroma tief ein.

„Kann ich Ihnen helfen?", fragte eine männliche Stimme, die mich zusammenzucken ließ.

Ich drehte mich um und meine Augen weiteten sich. „Zeshin?"

„Usagi, bist du das?" Ich nickte und er grinste sein unvergessliche Lächeln. Dann umarmte er mich und lächle. „Ich hab gewusst, dass ich jetzt bald in dich rein rennen würde!"

Wir ließen und los und ich lächelte. „Was machst du hier?"

„Ich bin vor etwa einem Monat hierhin zurück gezogen! Ich wollte dich anrufen, aber es war alles so hektisch, vor allem mit der Eröffnung des Ladens.", erklärte er.

Erstaunt fragte ich: „Das ist dein Geschäft?"

Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Irgendwie ... Komm rein! Ich möchte dir jemanden vorstellen!"

Ich folgte ihm in den Laden und bemerkte sofort, wie heimelig und freundlich der Ort war. Es war klein, aber es schien perfekt zu sein. Plötzlich betrat eine große, braunhaarige Frau den Raum durch die Hintertür. Sie trug eine mehlige Schürze und ihre Ärmel waren bis zu den Ellbogen hochgekrempelt. Ihre Augen glitzerten fröhlich grün und schienen durch ihr Funkeln jeden willkommen zu heißen.

Ihr Gesicht hellte sich bei dem Anblick von Zeshin auf. Spielerisch stemmte sie ihre Hände in ihre Seite und versuchte ein ernstes Gesicht aufzusetzen. „Honey, jetzt erzähl mir nicht, dass du die Leute von der Straße herrein schleppst. Ich möchte, dass meine Kunden aus freien Stücken hereinkommen."

Er gluckste. „Sweety, ich möchte dir Usagi Tsukino vorstellen." Er wandte sich an mich, während die Frau sich an seine Seite begab. „Usagi, das ist meine Frau, Makoto."

Mein Mund fiel auf und formte dann ein Lächeln. „Deine Frau! Wow, herzlichen Glückwunsch!"

„Danke sehr, aber ich sollte dir auch gratulieren. Ich hab dir ja gesagt, dass du eines Tages Autorin sein wirst.", stellte er fest.

„Ich hab schon viel über dich gehört und ich habe alle deine Bücher gelesen! Du bist sehr talentiert!", sagte Makoto.

„Danke, es macht mir Spaß. Dies ist also dein Laden?", fragte ich.

Sie grinste stolz. „Yep, es war schon immer mein Traum, eine Bäckerei und ein Blumengeschäft zu besitzen. Ich liebe Blumen und ich liebe es zu kochen!"

„Ich kümmere mich um die Finanzen, während sie ...", begann er.

„... während ich mich um die Kunden kümmere.", beendete Makoto für ihn.

Ich lachte über das Paar und sah mich dann in dem Geschäft um, begutachtete all die verschiedenen Blumen und Kuchen, als mich plötzlich ein Geistesblitz traf. „Machst du auch Hochzeitstorten?"

Erst schien sie geschockt zu sein, dann fing sie an zu grinsen. „Natürlich, aber hat die Frage irgendwas mit dem Verlobungsring an deinem Finger zu tun?"

Ich wurde rot und nickte schweigend. Zeshin umfasste meine Schultern und grinste mich fies an. „Mamoru und du traut euch also endlich?"

Ich senkt meinen Blick und schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein ... ich hab ihn schon seit fast fünf Jahren nicht mehr gesehen."

„Oh." Er bemerkte, dass ich über das Thema Mamoru nicht reden wollte, deshalb griff er auf ein anderes zurück. „Nun ... alles, was du willst, bekommst du. Richtig, Makoto?"

„Klar. Sag mir einfach, wie du dir die Torte vorstellst und ich backe sie. Ich kann mich auch um die Blumen kümmern, wenn du willst.", sagte Makoto und holte einen Notizblock und einen Stift hervor.

„Toll!", grinste ich.

* * *

Ich saß mit Seiya und Chibiusa im Wohnzimmer und wir spielten eine Runde ‚Candy Land'; und Chibiusa war am Gewinnen. Unerwarteter Weise fing Seiyas Handy an zu klingeln und er antwortete, nachdem er schnell seinen Zug vollendet hatte.

„Hallo?", begann er das Gespräch und fuhr dann mit einigen ‚okay's und beendete es dann mit „Klar, Yaten, ich mach das." Dann machte er eine Pause, starrte mich mit einem Lächeln an und sagte dann noch ins Telefon. „Ich hab grade eine grandiose Idee bekommen. Ich ruf dich in einer Minute noch mal an."

Er legte auf und lächelte mich dann mit diesem Ich-hab-was-vor-und-du-spielst-eine-große-Rolle-dabei Lächeln an. Ich seufzte. „Okay, spuck's aus. Was planst du?"

„Planen? Warum glaubst du, dass ich was plane?" Er grinste fies.

„Weil du das tust ... also was ist es?"

„Okay, das war Yaten. Der Tokyo-Waisen-Verband hat sich an ihn gewandt und ihn gefragt, ob er ein paar andere Sänger dazu bringen könnte, auf einem Wohltätigkeitskonzert aufzutreten. Ich hab ihm gesagt, dass ich mitmache, aber mir schwebt noch jemand anders vor, der mitmachen sollte." Er grinste teuflisch.

„Und wer schwebt dir da vor?", fragte ich, hoffend, dass er nicht die Person war, von der ich dachte, dass sie es war; aber offensichtlich lag ich da falsch. Er zeigte auf mich und meine Hände schossen hoch um ihn davon abzuhalten, es auch nur auszusprechen. „Oh nein! Nicht ich!"

„Warum nicht? Du bist eine wundervolle Sängerin. Ich hab dich gehört, wenn du Chibiusa ins Bett bringst."

„Das ist was anderes! Ich hab nicht mehr vor Publikum gesungen seit ich das letzte Mal mit dir aufgetreten bin! Ich werde das nicht machen!" Ich stand auf und eilte in die Küche.

„Warum ist Mommy sauer?", hörte ich Chibiusa fragen.

„Sie glaubt nicht, dass sie singen kann.", antwortete Seiya.

„Ja, sie kann! Sie ist wirklich gut!"

„Ich weiß! Denkst du, sie sollte für alle Leute singen?", fragte er als ich das Wohnzimmer mit einer Flasche Wasser in der Hand wieder betrat.

Chibiusa nickte und wandte sich dann an mich. „Mommy, bitte sing!"

„Ich hab nein gesagt."

„Aber...", begann sie und schob ihre Unterlippe vor.

„Genau, Mom, denk nur an all die kleinen Waisen." Seiya schob auch seine Unterlippe vor.

Ich starrte in die beiden mitleiderregenden Gesichter und ließ mein Gesicht mit einem Seufzer in meine freie Hand sinken. „Oh, okay."

„Yeah!", jubelte Chibiusa.

„Warum suchst du dir nicht einen Song aus, den du geschrieben hast?", schlug Seiya vor und stimmte ihm zu.

* * *

„Oh, Usagi! Ich kann es gar nicht abwarten, dich singen zu hören!", kicherte Minako als sie mein Kleid hinter der Bühne zuknöpfte. Ich trug ein langes, glitzerndes schwarzes Kleid mit einem Rollkragenoberteil ohne Ärmel und tiefem Rückenausschnitt. Mein Haar war auf meinem Kopf in verschiedene Richtungen gedreht und mit schwarzen Schmetterlingsklips festgemacht worden Minako trat Schritt zurück. „Usagi, das Kleid sieht umwerfend an dir aus!"

„Danke. Weißt du, ob Haruka und Michiru fertig sind?", fragte ich.

„Sie beenden grade ihre Vorbereitungen. Es ist cool, dass sie die Musik zu deinem Text geschrieben haben. Ich wünschte, du würdest mir sagen, worüber der Song ist!"

„Ich hab ihn geschrieben, als ich in Sapporo war. Nur Michiru und Haruka kennen den Text, also musst du noch ein bisschen warten." Ich lächelte fies.

„Usa, du siehst wundervoll aus.", Seiya starrte mich an, nachdem er den Raum betreten hatte.

Ich lächelte. „Meinst du das wirklich?"

„Ich weiß, dass es so ist." Er gab mir einen kurzen Kuss. „Viel Glück, du bist als nächste dran."

„Okay. Dir auch viel Glück."

Er verließ das Zimmer und ich starrte ihm hinterher. Das komische Gefühl, das ich hatte, wollte immer noch nicht verschwinden. Was stimmte nicht mit mir?

* * *

Als Haruka und Michiru bereits an ihren Instrumenten waren, stellte ich mich vor das Mikrofon am Bühnenrand. Plötzlich wurden die Scheinwerfer angemacht und die Menge begann zu jubeln, als die ersten Töne erklangen. Ich schluckte und versuchte so meine Übelkeit in Schach zu halten. Ich hatte noch nie alleine gesungen ... warum hatte ich mich hierzu überreden lassen?

Ich war kurz davor von der Bühne zu rennen als ich eine Gegenwart spürte, die mich zu berühren schien. Ich hatte keine Ahnung was es war, und doch kam es mir bekannt vor. Ich schaute über die Menge und unerwarteter weise hatte ich keine Angst mehr; es war, als ob mich jemand beruhigen würde. Ich lächelte und begann zu singen.

Never thought I'd be in this place  
It's someone else's life I'm living  
Wish I were living a lie  
The hardest part is when the bough breaks  
Falling down and then forgiving  
You didn't kiss me goodbye  
I'm choking on the words I didn't get to say  
And pray I get the chance one day

I still run, I still swing open the door  
I still think you'll be there like before  
Doesn't everybody out there  
Know to never come 'round  
Some things a heart won't listen to  
I'm still holding out for you  
Yeah, yeah, ah

I can hear you smile in the dark  
I can even feel your breathing  
But daylight chases the ghosts (chases the ghosts)  
I see your coat and I fall apart  
To those hints of you I'm clinging  
Now's when I need them most  
I should get up, dry my eyes and move ahead  
At least that's what you would have said  
Oh whoa

I still run, I still swing open the door  
I still think you'll be there like before  
Doesn't everybody out there  
Know to never come 'round  
Some things a heart won't listen to  
I'm still holding out for you

Faithfully, I trace your name while you sleep  
It's the only true comfort I feel, yeah

I still run, I still swing open the door  
I still think you'll be there like before

I still run, I still swing open the door  
I still think you'll be there like before  
Doesn't everybody out there  
Know to never come 'round  
Some things a heart won't listen to  
I'm still holding out, out for you  
(Holding out) Holding out for you

Nachdem der Song zu Ende war eilte ich zurück in meinen Backstage Raum und ließ mich auf einen Stuhl fallen. Mein Herz schlug so schnell, aber nicht wegen der Nervosität.

Abermals fing Musik an zu spielen und ich hörte Seiyas Stimme. Ich legte meine Hand auf meine Brust, mein Herz fühlte sich kalt an, ... leer.

„Usagi! Das war wunder... Usagi?" Ich schaute auf zu Minako, die mich besorgt ansah. „Was ist los, Usagi?", fragte sie, als sie sich neben mich setzte.

„Mina ... wenn du an Motoki denkst, was fühlst du dann ... hier ..." Ich zeigte auf meine Brust.

Sie schaute mich eine Sekunde lang an und sprach dann: „Ich fühle mich glücklich, voll ... da ist irgendeine Wärme in mir ... Warum möchtest du das wissen, Usagi?"

Ich schüttelte meinen Kopf. „Aus keinem bestimmten Grund. Es hat mich einfach interessiert." Ich wollte grade aufstehen, als Minako mich aufhielt. Ich schaute sie an und sah die Trauer auf ihrem Gesicht.

„Usagi ... das Lied ... warum hast du es ausgewählt?", fragte sie.

Ich zuckte mit den Achseln. „Ich weiß nicht ... wenn ich es singe, fühle ich mich besser."

Sie seufzte und flüsterte. „Genau das hab ich mir gedacht."

Von ihren Worten verwirrt fragte ich: „Was meinst du?"

„Ich habe gedacht, dass es nach all er Zeit besser geht, aber ich hatte Unrecht. Du bist noch nicht bereit, ihn aufzugeben, oder?"

„Was?"

„Du hoffst immer noch, dass Mamoru zurückkommt ... du sorgst dich immer noch um ihn."

„Nein, mache ich nicht! Ich sorge mich kein bisschen um ihn.", schrie ich, ich konnte ihre Beschuldigung nicht glauben.

„Hör auf, dich selbst zu belügen! Du tust es doch!"

Ich zeigte anschuldigend auf sie. „Halt die Klappe, Mina! Du weißt nicht, was ich fühle! Du weißt nicht, wie es ist, jeden morgen auf zu wachen und so viele ‚was wäre wenn's durch deinen Kopf gehen zu haben! Jeden Tag frage ich mich, ob ich diesen Tag meistere, ohne an ihn zu denken ... aber ich weiß, dass ich es nicht kann, weil ich ihn immer sehe! Wenn ich Chibiusa ansehe, sehe ich nicht mich, ich sehe ihn! Weißt du, wie es sich anfühlt einem kleinen Mädchen erklären zu müssen, dass sein Vater nicht da ist, weil er seine Mutter nie geliebt hat! Ich habe es so satt, mich selbst zu hassen ... so satt, zu warten ... so satt, dass es mir nicht möglich ist, glücklich zu sein!"

Ich wischte die nun fallenden Tränen mit einer schnellen Handbewegung weg. „Aber ich werde mich nicht länger hassen ... ich werde glücklich sein. Ich werde Seiya heiraten und glücklich bis an das Ende meiner Tage leben."

„Usagi ... ich ...", begann sie, Tränen standen in ihren Augen.

„Es tut mir Leid, Mina. Du bist meine beste Freundin und ich hab dich wirklich wie Dreck behandelt."

„Nein, Usagi, ich wünschte, ich hätte das gewusst ... aber bist du sicher, dass Seiya zu heiraten wirklich das ist, was du willst?" Sie nahm meine Hand sanft in ihre.

„Ja, das ist meine Chance, geliebt zu werden."

„Okay ... ich werde zu dir halten, ganz egal was deine Entscheidung ist."

„Danke sehr, Mina."

* * *

In dieser Nacht eilte ich, nachdem ich meinen Engel zu Bett gebracht hatte, in mein Zimmer. Ich ließ meine Tasche auf mein Bett fallen und wollte grade ins Badezimmer gehen, als ein Schimmern meine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zog. Ich sah unter die Ecke meines Bettes und hob das schimmernde Objekt auf. Ich schnappte nach Luft.

‚Oh, Mamo-chan, ich weiß nicht, was ich sagen soll! ... Sie ist so wunderschön!'

‚Dann passt sie zu dir.'

Ich umfasste die Rosenhalskette fest mit meiner Faust. Ich trat an das Fenster und starrte hoch zum Mond. Langsam öffnete ich meine Faust und schaute hinab auf die kleine Rose. Irgendetwas kam über mich, als ich lächelnd die Kette um meinen Hals legte. Für einen kleinen Moment in meinem Leben, fühlte ich mich warm.

* * *

„Alle fertig!"

„Huh?" Ich fuhr aus meinen Gedanken hoch und sah zu meiner Mutter hinüber, vor der ein Karton versiegelter Umschlage stand. Ich verstand, was sie gesagt hatte und machte ein Häkchen hinter ‚Einladungen' auf der Liste der bis zur Hochzeit zu erledigenden Dinge. „Gut. Es gibt nur noch ein paar Dinge, um die man sich kümmern muss."

„Honey." Sie legte eine Hand auf meine Schulter. „Geht es dir gut? In letzter Zeit bist du wirklich distanziert."

„Oh, mir geht's gut ... ich bin nur etwas müde. Die Dinge waren in der letzten Zeit ziemlich stressig.", sagte sie gähnend.

„Das kann ich mir vorstellen! Du planst gerade eine Hochzeit!"

"Yeah..." Ich sah auf meine Armbanduhr, sie stand auf 14.05 Uhr. Ich seufzte und packte meine Sachen zusammen. „Ich hasse es, gehen zu müssen, Mom, aber ich muss Chibiusa von der Schule abholen."

„Oh, okay." Sie küsste mich auf den Kopf. „Versuch ein bisschen Schlaf zu bekommen, Sweety."

„Ich versuch's, Mom. Danke, dass du mir mit den Einladungen geholfen hast." Mit diesen Worten eilte ich aus der Tür meines alten Zuhauses.

* * *

„Mommy, ich hab ein Bild von einer Prinzessin gemalt und Ms. Kaoqui hat es an die Wand gehängt.", erzählte Chibiusa, während wir im Aufzug hoch in unser Stockwerk fuhren.

„Wow! Ich wette, du bist ihre Lieblingsschülerin!", gab ich bekannt, als der Aufzug anhielt und die Türen sich öffneten.

Wir betraten den Flur und ich war überrascht, als ich bemerkte, dass unsere Haustür offen war. Ich zog Chibiusa hinter mich und sagte ihr, dass sie still sein solle. Langsam öffnete ich die Tür weiter und brachte so nichts Ungewöhnliches zum Vorschein. Vorsichtig betrat ich die Wohnung und bemerkte, dass es viel zu ruhig war. Ich konnte noch nicht mal Luna und Artemis hören.

Ich ging noch weiter hinein und drehte mich dann um, um nach Chibiusa zu sehen, die ungefähr einen halben Meter in der Wohnung stand. Plötzlich schloss sich die Haustür und ein rothaariger Mann, der in der Ecke stand, die durch die offene Tür verdeckt worden war, schnappte sich Chibiusa, hielt ihr die Hand vor den Mund und stieß eine Pistole an ihren Kopf. Ich wollte grade scheinen, als mein Mund ebenfalls zugehalten und eine Pistole neben meinen Kopf gehalten wurde.

Der Mann, der mich festhielt, roch nach Alkohol und Zigaretten. Er wisperte in mein Ohr: „Okay, süßes, kleines Ding, wenn du genau das machst, was ich dir sage, wird dem Kind nichts geschehen ... und wenn nicht ..." Ich hörte den Hahn der Pistole, der ihr an den Kopf gehalten würde klicken. „Ich denke, du hast es erfasst. Jetzt lass uns gehen, der Boss ist am Warten."

Chibiusa und ich wurden aus unserem Heim geschubst.

* * *

„Jetzt setzt euch hin und haltet die Klappe. Der Boss wird jede Minute hier sein!", sagte der Mann mit dem roten Haar.

Ich zog Chibiusa an mich ran und versuchte ihre Schluchzer zum Schweigen zu bringen. Was wollten diese Männer mit uns machen? Warum hatten sie uns in dieses heruntergekommene Motel gebracht?

„Habt ihr das Mädchen?", ertönte eine neue Stimme, die ich schon vorher gehört hatte.

„Ja, Boss."

Ein neuer Mann kam auf uns zu und seine Umrisse wurden klar. Ich schnappte nach Luft. „Mr. Juanbi!"

Er lachte eins seiner teuflischen Lacher. „Nun, es scheint so, als müsste ich mich nicht selbst vorstellen." Sein Blick fiel auf Chibiusa und der Ausdruck in seinen Augen würde böse. „Was macht das Blag hier?"

„Wir mussten sie mitbringen, Boss. Sie war da, als wir das Mädchen geholt haben.", erklärte der Mann, mit dem alkoholischen Atem.

Er grummelte einige absurde Worte.

„Was hast du mit uns vor?", schrie ich.

Er grinste böse. „Ist das nicht offensichtlich? Ich hab Seiya gesagt, er soll nichts gegen mich unternehmen ... und jetzt wird er bezahlen. Da kommst du ins Spiel. Seiya liebt dich und er würde alles für dich tun, also bist du mein Ticket zu seinem Vermögen."

„Du bist verrückt."

„Wenn sich Verrücktheit so anfühlt wie das hier, dann bin ich froh, dass ich verrückt bin!" Er lachte und sah dann auf seine Uhr. „Seiya sollte die Lösegeldforderung ungefähr jetzt erhalten. Machs dir bequem, du wirst einige Zeit hiersein."

Er eilte davon und Chibiusa wimmerte. „Mommy, ich hab Angst."

„Ich weiß, Sweety. Seiya wird uns hier raus holen. Mach dir keine Sorgen, ich werde nicht zulassen, dass dir was passiert." Ich umarmte sie fester und betete, dass Seiya es schaffen würde uns zu befreien.

* * *

Stunden um Stunden vergingen extrem langsam. Die beiden Männer waren verschwunden um Mr. Juanbis Plan weiterzubringen. Mr. Juanbi saß in der Nähe der Tür mit seiner geladenen Pistole in der Hand. Ich hatte Chibiusa mit der Jacke, die ich anhatte, zugedeckt und sah zu, wie sie zitternd schlief. Ich trank einen Schluck von dem Wasser, dass er uns gegeben hatte, stellte dabei aber sicher, dass ich das Meiste davon für Chibiusa übrig ließ.

Ich zuckte zusammen, als Mr. Juanbi laut fluchte. Ich drehte mich zu ihm um; er starrte mit den Fernseher an, Wut flammte in seinen Augen. Ich strengte mich an, um zu hören, worauf er wütend war und bemerkte Seiyas Stimme.

„... Die Kidnapper meiner Verlobten und meiner zukünftigen Tochter werden keinen Cent dieses Geldes bekommen, bis ich sicher bin, dass sie und das Kind gesund und am Leben sind!"

Mr. Juanbi schoss hoch und schmiss den Fernseher um, der krachend auf dem Boden aufschlug. „Wie kann er es wagen? Er denkt, dass er nicht die Regeln befolgen muss, gut, dann werde ich sie auch nicht befolgen." Er richtete seine Pistole auf die nun wache Chibiusa.

„Neeeeeiiiiiin!", schrie ich und sprang aus meiner Position nach vorne.

Er zog den Abzug und ein Knall explodierte aus der Kanone.

Es schien, als ob die Zeit angehalten hätte. Ich kann mich weder an ein Gefühl erinnern, als die Kugel durch meinen Körper flog, oder als ich auf dem Boden aufkam. Das Einzige, an das ich mich erinnern kann, ist ein Name ... meine Name ... der von einem Paar Lippen geschrien wurde. Das einzige Ding, an dass ich mich erinnern kann, ist ... „Usako!"

* * *

Von dem Kap. gibt es, wie der Titel schon sagt, ne zweite Version. 

Ratet doch mal, von wem.. Ich würde mich über Kommentare und spekulationen jeglicher Art freunen!

Bis zum nächsten Mal , Dark Coyote


	18. Kapitel Elf : Mamorus Version

_Sorry, dass das hier so lange gedauert hat, aber Schule ist nunmal manchmal grausam...  
Dafür ist das nächte Kapitel schon fast fertig und ich schreibe gleichzeitig noch an "Hochzeit und dann?" und der FF für Queen-Serenity für das gewonnene Quiz. _

_Bis zum nächsten Kapitel!  
Kiss Prinzess_

_Disclaimer: Das Übliche  
Widmung: Allen_

_

* * *

_

Mamorus P.O.V.

"Es sieht nicht so aus, als ob sich viel verändert hätte.", dachte ich, als ich aus dem Fenster schaute, während ich durch die Straßen meiner Heimatstadt, Tokyo, fuhr. Ich war erst seit ein paar Tagen hier, und die ich hatte ich in meinem Hotelzimmer verbracht, weil ich überlegte, was ich denn alles zu tun hätte. Ich hatte entschieden, dass ich Motoki besuchen würde. Immerhin hatte ich in den letzten zwei Jahren nie richtig mit ihm geredet und ich hatte keine Ahnung davon, was er in dieser Zeit getrieben hatte. Ich hatte seine Eltern kontaktiert, welche mir die Adresse seiner Geschäftsstelle gegeben hatten. Ich lächelte, weil ich jetzt wusste, dass er endlich seinen Traumjob hatte. Und nun war ich hier, auf dem Weg zu seinem Büro, und in meinem Bauch fingen schon die ersten Schmetterlinge zu flattern an. Was, wenn er nicht mit mir reden würde? Wir standen uns wirklich nicht mehr sehr nahe.Ich parkte vor seinem Technikgeschäft und machte mich auf den Weg nach drinnen.

* * *

"Haben sie einen Termin?", fragte mich die Rezeptionistin. 

"Nein, aber könnten Sie ihm mitteilen, dass Mamoru Chiba hier ist?", erkundigte ich mich.

Sie nickte und betätigte das Interkom. "Mr. Furuhata, ein Mr. Chiba ist hier und möchte zu Ihnen."

"Mr. Chiba? Reden Sie von einem Mamoru Chiba?", erklang eine maskuline Stimme aus dem Lautsprecher.

"Ja, Sir, er würde gerne mit Ihnen sprechen."

Einen Moment war Stille, dann sprach er wieder: "Schicken Sie ihn hinein."

Die Frau führte mich zu einem Büro und ich trat ein.

Ich schluckte, als ein älterer Motoki von einem mit Papieren überladenen Schreibtisch aufstand, während fast schon Schock in seinen Gesichtszügen geschrieben stand. Er kam langsam auf mich zu. "Ich glaub es nicht. Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass ich dich je wiedersehe."

Scham überkam mich und ich sah verlegen beiseite. "Yeah ... ich weiß." Ich bemerkte ein Bild zu meiner rechten, auf dem er und Minako Hochzeitskleidung trugen. "Du hast Minako geheiratet?"

"Ja ... vor kurzem." Er machte eine Pause. "Nicht, dass ich mich nicht freuen würde, dich zu sehen ...aber ... warum bist du hier?"

Ich seufzte. "Ich habe einen Fehler gemacht, Motoki, und ich ... - glaube ich - ... bin wieder gekommen, um ihn wieder gut zu machen."

"Usagi?"

"Was?", fragte ich überrascht.

Er starrte mich an, genau in die Augen. "Du bist für Usagi zurückgekommen, oder?"

Ich antwortete nicht.

"Hast du sie schon gesehen?" Er wartete auf meine Antwort, aber ich schüttelte nur meinen Kopf. Er seufzte und fuhr sich mit einer Hand durch sein sandblondes Haar. "Mamoru, Usagi hat sich verändert. Sie ist nicht mehr dasselbe Mädchen, das du in Erinnerung hast."

"Jeder ändert sich, Motoki. Das nennt sich ,Älter-werden'.", stellte ich fest.

"Da steckt mehr dahinter, Mamoru. Sie ist ..." Er stoppte, als ob er überlegen würde, was er sagen sollte. Er schüttelte seinen Kopf und seufzte abermals. "Ich weiß, ich sollte das nicht tun, aber ... hier." Er holte eine Eintrittskarte aus der Tasche und übergab sie mir. "Dass ist eine Karte, mit der du zu dem Wohltätigkeitskonzert am Wochenende Zutritt hast ... sie wird da sein."

Ich starrte das kleine Stück Papier an und sah dann zurück zu ihm. "Es tut mir Leid, Motoki. Ich wünschte ich hätte angerufen und hätte den Kontakt gehalten. Ich habe viele dumme Fehler gemacht und ich versuche, sie zu berichtigen."

"Ich weiß." Er klopfte mir auf die Schulter. "Ich hoffe, du wirst nicht wieder verschwinden."

"Ich versuche, es nicht zu tun.", sagte ich wage, dann wandte ich mich zum Gehen. "Danke, Motoki."

"Mamoru." Ich hielt inne, drehte mich um und sah wie seine Augen ernst wurden. "Nimm diesmal auf ihre Gefühle Rücksicht... Ich will nicht, dass du sie noch mal verletzt."

Reumütig nickte ich und ging.

* * *

Ich stand in dem vollgestopften Stadium und war von all den Menschen überwältigt. Ich fühlte mich wie ein Teenager, der darauf wartete, dass sein allererster Schwarm auftauchte. Ich hatte mich wirklich bemüht, damit ich extra gut für heute Abend aussah, in dem ich Usagi wiedersehen würde, aber die Frage war: wie und wann? Dieser Platz war wie eine Ameisenfarm! Es würde unmöglich für mich sein, jemanden zu finden, den ich kenne. Wo war Motoki? Würde Usagi überhaupt hier sein? Meine Frage wurde bald darauf beantwortet. 

Ich sah hinauf zur Bühne als ein Scheinwerfer die Bühne erhellte und mir meine Wunsch erfüllte und mir endlich jemanden zeigte, den ich kannte. Mein Mund klappte auf ... sie war es ... es war Usagi! Sie war auf der Bühne! Genau vor meinen Augen! Sie war hier! Wie ich es vermisst hatte, dieses liebliche Gesicht zu sehen! Sie war so wunderschön ... Gott, war sie schön!

Ich lächelte und beobachtete, wie auch sie anfing zu lächeln, was ihr Gesicht genau so wie vor so vielen Jahren erstrahlen ließ.

Sie hob das Mikrofon an den Mund und ihre Stimme begann aus den Lautsprechern zu fließen. Die Stimme eines Engels, des Engels, den ich liebte.

_Never thought I'd be in this place  
It's someone else's life I'm living  
Wish I were living a lie  
The hardest part is when the bough breaks  
Falling down and then forgiving  
You didn't kiss me goodbye  
I'm choking on the words I didn't get to say  
And pray I get the chance one day _

_I still run, I still swing open the door  
I still think you'll be there like before  
Doesn't everybody out there  
Know to never come 'round  
Some things a heart won't listen to  
I'm still holding out for you  
Yeah, yeah, ah_

Wie sie so sang, hatte ich das Gefühl, als ob die Worte an mich adressiert wären. Als ob dieses Lied ausdrückte, wie sie immer noch für mich fühlte. Oh, wie sehr wünschte ich, das wäre die Wahrheit.

_I can hear you smile in the dark  
I can even feel your breathing  
But daylight chases the ghosts (chases the ghosts)  
I see your coat and I fall apart  
To those hints of you I'm clinging  
Now's when I need them most  
I should get up, dry my eyes and move ahead  
At least that's what you would have said  
Oh whoa _

_I still run, I still swing open the door  
I still think you'll be there like before  
Doesn't everybody out there  
Know to never come 'round  
Some things a heart won't listen to  
I'm still holding out for you_

_Faithfully, I trace your name while you sleep  
It's the only true comfort I feel, yeah_

_I still run, I still swing open the door  
I still think you'll be there like before_

_I still run, I still swing open the door  
I still think you'll be there like before  
Doesn't everybody out there  
Know to never come 'round  
Some things a heart won't listen to  
I'm still holding out, out for you  
(Holding out) Holding out for you_

Nachdem das Lied endete und sie verließ die Bühne. Ich wartete kurz, noch immer berauscht von ihrer Schönheit und fing dann an, mich durch die Massen zu schlängeln. Ich musste mit ihr reden ... ich musste ihr alles erzählen.

Ich blieb stehen, als ein junger Mann mit langen, schwarzen Haaren auf die Bühne kam und etwas verkündete, dass mein Herz stoppen ließ.

"Bitte noch ein kräftigen Applaus für Usagi Tsukino, die Liebe meines Lebens und meine baldige Ehefrau!" Der Mann lächelte freudig.

Meine Welt fiel um mich herum zusammen. Das bisschen Hoffnung, dass ich noch hatte, dass ich sie zurückgewinnen würde, verschwand. "Sie ist verlobt."

* * *

Die Tage vergingen und ich fühlte nichts. Mein Leben war zu Ende ... es gab nichts mehr, für das es für mich wert war zu leben. All die Chancen, die ich mir fürs Glücklichsein ausgemalt hatte, waren verschwunden. Ich wollte diesem schwarzhaarigen Mann die Schuld geben ... aber ich wusste, dass ich das nicht konnte. Ich konnte die Schuld niemandem geben, außer mir selbst. 

Ich stoppte mein sinnloses durch die Gegend gehen. Wie lang machte ich das schon? War das überhaupt wichtig? Nein, nichts war mehr wichtig.

Ich sah mich um, um festzustellen wo ich war und zu meiner Überraschung stand ich nun vorm Hikawa Schrein. Ich erinnerte mich an Rei und all die Dinge, die sie mir gesagt und mich gelehrt hatte. Sie war mein Freund. Sie hatte mein Leben verändert, auch wenn sie mit Usagi falsch gelegen hatte. Nun war es an mir, ihres zu ändern.

Ich ging die Steinstufen zum Tempel hinauf. Als ich die letzten erklommen hatte, wurde ich von der Schönheit des Schreins überwältigt. Die Blüten an den Bäumen würden vom Wind leicht hin und her geweht und der Tempel besaß eine spirituelle Aura. Es war so friedvoll; kein Wunder, dass Rei es so sehr liebte.

"Kann ich Ihnen helfen, junger Mann?" Ein kleiner, alter Mann tauchte neben dem Tempel auf.

Ich verbeugte mich tief aus Respekt. "Sind Sie Priester Hino, der Großvater von Rei Hino?"

Die Augenbrauen des Mannes wurden vor Überraschung nach oben gezogen. "Ja, aber woher kennen Sie Rei?"

"Ich bin ein Freund von ihr aus Harvard. Ich habe kürzlich den Abschluss gemacht.", erklärte ich.

"Ich verstehe, aber was kann ich für Sie tun?", fragte er.

"Nun, ich bin eigentlich für Rei hier.", gab ich bekannt. "Sie war sehr nett zu mir und hat mir sehr geholfen, darum will ich mich nun so bei ihr revanchieren."

"Und was erwarten Sie von mir dabei?"

"Rei hat viele Gedanken mit mir geteilt, einer davon war ihr Traum."

"Ja, Ärztin zu werden."

"Nein, das ist nicht ihr Traum.", stellte ich ihn richtig.

"Oh, ist es nicht? Warum sollte sie dann Medizin studieren?", fragte er sarkastisch.

"Weil Sie möchten, dass sie eine Ärztin wird." Er starrte mich ungläubig an, aber ich fuhr fort. "Ihr wahrer Traum ist es eine Priesterin hier im Hikawa Schrein zu werden, aber sie möchte Sie glücklich machen, indem sie wird, was Sie möchten." Ich hielt inne und sammelte meinen Atem. "Ich weiß, dass ich mich nicht einmischen sollte, aber Rei hat eine machtvolle Gabe, und sie sollte die Möglichkeit haben, sie zu nutzen. Jeder sollte die Möglichkeit haben, den Traum seiner Wahl zu erreichen, auch Rei."

Der Mann war für einige Zeit still, dann sprach er sanft: "Ihre Mutter wollte immer Ärztin werden, aber sie ist so jung gestorben, dass sie es nie geschafft hat, ihren Traum zu leben. Ich glaube, ich wollte, dass Rei den Traum für sie erfüllt, aber Sie haben recht. Rei sollte die Möglichkeit haben, ihren eigenen Weg zu wählen. Ich bin froh, dass sie einen Freund wie Sie gefunden hat." Er streckte mir seine Hand entgegen. "Vielen Dank."

Ich nickte und akzeptierte die Hand. Als unsere Handflächen sich berührten, sah ich, wie sich über seine Augen ein Schatten legte, genau wie bei Rei, wenn sie eine Vision hatte. Plötzlich wurde er wieder in die Realität gezogen und eine Frage schoss aus meinem Mund: "Was haben Sie gesehen?"

Er atmete tief ein und legte sich die Hand an den Kopf. "Ein Mädchen ... ein blondes Mädchen in schrecklicher Gefahr ..."

"Was! Wo!" Ich bemerkte, dass ich ihn an den Schultern gefasst hatte und schüttelte.

"Irgendwie ... KoKo Motel ... dritter Stock." Er rieb sich die Schläfen. "Ich konnte die Zimmernummer nicht sehen ... aber irgendwas Schreckliches wird ihr gleich passieren."

Bei diesen Worten rannte ich vom Tempel und ich hielt nicht an, als der alte Mann mir nach rief, ich solle warten.

* * *

Mein Herz raste vor Angst ... ich brauchte 10 Minuten, um herauszufinden, wo das KoKo Motel war und jetzt war der Verkehr einfach schrecklich. Was passierte nur? In welcher Gefahr schwebte Usagi? Hat sie Angst? Ist sie verletzt? Werde ich sie noch vor dem schrecklichen Ding aus der Vision retten können? 

Endlich kam ich bei dem heruntergekommenen Motel an. Ich sprang aus dem Auto und lief in das Gebäude. Ich rannte die Treppe hoch und stolperte dabei zwei Mal. Als ich den dritten Stock erreichte ... war ich erledigt. Dort waren ungefähr fünfzehn Türen und Usagi war hinter einer davon. Ich versuchte verzweifelt Usagi zu finden, indem ich anfing, an den Türen zu klopfen.

Mein Herz blieb stehen, als ein Schrei und ein Pistolenschuss hinter Tür Dreizehn erklangen. Ich rannte so schnell ich konnte und schmiss mich gegen die Tür, womit ich sie aufbrach. Ich trat ein und stand einem hässlichen Mann, der eine Pistole in der Hand hielt, gegenüber. Kurzerhand schlug ihm instinktiv die Waffe aus der Hand, dann schlug ich auf den Mann ein, bis er ohnmächtig auf den Boden fiel.

Ich drehte mich zu der anderen Seite des Raumes um. Mein Atem stockte angesichts des schrecklichen Bilds, das sich mir bot. Ein kleines pinkhaariges Mädchen kniete neben einer regungslose Usagi, die in einer Lache aus Blut lag. Einen Augenblick später war ich an ihrer Seite, zog sie an mich und schrie ihren Namen: "Usako!"

* * *

Ich saß im Wartezimmer, mein Kopf in den Händen vergraben und wartete auf Neuigkeiten von den Ärzten. Ich konnte leise Schluchzer von dem Kind neben mir hören, das eine unheimliche Ähnlichkeit zu Usagi besaß. Ich sah hinunter zu dem Mädchen und meine Augen weiteten sich, als ich das unverwechselbare Armband bemerkte, das um ihr Handgelenk geschlungen war. 

"Wo hast du das her?" Ich zeigte auf das kleine Bändchen mit den Talismanen.

"Meine Mommy hat es mir gegeben.", krächzte sie hervor. "Glaubst du, dass meine Mommy wieder gesund wird?"

Schock traf mich. "Deine Mommy?"

Sie nickte und wischte ihre Tränen weg. Dann sah sie mich in Gedanken verloren an. "Ich erinnere mich an dich ... du warst auf den Bildern in Mommys Kiste, in der ich das Armband gefunden habe."

"Bilder?"

Sie nickte und zog die Nase hoch. "Du kennst sie, oder?"

"Ja, ich kenne sie", gab ich bekannt.

Abermals füllten Tränen ihre Augen. "Ich will nicht, dass sie stirbt."

Rein aus Instinkt, zog ich das Kind an mich. "Mach dir keine Sorgen, sie wird nicht sterben. Denkst du denn, sie würde so ein süßes Kind wie dich verlassen?"

Sie wischte sich über die geröteten Wangen. "Wirklich?"

Ich nickte lächelnd.

Plötzlich betrat ein Arzt den Raum und so lies ich das Kind los, um zu ihm zu gehen und mit ihm zu reden. Eine Welle aus Sorge überkam mich, als ich seinen niedergeschlagenen Gesichtsausdruck sah. Ich schluckte. "Wie geht es ihr?"

Er seufzte: "Die Kugel hat zum Glück kaum ihr Herz gestreift, aber sie hat eine Menge Blut verloren. Wir haben alles in unserer Macht stehende getan ... jetzt liegt es an ihr, ob sie es schafft oder nicht."

Ich ballte meine Fäuste an meiner Seite. "Wo ist sie jetzt?"

"Wir haben sie auf Zimmer 217 im sechsten Stock gebracht. Haben Sie ihre Familie benachrichtigt?"

"Ja, sie sollte bald hier sein. Kann ich sie sehen?"

"Es tut mir Leid, aber jetzt nicht. Sie ist in einem kritischen Zustand, aber Sie können sie durch das Glasfenster beobachten. Sie liegt auf der Intensivstation."

"Okay." Ich ging zurück zu dem Mädchen, das uns verwundert ansah. Ich bückte mich und hielt ihr meine Hand entgegen, damit sie sie nehmen konnte. "Komm, Sweetie, wir gehen jetzt und gucken nach deiner Mom."

Für einem Moment starrte sie einfach meine Hand an. Langsam hoben sich ihre Augen zu meinen und etwas geschah zwischen uns. Es war, als ob sie irgendwas in Betracht ziehen würde. Ich versteifte mich, als ihre kleine Hand meine Wange berührte. Dann plötzlich ließ ein kleines, wissendes Lächeln ihr Gesicht aufleuchten und sie legte ihre kleine Hand in meine, es war fast so, als ob sie dafür gemacht wäre, darin zu liegen. Hand in Hand gingen wir den Flur hinunter und eine komische Wärme verband uns.

* * *

Ich trug das Mädchen auf meinen Armen, damit sie in Höhe des Fensters war, und wir beide hindurch auf die regungslose Frau sahen, die an vielen Schläuchen und Maschinen hing. Das Kind blieb still, sie hatte Angst Usagi aufzuwecken. Ich fühlte mich so nutzlos, als ich Usagi so anstarrte. In meinem Geist flüsterte ich immer wieder und wieder,Bitte stirb nicht, Usako. Deine Tochter braucht dich ... ich brauche dich.' Ich zog das kleine Mädchen fest an mich, bis eine sehr bekannte Stimme hinter mir erklang. 

"Chibiusa!", schrie Minako. Ich stellte das Kind auf den Boden und sie eilte zu der Frau. Minako hob sie hoch und drückte sie fest. "Oh Chibiusa, Gott sei Dank!"

"Chibiusa, dir geht es gut!" Motoki tauchte neben Minako auf.

Minako sah von Chibiusa hoch zu mir. Ihr Mund klappte auf. "Mamoru?"

Ich nickte. "Hallo, Minako."

Motoki ging zum Fenster. "Wie geht es ihr?"

"Sie ist grade in einem instabilen Zustand. Die Ärzte können nichts mehr machen.", sagte ich traurig.

Er sah mich an. "Als ich deinen Anruf erhalten habe, konnte ich es fast nicht glauben. Wie hast du sie gefunden?"

Ich wollte grade antworten, als Chibiusa schrie: "Seiya!"

Ich drehte mich um und sah drei Männer zu uns kommen, alle mit langem Haar. Der Schwarzhaarige, den ich schon auf dem Konzert gesehen hatte, als er die Verlobung verkündete, nahm Chibiusa in die Arme und küsste sie auf die Stirn, was Wut in mir zum Kochen brachte. "Chibiusa, ich kann es fast nicht glauben, dass es dir gut geht!"

Sie zeigte auf mich. "Er hat mich vor dem bösen Mann gerettet. Er hat Mommy hergebracht."

Seiya wandte sich an mich. "Ich weiß nicht, wie Sie sie gefunden haben, aber ich danke Ihnen dafür, was Sie getan haben. Die beiden bedeuten mir alles. Wie kann ich Ihnen das zurückzahlen?"

"Es gibt keinen Grund mir etwas zurückzuzahlen. Ich wünschte nur, ich wäre früher dort angekommen." Ich drehte mich wieder zu Usagi um.

Er sah ebenfalls durch das Glas. "Haben die Ärzte irgendwas gesagt?"

"Ihr geht es ziemlich schlecht und es gibt nichts mehr, was sie machen könnten.", antwortete Motoki.

"Das lasse ich nicht zu!", sagte Seiya. "Ich werde die besten Ärzte hierher bringen! Ich werde nicht zusehen, wie sie verschwindet!" Er stellte Chibiusa auf den Boden und ging zum Schwesternzimmer.

Chibiusa zog an meinem Hosenbein und ich sah zu ihr hinunter. "Du hast gesagt, sie würde wieder gesund werden."

Ich kniete mich zu ihr hinunter. "Sie wird es wieder werden, wenn wir an sie glauben. Ich glaube an sie, glaubst du an deine Mommy?"

Sie nickte und umarmte mich. "Wirst du hierbleiben?"

Ich sah all die Gesichter in dem Raum an. Mein Blick blieb an Seiya hängen, dem Mann, den Usagi jetzt liebte. Ich seufzte, ich gehörte hier nicht hin. Ich zog mich aus der Umarmung des Kindes und wischte ihr eine Träne weg, die aus ihrem Auge gekullert war. "Ich kann nicht hierbleiben."

"Warum?", wimmerte sie.

Ich holte tief Luft. "Ich gehöre nicht hierher ... aber mach dir keine Sorgen, deiner Mommy wird es bald wieder gut gehen."

Ich stand auf und sah noch einmal auf die schlafende Usagi, bevor ich den langen Flur entlang ging und all die fragenden Gesichter zurückließ.

Mit einem letzten Blick sah ich zurück zu dem kleinen Mädchen und unsere Augen blieben aneinander hängen. In ihren Augen stand eine Bitte, eine sehnsüchtige Bitte, die mir in die Seele stach, obwohl ich nicht wusste, warum. Als ich weiter ging, spürte ich ein schmerzhaftes Ziehen an meinem Herzen. Ich brauchte alle meine innere Stärke um mich schließlich von dem süßen Mädchen abzuwenden.


	19. Kapitel Zwölf

Huhu!  
Guckt mal, was ich hier für euch habe ... ja, das nächste Kapitel! gg  
Zwar etwas verspätet wegen den massiven Computerproblemen meiner sprchbegabten  
Beta aqua-chan (wie wahrscheinlch einige von euch wissen) aber rechtzeitig  
genug, um vielen von euch den Wiedereintritt ins Schulleben zu versüßen g

Meine nächsten Projekte werden (endlich mal wieder) H,ud? und ObG sein, da ich  
mit der FF für Queen-Serenity fast fertig bin (noch eine Seite, das schaff ich  
heute noch - und dann noch betan). Wer 'ne Leseprobe haben will, kann sich  
melden!

Disclaimer: Nix mir! Leider!  
Widmung: Allen meinen Animexx-Freunden!

Bis zum nächsten Kap! (oder einer ENS, wenn ihr mir mal eine schicken wollt!)  
heagsmgdl, Prinzess

Usagis P.O.V

"30? Bist du faul oder einfach nur dumm?"

"Was auch immer, odango atama."

"Wie kannst du es wagen so über meine Eltern zu sprechen! Du kennst sie noch  
nicht mal! Du kennst mich nicht, aber ich kenne dich! Du, Usagi Tsukino, bist  
nichts außer einem verwöhnten Blag, das nichts von dem, was es hat, verdient!  
Alles, wofür du dich interessierst bist du selbst! Du bist ein dummer Snob, der  
wahrscheinlich nicht mal weiß, was 2 + 2 ist!"

"Einige Dinge sind Mamoru passiert, die ihn dazu brachten kalt und distanziert  
zu sein, aber... hör mir zu! Ich habe nie jemanden gesehen, der so einen Effekt  
auf Mamoru hatte wie du."

"Das besondere Licht, das allen Freude bringt, die um dich sind. Deine Liebe,  
Usagi, zeig ihm deine Liebe!"

"Du solltest dich nicht hassen ... nicht wegen mir!"

"Usagi, wie kannst du mir, nach all dem, was ich getan habe, deine  
Liebenswürdigkeit und dein Verständnis entgegenbringen?"

"Du siehst so wunderschön aus."

"Es heißt ,mein Mondhase', das ist genau das, was du bist."

"Happy Birthday, Usako."

"Siehst du es nicht? Du bist verliebt. Du bist in Mamoru verliebt."

"Usako, ich habe dieses Gefühl in mir und wenn ich in deiner Nähe bin, kann  
ich es nicht kontrollieren."

"Es hat mir nichts bedeutet! Nichts! Du solltest mich nicht lieben, weil ich  
dich nicht liebe!"

"Ich wusste nicht wie viel Courage meine große Schwester hat. Ich bin stolz  
auf dich, Usagi."

"Veränder dich nicht, Usagi."

"Du weißt schon, dass du dieses Baby liebst."

"Ich weiß, dass du den Typ immer noch liebst."

"Wenn wir jetzt keinen Kaiserschnitt machen ... werden wir das Baby  
verlieren."

"Kein aber, Usagi; du bist alles, was ich sein will ... du bist die Schwester,  
die ich nie hatte ... du bist die Schwester, zu der ich aufblicke ... meine  
Heldin."

"Oh, Usagi, sie ist so wunderschön!"

"Und für wen bist du gemacht, Usagi?"

"Liebliches Fräulein, Sie gehen doch noch nicht, oder?"

"Ich habe ein Versprechen gegeben und ich habe vor, es einzuhalten, Usa."

"Was ist passiert, Usa? Was ist zwischen euch vorgefallen?"

"Sag das nie wieder! Ich hasse, was er dir angetan hat! Du glaubst, dass mit  
dir etwas nicht stimmt, aber da gibt es nichts! Du bist perfekt! Du sagst, dass  
du nicht gut genug bist, aber das bist du! Du bist gut genug für mich!"

"Ich liebe dich, Usa. Von dem Tag an, an dem ich dich kennen gelernt habe,  
liebe ich dich."

"Ich möchte einen Daddy."

"Usa, ... willst du mich heiraten?"

"Ich habe gedacht, dass es nach all er Zeit besser geht, aber ich hatte  
Unrecht. Du bist noch nicht bereit, ihn aufzugeben, oder?"

"Du hoffst immer noch, dass Mamoru zurückkommt ... du sorgst dich immer noch  
um ihn."

"... aber bist du sicher, dass Seiya zu heiraten wirklich das ist, was du  
willst?"

"Usako!"

"Usako ... Usako, bitte wach auf, Liebling."

Vor meinen Augen waren Schleier, als ich sie öffnete. Wo war ich? Wer rief  
mich? Plötzlich tauchte eine Person auf; dunkle Haare, blaue Augen...  
"Mamo-chan?"

"Usa, endlich! Gott sei Dank!"

Ich blinzelte einige Male, bis meine Sicht wieder klar war. Meine Halluzination  
war verschwunden und Verwirrung überkam mich, als ich Seiya erblickte. Hatte ich  
alles nur geträumt? War Mamoru nur eine Einbildung gewesen, hervorgerufen von  
meiner Phantasie ... aber hatte ich nicht Usako gehört? Nur eine Person würde  
mich je so rufen.

Ich schüttelte das Gefühl ab und tat meine Gedanken als Traum ab. "Seiya ... wo  
bin ich?"

Er nahm vorsichtig meine Hand in seine und ich bemerkte Tränen in seinen Augen.  
"Du hast jetzt fünf Tage lang geschlafen. Du bist im Krankenhaus ... oh, Usa  
..." Er führte meine Hand an seine Wange, als die Tränen überflossen. "... Ich  
hatte solche Angst, dass ich dich verlieren würde."

Meine Augenbrauen zogen sich abermals vor Verwirrung zusammen. "Wovon redest  
du?"

Er starrte mich schockiert an. "Du erinnerst dich nicht?" Ich schüttelte den  
Kopf und er schniefte. "Es tut mir so Leid, Usa, es war alles meine Schuld. Mr.  
Juanbi hat euch wegen mir entführt!"

Meine Augen weiteten sich, als die Erinnerungen an den schrecklichen Mann  
zurückkamen. Angst überkam mich. "Chibiusa! Wo ist sie?"

Er rieb meinen Arm. "Ihr geht es gut, ihr geht es gut. Keine Angst. Sie ist im  
Gang mit Minako."

Seufzend entspannte ich mich ein bisschen. "Kann ich sie sehen?"

Er nickte und verließ meine Seite. Ich setzte mich auf, als er jemanden durch  
Handzeichen deutete, einzutreten. Ich lächelte, als Chibiusa eintrat und zu mir  
rannte. Ich hob sie hoch auf meinen Schoß und umarmte sie fest, während ich ihr  
Gesicht küsste.

"Mommy! Du bist wach!", stellte sie fest und kleine Tränen rannen aus ihren  
rubinfarbenen Augen.

Ich zog sie enger an mich. "Ich bin so froh, dass es dir gut geht! Ich dachte,  
dieser Mann würde dich verletzten! Wie bist du überhaupt entkommen?"

Sie wischte die Tränenspuren weg. "Ein Mann hat die Tür zerbrochen und hat den  
Mann aufgehalten. Er hat uns her gebracht."

"Ein Mann?", fragte ich.

Sie nickte schnell. "Er war sehr nett! Er hat gesagt, dass du wieder gesund  
werden würdest, wenn ich es glauben würde, und das hab ich getan, Mommy! Ich  
habe es ganz fest geglaubt! Er hatte recht: Du bist wieder gesund!" Sie machte  
eine Pause und ihr Gesicht verzog sich nachdenklich, dann lächelte sie: "Weißt  
du was?"

"Was?" Ich lächelte bei ihrem Enthusiasmus.

"Es war der selbe Mann wie auf den Bildern, wo ich das Armband her habe!" Sie  
streckte mir ihr Handgelenk entgegen und ihr Talisman baumelte daran.

Mein Herz stoppte ... Mamoru war der Mann, der unser Leben gerettet hatte? Wie?  
Wie könnte das möglich sein? Er konnte nicht zurück sein ... oder?

"Mommy? Was ist los?", fragte Chibiusa besorgt. "Bist du nicht froh, dass er uns  
gerettet hat?"

Ich sah von ihr zur Tür, wo Minako und Motoki standen, beide hatten den Kopf  
schuldbewusst gesenkt. Ich räusperte mich. "Doch, Sweetie. Uh ... denkst du,  
dass ich etwas Eis bekommen könnte?", fragte ich Seiya.

Er nickte abermals. "Klar, ich geh was holen. Ich werde dir auch ein paar Blumen  
bringen."

"Ich will Mommy auch ein paar Blumen aussuchen!", sagte Chibiusa, während sie  
vom Bett hinunter kletterte und dann zu Seiya rannte, der ihre Hand nahm.

"Wir sind gleich wieder da.", sagte er, als sie den Raum verließen.

Ich vergrub mein Gesicht in den Händen und sah dann zurück zu Minako und Motoki.  
Ich starrte sie an. "Ist es wahr? Ist er zurück gekommen?"

Beide nickten still mit den Köpfen.

Ich seufzte. "Seit wann ist er wieder da?"

"Ich wusste es ... ein paar Tage vor dem Wohltätigkeitskonzert kam er in mein  
Büro.", antwortete Motoki.

"Warum hast du es mir nicht gesagt?",

"Ich konnte es nicht, Usagi ... ich wusste nicht, was ich sagen sollte.",  
erklärte er.

"Ist er immer noch hier?", wollte ich wissen.

"Ich hab ihn nicht mehr gesehen, seit er euch ins Krankenhaus gebracht hat.",  
erwiderte Motoki.

Zu meiner Überraschung antwortete auch Minako: "Ja, ... er ist noch da."

"Minnie?", fragte Motoki und klang so geschockt wie ich war.

Sie seufzte. "Ich hab mit ihm geredet ... Ich hab ihn auf der Straße getroffen.  
Er wohnt in einem Hotel hier in der Nähe ... aber er geht vielleicht bald  
wieder."

Ich sah für einige Minuten hinunter in meinen Schoß, während im Raum Stille  
herrschte. Schließlich brach Motoki das Schweigen. "Es tut mir Leid, dass du  
gleich nach dem Aufwachen so einen Schock erleiden musstest, aber es tut mir  
nicht Leid, dass er zurückgekommen ist. Wenn er das nicht hätte, wären Chibiusa  
und du wahrscheinlich nicht hier."

Bevor ich antworten konnte, kamen Chibiusa und Seiya mit gut einem Dutzend Rosen  
zurück. Chibiusa lächelte stolz und übergab mir ihre Handvoll von Blumen. "Sind  
sie nicht schön, Mommy?"

Ich lächelte schwach und roch an den lieblichen Blütenblättern. "Ja, das sind  
sie, Sweetie; danke schön."

"Mommy ..." Ihr Gesichtsausdruck wurde sorgenvoll.

"Hmm?"

"Geht es dir jetzt wieder gut?", fragte sie traurig.

Ich legte meine Hand unter ihr Kinn und lächelte. "Yeah, mir geht es gut."

Sie sprang auf und umarmte mich. "Geh nie wieder weg."

Ich drückte sie fest. "Das werde ich nicht, Sweetie."

Sie seufzte auf. "Ich wollte auch nicht, dass er weggeht."

Meine Augenbrauen verzogen sich nach oben. "Wer, Sweetie?"

Sie lächelte. "Du weißt schon, Mommy." Sie kicherte, als sie mit dem Armband an  
ihrem Handgelenk herum spielte.

Nach einer weiteren Woche im Krankenhaus und nach noch zwei Wochen Erholen  
Zuhause, fühlte ich mich endlich wieder okay und konnte mich wieder ohne  
Schmerzen bewegen. Obwohl ich wusste, dass es mir wieder gut ging, war es  
schwer, die anderen davon zu überzeugen. Jeder war um meine Gesundheit so  
besorgt, dass sie die ganze Zeit um mich herum waren. Allmählich fing ich an,  
mich eingeengt zu fühlen, besonders von Seiya. Er schien zu meinen, dass er  
absolut alles für mich tun musste, und ich meine alles. Ich wusste, dass er sich  
für die Entführung schuldig fühlte, aber ich hatte ihm gesagt, dass er nicht  
hatte wissen können, dass Mr. Juanbi so was machen würde. Nach der Erklärung  
fühlte er sich immer noch schuldig und blieb fast jede Sekunde bei mir.

Ich sah aus dem Fenster, genug war genug. Ich musste aus dem Haus. Ich musste  
nachdenken. Ich musste allein sein.

Ich ging am Tisch vorbei, an welchem Seiya ein Puzzle mit Chibiusa  
zusammensetzte, und eilte zur Tür. Luna und Artemis beobachteten jede meiner  
Bewegungen von einer Decke auf dem Boden. Glücklicherweise hatte Setsuna sie am  
Abend der Entführung im Badezimmer eingeschlossen gefunden. Ich war ihr dankbar  
dafür, dass sie sich um die beiden gekümmert hatte, während ich im Krankenhaus  
gewesen war. Sie schienen froh zu sein, dass Chibiusa und mir nichts passiert  
war. Ich schlüpfte in meinen Mantel, als plötzlich Seiya vor mir auftauchte.  
Seine Augen waren voller Sorge. "Wo willst du hin?"

"Nur auf einen Spaziergang. Ich brauche frische Luft.", erwiderte ich.

"Oh, wir holen unsere Mäntel." Er nahm seinen und Chibiusas vom Haken, als ich  
ihn stoppte.

"Ich würde ... wirklich gerne allein gehen."

Ich sah zu, wie Schmerz seine Züge überschattete. "Aber..."

"Seiya, ich weiß, dass du mich beschützen willst, aber ich muss einfach ein  
bisschen raus kommen und für mich alleine sein. Ich verspreche, dass ich nicht  
so weit gehen werde und ich habe mein Handy an, für den Fall, dass ich irgendwas  
brauche, okay?"

Er hängte die Mäntel wieder auf und seufzte. "Ich mag es wirklich nicht, dass du  
allein weggehst willst, aber ... ich werde dich nicht aufhalten."

Ich lächelte. "Danke sehr, Seiya."

Ich eilte zur Tür und jetzt beobachtete er jede meiner Bewegungen.

Ich seufzte erleichtert auf, nachdem ich das Gebäude verlassen hatte und zum  
Park ging. Als ich dort ankam, suchte ich den einen Ort auf, der mir meinen  
inneren Frieden zurückbringen konnte. An meinem Nachdenke-Ort angekommen, setzte  
ich mich auf den Boden und sofort kamen die Erinnerungen wieder zurück.

Flashback

"Meine Mutter hat mir erzählt, dass ich in einer Vollmondnacht geboren bin.  
Meine Augen funkeln so, weil das Mondlicht, als ich sie das erste Mal öffnete,  
in sie hineinschien. Der Vollmond kam dieses Jahr früh."

"Was meinst du?"

"Mein Geburtstag ist am nächsten Wochenende."

"Ist er?"

"Yepp, ich werde 18, ein Erwachsener!"

"Dann sollte ich dir besser ein ganz besonderes Geschenk besorgen!"

"Nein, du hast mir schon Luna gegeben. Sie ist mehr, als ich je von dir erbitten  
könnte."

"Aber sie ist nicht dein Geburtstagsgeschenk. Ich will dich überraschen."

"Nichts zu großes."

"Das verspreche ich!"

"Danke sehr, Mamo-chan."

"Mamo-chan?", fragte er. Ich bedeckte meinen Mund und errötete. "Warum nennst du  
mich Mamo-chan?"

Ich schluckte. "Nun .. uh ... weißt du, wir sind jetzt Freunde und ich .. uh ...  
dachte wir könnten Spitznamen für einander haben und ... Mamo-chan kam mir  
einfach so in den Sinn."

Er lachte. "Ich mag es! Aber wenn du mich Mamo-chan nennst, nenne ich dich ..."  
Er sah sich um, sah dann den Mond an und lächelte. "Usako."

"Usako?"

"Es heißt ,mein Mondhase', das ist genau das, was du bist."

Flashback End

Ich sah hinauf in den Himmel und seufzte. "Ich wünschte, diese Erinnerungen  
wären auch heute noch die Gegenwart..."

"Ich auch."

Ich schnappte nach Luft und drehte mich um und erblickte den Mann, der in meinem  
Geist und in meinem Herz für die letzten vier Jahre herumgespukt war. Mein  
Herzschlag wurde schneller, als mein Blick über ihn glitt. Er war muskulöser  
geworden, gut gebaut und noch ansehnlicher, als ich ihn in Erinnerung hatte. Ich  
schob schnell die Gedanken zur Seite und stand auf. Ich sah weg von ihm. "Ich  
bin überrascht, dich zu sehen, Mamoru."

Aus dem Augenwinkel heraus konnte ich sehen, wie er bei dem Ton, mit dem ich  
seinen Namen ausgesprochen hatte, zusammenzuckte. Er starrte auf den Boden. "Ich  
bin froh, dass es dir gut geht."

Die förmliche Steifheit, die mich erfasst hatte, wurde bei seinen Worten  
weniger, baute sich aber dann genau so schnell wieder auf. Ich drehte ihm den  
Rücken zu. "Ich danke dir dafür, dass du mein Leben gerettet hast und ..." Ich  
machte eine Pause; wusste er alles über Chibiusa? Wenn nicht, sollte ich es ihm  
sagen? Nein ... er würde sie mir nur wegnehmen. Ich räusperte mich und beendete  
den Satz. " ... und das meiner Tochter." Dann kam mir ein Gedanke. "Wie hast du  
uns überhaupt gefunden?"

"Ich glaube nicht, dass du mir das glauben würdest, wenn ich es dir erzählen  
würde.", gab er zurück.

"Das ist es... noch mehr Lügen, noch mehr Geheimnisse ... oder bin ich einfach  
zu dumm, um es zu verstehen?"

"Nein, so hab ich das nicht gemeint!"

Ich ballte meine Hände an meinen Seiten und versuchte so, die Tränen, die in  
meinen Augen brannten, am Fallen zu hindern. Ich drehte mich rasch um, sodass er  
vor Überraschung einen Satz machte. Ich schrie, und es war mir egal, wer es noch  
hörte, Hauptsache, er hörte es. "Das ist es, oder, Mamoru? Ich war zu dumm, zu  
naiv, zu kindisch! Ich war nicht gut genug! Nun, ich hab dir das Gegenteil  
bewiesen! Ich bin nicht mehr dumm! Ich bin nicht naiv! Ich bin erwachsen  
geworden! Ich habe dich nicht gebraucht! Ich, die doofe Usagi, hat es ohne dich  
geschafft!

Seit du gegangen bist, habe ich an so viele Dinge gedacht, die ich sagen wollte;  
an so viele Wege wie ich dir sagen könnte, dass ich dich hasse, aber ..." Ich  
ließ meine Tränen nun einfach fallen, während meine Stimme sanft wurde. "  
...aber ... ich kann nicht. Ich will dich hassen, ich möchte dir sagen wie sehr  
du mich verletzt hast, aber ich kann nicht. Irgendetwas lässt mich nicht." Ich  
sah weg. "Warum war es für dich so einfach ... und für mich so schwer?"

"Vielleicht weil ich gelogen hab..." Ich sah kurz schockiert zu ihm hoch und sah  
stille Tränen seine Wangen hinunter laufen.

Ich schluckte. "Was hast du gesagt?"

"Ich habe dich angelogen, Usako ... Ich habe nichts von dem gemeint, was ich an  
dem Tag gesagt habe. Es war alles eine Lüge.", brachte er hervor.

"Warum sollte ich dir jetzt glauben? Wenn du damals gelogen hast, wie soll ich  
dann wissen, dass du jetzt nicht auch lügst?"

"Ich weiß es nicht, aber du musst mir glauben."

"Warum, warum muss ich dir glauben?"

"Weil es die Wahrheit ist."

"Die Wahrheit? Die Wahrheit! Was ist die Wahrheit, Mamoru? Was ist der Grund,  
dass du zurückgekommen bist? Sag es mir!"

"Weil ich dich liebe!"

Geschockt wich ich zurück und mein Mund klappte auf. Er liebte mich? Aber was  
war mit all dem, was passiert war? Er hatte mich verletzt, warum? Nein! Ich  
würde nicht schon wieder verletzt werden! Nicht von ihm! Niemals! Ich atmete  
tief ein und verengte meine Augen zu Schlitzen. "Du kommst zu spät, Mamoru. Ich  
werde heiraten. Ich bin drüber hinweg. Ich bin ... glücklich." Mit dem letzten  
Wort hatte ich kämpfen müssen.

Er zog die Nase hoch und lächelte schwach. "Ich weiß ... Es tut mir so Leid,  
dass ich dich verletzt habe. Ich möchte deinem Glück nicht im Weg stehen." Er  
drehte sich um und machte ein paar Schritte, hielt dann aber an und sah noch  
einmal zurück. Als er sich umwandte sah ich so viel Schmerz in seinen Augen,  
dass ich in dem Moment dort beinahe meine Wand hatte auseinanderfallen lassen.  
Er versuchte es zu verstecken. "Wenigstens weißt du jetzt die Wahrheit. Ich  
hoffe du und dein Verlobter werdet Glücklich miteinander. Auf Wiedersehen,  
Usako."

Mit diesen Worten drehte er sich um und rannte davon, während ich verlassen  
dastand und meine Hand nach ihm ausstreckte. Ich zog meine Hand an meine Brust,  
als ein Donnergrollen die Erde erzittern ließ. Als seine Figur in dem Regen  
verschwand, verschwand ein Teil von mir mit ihm.

Ich starrte mich im Spiegel an, auf meinem Gesicht zeigten sich keine Gefühle.  
Ich schaute zu meinem Haar, es war in vielen Knoten und Locken auf meinem Kopf  
festgesteckt. Dazwischen waren weiße Rosenblütenblätter eingeflochten, die zu  
dem langen Hochzeitskleid passten, dass oben herum eng saß und nach unten hin  
immer weiter fiel. Seidenhandschuhe bedeckten meine Hände und Unterarme bis zu  
meinen Ellenbogen, während weiße Ballerinas an meinen Füßen saßen. Es war mein  
Hochzeitstag, aber der Tag war alles andere als fröhlich.

Ich sah hinunter auf den Rosenanhänger, der an der dünnen Goldkette um meinen  
Hals hing. Aus irgendeinem Grund brachte ich es nicht fertig, ihn abzunehmen.

Ich guckte aus dem Fenster auf den fallenden Regen. Er hatte nicht aufgehört  
seit dem Tag, an dem ich mit Mamoru geredet hatte. Ich fühlte mich genauso  
düster wie der Himmel aussah, aber ich sollte doch eigentlich bester Laune sein,  
richtig?

"Ich weiß, dass ich auf diesem Gebiet keine Erfahrung habe, aber meines Wissens  
nach, sollte die Braut an ihrem Hochzeitstag überfließen vor Freude."

Ich drehte mich um und ein Lächeln kam auf meine Lippen, als ich meine liebe  
Freundin erblickte. "Ami! Du bist gekommen!"

Ich umarmte sie fest und sie lachte. "Natürlich bin ich gekommen! Denkst du  
denn, ich würde die Hochzeit meiner Freundin verpassen?"

"Es ist schön dich zu sehen, Ami! Ich hab dich so sehr vermisst!"

"Ich habe dich auch vermisst! Du siehst so wunderschön aus!" Sie schaute sich  
mein Kleid an.

Ich zuckte mit den Schultern. "Es scheint so."

Sie zog die Stirn kraus. "Stimmt etwas nicht, Usagi?"

"Warum denkst du, dass etwas nicht stimmt?", fragte ich.

"Komm schon, Usagi. Du und ich wissen beide, dass man dich wie ein Buch lesen  
kann, wenn es um Gefühle geht ... also spuck es schon aus."

Ich seufzte. "Oh, Ami, was stimmt nicht mit mir? Ich sollte glücklich sein; ich  
meine, ich heirate heute, aber ich kann es einfach nicht sein!"

"Hier." Sie holte ein in Geschenkpapier eingewickeltes Päckchen hervor und gab  
es mir. "Ich wollte dir das eigentlich erst später geben, aber ich glaube, dass  
du es jetzt brauchen könntest."

Ich riss das Papier ab und ließ meine Finger über das mit Sternen und Monden  
bedeckte Notizbuch mit dazu passendem Stift gleiten. Ich sah auf zu ihr. "Danke  
schön, Ami!"

"Ich hab mir gedacht, jetzt, wo du eine Autorin bist, kannst du immer eins von  
diesen gebrauchen, besonders zu einer Zeit wie dieser."

"Was meinst du?"

Sie legte eine Hand auf meine Schulter. "Schreib deine Gefühle auf, deine  
Gedanken, alles, was dir in den Sinn kommt. Ich wette, dass die Antworten, die  
du suchst in diesen Seiten stehen werden." Ihr Stimme wurde ernst. "Behalt immer  
in Gedanken, Usagi, Hoffnung ist vielleicht fragil, aber sie wird nie sterben,  
vor allem, wenn es um Menschen geht."

"Was?", fragte ich verwirrt.

"Du verlierst vielleicht deinen Glauben an eine Person, aber Hoffnung für sie  
wird immer da sein. Vergiss das nie, Usagi." Sie lächelte. "Ich geh jetzt besser  
und besorg mir einen Platz. Die Hochzeit wird bald anfangen."

Sie ging und ich setzte mich mit dem Notizbuch und dem Stift in der Hand hin.  
Ich schlug die erste leere Seite auf und schloss die Augen, ließ meine Gedanken  
frei durch meinen Kopf laufen. Ich öffnete meine Augen und fing an, die Tinte  
auf der Seite zu verteilen, sah zu, wie die Worte mit Leichtigkeit und Anmut zu  
fließen begannen. Mein Herz und meine Seele begannen auf diesen Seiten  
aufzutauchen.

"Wenn wir Kinder sind, träumen wir davon Astronauten oder Primaballerina zu  
werden. Ihr würdet nie glauben, dass euer Leben sich mit einer Entscheidung  
ändern kann, aber ich sage euch: Eine Entscheidung kann alles anders machen. Ich  
hätte nie in eine Millionen Jahren gedacht, dass das Leben mich zu diesem Punkt  
führen würde. Gerade als ich dachte, ich könnte endlich mein Leben umkrempeln,  
holte die Vergangenheit mich ein und meine Gedanken waren total verworren. Nun  
habe ich die Wahl von Neuem anzufangen oder bei dem zu bleiben, was ich schon  
lange verschwunden glaubte. Ich glaube, dass ich euch wirklich verwirre und die  
einzige Möglichkeit das zu ändern, ist, in der Vergangenheit anzufangen, wo  
alles begann ..."

Ich fuhr damit fort, meine Vergangenheit aufzuschreiben, ich erinnerte mich an  
Dinge, von denen ich nicht glauben könnte, dass ich sie noch wusste. Ich lachte  
und weinte als die Erinnerungen an meine Vergangenheit mir wieder durch den Kopf  
gingen.

Ich hielt auf der dreizehnten Seite an, als Minako in ihrem helllila  
Brautjungfernkleid und einem Strauß gelber Rosen das Zimmer betrat. "Du hörst  
wohl nie auf zu schreiben, oder?" Sie zog mich von meinem Platz hoch. "Komm, es  
ist Zeit."

Sie führte mich in die Kirche und nahm ihren Platz neben Motoki ein. Hinter  
ihnen standen Mika und Shingo, gefolgt von Setsuna und Taiki, dann kamen  
Michiru und Yaten. Chibiusa und Hotaru standen an der Spitze in ihren hellrosa  
Kleidern und den Körben voller rosa Rosenblättern. Ich hörte, wie Haruka den  
Hochzeitsmarsch auf der Orgel anstimmte, während mein Vater meinen Arm ergriff.  
Er lächelte auf mich hinunter. "Mein Baby ist erwachsen geworden."

Ich lächelte und küsste ihn auf die Wange, dann folgten wir den Brautjungfern  
den Mittelgang hinunter.

"Liebe Anwesenden, wir haben uns heute hier versammelt um dieses Paar in den  
heiligen Stand der Ehe zu führen. Wenn jemand einen Grund hat, warum diese Zwei  
nicht heiraten sollten, so spreche er jetzt oder schweige für immer."

Was als nächstes passierte, ließ meinen Atem stocken. Plötzlich fiel aus dem  
Nichts eine reine rote Rose von oben herab und landete sanft auf dem Boden vor  
mir. Langsam bückte ich mich und hob die wunderschöne Blüte auf. Ich starrte sie  
still an, mein Herz flüsterte Worte, die schon lange zurücklagen.

,Du bist noch nicht bereit, ihn aufzugeben, oder? Du hoffst immer noch, dass  
Mamoru zurückkommt ... du sorgst dich immer noch um ihn.'

,Wenigstens weißt du jetzt die Wahrheit ... Auf Wiedersehen, Usako.'

Ich sah von der Blüte hoch in das traurige Gesicht des Bräutigams, der schon  
wusste, was ich sagen würde. "Seiya..."

Ich hielt meinen Atem an, bis ich ein Ziehen an meinem Kleid spürte. Ich sah  
hinunter zu meiner Tochter, der ein Lächeln ins Gesicht geschrieben stand.  
"Mommy, ich hab was, was ich dir gerne zeigen würde." Vom Boden ihres Korbes  
holte sie ein zerknittertes Stück Papier hervor. Sie faltete es auseinander und  
hielt es mir entgegen, damit ich es mir ansehen konnte. "Guck, Mommy, ich hab es  
zu Ende gemalt."

Ich nahm ihr das Bild, das sie zu Weihnachten, dem Tag, an dem mir Seiya einen  
Heiratsantrag gemacht hatte, gemalt hatte, aus der Hand und jetzt war es fertig.  
Der Mann neben uns hatte ein Gesicht, ein Gesicht, dass ich trotz ihrer  
kindischen Zeichnung als Mamorus erkennen konnte. Ich sah erstaunt zu ihr  
hinunter. "Sweetie..."

"Ich möchte es ihm geben."

"Wem?", fragte ich.

"Meinem Daddy."

Ihre sanfte Erklärung verdutzte mich. "Aber ... ich verstehe das nicht." Ich  
drehte mich zu Seiya. "Ich dachte, dass du möchtest, dass Seiya dein Daddy  
ist."

Sie zog leicht die Stirn kraus. "Ich liebe Seiya, aber ich habe schon einen  
Daddy." Sie hab ihr Handgelenk hoch, ließ das Armband vor meinen Augen tanzen  
und mein Herz setzte für einen Schlag aus. Sie wusste es...?

"Wie...?", brachte ich so grade hervor.

"Weil ..." Ein kleines Lächeln umspielte ihren Mund und sie drückte die  
Glücksbringer feste an ihr Herz. " ... er unsere Familie ganz macht."

Eine leise Träne rann aus meinem Auge und ich wandte mich dem Mann zu, den ich  
heiraten sollte. Ich schloss meine Augen und wünschte mir, dass, wenn ich sie  
wieder öffnete, ich wieder Usagi sein würde. Ich würde wieder der tolpatschige  
Teenager sein, der sich um nichts in der Welt sorgen muss. Ich würde so sein,  
wie alle mich haben wollten. Ich würde ihr Licht sein.

"Usa..." Ich öffnete meine Augen und Seiyas Gesicht tauchte vor mir auf. Er  
wischte die Träne von meiner Wange. "Ich weiß, dass du mich magst, aber du bist  
schon in jemand anderen verliebt ..." Ich ließ den Kopf hängen als er fortfuhr.  
"Usa ... Als ich dich das erste mal getroffen habe, hattest du dieses Licht in  
dir, das durch deine Augen schien und jeden berührte ... aber über die Jahre ist  
das Licht verblasst. Ich habe es versucht, aber ich kann es nicht zurückbringen  
... die einzige Person, die das kann ... ist die Person, die du liebst. Du  
solltest mit dieser Person zusammen sein."

Mein Kopf ruckte hoch zu ihm und er lächelte schwach. "Du bedeutest mir die  
Welt, Usa, und ich möchte, dass du mit der Person zusammen bist, die dich wieder  
zum Strahlen bringen kann."

Die Kirche wurde so still wie der Wind vor dem Sturm.

Die Person, die mich wieder zum lächeln bringen kann ...

,Weil ich dich liebe!'

Langsam zog ich den Verlobungsring vom Finger. Ich sah einen Moment auf den  
goldenen Ring, nahm dann Seiyas Hand, legte ihn auf seine Handfläche und schloss  
dann seine Finger sicher darüber. Ich sah wieder zu ihm hoch und schlang meine  
Arme um seinen Nacken. Ich flüsterte in sein Ohr. "Du wirst immer in meinem  
Herzen sein, Seiya."

Ich trat zurück und lächelte zu mir hinunter. "Ich weiß ... und jetzt geh und  
wird glücklich."

Ich küsste ihn ein letztes Mal, drehte mich dann zu Chibiusa und streckte meine  
Hand aus. "Komm, Sweetie, es ist Zeit, die Dinge richtig zu stellen."

Sie ergriff meine Hand und wir verließen eilends die Kirche. Als wir draußen  
unter dem Eingangsbaldachin ankamen, blieb ich wie vom Blitz getroffen stehen  
und starrte geradeaus in den Regen.

"Mommy, was jetzt?", fragte Chibiusa.

Ich kratzte mich am Kopf. "Ich weiß es nicht, Sweetie."

"Ich würde sagen, dass du dich zum Flughafen aufmachen solltest, er geht heute."  
Ich sah hinter mich zu Motoki und meinen Freunden.

Meine Augen weiteten sich. "Der Flughafen! Wann startet sein Flugzeug?"

Motoki sah auf seine Uhr. "In zehn Minuten!"

"Zehn Minuten!" Ich legte eine Hand an meine Schläfe. "Wie soll ich in zehn  
Minuten dahin kommen?"

"Ich fahre dich!", bot Haruka an.

"Ich komme auch mit.", sagte Michiru.

"Wir auch." Setsuna nahm Hotarus Hand.

"Okay!", rief ich und wandte mich dann an Minako und Motoki. "Wünscht mir Glück,  
Leute!"

"Viel Glück, Usagi." Motoki lächelte.

"Du schaffst das, Mädchen!" Minako umarmte mich schnell.

Ich nickte entschlossen, schnappte mir Chibiusa und wir sechs quetschten uns in Harukas Auto eng zusammen. Während sie zügig die Straße hinunter fuhr, ging mir  
nur ein Gedanke durch den Kopf ... würden wir es schaffen?

Soo, wir nähern uns dem Ende... um genau zu sein, fehlen nur noch Kapitel 13 und  
der Epilog... und die müssen nur noch gebetat werden! (ich hatte in den Ferien  
viieeell Zeit)

Drücken wir also alle meiner herzallerliebsten Betaleserin die Daumen, dass die  
Schule es zulässt (und auch ihr Computer), dass sie es relativ schnell betan  
kann!


	20. Kapitel Dreizehn

Hey!  
Hier bin ich schon wieder!  
Der Compi meiner Beta funktioniert wieder 100 pro und sie hat endlich genug  
Zeit, meine 'Ferienarbeit' nachzulesen. (Hab ich erwähnt, dass ich CiL in den  
Ferien fertig bekommen hab? Folglich kommt der Epilog auch sehr bald). Da ich  
aber immer mehr anfange, Englisch zu denken (was wohl teilweise an dem  
Englischen Text und teilweise daran liegt, dass mein Austauschjahr immer näher  
rückt), muss sie immer ordentlich was ändern jetzt noch alles grün sieht  
Also ist die laange beta-zeit auch ein bissl meine Schuld ''

Disclaimer: Leider bekomm ich kein Geld fürs schreiben...

Widmung: Meiner aqua-chan, weil sie sich immer durch meine Kapitel schlägt und  
meine Fehler korrigiert. Ohne sie hätte die FF wahrscheinlich keinen so guten  
Sprachstil!

heagsmgdlfiue,  
Prinzess

Mamorus P.O.V.

Ich seufzte und schlug das Sportmagazin zu, das ich in einem Stapel auf einem  
Tisch in der Flughafenlobby gefunden hatte. Ich lehnte mich auf meinem Stuhl  
zurück und hoffte, dass die Maschine ohne Verspätung oder irgendwelche Probleme  
abfliegen würde. Als ich meine Augen schloss, erschien, wie sonst auch, ihr  
Gesicht vor meinem inneren Auge. Die blonden langen Haare und die lebendigen  
blauen Augen schossen durch meinen Geist, und ich stellte fest, dass sie das  
wahrscheinlich mein ganzes Leben lang tun würden.

Ich lehnte mich vor und starrte auf den Boden, während ich an die Einfältigkeit  
dachte, mit der ich angenommen hatte, dass Usagi mich zurück haben wollen würde,  
obwohl sie diesen Rockstar zum Verlobten hatte. Mit ihm verglichen war ich ein  
Nichts; er würde sie wahrscheinlich nie so verletzten, wie ich es getan hatte.  
Sie verdiente ihn. Sie verdiente die perfekte Familie - mit ihm und diesem  
kleinen Mädchen.

Ich lächelte, als ich mich an das süße, pinkhaarige Mädchen erinnerte. Wie war  
ihr Name noch gleich? Uh ... Chibiusa ... ja, Chibiusa. Was für ein perfekter  
Name für diesen kleinen Engel. Sie war wie ein kleiner Klon von Usagi; definitiv  
der richtige Körper für ihre Tochter. Im Krankenhaus hatte ich mich mit ihr so  
verbunden gefühlt, als ob ich sie beschützen müsste. Ihr Hand hatte so perfekt  
in meine gepasst; es war fast unglaublich.

Alle schienen geschockt gewesen zu sein, als sie mich im Krankenhaus gesehen  
hatten, allerdings konnte ich ihnen dafür nicht wirklich böse sein. Ich hatte  
für eine lange Zeit kaum Kontakt zu ihnen gehabt, und als ich gegangen war,  
hatte ich nie erwartet, mit irgendeinen von ihnen zusammen zu treffen. Wer hätte  
gedacht, dass ich in Minako rennen würde. Man-oh-Meter, hatte ich eine  
Standpauke von ihr erhalten!

Flashback

"Oh, das tut mir Leid!", sagte ich, nachdem ich um die Ecke gegangen und mit  
einem anderen Fußgänger kollidiert war. Ich hörte, wie er mit einem ,Plums' auf  
dem Boden aufkam und bückte mich mit ausgestreckter Hand, um ihm wieder hoch zu  
helfen. Zu meiner Überraschung war es nicht einfach irgendein Fremder. Es war  
Minako.

Sie nahm meine Hand. "Mein Fehler. Ich glaube, ich habe nicht genug ..." Nachdem  
sie aufgestanden und sich bewusst geworden war, wer ich war, zog sie  
blitzschnell ihre Hand aus meiner und sah mich sauer an. "Nun, wenn das nicht  
Mamoru ist, der Verräter!"

Ihre Schroffheit erstaunte mich. Sie war vorher noch nie so grausam gewesen. Ich  
sah auf den Boden, wo überall verschütteter Kaffee war, den sie wegen mir fallen  
gelassen hatte. "Lass mich dir einen neuen Becher Kaffee kaufen.", bot ich ihr  
an.

Sie rollte mit den Augen. "Versuch nicht, mir Honig ums Maul zu schmieren,  
Mamoru. Das kauf' ich dir nicht ab."

"Es ist mein Ernst. Ich möchte dir nur einen neuen Kaffee kaufen, weil ich  
deinen verschüttet habe." Ich hob die Hände zur Verteidigung.

Ich wusste, dass sie für einige Momente über das Angebot nachdachte, und dann  
erschien auf ihren Lippen - zu meinem Unbehagen - ein listiges Lächeln. "Okay,  
ich hab sowieso ein paar Dinge, die ich dir gerne sagen würde."

Ich schluckte beim Ton ihrer Stimme und folgte ihr zum nächsten Kaffee-Shop.

Sie wollte nicht im Café bleiben. "Zu viele Leute.", sagte sie, während wir  
unterwegs zu einem kleinen, verlassenen Park waren, wo sie sich schließlich auf  
eine steinerne Bank setzte. Sie klopfte auf den Platz neben sich mit einem süßem  
Lächeln auf dem Gesicht...einem zu süßen. Ich schluckte den Kloß in meinem Hals  
hinunter und setzte mich hin. Sie nahm dann einen Schluck von ihrem Kaffee, und  
ohne Augenkontakt zu machen, fragte sie: "Also, was ist dir so passiert, Mamoru?  
Was hast du die ganze Zeit in Amerika gemacht?"

Ich stieß dem Atem, den ich angehalten hatte, aus und antwortete: "Studium...Ich  
hab vor ein paar Monaten den Abschluss gemacht."

"Das ist nicht das, was ich meinte, Mamoru.", gab sie bekannt und formulierte  
dann ihre Frage anders: "Bist du zufrieden gewesen? Warst du glücklich?"

Meine Augen weiteten sich bei dieser Frage und ich sah weg. "Ich würde  
sagen...dass es gute und schlechte Zeiten gegeben hat."

"Beschreib' mir die Schlechten."

Mein Mund klappte auf und ich starrte sie überrascht an. "Was meinst du?"

"Ich meine, musstest du vier Jahre hilflos zusehen, wie dein bester Freund seine  
Lebenslust wegwirft? Musstest du zusehen, wie die, die du liebst, jeden Tag die  
Mailbox und den Anrufbeantworter überprüft, in der Hoffnung, dass ein  
sogenannter Freund irgendein Zeichen gibt, dass er sich immer noch um die Leute,  
die er zurückgelassen hat, sorgt? Nun...musstest du?

Ich sah hinunter auf den Boden und schüttelte still meinen Kopf.

Sie stieß ärgerlich die Luft aus. "Genau das hab ich mir gedacht. Jetzt, wo ich  
das weiß, bin ich wirklich froh, dass wir nie eng befreundet waren. Ich bin  
froh, dass ich nicht zu den Leuten gehören, die in deiner Falle gefangen waren.  
Du hast kein Herz, Mamoru! Du benutzt die Leute nur, bis du das Interesse an  
ihnen verloren hast, und dann schmeißt du sie weg wie die Zeitung von gestern!  
Du bist nichts anderes als ein Verräter!"

Als sie wieder still war, kamen nur drei Worte aus meinem Mund: "Du hast  
recht."

"Was?" Sie sah mich geschockt an.

Ich hob meinen Kopf auf ihre Höhe und wiederholte mich. "Du hast recht. Ich habe  
kein Herz und ich bin ein Verräter. Ich verdiene all das, was du gesagt hast und  
mehr. Ich habe das alles getan und ich bereue es."

"Warum bist du dann überhaupt zurückgekommen?"

Ich seufzte. "Ich musste mich bei Motoki entschuldigen und...ich wollte Usagi  
die Wahrheit sagen."

"Die Wahrheit? Wovon redest du?"

"Das ist nicht mehr wichtig. Sie hat jemanden gefunden, den sie liebt und wird  
heiraten. Sie verdienen sich gegenseitig."

"Warte." Sie schüttelte verwirrt den Kopf. "Willst du mir erzählen, dass du in  
Usagi verliebt bist?"

Ich nickte wortlos.

Sie ließ ein Knurren hören und warf die Hände vor Ärger in die Luft. "Nun, da  
hast du dir die perfekte Zeit ausgesucht, um das zuzugeben. Warum hast du es ihr  
nicht gesagt, als du die Chance dazu hattest?"

"Ich fürchtete mich vor ihr...ich fürchtete mich vor mir."

"Fürchten? Wie?"

"Jeder, den ich je geliebt habe, hat mich schließlich verlassen. Deshalb habe  
ich mir nie erlaubt, mich in jemanden zu verlieben...und dann ist Usagi  
gekommen. Ich habe versucht, ihr nicht zu verfallen, aber ich bin es doch. Ich  
wollte nicht, dass sie geht...wollte nicht, dass sie auch stirbt, deshalb...am  
Anfang habe ich versucht, mich von ihr zu distanzieren, aber das hat die Dinge  
nur noch schlimmer gemacht. Und dann, als sie mich damit konfrontiert hat und  
mir gesagt hat, dass sie mich liebt... hatte ich solche Angst, dass ich wieder  
verletzt werden würde. Also hab ich das Einzige getan, was mir eingefallen  
ist...ich log und rannte davon."

Ich hielt die Tränen zurück, die langsam in meinen Augen aufstiegen. "Ich weiß,  
dass das ein dummer Fehler war, Minako, und ich kann ihn niemals rückgängig  
machen. Gott, wenn ich es könnte, würde ich es tun, aber ich kann nicht."

Minako starrte mich an, und ihre Augen wurden von so vielen Gefühlen bewölkt,  
dass es mich durch und durch traf. Sie sprach sanft: "Mamoru...wenn du doch nur  
geblieben wärst..." Sie nahm meine Hand. "Wenn du doch nur geblieben wärest,  
vielleicht wäre dann auch Usagi die geblieben, die wir vor so langer Zeit  
gekannt haben."

"Was meinst du?"

Sie wischte sich eine Träne aus dem Augenwinkel und fuhr fort. "Als du gegangen  
bist, ist ein Teil von Usagi mit dir gegangen. Sie besitzt dieses Leuchten um  
sich herum nicht mehr...sie ist so anders. Erst hab ich gedacht, dass sie nur  
etwas Neues ausprobieren würde, aber alles begann sich zu verändern, ihre ganze  
Einstellung. Es ist eine Rarität ein echtes Lächeln von ihr zu sehen."

Ich starrte auf den Boden von Schuldgefühlen überflutet, über die ganze Wahrheit  
über den Schmerz, den ich ihr verursacht hatte. Minako stieß einen Seufzer aus.  
"Mamoru, wenn du Usagi siehst...richte nicht noch mehr Schaden an, okay?"

Flashback End

,...richte nicht noch mehr Schaden an...' Ich zog eine Grimasse; das war  
alles, was ich getan hatte, Schaden anrichten. Jetzt war es das Beste, zu gehen.  
Ich will nicht noch mehr Schmerz verursachen.

Ich sah hinunter auf meine Armbanduhr und seufzte, als ein weiterer Riss mein  
Herz brechen ließ. Usagi war jetzt wahrscheinlich schon verheiratet.

"Tokyo nach New York, New York bitte jetzt einchecken!" Ich seufzte und stand  
mit meinem Rucksack in der Hand auf. Ich stellte mich in der Reihe der  
Passagiere an, die einchecken wollten. Die Frau stempelte mein Flugticket und  
ich eilte in den Tunnel.

"Mamo-chan!"

Ich hielt an und drehte mich um, sah aber niemanden. Ich rieb meine Schläfen;  
meine Fantasie spielte mir schon Streiche. Ich machte einen weiteren Schritt.

"Mamo-chan!"

Da war es wieder, nur lauter. Nein, nur eine Halluzination. Ich ging weiter.

"Mamo-chan!"

Ich hielt abermals an und sah hinter mich. Wieder sah ich niemanden...aber die  
Stimme schien so real zu sein, nur das der Besitzer dieser Stimme nicht hier  
sein konnte. Das war unmöglich... oder?

"Mamo-chan!"

Meine Augen weiteten sich, als eine Figur in Weiß und Gold eilend hinter einer  
Ecke auftauchte. Als sie weiterrannte, hängt ich mich an ihre Fersen. Sie hielt  
in der leeren Aufenthaltshalle an und keuchte vom Laufen. Ich versteckte mich  
hinter einer Säule und sah zu, wie sie sich im Raum umblickte. Ich hörte, wie  
sie anfing zu wimmern, ihr Rücken war mir zugewandt. Sie weinte leise. "Ich war  
zu spät...Mamo-chan."

Sie weinte etwas heftiger und ich kam aus meinem Versteck hervor. Ich stellte  
mich hinter sie. "Usako..."

Sie zuckte zusammen und wirbelte herum, Tränen rannen an ihre Wangen herunter.  
Ihr geschockter Gesichtsausdruck verwandelte sich in einen von Freude. Plötzlich  
fiel sie mir um den Hals und umarmte mich fest. Nachdem ich die erste  
Überraschung überwunden hatte, entspannte ich mich und umarmte sie zurück. Sie  
zog sich etwas zurück und starrte mich an. "Ich dachte, du wärst gegangen...ich  
dachte, dass ich es nicht geschafft hätte. Warum bist du immer noch hier?"

Ich lachte und zeigte zu meiner eigentlichen Aufenthaltshalle. "Das ist meine  
,boarding area', aber ich glaube, ich hab mein Flugzeug jetzt verpasst."

Sie wurde vor Verlegenheit rot und ließ mich los. "Es tut mir Leid, dass du dein  
Flugzeug verpasst hast."

Ich zog die Stirn kraus, als wir uns trennten. "Ich bin nicht...es war sowieso  
nicht wichtig." Ich sah mir ihr Hochzeitskleid an und zog eine Augenbraue hoch.  
"Solltest du jetzt nicht auf deinem Empfang sein?"

Sie starrte den Boden an und schüttelte ihren Kopf. "Ich habe nicht  
geheiratet."

Meine Augen weiteten sich. "Warum?"

"Weil...mein Herz schon jemand anderem gehört." Sie schaute zu mir auf.

"Kenn ich diesen Typen?"

"Yeah...ich denke schon."

"Aber, hat er dich nicht verletzt? Wie kannst du jemanden lieben, der dich so  
sehr verletzt hat?" Scham überzog mein Gesicht.

Sie seufzte. "Ich habe mir dieselbe Frage öfter gestellt, als ich sie zählen  
kann, aber es kommt immer dieselbe Antwort dabei heraus..."

"Die wäre?"

"Ich glaube, dass das Schicksal eine große Rolle in der Liebe spielt, aber  
manchmal sind wir einfach zu blind, um das zu sehen...und egal wie viele Streits  
und Missverständnisse auftauchen...die Liebe wird niemals sterben. Es ist fast  
so, als ob wir..."

"...verbunden wären.", beendete ich den Satz für sie.

Sie nickte und kam einen Schritt näher. Sie legte eine Hand auf meine Brust.  
"Ich habe an dem festgehalten, was auch immer uns zusammengehalten hat. Ich habe  
es niemals losgelassen..."

"Ich auch nicht.", gab ich bekannt und zog sie näher an mich. "Gibt es dann noch  
Hoffnung für uns?"

"Es gibt immer Hoffnung..." Sie lächelte und streckte sich, um mich zu küssen,  
aber ich hielt sie auf.

"Was ist mit Chibiusa? Sie ist deine und Seiyas Tochter..."

"Was?", fragte sie schockiert. Dann lachte sie. "Du denkst, Seiya ist Chibiusas  
Vater?"

"Nun, ist er das nicht?", fragte ich.

"Nein!" Sie kicherte und legte ihre sanft Hand auf meine Wange. "Mamo-chan, ich  
bin nur einmal in meinem Leben so mit einem Mann zusammen gewesen und das war  
mit dem Mann, den ich liebe. Du bist Chibiusas Vater."

Mir klappte vor Überraschung der Mund auf. "Ich bin ein Vater?" Sie nickte, wenn  
auch leicht zögerlich vor Sorge. Ich lächelte und umarmte sie fest. "Jetzt macht  
alles Sinn."

"Was macht Sinn?"

"Als ich sie getroffen habe, habe ich irgendeine Verbindung zu ihr gespürt. Ich  
habe bemerkt, dass da schon ein Platz in meinem Herzen für sie war.", erklärte  
ich.

Sie lächelte und ich schaute ihr tief in die Augen, als ich meine Hand in ihren  
Nacken legte. Langsam stellte sie sich auf ihre Zehenspitzen, während ich ihr  
Gesicht näher an meines zog. Schnell waren wir nur noch einen Wimpernschlag weit  
entfernt und ich fühlte ihren warmen Atem auf meinen Lippen. Ohne weiteres  
Zögern legte ich meine Lippen sanft auf ihre, genoss ihre Wärme. Ihre Arme  
fanden den Weg zu meinen Nacken und sie zog mich noch näher zu sich, um ihren  
Mund zu erforschen. Als ich sie endlich schmeckte, explodierte ein Feuerwerk um  
uns herum! Das Band, das unsere Seelen miteinander verknüpfte, wurde verstärkt  
und so zu einer unzerbrechlichen Verbindung. In diesem Moment existierten nur  
sie und ich.

Ich zog sie näher, was fast unmöglich war, und wollte sie nie wieder loslassen.  
Sie hatte mich geheilt; sie hatte mich nie aufgegeben; sie hatte meine Angst vor  
der Liebe zerstört. Dies war Leben... sie war alles, wofür ich lebte, mein  
Lebensinhalt. Ich wollte es in die Welt hinaus schreien...nein, in das ganze  
Universum,Ich liebe diese Frau!' Mein Herz war voll, die Risse gekittet und  
verschwunden.

Schließlich lösten wir uns wieder und hörten einen Chor von ,Aww's. Wir wurden  
beide rot, angesichts der Menschentraube, die sich um uns gebildet hatte. Wir  
ließen uns los und drehten uns um, so rot wie zwei Tomaten. Usagi legte eine  
Hand auf ihr Herz und lächelte.

"Was ist?", fragte ich.

Sie sah mich so viel Liebe in den Augen zu mir hoch. "Ich fühle mich warm...  
ganz." Ich lächelte auf Grund des Lichtes, das wieder in sie zurückgekehrt war.

"Mommy!" Chibiusa rannte aus der Menschenmenge hervor uns hüpfte in Usagis Arme.  
Sie sah mich an und lächelte. "Hallo, Daddy!"

Meine Augen weiteten sich und ich wandte mich an Usagi, fragte sie still, ob sie  
es ihr gesagt hatte, aber sie schüttelte einfach nur ihren Kopf. Meine Augen  
richteten sich wieder auf Chibiusas. "Du weißt, dass ich dein Daddy bin?"

Sie kicherte und nickte. "Natürlich, Daddy!"

"Wie hast du es herausgefunden?"

Sie nahm meine Hand in ihre kleine und hielt sie fest. "Siehst du?"

Meine Augenbrauen hoben sich. "Seh ich was?"

"Es passt." Sie lächelte.

Wärme erfüllte mein Herz, als sie in meine Arme umzog und mich fest umarmte.  
Meine Augen wanderten von dem pinken Kopf zu den kristallblauen Augen der Frau,  
die ich liebte. "Usako..."

"Ja, Mamo-chan?"

Ich hielt ihr meine freie Hand hin. "Lass uns neu beginnen."

Sie nahm meine Hand und lächelte. "Ich hatte grade genau denselben Gedanken."

So, das wars (für jetzt). Den Epilog lad ich wahrscheinlich wieder Sonntag  
hoch.  
CU  



	21. Epilog

Heut' ist zwar nicht Sonntag, aber leider kann ich von zuhause nichts mehr hier hochladen, da steht immer 'Das Dokument enthält keine Daten' und so muss ich das jetzt in der Schule 'hochschummeln'. Deswegen lest am besten meine Anderen FFs auf www(.)animexx(.)de unter PrinzessofLight (Bald kommt Touch)

Danke an alle, die mich in der der Langen Zeit unterstützt haben!

Disclaimer: Nix mir!

Widmung: Schneeprinzessin, für die ich diese FF überhaupt angefangen habe zu übersetzen.

* * *

Usagis P.O.V.

Ich betrachtete zufrieden den goldenen Ring, der meinen Ringfinger umspielte. Ich fuhr mit dem Zeigefinger den Mond und die Rosen nach, die auf der glänzenden Oberfläche eingraviert waren. Es waren schon fast eineinhalb Jahre seit der Hochzeit vergangen und viel hatte sich verändert, ich selbst eingeschlossen.

Ich fixierte den zweiten goldenen Haarknoten mit ein paar Spangen auf meinem Kopf und besah mir im Spiegel meinen charakteristischen kloßförmigen Haarstil, der wirklich für mich stand, die wirkliche Usagi, die glückliche Usagi.

Ich machte das Radio an und der erste Song, der aus den Lautsprechern tönte, war das neuste Meisterwerk von Haruka und Michiru. Sie waren wieder aktiv dabei, reisten um die Welt und nahmen viele neue Stücke und Kreationen auf.

Ich hob den Stapel Briefe vom Flurschränkchen hoch und sah sie durch, zwei Rechnungen, ein Brief und eine Postkarte. Ich legte die Rechnungen beiseite und las die Postkarte. Als ich die Nachrichten las, spielte ein Lächeln um meine Lippen. Es schien so, als ob Ami endlich den perfekten Mann gefunden hatte –sie würde heiraten! Ich beschloss, dass ich sie später anrufen würde, um alle Details zu hören.

Ich legte die Karte weg und setzte mich auf den Boden, wo Geschenkpapier und Ähnliches auf einem Haufen lag. Ich schnitt ein langes Stück himmelblaues Papier ab und breitete es auf dem Boden auf. Dann plazierte ich einen Karton mit zwei babyblauen Stramplern und einigen andern allgemein wichtige Säuglingsgegenständen in der Mitte des Papiers. Ich packte alles ein und klebte ein marinefarbenes Band daran. Dazu schreib ich auf ein Kärtchen ‚Für Denjiro' und grinste wegen des Namens von Minako und Motokis nur noch bevorstehenden Babys. Minako sollte ihn in etwa einem Monat bekommen und sie platzte fast vor Freude, und, natürlich, war Motoki davon begeistert, dass er Denjiros Zimmer mit Sportsachen dekorieren konnte.

Nachdem ich die übrigen Gegenstände weggeräumt hatte, sah ich mich in dem sauberen Haus um, in dem ich jetzt schon über ein Jahr lebte. Es war ein wunderschönes Zuhause mit einem luftigen Garten, in dem ich ein liebevoll gepflegtes Blumen- und Gemüsebeet angelegt hatte. Auch wenn ich es hier liebte, war es schwer gewesen, aus der Eigentumswohnung auszuziehen, besonders für Chibiusa. Sie hatte es gehasst, Hotaru zu verlassen. Ich dachte, dass Setsuna allein sein würde, wo Haruka, Michiru und wir gegangen waren. Wie solle ich auch wissen, dass sie dem neuen Mieter, der jetzt meine alte Wohnung bewohnte, sehr nahe kommen würde. Sein Name war Dr. Tomoe und er sorgte sich wirklich um Setsuna und Hotaru. Ich wäre nicht überrascht wenn neben Amis bald noch eine weitere Hochzeit stattfinden würde.

Das Radio spielte einen neuen Song ein, es war ein älterer der Three Lights. Ich lächelte; Seiya hatte endlich jemanden gefunden, den er liebte, und der ihn auch zurück liebte. Ich hatte die beiden kurz nachdem ich mich mit ihr angefreundet hatte, einander vorgestellt. Wie ich sie getroffen hatte? Mamoru hatte uns miteinander bekannt gemacht. Sie war eine einzigartige junge Frau, die im Hikawa Schrein lebte. Ihr Name war Rei Hino und sie war so süß wie man nur sein konnte. Ich erfuhr, dass sie sich in Harvard mit Mamoru angefreundet hatte, ihm erklärt hatte, wie dumm er gewesen war, Tokyo zu verlassen und ihn davon überzeugt hatte, zu mir zurückzukehren. Deshalb hatte sie bei mir einen Stein im Brett. Wir wurden gute Freundinnen und ich bemerkte, dass sie perfekt zu Seiya passen würde, also stellte ich die beiden einander vor. Und ich lag mit meiner Annahme richtig.

Ich drückte auf den Power-Knopf des Radios und die Musik verstummte. Langsam öffnete ich die Tür zu Chibiusas Zimmer und entdeckte, dass sie auf dem Boden neben Luna und Artemis, die sich in ein Körbchen gekuschelt hatten, zeichnete. Ich kniete mich neben sie hin und sah mir das Bild an. Es zeigte Luna, Artemis und einige Kätzchen, die noch nicht ausgemalt waren. Ich zeigte auf die kleinen Figuren. „Sind das Lunas und Artemis' Babys?"

Sie nickte und stützte dann ihr Kinn auf einer Hand auf. „Ich wünschte, sie würden sich beeilen und herkommen."

Ich lächelte angesichts ihrer Ungeduld und streichelte Lunas dicken Bauch. „Diese Dinge brauchen Zeit und mach dir keine Sorgen, es dauert nicht mehr lange, nur noch ein paar Tage."

„Wie viele, denkst du, wird sie haben?", fragte sie und starrte die gähnende Katze an.

Schulterzuckend antwortete ich: „Ich bin mir nicht sicher…vielleicht drei. Aber du weißt ja, wir behalten eins und Hotaru und Setsuna wollen ein Pärchen. Sie lieben Kätzchen genauso sehr wie wir."

„Ich hoffe, wir bekommen ein Mädchen! Ich habe den perfekten Namen für sie!"

„Und der wäre?", fragte ich.

„Ich mag den Namen Diana.", sagte sie.

„Das ist ein wunderschöner Name, Sweetie." Ich hörte die Standuhr schlagen. „Es wird spät. Warum machst du dich nicht schon mal bettfein?"

„Okay." Sie packte ihre Buntstifte weg und suchte sich ein Nachthemd aus, während ich ins Wohnzimmer ging. Ich schaute aus dem Fenster zu der Mischung aus verschiedenen Rosa-, Gelb- und Lilafarbtönen über dem Horizont. Ich öffnete es weit und blieb einige Zeit so stehen, den Duft des Abends einatmend.

Unerwarteter Weise schlangen sich zwei Arme um meine Taille. Ohne aufzusehen, lehnte ich mich zurück an den unverkennbaren Körper und kuschelte mich an die Wärme. Ein Kuss landete auf meiner Wange und ich lächelte. „Woran hast du gedacht?", fragte ein gut klingende Stimme.

Ich drehte mich in seinen Armen um, damit ich Mamoru ansehen konnte. Ich berührte flüchtig seine Lippen mit den meinen und lehnte mich dann etwas zurück, um ihn ansehen zu könne. „An dich."

Er lächelte und zog mich enger an sich. „Entschuldigung, dass ich so spät bin. Heute Nachmittag kamen zwei Patienten nach einem Autounfall rein. Einer hatte innere Blutungen."

„Geht es ihnen besser?", fragte ich besorgt.

„Nachdem Dr. Hidaka und ich sie operiert haben, erholen sie sich wieder.", beruhigte er mich.

„Das ist gut." Ich lehnte meinen Kopf an seine Brust.

„Daddy?"

Wir sahen zur Tür, wo Chibiusa in ihrem pinken Pyjama und ihren Häschenpantoffeln stand. Er lächelte und ging zu ihr, um sie hochzuheben und zu umarmen. „Wie geht es meinem kleinen Häschen?"

Sie gluckste. „Können wir heute die Geschichte zu Ende lesen?"

„Klar. Hol das Buch und leg dich ins Bett. Ich bin in einer Sekunde bei dir." Er setzte sie ab und küsste sie auf den Kopf bevor sie ging um zu tun, was er gesagt hatte.

Er kam zurück zu mir und gab mir schnell einen Kuss. Ich erwiderte die Geste und lächelte. „Ich bin fast fertig mit meinem Buch. Ich versuche, es heute Abend fertig zu schreiben."

„Okay, aber arbeite nicht zu hart." Er küsste mich noch einmal und eilte dann in Chibiusas Zimmer.

Ich betrat mein kleines Arbeitszimmer und setzte mich an den Schreibtisch. Ich öffnete die Seite, auf der ich aufgehört hatte zu schreiben und zog die Kappe meines Füllers ab. Ich dachte einen Moment nach, aber nichts kam mir in den Sinn. Dann hörte ich Mamoru zu, wie er Chibiusa die Geschichte vorlas, wie sie beide an den lustigen Stellen kicherten. Ich erinnerte mich an die Vergangenheit, von welcher meine Geschichte handelte und lächelte. Die Gedanken und Ideen kamen nun von alleine und die Worte flogen von alleine durch meinen Kopf und so sah ich zu, wie die Tinte floss, während ich den Füller über die Seite zog. Nachdem ich fertig war, las ich, was ich geschrieben hatte und abermals erstrahlte ein Lächeln auf meinem Gesicht. Ich schloss das Notizbuch und stellte den Füller zurück in seinen Halter. Dann ging ich in das Zimmer meiner Tochter, während ich die Worte in meinem Geist nachhallen ließ…

‚Das Leben ist wie eine Reise, es verläuft glatt, aber es hat auch einige unebene Stellen. Wie bei jeder Reise kommst du zu diesen Entscheidungen, diesen Kreuzungen im Leben (Crossroads in Life) und du hast Angst, weil du nicht weißt, welchen Weg du wählen sollst. Du hast Angst, dass du einen Fehler machst und alles ruinierst. Hab keine Angst vor Fehlern, denn du wirst am richtigen Ziel ankommen, wenn du drei Sachen bei dir hast. Erstens, die Kraft niemals aufzugeben, egal wie beschwerlich die Reise auch sein mag. Zweitens, die Freundschaft einer Person, die dich weiter treibt und an deiner Seite steht. Und dann, als letztes, die eine Sache, die dir den Willen gibt, es immer wieder zu versuchen, nicht zu verlieren, nicht aufzugeben. Das Wichtigste ist…

…Hoffnung.'

Danke fürs Lesen!


End file.
